


Haters in Love

by 22Fahrenheit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Family Drama, Romance, Teenage Drama
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 77,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29208882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/22Fahrenheit/pseuds/22Fahrenheit
Summary: Desde que Ginny Weasley conoció a Harry, cree que está profundamente enamorada de él, pero todo cambia cuando de la nada Draco Malfoy se apodera de sus pensamientos y se niega a salir de ellos. AU
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	1. Primera Parte

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: Los Personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y son utilizados sin ánimo de lucro alguno.

* * *

**_THE HATERS IN LOVE_ **

* * *

No podía creer que todo se estuviera volviendo una locura, jamás se había llevado bien con él ¿entonces? ¿Cómo pasó de ser un molesto compañero de su hermano a un constante dolor de cabeza para ella? No compartían clases, no se veían fuera del colegio, no tenían razón para toparse salvo en los pasillos de la escuela y eso rara la vez pasaba, lo único que sabía de él era lo que su hermano y sus dos mejores amigos, Hermione Granger y Harry Potter decían de él, pero jamás le dio mucha importancia a él y su odiosa e insoportable personalidad. Entonces. ¿Cómo pasó?

Draco Malfoy se estaba volviendo un problema constante en su mente.

Lo odiaba y no sabía a ciencia cierta la razón, tal vez se había influenciado por los comentarios de los demás, pero sabía que no le caía bien, porque cada que veía esos ojos grises y ese cabello rubio platino la ponían de un humor tan malo.

Cerró su libro molesta, esa noche no tenía cabeza para nada más, por más que intentaba concentrarse en las palabras escritas en su libro, la historia no iría a ningún lado, así que mejor haría cualquier otra cosa que le quitara ese malhumor que había adquirido esta tarde tras toparse con el insoportable de Draco Malfoy al final de la escalera, dónde le otorgó esa sonrisa torcida y engreída.

Caminó hasta la cocina, sacó un vaso de la estantería y sirvió un poco de jugo.

— ¡Eres un idiota Ronald! –chilló cuando el vaso cayó al suelo rompiéndose en un montón de fragmentos irregulares.

— ¿De nuevo de mal humor? –sonrió su hermano sentado a la mesa, sus pies estaban cruzados por los tobillos sobre la misma.

—Eso no te incumbe.

— ¿Es porque Harry aun no te ha invitado a salir? –interrogó burlón.

—No tienes idea, me estoy muriendo porque me invite –su respuesta hizo que Ron frunciera el ceño.

— ¿Desde cuándo dejó de gustarte Harry? –se inclinó sobre la silla bajando los pies de la mesa y recargándose en sus codos.

— ¿Desde cuándo comenzó a interesarme? –le sonrió.

—Bueno, no dejabas de hablar de él y sus ojos del color de la pizarra, le compusiste una canción en primer año.

— ¿Tenías que recordarlo? –suspiró.

— ¿Dejó de interesarte de la nada?

—No es que dejara de interesarme, es simplemente que algunas chicas no morimos porque el tipo que nos gusta no tiene la suficiente convicción de invitarnos a salir, si no me crees, puedes preguntarle a Hermione.

— ¿Qué? –Ron dio un salto y en pocos pasos llegó hasta la barra para ponerse frente a ella. – ¿quién le gusta a Hermione? –Ginny sonrió, los celos de su hermano eran divertidos.

—Eres un cabeza de chorlito Ronald –caminó hasta la puerta –te toca limpiar todo a ti.

— ¿Por qué yo? –se quejó.

—Si te hubieses anunciado, no hubiese desastre que limpiar –dijo por último y salió.

—Bien, limpiaré –escuchó a su hermano.

Regresó hasta su libro, tal vez le pediría ayuda a su hermano Percy con esta asignatura, si su mente se negaba a poner atención a los estudios, no es como si con que su hermano le ayudara, se obligara a poner atención, pero por lo menos tendría a alguien recitando historia a su alrededor y tal vez inconscientemente aprendería algo de historia, aunque honestamente, lo dudaba.

— ¿Vas a decirme entonces? –Ron se sentó junto a ella.

— ¿Qué? –giró el rostro hasta su hermano.

— ¿Quién es el tipo que Hermione quiere que la invite? –sus ojos brillaron interesados.

—Deberías preguntarle a ella, no a mí.

—Bueno, el problema es que ella no nos ha comentado nada a Harry ni a mí, si tú sabes… digo, podrías decirme, así… podría hablar con él y ayudar a que la invite.

—Seguramente tu harías eso –sonrió –la pobre tiene que salir con chicos a escondidas, puedo jurar que ni su padre se pone tan inestable con el hecho de que ella salga con algún chico y le dé un par de besos.

— ¿Para qué inicias una plática que al final no querrás terminar? –gruñó molesto.

—Bueno, yo sólo hice un comentario, tu iniciaste todo, no yo.

Ron se recargó, jaló un mechón de cabello de su hermana haciendo que su cabeza quedara sobre su hombro y la abrazó, no entendía por qué si Ronald estaba tan tontamente enamorado de Hermione, no la invitaba a salir, tanto él como Harry deberían armarse de valor y si no se sentían con el suficiente atractivo, deberían salir en una cita doble, así, si las cosas salían mal para alguno, había mediadores que evitaran un derramamiento de sangre innecesario.

—Tengo que estudiar historia –le dijo bostezando a causa de que Ron rascaba su cabeza.

—La historia es aburrida –respondió –son un montón de gente muerta inventando civilizaciones como si fuera lo más interesante que hubiesen podido hacer.

— ¿Qué era más interesante? –levantó la vista y vio a su hermano sonreír.

—Fútbol, por ejemplo –se encogió de hombros.

—Claro, sabía que sería un excelente comentario el tuyo –sonrió –en serio tengo que estudiar y a menos que tu sepas mucho sobre los hombres muertos que no tenían nada más interesante que hacer que inventar civilizaciones y ayudar a que el mundo tenga la estructura que ahora tiene, no eres de ayuda.

— ¿Me dirás quien le gusta? –preguntó.

—No Ron, no te diré, porque a Hermione no sólo le gusta –sonrió divertida –puedo jurar mi mano izquierda y derecha que ella está locamente enamorada de ese chico, que no es por nada, pero… creo que tiene un buen gusto, no pudo elegir mejor –se burló al ver a su hermano fruncir el ceño.

—Iré a mi cuarto –se puso de pie.

—Deberías preguntarle –le sugirió.

— ¿Para qué? –Comenzó a subir las escaleras –si ella quisiera que supiéramos que está enamorada no lo hubiese dicho.

—Algo me dice que Harry lo sabe –lo observó –deberías preguntarle.

—Harry no le preguntó ¿cierto? –Inquirió disgustado –mejor estudia, tal vez te dirá cuando se les ocurrió vivir en una cueva con murciélagos.

—Y arañas –soltó una risa divertida al ver a su hermano entrecerrar los ojos.

—Mejor me voy –subió las escaleras con un poco de pereza.

Ginny se acomodó en el sillón cuando escuchó las voces de los gemelos susurrando y riendo lo más bajo, tenía que abrir los ojos antes de que le hicieran algo malo, porque la venganza no sería buena.

— ¿Se supone que despiertes siempre que tenemos planeado algo? –entrecerró los ojos Fred.

—No voy a dejar que hagan sus divertidas actividades en mi o conmigo –murmuró.

—Deberías, ya que eres la única mujer –reprochó George.

—Por lo mismo, ustedes deberían comportarse conmigo, soy la única mujer aparte de mamá.

—A diferencia, es que mamá aprendió a golpear más fuerte que un mazo –sonrió Fred.

—Con ustedes, eso era necesario –se sentó y los gemelos ocuparon un lugar a cada lado de ella.

— ¿Te aburrió la historia? –preguntó Ron sentándose en el sillón de enfrente.

— ¿Qué no estabas arriba? –preguntó.

—Te perdiste el round Granger vs Weasley –sonrió George –tuvimos que ir a rescatar a Ron, Hermione casi lo mata de una sola mirada.

— ¿Por qué? –preguntó Ginny sin entender.

—Le pregunté –contestó Ron encogiéndose de hombros.

—Sí, y luego le dijo que estaba enamorada de Harry –intervino Fred guiñándole un ojo a Ginny.

—Eres un desastre Ronald –se puso de pie y comenzó a subir a su cuarto.

Alguien tenía que darle un mapa y ponerle un letrero enorme dándole indicaciones cada dos pasos para que no se perdiera, era tan obvia la respuesta, pero él era un cabeza de chorlito, que incluso si le decía que era él, no lo deduciría en los próximos 50 años. Se dejó caer sobre su cama y se cubrió la cara con la almohada y suspiró.

—Sal de mi cabeza –rugió enfadada.

Ginny sonrió al llegar a la escuela, lo primero que vio al llegar fue a Luna caminando hacia la puerta, su rara amiga sonrió en cuanto la ubicó, esta vez vestía un pantalón ajustado de colores poco discretos haciendo líneas dimensionales a través de todo el pantalón, por un momento, Ginny pudo jurar que las líneas tomaban vida propia moviéndose a su placer, la playera verde limón a juego con sus gafas redondas, no importaba lo que vistiera Luna, todo mundo la observaría, así vistiera unos jeans negros, botas y una playera de tirantes blanca y una gorra como lo que llevaba puesto Ginny, todo mundo la vería como si hubiese asistido desnuda.

—Ahí estás –sonrió la rubia.

—Es bueno verte Luna –sonrió y la abrazó.

—Falto dos días y me abrazas como si no hubiese estado los pasados ocho años –se burló.

—Tienes razón –admitió –te ves increíble.

—Lo sé, pero no tienes que mentir, vi tu cara de terror en cuanto viste mi atuendo, no es mi culpa que sólo hubiese este modelo de zapatos en anaranjado Halloween –se encogió de hombros.

—Tienes razón –ocultó su sonrisa.

— ¿Y qué tal? –Interrogó – ¿el señor popularidad ya te invitó a salir? –la observó por encima de sus gafas y después giró la vista hasta Harry que hablaba con una muy enojada Hermione.

—No, aun no –suspiró –pero no voy a pasarme toda la vida esperando una invitación de Harry –admitió.

—Hola Luna –saludó Ron recargándose en los casilleros junto al de su hermana.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Ronald? –interrogó sin entender.

—Bueno, Hermione no quiere verme por el momento.

—Me pregunto por qué –comentó con sarcasmo.

—Fue sólo una pregunta.

—No, fue una acusación –rió divertida –pero Hermione debería estar acostumbrada a tus tonterías.

— ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que ocurre aquí? –Luna los observó a los dos.

—Le dije que algunas chicas como Hermione y yo no nos morimos porque el chico que nos gusta no nos invite a salir, y mi hermano es un cabeza de chorlito que acusó a Hermione de estar enamorada de Harry –sonrió.

— ¿Cómo es que no te das cuenta? –lo observó incrédula.

—Bueno, esto es el colmo –se quejó –si hasta Luna sabe quién es ese idiota.

—Coincidimos en algo –suspiró Luna –sólo Hermione pudo fijarse en un idiota como ese.

—Basta –dijo Ginny divertida.

—Haremos algo Ron, yo te digo quien es el chico que trae loca a Hermione si tú haces que el inadaptado de tu amigo el Sr. Popularidad invite a Ginny a salir.

— ¿Esto es en serio? –Frunció el ceño –me interesa saber lo de Hermione, pero… bueno, realmente no estoy seguro que quiera esa información cuando Harry tendrá sus tentáculos sobre mi hermana.

—Sé cuidarme sola Ronald, tal vez mejor que tú –gruñó –y no Luna, no voy a aceptar que mi hermano me ayude a salir con Harry, puedo lograrlo yo sola.

—No creo que componerle otra canción te funcione Ginny –soltó Luna y Ron se rió.

—Lo sé –cerró el casillero molesta –pero puedo conseguir lo que quiero mejor que Ron –sonrió victoriosa –y yo sin ayuda.

Se alejó de su hermano y su amiga, caminó por el pasillo logrando por fin que Harry la siguiera con la mirada, le dijo algo a Hermione y se alejó corriendo para alcanzarla.

—Ginny –le habló –Ginny... Ginny, espera por favor –la tomó del brazo.

— ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó girando hasta Harry.

—Hermione me estaba contando sobre lo que pasó ayer en tu casa –contestó –y bueno, tomando en cuenta que eres la más cuerda de esa casa, quería saber si Hermione no exageró por el enojo.

—Lo lamento Harry –se encogió de hombros –yo estaba dormida, según los gemelos las cosas se pusieron bastante feas, pero no sabría que decirte.

— ¿Sabes quién le dio esa estúpida idea de que ella está enamorada de mí? –frunció el ceño y se llevó una mano a su cabello desordenado.

—Nadie –suspiró –Harry, eres su mejor amigo, tú mejor que nadie sabe que él saca conclusiones de una parte de su cerebro que carece de lógica y todo lo demás, el tergiversa las palabras conforme esa parte del cerebro está de humor.

— ¿Y sólo se le ocurrió? –la miró.

—En realidad no –sonrió divertida.

— ¿Tú le dijiste?

—Técnicamente no, yo sólo le comenté que algunas chicas como Hermione y yo no nos moríamos porque el chico que nos gusta no nos invite a salir, él preguntó que quien era ese chico, pero honestamente, decirle que ese chico es él, no me corresponde, le insistí a que le preguntara y bueno, su cerebro diminuto como un acaro ocasionó esto, yo sólo hice un comentario.

—Así que él no sabe nada.

—No, pero como le dije que hasta tu sabías quien era ese chico, tal vez pensó que lo sabías porque eres tú, últimamente pasan mucho tiempo juntos, eso no le agrada mucho.

—Bueno, ella y yo… estamos tratando un tema un poco complicado, necesito ayuda con asignaturas y ella es la mejor en eso de las materias.

—No necesitas darme explicaciones Harry, es sólo que si en verdad eres amigo de Ron, y no te interesa Hermione, deberías persuadirlo para que la invite a salir.

—No es tan fácil, Ron es igual de testarudo que tú –Ginny lo observó haciendo que Harry se pusiera un poco rojo –lo siento, no intentaba ofenderte.

—Tengo que ir a clases, pero piénsalo, sería mejor verlos saliendo que siendo el único en campo neutral.

—Tienes razón –sonrió –gracias, veré que puedo hacer.

Reanudó su camino hasta su primera clase, la del segundo periodo era Historia y realmente no había estudiado nada para el examen, rogaba porque el profesor se quedara dormido dentro de una jaula con gorilas enojados.

—Mi padre dijo que no había problema por la fiesta –dijo la voz de Draco Malfoy junto a ella.

— ¿En serio? –preguntó Crabbe.

—Por supuesto –serpenteo con la voz en un casi susurro –él no tiene problemas con mostrar al mundo lo magnifica que es la familia Malfoy, y menos a un montón de apestosos estudiantes, tanto, que no tendremos padres molestando mientras ésta transcurre.

—Tus padres sí que confían en ti Draco –señaló Pansy.

—Lo sé, tiene sus ventajas ser hijo único –murmuró y sonrió cuando los ojos de Ginny se encontraron con los suyos.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Weasley? –gruñó Pansy al verla.

—Tranquila Pansy –habló Draco tranquilo –lo más probable es que quiera escuchar sobre la fiesta, después de todo, es lo más cerca que estará –todos rieron.

— ¿En serio? –Elevó una ceja –vaya ¿es lo único que tienes para insultar Malfoy? –él sonrió –cierto, posiblemente necesites que tu papá te haga una lista de palabrotas para que puedas insultar a la gente.

— ¿Eso crees Weasley? –se alejó de sus amigos y la encaró.

—No, no lo creo, lo puedo apostar, tu papi tiene que aprobar hasta los calzones que puedes usar, y apuesto que cuando lo desobedeces te tira sobre sus rodillas y te da nalgadas hasta que lloriqueas suplicando perdón y que no volverás a hacerlo –Draco se agachó un poco más hasta ella.

—De seguro eres tú la que quieres estar sobre mis rodillas ¿no Weasley? –susurró lo suficientemente bajo para que sólo ella lo escuchara.

—Ni en mis peores pesadillas –gruñó.

—Continúa diciéndote eso –la sujetó de la barbilla pero Ginny aventó su mano provocando una sonrisa en los labios de Draco.

Ginny entró a su aula y tomó asiento, Draco Malfoy era un idiota, el más grande idiota sobre Londres ¿pero que decía? Sobre la faz de la tierra, posiblemente el universo no tenía un mayor idiota como él, era la única criatura y tal vez deberían preservarlo a salvo. Sacudió la cabeza, sus pensamientos tomaban un ritmo anormal cuando se lo topaba.


	2. Capítulo 2

_Tumbada sobre sus rodillas._ Demonios, si tan solo pudiese concentrarse en su examen en lugar de esa absurda y tonta idea de ella misma sobre las rodillas de Malfoy, era la chica más estúpida que hubiese sobre la faz de la tierra, ni siquiera había tenido esa clase de pensamientos con Harry, y él le gustaba demasiado, había pasado los últimos cinco años intentando salir con él, bueno, enamorada de él.

—Srta. Weasley –llamó el profesor trayéndola a la tierra como un meteorito.

— ¿Sí? –lo observó.

—Sí terminó de suspirar, podría pasarme su prueba ¿no es cierto?

— ¿Qué? –Chilló y observó el reloj –no, yo no…

—Gracias –le quitó la prueba –pueden salir.

Lo que le faltaba, iba a reprobar historia, se recargó en su casillero y suspiró, si no atrajera las miradas, se golpearía hasta el cansancio el cráneo contra el casillero, odiaba que eso le pasara, odiaba que Draco Malfoy se apoderara de sus pensamientos en los momentos menos oportunos.

— ¿Qué tal el examen? –preguntó Ron junto a ella.

—Largo de aquí Ronald –gruñó.

—No pudo irte tan mal –sonrió para consolarla.

—Bueno, digamos que… no contesté nada, demonios, dudo que siquiera le pusiera mi nombre al papel.

— ¿Qué está pasando contigo Ginevra? –frunció el ceño molesto.

— ¡No lo sé! –Le gritó –si supiera que demonios pasa, créeme que ya hubiese puesto un alto, pero no lo sé y eso no ayuda –se giró dejando su espalda contra el casillero y se dejó caer, Ron la siguió y la abrazó.

—No hagas eso –lo aventó –estamos en la escuela.

—Sólo quiero darte un poco de apoyo, tampoco es para que exageres Ginny, realmente creo que necesitas ir con el consejero.

— ¿Es un chiste? –Lo observó –tú lo necesitas más y te niegas a asistir.

—Son sólo arañas –se encogió de hombros y ella sonrió.

—Te pondré una sobre el lápiz en tu próxima prueba para ver si logras concentrarte.

—Tal vez corra en círculos por cuarenta minutos en el salón, tal vez termine en YouTube por eso, pero contestaría mi prueba en cuanto logre convencer a Hermione de que la aplaste.

—Gracias –lo abrazó –deberías dejar de ser un bobo.

—Sí, lo sé, y en serio Ginny, si quieres que te ayude con Harry…

—No –negó –no quiero que acceda a salir conmigo sólo porque tú se lo pediste.

—Pero tampoco quiero que te desmorones por él en los pasillos de la escuela –frunció el ceño.

—No sabes nada –le sonrió –pero cambiemos de tema ¿Qué te ha dicho Luna de Hermione?

—Nada –suspiró –en cuanto te fuiste, ella lo hizo, me dijo que me lo merecía por ser un condenado despistado, lo cual es gracioso, porque ella es más despistada que la misma palabra –rió divertido.

—Pero aun así, ella logró conocer los misterios de la señorita Hermione Granger –le sonrió.

—Ya basta con eso –suplicó Ron.

Ginny sonrió, tal vez todo se haría más fácil si él admitía o se daba cuenta de porque le afectaba el hecho de que a Hermione se interesara por otro chico, si Ron admitía lo que sentía por Hermione, tal vez las cosas mejorarían para ambos. Apestaba verlos separados cuando en realidad eran la pareja más linda que pudiese existir, sin ser pareja aun.

—Ron –Ginny llamó su atención.

— ¿Sí? –la observó.

— ¿Por qué te afecta tanto que a Hermione le interese un chico?

—No lo sé, tal vez porque no tiene el valor de decirme quien es, se supone que somos amigos y… —se quedó callado –le tuvo más confianza a Harry que a mí, cuando soy el único que la defiende del idiota de Malfoy y sus secuaces.

— ¿Y porque la necesidad de defenderla todo el tiempo? Ella ha demostrado que puede defenderse sin tu ayuda.

—Así como tú –le recordó.

—Así es –sonrió.

Se dirigió a clases, lo único bueno es que por su cabeza lo único que rondaba era la situación de su hermano con Hermione.

El resto de las clases transcurrieron tranquilas, caminaba absorta en sus pensamientos. —Deberías fijarte por donde caminas, Weasley –dijo Malfoy cuando chocó con su pecho.

—Claramente tú, deberías fijarte por donde caminas Malfoy –gruñó.

—Yo no soy quien va leyendo un tonto libro cuando debería ver al frente.

—Eso es normal Malfoy –sonrió Ginny –tú no puedes leer un libro porque claramente no sabes leer.

— ¿Qué tal tu prueba de historia? –Sonrió –escuché por los pasillos que te la pasaste suspirando por alguien –la sonrisa fanfarrona y egocéntrica se amplificó en sus labios.

—Sí –admitió una parte.

— ¿Por quién? Si se puede saber.

—Por supuesto Draco –lo observó –su nombre es Harry Potter –sonrió – ¿por quién más si no?

—Claro –se rió –sigue diciéndote eso Ginevra, posiblemente algún día la mentira se vuelva realidad y suspires por él.

Los dos apartaron la vista cuando todos comenzaron a correr por los pasillos, gritando como locos entonados en _"pelea, pelea"._ Se miraron de nuevo y Ginny se alejó unos pasos.

—No piensas en serio meterte en problemas por los idiotas que se están peleando ¿o sí? –Ginny dudo un momento.

— ¡Van a matar a Ron! –Gritó Luna y la jaló del brazo –se está peleando con Cormac.

—Ese imbécil –gruñó y corrió hasta el montón de personas. Ron golpeo a Cormac cuando Ginny llegó, se alivió al ver que por lo menos solo tenía un golpe en el rostro.

— ¡Basta! –Chilló y se abrió paso — ¡Ya basta Ronald!

—Ni te atrevas –murmuró Draco sujetándola del brazo.

—Suéltame Malfoy –se jaló.

—A ver si detienen su show –gruñó Malfoy apartando la vista de Ginny y caminó hasta ellos.

— ¡No te metas Malfoy! –escupió Ron.

—Vamos Weasley, McLaggen va a matarte a golpes, evita que las personas te pongan en YouTube –sonrió divertido –no creo que Granger quiera ver a su novio por última vez en una pelea de niñitas ¿o sí?

Ginny abrió los ojos tan grande como podía ¿Malfoy había dicho lo que creía que había dicho? Iba a matarlo, sin duda iba a matarlo, a él no le importaba, no era quien tenía que decirle a Ron que Hermione estaba enamorada de él, eso sólo tenía que escucharlo de los labios de Hermione primero y después de los demás, las cosas no se iban a solucionar y ella iba a matar a Malfoy por esa idiotez.

— ¿Qué? –Gruñó Ron –repite eso Malfoy –dio un paso hasta él.

—Basta Ron –corrió hasta él y lo detuvo.

— ¿Estás defendiendo a Malfoy? –Ron lo observó.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! –Gritó –pero tienes que detener todo esto, por favor –suplicó.

—Quítate Ginny –la observó serio.

—Sí, vamos, quítate de aquí –expresó Cormac esquivando a Draco y estirando la mano para tomar la muñeca de Ginny.

— ¿Se puede saber qué demonios está pasando aquí? –Preguntó Harry y observó a Cormac que estaba por tomar a Ginny –ni te atrevas a tocarla ¿lo escuchas? –gruñó.

—Tenía que ser el superhéroe Potter –dijo Malfoy apretando la quijada tan fuerte que posiblemente se tiraría un par de dientes de tanta presión.

—No te metas Malfoy –apuntó Harry.

— ¿O qué? –sonrió y caminó hasta él.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Malfoy? –preguntó Harry.

—Quería salir en YouTube, imbécil ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

—Mejor lárgate de aquí –gruñó.

—Vamos Potter –sonrió Malfoy –eres tan agresivo, salvaje y atemorizante como un conejito.

—Estoy hablando en serio Malfoy –Harry dio un par de pasos hasta él.

— ¿Y si no me voy qué? –acortó la distancia.

—Voy a darte tu merecido –dio otro paso.

—Esto se pone interesante –se burló Cormac –ahora largo de aquí, esto es una pelea de hombres –sujetó la muñeca de Ginny la jaló haciéndola perder un poco el equilibrio, pero eso le sirvió un poco de ventaja, porque cuando su mano regresó, golpeo el ojo de Cormac con bastante fuerza.

—Una chica que puede defenderse –se burló Malfoy y una sonrisa torcida pero satisfecha apareció en sus labios –mejor aléjense si no quieren que la chica Weasley les rompa el cuello a todos.

Ginny observó a Malfoy que se alejó despreocupado de la escena, después observó a Harry y sonrió.

—Gracias por defenderme –bajo la vista un poco apenada.

—No tienes que agradecer, no iba a dejar que esos idiotas te pusieran más de una mano encima.

—Gracias –le sonrió de nuevo.

—De nada.

— ¿Dónde está Ron? –preguntó Ginny cuando volteo y no estaba, por fortuna Cormac seguía ahí molesto por el puñetazo, pero el imbécil lo merecía.

—No lo sé –contestó Harry –al igual que no sé cómo es que termino peleando con Cormac –observó a Ginny y la alejó del montón de estudiantes –pero lo que me importa es ¿cómo terminaste entre Cormac y Malfoy? Ginny, aunque dudes de las capacidades de tu hermano, él puede defenderse a sí mismo…

—Yo también puedo defenderme por mi misma Harry –protestó enfadada.

—Bueno, eso ya lo noté, pero si Malfoy y Cormac hubiesen dirigido su atención en ti y no en Ron y en mí, creo que hubieses luchado, pero muerto en combate.

—Es mejor morir luchando a morir de miedo, Harry –lo observó.

—Vuelves a tener razón –dio un paso hasta ella.

—Hola chicos –saludó Hermione junto a ellos –así que ¿qué está pasando? Todos están muy emocionados y…

—Hubo una pelea –sonrió Ginny –no adivinarás quien se peleó.

—No, realmente no lo sé, sólo un tonto se pelearía en el colegio con las consecuencias que eso puede traer.

—Sí, bueno, ciertamente es un tonto –dijo Ginny encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Y bien? –Interrogó curiosa sonriendo –me dirán quien fue ¿cierto?

—No –negó Ginny y observó a Harry esperando a que entendiera el juego –eres demasiado inteligente Hermione, creo que tú lo sabrás en cuanto veas a esos dos –tomó a Harry del brazo y se alejaron dejando a Hermione con el ceño fruncido sumergida en sus inmensos pensamientos.

Cuando dejaron lo suficientemente atrás a Hermione para que no los viera, se giró hasta Harry con una sonrisa felina en los labios.

—Ni se te ocurra decirle que fue Ron –le advirtió divertida –lo sabré en cuanto abras la boca Potter –sonrió –así que yo que tú, no diría nada.

—Esa amenaza es muy en serio –sonrió.

—Demasiado, no quieres ver lo que es capaz de hacer una Weasley, los gemelos lo han aprendido todo de mí, todo –sonrió con satisfacción al ver el rostro de Harry un poco dudoso.

— ¿A dónde vas? –preguntó cunado le dio la espalda.

—A ocuparme de un asunto importante, Harry, a eso voy.

— ¿Puedo acompañarte? –preguntó.

—No –negó.

Ginny caminó rápidamente para evitar que Harry la alcanzara si es que decidía ignorar la negativa y seguirla, no quería que se involucrara en el asunto en cuanto tuviera a Malfoy enfrente, algo le decía que ella podría controlar la situación sola y no con él.

Malfoy estaba recargado en su casillero, estaba solo, eso facilitaría las cosas, por lo menos estarían uno a uno, y creía, deseaba que no fuera capaz de golpear a una chica, porque eso era lo que ella haría, golpearlo a él tomándolo desprevenido, una sonrisa burlona apareció en los labios de Ginny ante sus ventajas. Jaló el brazo de Draco y su mano se disparó hasta su mejilla.

—Huh… Tranquila chica ninja –sonrió Malfoy engreídamente cuando detuvo la mano de Ginny antes de que lo golpeara –necesitarás más que eso para que tus manos toquen mi perfecto rostro –la soltó –no seré muy condescendiente si lo intentas de nuevo –advirtió.

—Tú…

—Soy increíble, lo sé ¿qué más? –incitó.

—Eres un idiota Malfoy.

—También lo sé –se encogió de hombros –así que ahora, ilumíname diciendo algo que yo no sepa.

—Ron no sabía que Hermione está enamorada de él –expuso molesta.

—Vaya, eso sí que no lo hubiese imaginado, con lo obvia que es esa…

—Ten más cuidado a cómo te refieres a ella –indicó molesta.

—Creí que sólo el tonto de tu hermano la defendía, eres toda una sorpresa –se volvió a recargar en el casillero.

—Lo digo en serio, Malfoy, no tenías por qué decirle eso, no te concernía a ti…

—Pensé que querías detener la pelea –su expresión se tornó seria.

— ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con lo que le dijiste a Ron? –frunció el ceño.

—Se detuvo la pelea ¿no es cierto? –sonrió.

—pues…

—No tienes que agradecerlo –se burló.

—No pienso hacerlo –comentó ofendida.

—Pues qué malagradecida eres, pero en fin, si eso es todo –hizo un ademán con la mano indicándole que siguiera su camino.

—Espero que no vuelvas a meterte en cosas que no te importan, Malfoy.

— ¿En serio crees que los hubieses podido separar tú sola? –soltó un bufido.

—Harry estaba cerca, él…

—Potter y su divinidad –masculló Malfoy apretando la quijada fuertemente.

—pues sí –dijo seria –Harry…

—Ese imbécil hubiese dejado que Cormac te golpeara intentando quitarte de en medio y no hubiese hecho nada…

— ¿Y tú lo habrías evitado? –Draco se tensó ante la pregunta y la molestia de Ginny –porque al igual que Harry, te quedaste inmóvil cuando Cormac casi me rompe la muñeca –le recordó.

—Bueno –farfulló –la diferencia entre Potter y yo…

—Es que él es mejor que tú –lo interrumpió –él no hubiese dejado que Cormac me golpeara y que golpeara a Ron…

—Él tampoco se movió para evitar que Cormac casi te rompiera la muñeca –le recordó y se acercó a ella –la diferencia entre Potter y yo, es que él es un imbécil y yo, bueno, yo soy Draco Malfoy –la sonrisa arrogante se asomó por su rostro de nuevo.

Lo observó en silencio un instante, y después se alejó furiosa, odiaba cuando sonreía de esa manera, sus ojos grises brillaban aún más cuando sonreía de esa manera, gruñó, ¡Odiaba a Draco Malfoy!


	3. Capítulo 3

Observó a su hermano y a sus dos amigos en la sala, Harry sentado en el sillón pequeño, Ron en el mediano, y Hermione estaba junto a ella, fingía leer un libro, pero la conocía como para saber que la ira no la había dejado avanzar de las primeras palabras.

—Está bien –intervino Harry rompiendo el silencio incómodo.

— ¿Está bien qué? Harry –preguntó Ginny y sus ojos chocolate brillaron en advertencia.

—Tengo hambre –dijo rápidamente –vamos por algo, Ginny –finalizó cuando Hermione comenzó a moverse –no tardaremos –explicó Harry tomándola de la mano y caminando hasta la puerta –por fin –exhaló cuando estuvieron en la calle.

— ¿A dónde iremos? –lo observó.

—Eso es lo que menos importa, no quiero estar ahí, sintiendo toda esa exasperación brotar de un lado a otro, hasta tú estás molesta.

—Bueno, normalmente estoy molesta… al menos últimamente –murmuró.

—Bien, vayamos por algo de comer.

—Bien.

Ambos caminaron, había un lugar cerca donde todos se reunían después de la escuela, había buena comida y diversión, así que comenzaron a caminar rumbo a ese lugar.

—Está haciendo frío –murmuró Harry –y no traes algo abrigador –Ginny lo observó seria y él sonrió –mi culpa ¿no? –se burló.

—No quisiera decirlo, pero sí –sonrió.

—Bien, toma –se quitó su chamarra y se la ofreció.

—Gracias, de que te congeles tú a que lo haga yo, prefiero que te congeles tú, pero aun así te quiero Harry –las mejillas de Ginny igualaron su cabello cuando los ojos de Harry se pusieron sobre los de ella, ambos giraron cuando alguien se aclaró la garganta detrás de ellos.

—Es un tierno momento –se burló Pansy –pero están obstruyendo la entrada.

—Lo siento –expresó Ginny aún roja y dio un paso hacia un lado.

—Por fin –murmuró y dio un paso hasta la puerta –vamos Draco –lo jaló de la chamarra.

—Basta –contestó serio –puedo caminar yo solo, si no lo has notado.

—Lo sé –le sonrió.

Pasó entre ellos y entró al lugar primero que Pansy, que suspiró, era todo un grosero y un patán con las mujeres, pensó Ginny.

—Vamos –dijo Harry y sostuvo la puerta para ella.

—Gracias –le sonrió y sintió de nuevo el rubor en sus mejillas.

—Ordenaré algo –comentó Harry –mientras puedes buscar un lugar, alejado de ese idiota, de preferencia.

—De acuerdo –Ginny se topó con los ojos de Malfoy gracias a que Harry lo señaló con la cabeza.

Encontrar asientos jamás había sido una tarea difícil, al menos no en otros momentos, sus mejillas seguían sonrosadas por la tonta escena que habían presenciado Malfoy y Pansy, en otra circunstancia no le habría molestado, pero era Harry, todo mundo sabía que él salía con Cho, bueno, al menos, todo mundo lo sospechaba.

—Encontraste lugar –sonrió.

—Sí –dijo divertida –ese tipo de tareas complicadas se me dan muy bien.

— ¿Cómo crees que la estén pasando Ron y Hermione? –cambió de tema Harry.

—Probablemente ahora incendien la casa –se burló.

—Yo no sé por qué no se lo dicen –murmuró frustrado.

—No eres el mejor para opinar, Harry –lo observó –no admites que Cho es tu novia, tampoco es algo agradable, ya sabes, ser el secreto de alguien.

—Bueno –se removió serio –ese rumor ya está por todos lados, al parecer –frunció el cejo.

—Pues sí –se encogió de hombros.

A pesar de todo, pasó un rato agradable con Harry, se dedicaron a hablar de tonterías, no es como si Harry pudiese hablar de algo serio, o bueno, esa fase de Harry aun no la conocía.

—Me dijeron que Dean te invitó a salir –bien, su faceta menos seria le agradaba más.

— ¿Cómo lo supiste? –lo observó.

—Tengo oídos en todos lados –comentó encogiéndose de hombros –parece un buen chico.

—Lo es –admitió ella seria y volteando a otro lado para distraerse, no lo hubiese hecho, sus ojos se toparon con Draco, recargado en la silla con una sonrisa irritada en la cara mientras hablaba con Crabbe y Pansy.

—Así que aún no le das respuesta –indagó aún más.

—Dime algo Harry –lo observó molesta –lo preguntas porque quieres animarme a que salga con él ¿O cuál es la razón por la que me preguntes si le dije a Dean que si quería salir con él? –preguntó más fuerte de lo que pensó, los demás los observaron, pero no prestó atención.

—Yo…

—No, mejor no me digas –se puso de pie y se quitó la chamarra que tenía puesta –ten –la puso en su pecho –pensándolo mejor, creo que prefiero congelarme –Harry se puso de pie –no, es mejor que regrese sola a casa.

Avanzó entre las mesas completamente roja hacia la puerta, observó sobre su hombro cuando alguien aplaudió, le otorgó una mirada de odio a Malfoy que sonreía irritado aun mientras aplaudía.

—Muérete, Malfoy –siseo y salió del lugar.

Pero qué maldita suerte tenía, ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle cosas humillantes cuando estaba Malfoy cerca? Eso no era una buena señal, si seguía entrometiéndose en eso, lo golpearía, no sabía cómo, pero sin duda lo golpearía.

— ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Ron al verla entrar a la sala molesta.

—Nada –suspiró –pero… ¿y Hermione? –observó alrededor.

—Digamos que emparejó mi otro ojo –sonrió divertido.

— ¿Qué? –Ginny fue hasta él – ¿Qué le hiciste esta vez? –interrogó enfadada.

—Nada, sólo le pregunté que si era cierto lo que Malfoy dijo, ya sabes, sobre que si Cormac es su novio, se enfureció, me dijo " _eres un idiota, Ronald_ " me golpeó, y salió.

—Hermione siempre tiene que tener la razón –se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Por qué vienes molesta? –preguntó.

—Es mejor que vayas tú a la casa de Sirius si quieres ver a Harry fuera de la escuela –le contestó.

— ¿Por? –una ceja se elevó en el rostro de su hermano.

— ¿Tú le dijiste que Dean me invitó a salir? –lo observó.

—Tal vez… —contestó con precaución.

— ¡Eres un idiota, Ronald! –chilló furiosa y subió a su cuarto.

—&—

Golpeo el libro con el lápiz de manera inconsciente hasta que el profesor le otorgó una mirada de fastidio, puso los ojos en blanco y se recargó en el respaldo de la silla, observó todo lo que apuntó en la pizarra, pero no transcribió nada.

—Hola Ginny –saludó Dean junto a ella.

—Hola Dean –sonrió educadamente.

— ¿Has pensado en lo que te propuse? –Ginny se detuvo frente a las escaleras.

—Sí, realmente sí lo he pensado Dean –sonrió y después vio a Harry a unos pasos.

— ¿Cuál es tu respuesta? –sonrió el chico esperanzado.

—Sí –dijo y sus ojos se deslizaron hasta los de Harry y se sintió tan bien cuando él negó –si quiero salir contigo, Dean –levantó la vista y observó a Malfoy ¿Cuánto llevaba ahí? Demonios, sí que se estaba volviendo algo así como su sombra, cosa que honestamente, le asustaba un poco.

— ¡Genial! –Dijo Dean y besó sus labios –te acompañaré a tu clase.

—No, no es… —se quedó callada cuando Malfoy se alejó –necesario.

— ¿Segura? –preguntó él emocionado.

—Sí, completamente –fingió una sonrisa, observó al otro lado, Harry tampoco estaba ahí.

—&—

—Parece como si un Tiranosaurio hubiese hecho un bocadillo de ti –sonrió Luna sentándose frente a ella a la hora del almuerzo.

—Algo así –frunció el ceño –acepté salir con Dean.

—No –negó –no puedes hacer eso Ginevra –la regañó –no cuando Harry desmintió públicamente su romance con Cho ¡Eres una tonta! –gruñó.

El estómago de Ginny se contrajo, quería vomitar en ese momento, tal vez por eso la había buscado en la mañana, para decirle que no salía con Cho y ella había aceptado salir con Dean frente a él, se sentía mal por eso, miró a su amiga.

—Realmente me siento como una idiota –hizo una mueca.

—Deberías –suspiró –le ganaste el premio a tu hermano, y mira que todos lo creíamos imposible.

—Ya basta, se supone que eres mi amiga ¿no? –Luna sonrió.

— ¿Dónde quedaría la amistad si no te digo lo que pienso? –Ginny observó acercarse a Dean.

—Esto será una tortura –murmuró.

—Hola –sonrió Dean sentándose junto a ella y besándola.

—Puedes ahorrarte eso, Dean –sugirió Luna.

—Lo siento, no pensé que te molestara.

—Bueno –se encogió de hombros –es como si un libro romántico y meloso se volviese en 3D.

—Bien, mantendré mis labios alejados de mi novia unos minutos.

—Cuéntame ¿Qué ha pasado? –Dean frunció el ceño confundido.

— ¿Con qué? –interrogó.

—No lo sé –contestó Luna encogiéndose de hombros –por eso te pregunté.

—Eres bastante rara, Luna –dijo Dean sonriendo.

—Y tú bastante ingenuo, mi amigo –se puso de pie –iremos de compras después de la escuela Ginny, no hagas planeees –canturreo y se alejó.

—No sé cómo es tu amiga, Ginny, son completamente diferentes –musitó sin observarla.

—Muchos lo piensan, sí.

—Hola chicos –saludó Ron sentándose en el lugar donde antes estaba Luna.

—Hola Ron –sonrió Dean –por fin alguien normal.

— ¿Y Seamus? –preguntó Ron.

—No lo sé, no iba a traerlo aquí, con mi novia.

— ¿O sea que interrumpo algo romántico ahora? –observó a su hermana.

—No, y puedes quedarte, no quiero que Hermione te golpee de nuevo.

—Si lo hace, seguro lo merece –informó Dean observando a Ron.

— ¿Qué hiciste ahora Ronald? –los hombros de Ginny se tensaron.

—Nada –gruñó Ron.

—No hizo nada –secundó Dean –pero Hermione es incapaz de golpear a alguien sin que lo merezca.

—Tranquilo amigo –murmuró Ginny –me harás pensar que te gusta.

—Es linda –admitió –un poco rara, ¿Quién disfruta de pasar todo el día en la biblioteca? –Se encogió de hombros –aun así, considero que es linda.

—Es bueno saberlo –Ginny se recargó en el dorso de su mano.

—Mejor me voy –contestó Ron.

—No…. –intentó detenerlo pero él se alejó un poco molesto.

—Últimamente se enoja fácilmente –argumentó Dean sin prestar atención.

—Sí, bueno, no es el único –lo observó –me tengo que ir –se puso de pie.

— ¿No quieres que vaya contigo? –se puso de pie rápido y se unió a ella.

—No, Dean, no es necesario que escoltes la puerta del baño de chicas, no de nuevo, gracias.

—Bien –rió divertido.

—&—

— ¿No es muy rápido para que te escabullas de tu novio? –preguntó Malfoy.

— ¿Qué? –lo observó.

—Pensé que estabas muy enamorada de él –sonrió.

—Depende a que le llames tú estar muy enamorado de alguien –caminó por el pasillo, él la siguió.

—Buena pregunta, ¿A qué le llamas tú estar muy enamorada de alguien? –sonrió.

—Es muy complejo para que tu cabeza de chorlito lo entienda Draco –murmuró.

—Es bueno saber en qué concepto me tienes, Ginevra –su corazón dio un vuelco al escucharlo decir su nombre, sonaba tan… extraño que saliera de su boca, su voz era un leve susurro como si no quisiera hacer partícipe al resto lo que pasaba entre ellos dos, como si en realidad pasara algo más que una conversación sin sentido.

— ¿Vas a escoltarme hasta el baño de chicas? –lo observó y los ojos grises de Malfoy se obscurecieron y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios seguida de una risa fanfarrona.

—Realmente desearías que hiciera eso ¿no es así? –la observó de reojo.

—Realmente no –se detuvo frente a él –realmente comienzas a asustarme Malfoy, eres algo así como un depredador, y no me gusta eso.

—Te encanta ¿no es cierto?

— ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres? –lo animó –porque realmente me agradaría que me lo dijeras y así me dejaras en paz.

—Sólo me dio curiosidad la necesidad de escapar de Dean, cuando te hiciste su novia hace dos semanas.

—Me sorprende, cuando tú no tratas tan bien a Pansy –le sonrió.

—Pansy y yo tenemos más tiempo de salir.

—Oh, ya te hartaste de ella –lo observó.

—Si me hubiese hartado de ella, no seguiría con ella ¿no lo crees? –Se acercó a Ginny –no soy Potter –comentó.

—Claramente no lo eres –alegó molesta –porque si lo fueras….

— ¿Brincarías sobre mí y me besarías con desesperación desmedida? –Sonrió, las mejillas de Ginny se encendieron en un rojo intenso y él se burló –ya lo sabía –torció una sonrisa –enamorada eternamente de San Potter.

— ¿Y eso te afecta? –lo observó.

—No –se encogió de hombros –no veo porque me afectaría, no soy el humillado cuando le dice: _aun así te quiero._ Y no recibe ningún tipo de respuesta ¿No crees que eso es muy desesperado de tu parte?

Se alejó sin decir nada, odiaba cuando Draco Malfoy tenía razón, salvo que jamás la afectaban tanto como ahora, por alguna razón, la burla de Malfoy la había herido más que todas las veces que había insinuado a Harry que le gustaba y él parecía no darse cuenta.

—Te encontré –dijo Luna –bien ¿qué es lo que te ocurre? –su expresión se volvió seria, pocas veces Luna estaba completamente seria en papel protector.

—No es nada Luna –sonrió –es sólo que estoy preocupada por los exámenes, lo mismo de siempre.

—No te creo, soy tu mejor amiga Ginny, no puedes venir y darme esa patética excusa y pensar que te creeré.

—No es nada –rebatió seria.

—Sabes que si es algo.

—Bien, si, sí es algo, pero te estoy suplicando en este momento que lo dejes pasar –pidió seria.

—Ginny –murmuró Luna.

—Lo siento –se dejó caer en una banca.

—Sabes que puedes confiar en mí ¿no es cierto?

—Fue Malfoy –admitió por fin.

— ¿Qué? –la observó.

—Pero tiene razón, Luna, soy una estúpida, Harry me ha humillado tantas veces enfrente de él, que… bueno, hoy cuando le pareció divertido restregármelo en la cara, pude ver qué tan idiota lucia frente a todos, todo mundo sabe que he estado enamorada de Harry desde que lo conocí, y él jamás…

—Es un tonto –expresó Luna –eres más bonita que Cho, todos lo sabemos.

—Pero para él no es suficiente, y realmente odio que Malfoy lo use como… ¿Luna? –preguntó cuándo se puso de pie bastante molesta –mierda –susurró cuando vio hacia quien se dirigía.

Ginny se puso de pie y corrió hasta su amiga, que también fue detenida cuando intentó soltarle un puñetazo en la nariz.

— ¿Puedo saber si alguien se ha propuesto poder golpearme? –le preguntó a Luna molesto.

—No es algo así como una apuesta –explicó Luna enfadada –pero voy a decirte una cosa, Draco Malfoy…

—Basta Luna –dijo Ginny jalando a su amiga –basta –expresó y sus ojos brillaron en advertencia.

—No, Ginny, nada de basta, ese intento de golpe fue una advertencia, Malfoy –Luna lo señaló –vuelves a humillar a Ginny y te las verás conmigo.

— ¿Vas a golpearme? –sonrió arrogante, como siempre.

—Sí –admitió Luna –pero espero que esta vez, seas más fuerte y rápido como para detener el golpe que mi auto te dará, procuraré ir a una buena velocidad como para que tu preciado rostro quede bastante parecido a vomito de vaca.

— ¡Luna! –Chilló Ginny –vámonos –la jaló, Malfoy desvió sus ojos de Luna a Ginny y se volvieron una fina línea al estrecharlos tanto.

— ¡Y asegúrate de que tu padre se entere de esto! –le gritó Luna haciendo que todos los observaran mientras Ginny la arrastraba lejos de Malfoy.

— ¡Eres una inconsciente Luna! –la reprendió molesta.

—Tenía que advertirle, Ginny, quería que cuando se despertara en el hospital después de ser atropellado supiera que eso fue gracias a mí.

—Sí, y sabes qué consecuencias traería eso.

—Es verdad –suspiró –antes hubiese podido actuar como si no supiera nada ¿no es cierto? –Ginny sonrió.

—Eres imposible.

—No voy a dejar que Malfoy te haga sentir mal por lo que ocurre con Harry, es más, no voy a dejar ni que Fred o George te hagan sentir mal por eso.

—Vaya –sonrió.


	4. Chapter 4

—Quiero que vayas conmigo a la fiesta en la mansión Malfoy –pidió Dean.

—No creo que sea buena idea, Dean –contestó Ginny un poco incómoda.

—Por favor, me encantaría que fueras conmigo.

—Yo ni siquiera estoy invitada –se quejó.

—Pero yo sí –sonrió –raro, pero cierto.

— ¿Y cuándo fuiste invitado? –averiguó.

—Fue como dos semanas antes de que comenzáramos a salir –comentó.

—Aun así, no creo que sea la mejor idea, puedes ir solo.

—Pero eres mi novia –Ginny suspiró, no entendía porque Dean sentía la necesidad de recalcarlo, si para convencerse él, o convencerla a ella de que realmente había aceptado salir con él.

—Bien –aceptó –pero sólo iremos un rato.

—Lo prometo –la beso.

Se sentía bastante mal de jugar con Dean, pero cada vez que planeaba decirle que no quería nada con él, Harry aparecía, y no quería que supiera, más bien, estuviese presente cuando terminara con Dean.

—Siguen peleados, no me puedo sorprender de eso –se burló Harry.

—Buenas tardes –saludó seria.

—Hola Ginny –sonrió al verla.

— ¿Por qué la cara? –interrogó Ron.

—Por nada.

— ¿Peleaste con Dean?

— ¿Cómo podría pelear con Dean, Ronald? –Sonrió –es un buen chico, atento, encantador, difícil de persuadir, pero difícil de pelear.

—Bien, ¿entonces?

—Te diré después.

— ¿Sigues molesta conmigo? –Preguntó Harry –porque ahora me siento como Ron y Hermione contigo.

—Eso es imposible, Harry, y sabes el por qué –frunció el ceño.

—Iré por agua –Ron se alejó.

— ¿Por qué? –preguntó.

—Porque Ron y Hermione se gustan el uno al otro y como no lo admiten, pelean constantemente para demostrarse sus sentimientos.

—Ginny –susurró Harry –a mí me gustas –sonrió –pero… ¿en serio te gusto yo?

—Tengo que irme a arreglar, saldré con Dean.

— ¿A dónde irán? –preguntó Ron regresando.

—A la fiesta del tonto de Malfoy.

— ¿Invitaron a Dean? –preguntó sorprendido.

—Sí, y quiere que vaya con él y le dije que sí, así que me iré a alistar.

—&—

Ya se había cansado de ver en todas direcciones, se había admitido a si misma que la casa de los Malfoy era bastante elegante y bonita, había observado cada uno de los detalles, no había fotos de la familia, salvo el cuadro sobre la chimenea, era enorme, pero no le sorprendió, tenían un gusto raro por lo grande y lo caro.

Observó su reloj, tres horas y media tenían en ese lugar, sólo había licor y más licor, podrían llenar una piscina olímpica con toda la bebida que había en la fiesta, tenía hambre y su novio estaba disfrutando de ser un fanfarrón, al parecer, era la primera vez que lo invitaban a una fiesta en la mansión Malfoy.

Salió en busca de un poco de aire fresco, se sentó en la escalera que daba al enorme jardín, no había gente afuera ¿y para que tendría que haber gente afuera? Realmente había un buen ambiente en la parte interior de la casa.

—Así que inspeccionas mi casa ¿he? –preguntó Malfoy al final de la escalera.

—Largo de aquí, Malfoy –escupió molesta.

—Oh, ahora me corres de mi propia casa –sonrió –eso sí que es admirable –se burló.

—Eres un imbécil –puso los ojos en blanco.

—Al parecer no tanto como Potter y Thomas ¿huh? –ella lo observó, las farolas estaban sobre su cabeza.

—Estás ebrio, Malfoy, así que por esta vez, no haré caso a tus insultos, no hasta que estés sobrio, claro –admitió seria –esta vez, atribuiré tu maldad al alcohol.

—No estoy ebrio –se sentó junto a ella después de subir los pocos escalones hasta donde estaba ella.

—Tu manera de subir las escaleras me dejan dudar esa afirmación de tu parte.

—Lo siento –la observó.

—Estás ebrio –afirmó Ginny.

—No, en verdad lo siento –la observó –cuando Lovegood me dijo que te hice sentir mal, realmente… bueno, debí suponerlo cuando te alejaste, siempre eres toda una bocaza conmigo, lo cual me parece realmente divertido –se quedó callado y le sostuvo la mirada –en verdad no quise humillarte, _Ginny_.

—Sólo aceptaré esa disculpa cuando estés sobrio, Malfoy, así que mejor…

—Acéptala ahora –murmuró –porque realmente no estoy ebrio.

—No te creo en ese caso, está en tu naturaleza ser malvado, desde que ibas al kínder Garden con mi hermano, Harry y Hermione –le dijo divertida –así que pedir disculpas no está en tu naturaleza malvada.

—Así que soy muy malvado –contestó serio –contigo jamás he sido un malvado, te defendí de Cormac –le sonrió.

—No, yo, me defendí de Cormac.

—Yo no hubiese dejado que te golpeara –levantó la vista y la observó.

—Harry tampoco –intervino.

— ¿Por qué siempre tienes que sacarlo al tema, Ginevra? –preguntó molesto.

—No lo sé –se encogió de hombros.

—Déjalo con Cho –gruñó –porque el realmente no te merece –se hincó y se precipitó sobre ella y en un momento, los labios de Draco estaban sobre los de ella.

La mano de Draco fue hasta el cuello de Ginny y la atrajo a él, continuando con el beso, apoderándose de sus labios y tratando de reclamarlos como suyos, en ese momento, no le importó si había besado o no a Harry, o cuantas veces hubiesen estado los labios del idiota de Dean Thomas sobre los labios de Ginny, ahora sólo le importaba el hecho de que era él, quien tuviera dominio de esos labios perfectos, y más, por el hecho de que ella estaba siguiendo el beso, sintió las manos de Ginny ir hasta sus hombros y subir por su cuello hasta sus mejillas, sonrió aun sin separarse de ella.

Harry Potter podía irse a la mierda en este momento, cuando los ojos de Ginny se toparon con los de él, en ese preciso momento supo, que no estaba enamorada del cuatro ojos, y eso lo hizo sonreír, Ginevra Weasley, no estaba tan enamorada del cara rajada como ella tanto alardeaba.

—Me tengo que ir –se puso de pie pero Draco la tomó de la muñeca y subió el peldaño que le hacía falta para estar junto a ella.

—Dean está bastante ebrio –musitó y Ginny levantó el rostro para ver a Draco –puedo llevarte.

—No es necesario, Malfoy –suspiró e intentó huir de él.

—Así que por huir de mí, te arriesgarás a irte con un ebrio y tener un accidente vial ¿no es así? –gruñó.

—No voy a dejar que él….

—Él no se irá –murmuró –la mayoría se quedan dormidos en el suelo o en cualquier parte de la mansión hasta el día siguiente –dijo molesto –así que si quieres, puedo permitir que te quedes, pero no que te vayas con el ebrio Thomas manejando.

— ¿Qué más te da Malfoy? –gruñó.

—Más de lo que crees –sonrió engreídamente.

—Eres un idiota –rodó los ojos.

—Lo sé –admitió –vamos adentro.

—No, en realidad sí quiero irme –expresó seria.

—Bien, entonces te llevaré.

— ¿No tienes algo así como un chofer? –Draco sonrió.

— ¿Quieres que nos lleve el chofer? –sus cejas se elevaron.

—Te prefería cuando creí que estabas ebrio –bajó las escaleras, Malfoy soltó una risa divertida y la siguió.

—Tú me prefieres en todas mis etapas cariño –se burló.

—Sigue diciéndote eso, probablemente…

— ¿Sea verdad? –se acercó a ella y volvió a besarla.

Necesitaba estar seguro que el beso anterior había sido realmente bien recibido, que no importara cuantas veces más él la besara, ella seguiría respondiendo, y sus hombros se relajaron cuando ella colocó ambas manos en su pecho, él rodeo su cintura y se alejó con una amplia sonrisa, no había duda, a ella le gustaba él, tanto como a él le gustaba ella.

—Así que, probablemente me golpearás y yo me dejaré –murmuró Malfoy y la acorraló entre la puerta abierta del auto y él –pero, necesito preguntarlo, ¿en realidad te gusta Potter? –ella lo observó y entró al auto –bien.

El trayecto a casa de los Weasley fue un completo desastre, lleno de silencio, tal vez la pregunta que le había hecho antes de iniciar el viaje había sido una mala idea, pero algo dentro de él, quería escucharla negarlo, que le dijera que realmente le gustaba él y no Potter, pero las cosas no salieron conforme su cabeza malvada planeo, diría Ginny.

—Deberías dejarme aquí –murmuró Ginny a un par de calles.

—Ni de chiste –gruñó –te dejaré en la puerta de tu casa y…

—Bien –dijo poniendo fin a la posible discusión.

Draco refunfuñó y condujo hasta la casa, se detuvo frente, se dispuso a bajar para abrirle la puerta, pero cuando puso ambos pies en el asfalto, Ginny ya se encontraba de pie yendo rumbo a su casa.

—Gracias, supongo –comentó y corrió hasta la puerta.

Esperó hasta que estuvo adentro y volvió al interior del auto, mierda, sí que había jodido todo esa noche con su pregunta idiota, hubiese preferido el golpe y no esa actitud por su parte.

—&—

Dos días.

Tan sólo dos días habían pasado, y realmente agradecía que hubiese tenido el fin de semana para meditar sobre lo que había pasado con Draco.

Gracias al cielo, no le había dicho a Harry que si le gustaba. Porque hubiese mentido, en realidad, Draco Malfoy era el chico que le gustaba, ahora ese constante cambio de humor, los porqué constantemente se apoderaba de su cabeza y sus pensamientos en una forma poco… decente, Draco Malfoy, la tenía hecha un lío interno, y posiblemente él estaría tan fresco como una lechuga, se odiaba, se enganchaba de chicos que ni la hora le daban… aunque el beso…

—Sácalo de tu mente Ginevra –se regañó en voz alta.

—Ginny –tocó Percy la puerta haciéndola saltar.

— ¿Qué ocurre? –abrió a regañadientes.

—Mamá y Papá llegan en ocho días –le recordó.

—Eso ya lo sé –indicó haciendo un ademán en forma de un enorme ¿Y?

—Quiero que todo esté arreglado y…

— ¡No soy la sirvienta Percy! –gritó enfadada.

—Lo sé, pero hablaba de tu recamara, parece que pasó un huracán ahí –frunció el ceño.

—Me encargaré de eso –le cerró la puerta en las narices.

—&—

Iba rogando con no encontrarse a Malfoy por los pasillos, no quería topárselo, de hacerlo ¿qué actitud debería tomar? No eran amigos, no eran conocidos, se habían besado, dos veces, sí, pero… eso no quería decir que las cosas cambiaran, él odiaba a su hermano y a Harry, y su padre odiaba a su padre, así que ¿qué gran posibilidad había que ella realmente le agradara? Posiblemente era un plan malvado de Malfoy, quitarle la eterna enamorada a Harry, sonaba a algo que Draco Malfoy sin duda haría.

—Te ocurre algo –dijo Luna seria junto a ella.

—No es cierto –negó.

— ¿Hace cuantos minutos llegué Ginny? –Luna elevó las cejas mientras esperaba su respuesta –bien, que fue lo último que te dije, eso es más sencillo.

— ¿Hace cuantos minutos llegué Ginny? –cerró su casillero y observó a su amiga.

—Buen intento, en teoría si fue lo último que dije, pero… antes de que te dieras cuentas que estoy aquí.

—No lo sé, estaba pensando en… otras cosas.

— ¿Involucran la fiesta de Malfoy del viernes? –sonrió.

—Tal vez –observó a otro lado, por mucho que Luna fuera su mejor amiga, no le diría que besó a Malfoy, nadie sabría eso, no mientras ella viviera.

—Por favor dime que no tendré que aboyar el cofre de mi coche –suplicó.

—Nada de eso –sonrió –sólo Dean tomando de más en ese lugar.

— ¿Son tan excesivas como suelen decir? –Ginny se encogió de hombros.

—No vi mucho, sólo la gran cantidad de alcohol como para llenar una piscina olímpica, ya sabes, los olímpi-colic serán pronto y la sede será la mansión Malfoy.

— ¿Qué con mi casa? –se recargó en el casillero junto al de ella.

—No tientes a tu suerte, Malfoy –amenazó Luna.

—Estoy aquí de forma pacífica –le dijo observando a Ginny.

— ¿Le crees Ginny? –la observó.

—Posiblemente es una trampa –lo observó sobre su hombro –vamos Luna ¿desde cuándo el malvado Malfoy puede hacer algo de forma pacífica? –Suspiró –vamos, tenemos literatura, no quiero llegar tarde.

— ¿Ahora vas a ignorarme? –preguntó.

—Sí –murmuró Luna cuando se alejaban –me pregunto eso ¿ahora vas a ignorarlo? ¿Por qué razón? –la observó de soslayo.

—No quiero hablar de eso, Luna, me avergüenzo de eso –se cubrió el rostro.

— ¿De qué? –La detuvo –Ginny, desde que volví a la escuela me estás haciendo quedar como esas mujeres.

— ¿Cuáles mujeres, Luna? –sonrió.

—Las mejores amigas de las protagonistas en los libros que nos obligan a leer en literatura, y no hay nada más denigrante de eso.

—Te estás poniendo dramática –le informó.

—No, tú te estás poniendo misteriosa y no es agradable, Ginevra, no entiendo la razón por la que esas protagonistas les otorgan el título de mejores amigas si en realidad les ocultan todo, cuando la historia comienza y de la nada les cambia la vida por el protagonista al que se niegan que sienten algo, ignoran a las amigas, les ocultan todo, eso mismo estás haciendo tú, Ginevra, y no es mi intención husmear en tu vida y gritar como histérica cada que hagas algo, solo soy yo, Luna, tratando de ser tu mejor amiga –se alejó molesta.

Ginny suspiró, ¿desde cuándo Luna sentía aversión por las mejores amigas de la protagonista? Se burló, en el fondo tenía razón, su vida no era como en esas novelas, y Draco no era el guapo, bueno y noble protagonista.

Persiguió a Luna después de clases, se había molestado bastante con ella, y no la culpaba.

—Draco Malfoy me besó en la fiesta en su casa –le informó sentándose junto a ella.

— ¿Sólo eso? –la miró de reojo aun molesta.

—Sí –aceptó –y tienes que comprender que me da pena decirlo.

—Si te diera pena, para comenzar, no lo hubieses besado –comentó.

—Punto a tu favor, pero… creo que me gusta un poco.

— ¿Y Harry? –la observó.

—Harry jamás me ha hecho caso, y lo sabes –se cruzó de brazos.

—Bueno, no es como si Malfoy hubiese hecho todo por ti y siempre hubiese estado tras de ti, como tú de Harry.

—Bueno, en eso tienes razón –suspiró.

—Y se ha encargado de burlarse de ti, pero basta con eso, cambiemos de tema, no quiero hablar de Malfoy, y tampoco llenaré nuestras conversaciones con él, no me cae bien.

—De acuerdo –sonrió Ginny –ya no estás enfurruñada conmigo ¿cierto?

—No –admitió.

—Gracias.

—Hola –dijo Dean acercándose a ellas.

—Deberías dejar a Dean –murmuró Luna –hola Dean –contestó.

—Hola –fingió una sonrisa cuando Dean se alejó de ella.

Una vez más, Luna tenía razón, debería terminar con Dean, era un chico agradable, pero… desde que salían se había vuelto un poco… insoportable, siempre tras ella, y cuando debió estar tras ella, la dejó sola en las garras de Malfoy, por un momento pensó que era plan de Malfoy y por eso lo había invitado a él a la fiesta, pero recordó que Dean había sido invitado mucho antes de salir con ella.

— ¿Te pasa algo? –preguntó Dean.

— ¿Qué? –lo observó.

—Que si te ocurre algo, estás un poco distraída, bueno, más de lo normal.

—En realidad sí –se giró hasta él –necesitamos hablar.

— ¿Sobre? –sonrió.

—Dean, yo creo que lo mejor es que nosotros… ¿sí? –observó a Malfoy cuando se sentó frente a ellos.

—No, por mí no te detengas Weasley, dile a mi amigo Dean lo que ibas a decirle.

—No voy a decirle nada frente a ti, Malfoy, así que lo mejor será que te marches.

— ¿Por qué? –Sonrió –es un lugar público, eso significa que puedo estar aquí ¿no es cierto, Dean?

—Sí, bueno, eso creo –dijo confundido.

—Hablaremos después –miró a Draco molesta.

—Iré a buscarte a tu casa ¿de acuerdo? –sonrió.

—Sí, me parece bien –se acercó a él y lo besó –esfúmate, Malfoy –sentenció y se alejó.

Luna se unió a ella cuando dejó sus cosas en su casillero y tomó lo que necesitaba.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Lo terminaste? –Preguntó –creo que es lo más razonable, si no sientes nada por él.

—Estuve a punto de hacerlo, pero…

— ¿Pero? –Luna movió la cabeza incrédula.

—Malfoy se sentó frente a nosotros, no le iba a dar el lujo de terminar a Dean frente a él.

—Ginny Weasley, Draco se va a enterar de todos modos que terminaste con él, y tal vez, piense que lo terminaste por lo que pasó entre ustedes, da igual si lo dejas frente a él o no –bufó.

— ¿Segura? –la miró dudosa.

—Ginny, da igual si le das la primicia o no a Draco, toda la escuela se va a enterar que terminaste con Dean, se preguntarán el porqué, y por algo soy tu amiga –sonrió.

— ¿Qué harás? –la observó preocupada.

—Voy a evitar que Draco piense que fue por ese beso, tú, mientras tanto, regálale esa primicia ¿bien?

—De acuerdo.

Corrió de regreso hasta donde había dejado a Dean, por fortuna, Draco seguía con él, algo le decía que no pudo deshacerse de él tan rápido como pensó que lo haría, verlos juntos era como un episodio de la dimensión desconocida, Draco evitaba amistad con todos los cercanos a Harry, o los que le hablaran por lo menos más de quince minutos, así que hablar con Dean, era algo ajeno a él.


	5. Chapter 5

— ¿Olvidaste algo, cariño? –preguntó Dean.

—En realidad sí –observó a Malfoy que sonrió y después a Dean.

— ¿Qué? –se puso de pie.

—Dean, terminamos, creo que lo mejor es que nuestra relación termine ahora, pensaba decírtelo más al rato, pero creo que no es necesario retrasar más esta noticia.

— ¿En serio estás terminando conmigo? ¿Frente al idiota de Draco Malfoy? –chilló indignado.

—Me da igual de frente de quien sea, Dean, no quiero seguir saliendo contigo, así que adiós.

Sonrió cuando les dio la espalda, sí que se sentía liberada por fin, aunque esperaba que Luna se encargara de persuadir a todos sobre la razón por la cual terminó con Dean.

— ¡Qué hiciste qué! –chilló sorprendida Ginny.

—Te dije que desviaría la atención de todos a un factor diferente, sobre todo la de Malfoy.

—Sí, sí, eso lo sé, pero… no que dijeras eso, Luna –dijo negando.

—Ginny –dijo Harry junto a ella –bueno ¿podemos hablar? Bueno, decirte algo…

—No es necesario, Harry –dijo Luna poniendo los ojos en blanco –yo fui la que dijo lo que vienes a reclamarle –negó –yo le dije a algunos que la razón por la que aclaraste que Cho no es tu novia es porque le dirías a Ginny que estás enamorado de ella, y que prefirieron esperar un tiempo prudente para que Ginny dejara a Dean para comenzar a salir.

— ¿Ah sí? –dijo sorprendido Harry.

—Sí –admitió ella.

—Yo sólo venía a decirle que Ron, Hermione y yo iríamos a mi casa un rato, que si quería unirse.

—Oh –expresó Luna seria –sí, también sabía que venías a eso –observó a Ginny –nos veremos después –se alejó.

— ¿Dejaste a Dean? –la observó.

—Sí –bajó el rostro.

— ¿Puedo saber la razón? Se suponía que tú y él se llevaban bastante bien, su relación era muy buena.

—Lo bueno termina pronto, Harry —sonrió apenada –en serio, siento que Luna te metiera en este embrollo.

—No te preocupes por eso, comprendo, o eso creo.

— ¿Nos vamos? –lo tomó del hombro cuando vio a Malfoy aparecer por el pasillo.

—Claro –dijo sin comprender y caminaron hasta la puerta de la escuela.

—Vaya –comentó Ron –era hora.

—No duraron mucho.

— ¿Quién? –preguntó Ginny sorprendida.

—Tú y Harry en salir de la escuela –contestó Hermione y frunció el ceño.

— ¿Nos vamos? –inquirió Ginny sonriendo.

— ¿Dónde están los gemelos? Se suponía que nos iríamos todos.

— ¿No pueden llegar solos allá? Digo, no es como si desconocieran la dirección de Sirius.

—Es cierto –dijo Ron –vámonos, porque muero de hambre.

Todos se dirigieron rumbo a la casa de Sirius, Harry y Ron platicando animadamente, Hermione por su parte, iba contemplando a Ginny, que desde que se habían puesto en marcha, se había quedado callada, y era muy raro, si no se involucraba en la charla de los chicos, por lo menos iniciaba una charla con Hermione, y en esta ocasión, no lo había hecho, cosa que había hecho que la castaña se sorprendiera, Ginny Weasley no era precisamente la chica callada y seria, tenía un humor igual de divertido que el de los gemelos con una inteligencia comparada con la de su hermano Percy.

— ¿Puedo saber qué es lo que te preocupa? –Ginny giró el rostro para observar a Hermione.

—No es nada, es sólo que tuve una pequeña discusión con Luna, nada que no se arregle ¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Bueno, vienes bastante seria y tú jamás te quedas quieta, eres como la versión femenina de los gemelos.

—Sólo que en un solo empaque ¿no? –soltó una débil carcajada.

—Algo de eso así que… ¿te animarás a decirme que es lo que te ocurre?

—Mejor, dime ¿Qué es lo que ocurre con Ronald? He notado que pelean cada vez más –sonrió.

—Bueno, discutimos todo el tiempo desde que nos conocimos ¿tengo que recordarte eso?

—Pues parece que lo soportas cada vez menos, eso es todo.

—No es eso, lo que ocurre es que tu hermano es un tonto, se le ha dado por inventarme una cantidad ridícula de novios, primero Harry, después Cormac –negó enfadada.

—Él sólo quiere saber quién es el chico que te gusta –le sonrió

— ¿Y él como sabe que alguien me gusta? –Ginny se mordió el interior de la mejilla para no reír del sonrojo intenso de Hermione, ¿en serio la creía tan ingenua a ella también?

—Fue sólo un comentario al azar, tampoco es como si hubiese planeado que surgiera al tema.

— ¿Y cómo exactamente surgió al tema que hay un chico que me gusta?

—Le dije a Ron que hay chicas que no mueren porque el tipo que les gusta no las invite a salir, y te puse de ejemplo, pensé que le pasaría desapercibido, pero ¡Eso no fue así! –intentó poner más énfasis en esa parte, tal vez si intentaba con Hermione, ella sería más rápida de captar la situación entre ella y Ron, pero… hasta a la brillante Hermione había algunas cosas que se le escapaban, el hecho de que uno de sus mejores amigos muriera por ella, era una de esas cosas.

—Él duda que me gusten los chicos –comentó seria.

— ¿Acaso es tan idiota como para creer que te interesan las chicas? –bromeó Ginny.

—En la cabeza de tu hermano esa es una mayor posibilidad al hecho de que él… —se quedó callada.

— ¿A que él es el chico que te gusta? –le sonrió.

—Sí –admitió por fin.

— ¡Aleluya! –exclamó.

—ahora… ¿Cuál es la razón de que vinieras seria? –volteo la partida tan rápido que no pudo detenerla.

—Ya lo dije, Hermione –suspiró –Luna atribuyó mi ruptura con Dean a que tengo esperanzas más grandes ahora que Harry desmintió lo de Cho.

— ¿Y no es la razón por la que Harry lo desmintió? –le sonrió y elevó las cejas divertida.

— ¿Acaso sabes algo que yo no sé Hermione?

— ¿Yo? Para nada, es sólo suposición mía.

—Claro, supongo que tengo que creerte eso.

—Sí, tienes que creer lo que yo digo –bromeó.

—Creí que Hermione Granger era incapaz de bromear.

—Siempre se conoce algo nuevo en las personas.

—Supongo, como el hecho de que mi hermano te guste ¿no es así?

—Tampoco es como para que lo publiques –frunció el ceño.

—Sólo era un pequeño comentario.

—Que casi escucha.

—Ronald es despistado por naturaleza, es como si alguien lo hubiese dejado caer de cabeza cuando era recién nacido.

—Quizá eso realmente sucedió.

—Creo que fueron los gemelos, en ese caso, ya sabes, no es como si por ser mis hermanos me negara a ver la realidad, y saber que muchos de sus actos pueden terminar en tragedia.

—En esta ocasión, sólo con la inteligencia y sentido común de Ron –sonrió Hermione.

—Y no es como si Inglaterra fuera a guardar luto nacional por eso –añadió divertida Ginny.

— ¿Qué tanto platican que vienen tan entretenidas? –Indagó Harry deteniendo su charla con Ron y uniéndose a ellas.

—De nada interesante –añadió Ginny.

—Por ese desvió de atención, parece como si hubiesen estado hablando cosas malas de nosotros –Ron elevó una ceja, provocando la risa de las chicas.

—No es tan despistado como creí –admitió Ginny.

— ¡Te lo dije! –añadió el pelirrojo señalando a su amigo en forma de triunfo.

—Siempre hay posibilidad de que vinieras espiando su conversación e ignorando la mía.

—No, él es incapaz de tener su atención en media cosa, menos en dos conversaciones a la vez –comentó Ginny.

—Tienes razón, supongo que todos tenemos golpes de suerte.

—O puedo no ser tan despistado como dicen que soy.

—Golpe de suerte –coincidieron Ginny y Hermione al unísono.

—Creo que me maltratan.

El resto del camino no fue tan serio, bromeaban de vez en cuando y otras cuantas hablaban de los deberes de la escuela, otras de otros asuntos sin nada en particular y sin llegar a ser demasiado elaborados.

La estadía en la casa de Sirius no fue tan extendida, comieron y después de un rato, se fueron a casa, los gemelos no habían llegado, así que eso dejó solos a Ron y Ginny camino a casa.

— ¿De qué tanto hablaban tú y Hermione? –la interrogó Ron.

—De nada serio, Ronald, en todo caso, son cosas de Hermione y mías ¿no lo crees así?

—Sólo era curiosidad, no es como para que te molestes.

—Pues últimamente estás muy curioso con respecto a Hermione ¿no crees?

— ¿Tiene algo de malo que quiera saber quién es el idiota que le gusta? –frunció el ceño.

—No, es sólo que deberías preguntarle a ella directamente.

— ¿Y crees que no le he preguntado? Pero cada vez que le pregunto, me cambia completamente el tema, como si jamás hubiese formulado la pregunta, o….como si no hubiese entendido lo que le pregunte, y Hermione siempre entiende lo que se pregunta, es eso o…

—Ni siquiera sabes hacer una simple pregunta ¿no?

—Me siento fuera de lugar, Harry tampoco me ha querido decir nada, creo que Hermione lo tiene amenazado con algo si me dice algo.

—Ahm, sí, supongo que ella pudo hacer algo así –desvió la vista hacia otro lado, tampoco era tan tonta como para decirle a Ron que había sido ella la que había amenazado a Harry si le decía algo a Ron.

—Aunque tampoco creo que sea capaz del todo.

—Una chica es capaz de casi todo por guardar en secreto el nombre del chico que nos gusta, y más cuando eso nos produce un poco de pena.

—Ese no fue tu caso, lo gritaste a los cuatro vientos con esa canción en tu primer año.

— ¿Y es que tienes que recordarlo cada cinco segundos? –gruñó.

—Fue tan divertida y creativa que creo injusto el hecho de no reconocerlo cada que hay oportunidad.

—Pues no es necesario que lo recuerdes.

—En memoria de…

—Voy a golpearte si haces un chiste sobre esa estúpida canción ¿te queda claro?

—Creo que hasta a Harry le gustó, puedo jurar que la tararea de vez en… ¡Ginevra! –Chilló Ron cuando lo pellizcó en el brazo.

—Te lo advertí granuja –sentenció.

—No eres buena con las bromas.

— ¿Eso crees? ¿Quién es el que lloraba con las bromas de los gemelos?

—Masacraron mi infancia sin compasión –sentenció con un semblante serio que en lugar de dar pauta para un momento de seriedad entre ellos, logró que soltara una carcajada que le impidió seguir el paso.

—Ese ha sido el mejor chiste que te he escuchado.

—Por la manera en que te ríes como desquiciada las personas pensarán que necesitas un psiquiátrico.

—Tú una escuela de payasos, creo que has sido aceptado en este preciso momento, Ronald.

— ¡Qué bien! ¡Lo que siempre había estado deseando! –dijo con sarcasmo.

—&—

Negó para sí misma delante del espejo ¿desde cuándo se preocupaba por como luciría para ir a la escuela? Observó la pila de ropa sobre la cama, optó por unos pantalones grises, una playera azul un poco floja, lo que menos quería era lucir bien arreglada y que Draco malinterpretara todo.

Se apresuró a cruzar el pasillo rumbo a su casillero, y sonrió victoriosa de poder hacerlo tranquila, y sin toparse con nadie desagradable.

—Así que dejaste a Dean Thomas por el idiota de Harry Potter –dijo la voz de Draco detrás de ella.

— ¿Por quién más si no? –lo observó sobre su hombro.

—Ya basta de jueguitos tontos, Ginevra, creo que ambos sabemos a la perfección que si dejaste a Thomas no fue por el idiota de Potter –se puso junto a ella.

— ¿Por qué lo dejaría entonces? –le sonrió –oh, no me digas que estás dándote mucha importancia, Malfoy.

— ¿Dándome mucha importancia? –se sorprendió.

—Estabas ebrio, ese día, tu mente te está jugando…

— ¡Yo no estaba ebrio esa noche Ginevra! –Explotó –recuerdo muy bien haberte besado, que tú respondiste las dos veces que te besé, y también la razón por la cual lo hice.

—Bien, entonces yo era la que estaba muy ebria y te besé por equivocación.

—Claro, supongo que luzco exactamente igual a Dean Thomas ¿cierto?

— ¿Quién te dijo que te confundí con él?

—Sí lo que querías era que te dejara en paz, sólo debiste decírmelo y listo.

—Déjame en paz –pronunció.

—Debiste haberlo dicho, ya no era una oferta vigente.

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer? –se burló.

—No lo sé, tal vez decirle Dean Thomas porque lo dejaste, o mejor aún, a Potter –le sonrió y caminó en dirección a Harry, que recién aparecía al final del pasillo.

—No, no.

Ginny cerró fuertemente el casillero y corrió hasta Harry, pasando a Draco, tomó el brazo de Harry y lo jaló lejos de ahí.

— ¿Puedo saber porque la agresividad? Yo no le he dicho nada ni a Ron ni a Hermione.

—No es eso, es que… en serio, quiero disculparme por lo que dijo Luna, la razón por la cual deje a Dean.

— ¿Puedo saber la razón por la cual lo dejaste? Se suponía que se llevaban muy bien.

—Bueno, pues sí pero… olvídalo –observó sobre su hombro.

— ¿Y qué harás respecto a tu hermano y Hermione? –preguntó.

—Pues…respecto a eso, realmente aun no tengo la menor idea, pero…el que debería estar haciendo algo productivo eres tú, no yo.

— ¿Y yo por qué? –interrogó.

—Bueno, ¿cuántas veces tengo que recordarte que son tus mejores amigos? Deberías hacer algo lindo por Ron alguna vez ¿no lo crees?

—Yo hago cosas lindas por él –se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, supongo que lo haces, pero algo significativo para él.

—Vamos Ginny, tampoco es como que se vayan a casar terminando la escuela ¿o sí?

—Su primera novia, tal vez lo sea.

—Yo no soy un experto en esa clase de cosas, Ginny, creo que lo mejor es que tú y Luna planeen algo y ya después, me digan cual es mi parte del plan, porque algo así como…yo elaborar un plan, pues…la mayoría de las veces me salen mal ¿recuerdas?

—Tienes razón, le diré a Luna que me ayude a hacer algo con esos dos, y te diremos que parte te toca llevar a cabo…

— ¿Llevar a cabo qué? –preguntó Hermione junto a ellos.

—Nada, bueno, sí, Harry prometió ayudarme con una de mis clases.

— ¿Harry ayudarte con alguna de tus clases? –Se burló Hermione –No, sin duda eso no es posible, él no puede con las suyas propias por sí solo, no me imagino guiando a alguien en clases.

—Puedo ser bueno ¿no lo crees?

—Pongamos esto en un mundo alterno, Harry, ni con magia tú podrías salir adelante por ti solo en una clase.

—Gracias.

—De nada, los dejo –le sonrió a Ginny –no quiero llegar tarde.

—Eso jamás pasará, créeme –se burló Ginny.

—Bueno, eso dice cosas buenas de mí.

Se alejó de Harry, tampoco quería llegar tarde a su clase, tal vez no era igual de dedicada a los estudios como Hermione o como su hermano Percy, pero le iba bastante bien esforzándose poco, además, lo que más le importaba en sí, era el deporte, era donde se sentía bien.

—Malfoy no está de muy buen humor hoy ¿he? –Preguntó Luna sentándose frente a ella.

—No tengo la menor idea de que esté pasando con él, Luna.

—Vaya que genio, pensé que te agradaría el hecho de que _Mi padre se enterará de esto_ no creyera que es la razón por la cual dejaste a Dean.

—Él no es la razón por la que dejé a Dean, Luna, he estado pensando en dejarlo desde antes de que nos besáramos en su casa, es sólo que no quería que Harry me viera terminarlo, siempre que me disponía a dejarlo, Harry aparecía como por arte de magia.

— ¿Pero no te importó dejarlo frente a Malfoy? –Sonrió.

—Está bien, si sabes algo que no me estés compartiendo, adoraría que me lo dijeras, además, pensé que habías dicho que no llenarías nuestras pláticas con él.

—Tienes razón, dije que no lo haría, pero es completamente ver a los dos del mismo humor después de algo en común y que dejaras a Dean ¿te reclamó algo?

—No –la observó seria –él no tiene nada que reclamarme, no somos absolutamente nada…

—Me arrepentiré de esto, pero… mejor no lo diré, no estoy de humor para sacar conclusiones perfectas y que tú vayas rechazando una por una aunque suenen bastante lógicas.

—Es muy raro que tú saques conclusiones lógicas, Luna.

—Tengo mis rachas, no me subestimes ¿quieres? Así que ahora te lo diré, creo que sigues tratando de pretender que te gusta Harry.

—No es verdad, él me sigue gustando.

—Por supuesto, sobre todo por la razón que la mesa de Harry, Hermione y Ron está a tus espaldas y la de Draco Malfoy y su sequito de malvados está a mis espaldas.

—Es sólo una coincidencia, me vería muy acosadora mirando a Harry tomar su jugo ¿no lo crees?

—Admítelo, Ginny, el jugo de uva de Harry ha dejado de interesarte, ahora prefieres algo más sofisticado.

— ¿Puedo saber quién secuestró a mi mejor amiga? –Indagó frunciendo el ceño.

—Algunos alienígenas sin nada que hacer, supongo –se encogió de hombros –recuerdo que Malfoy llegó bastante amable contigo el Lunes después de su…acercamiento labial.

—Y no me importa, tal vez lo que él quiere es alardear con que le quitó a la chica a Harry Potter.

—Supongo que por eso corrió a decirle a Harry lo que pasó en la fiesta en su mansión.

—En serio, ya basta, no quiero seguir hablando de él, él sale con Pansy y no me molesta.


	6. Chapter 6

Luna la observó y elevó una ceja, no hizo comentario alguno, se dedicó a su almuerzo, observó sobre el hombro de Ginny de manera discreta, Ron y Hermione al parecer tenían una charla demasiado animada, así que por lo menos, encontró un tema de conversación que no hiciera explotar a Ginny.

—Así que… ¿No has planeado nada? –Ginny la observó un poco confundida.

—Sobre tu hermano y Hermione –le aclaró.

—Ahora que lo dices, no, no tengo la menor idea de que hacer por ellos –se giró para observarlos.

—Harry parece que quisiera huir de esa mesa, Hermione está que echa chispas.

—Ronald puede lograr ser exasperante, y más para ella.

—Ni que lo digas –se burló.

—Tenemos que pensar en algo que le haga ver a Ronald lo que siente por ella.

—Pero con el gran lío que tienes en la cabeza no tienes ni un segundo para pensar en algo ¿cierto?

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Creo que tienes que arreglar las cosas con Malfoy antes de sentarte a pensar en solucionar los problemas amorosos de tu hermano, ya sabes, primero soluciona los tuyos propios.

—Yo no tengo problemas amorosos, Luna, por esa razón terminé con Dean, para solucionar mis problemas amorosos.

—Bueno, te recuerdo que soy tu mejor amiga, que me contaste ese hecho en la dichosa fiesta, y que te gusta un poco, y… si estás segura de que no te gusta o que Malfoy no te mueve ni un pelo… dejaste a Dean por Harry, y si es él quien te trae tan de malas, pues pon manos a la obra, ya sabes, no sólo idear algo para que Ron y Hermione se acerquen, sino para que tú y Harry se acerquen.

—Tienes razón –sonrió Ginny –Algo se me ocurrirá para salir con Harry y así obligar a Hermione para que vaya con Ron.

—Sí que tienes mucha fe, solucionar tanto en una sola tirada, a ver si no te salen las cosas completamente al revés.

—Sólo confía un poco en mí.

Ginny se puso de pie, caminó directo a la mesa de su hermano, tomó a Harry del hombro que suspiró aliviado de que alguien lo fuera a rescatar de esa guerra.

— ¿Podemos hablar un momento, Harry? –le sonrió haciendo que Ron dejara de reclamarle a Hermione y los observara.

— ¿Qué se traen ustedes? –Interrogó Ron elevando una ceja.

—No seas metiche, Ronald –sentenció Ginny un poco cortante.

—Vamos –Harry se puso de pie y tomó a Ginny del codo para dirigirla fuera de la cafetería.

Luna los observó salir de la cafetería, los ojos d Draco también los siguieron, observó la mano de Harry, pero no le molestó tanto como la sonrisa en los labios de la pelirroja.

—Así que ¿Para qué querías hablar conmigo?

—Sobre el plan que tengo para que Hermione y Ron se acerquen –sonrió.

—De acuerdo, escucho.

—Seremos sus chaperones en una cita que ellos no sabrán que es una cita.

— ¿Eh? –frunció el ceño confuso.

—Tú le dirás a Ron que quieres que sea el chaperón de tu cita conmigo, y yo le diré a Hermione que sea mi chaperona, pero…en realidad los de la cita serán ellos, ¿Qué dices?

—Bueno, que… ya que haremos eso, lo hagamos como… algo así de… –Harry giró hasta la puerta de la cafetería que lo había golpeado fuertemente en la espalda.

—Deberías fijarte, Malfoy –gruñó Harry molestó al verlo.

— ¿Por qué debería fijarme? –Sus ojos grises brillaron llenos de irritación –no es mi culpa que estés frente a la salida, tus padres debieron enseñarte que es peligroso –hizo una pausa –es verdad, no tienes padres –pronunció con una sonrisa torcida.

—Por lo menos mis padres eran buenas personas, pero los tuyos Malfoy ¿puedes decir que son buenas personas?

— ¿En serio crees que tus padres fueron buenas personas? –indagó y soltó una débil carcajada –la gente suele decirle eso a los familiares de los muertos meramente por lástima, por eso mismo, Potter, todos te dicen que tus padres eran buenas personas, pero en realidad no lo eran, el mismo Snape te ha dicho millones de veces que tu padre era un cerdo, y no lo dudo, de alguien debiste sacarlo ¿no lo crees? –se burló.

Ginny sujetó a Harry del brazo para evitar que golpeara a Draco, lo que Malfoy estaba buscando era una excusa para buscar un pleito con él, no tenía idea del porque estaba siendo tan cruel.

—Es mejor que nos vayamos Harry –observó molesta a Draco –eres un idiota Malfoy.

—Desde luego que lo soy –la observó molesto.

—Vamos –Ginny tomó a Harry de la mano y se alejó molesta de Draco.

Se pusieron de acuerdo en la cita de Hermione y Ron y después cada quien se fue a sus clases, al final del día, cada quién iría con cada uno a pedirle ayuda a una cita equivocada, sólo esperaba que Hermione no sospechara nada de lo que estaba planeando.

— ¿Y en qué quedaron Harry y tú? –Indagó Luna al término de clases.

—Fingiremos ir en una cita con chaperones –sonrió.

— ¿No se supone que es para ayudar a Hermione y Ron?

—Así es la cita será realmente entre ellos.

—Claro, todo esto suena como si quisieras poner celoso a Malfoy y al mismo tiempo demostrarte que Harry ya no te interesa más que como un simple amigo.

— ¿Por qué tienes que ver todo como si yo quisiera ponerlo celoso? Ya te dije que no me interesa, él puede hacer de su vida lo que quiera, sale con Pansy ¿recuerdas?

—Ya no diré más, pero entonces no actúes como si fuera lo que quisieras, lo vi salir tras de ustedes, es obvio que le molesta el hecho de que "coquetees" con Harry.

—Malfoy no tiene por qué molestarse, no somos nada, él se tomó un gran atrevimiento cuando me besó en su casa, no es mi culpa, tampoco es como si yo lo hubiese besado…

—O correspondido ¿cierto? –le sonrió Luna.

—Sí, bueno, creo que había bebido un poco.

—No diré nada –sentenció la rubia negando un poco desesperada –ahí viene Hermione.

—Yo le diré a Ron –le sonrió –es más fácil tratarlo yo, Harry no se atreve.

—Quiero ver la cara de Ron cuando le digas que quieres que sea tu chaperón en tu cita con Harry –sonrió.

Caminaron hasta Ron, que estaba hablando con Seamus, éste último la observó un tanto molesto, al parecer Dean le había dicho la forma en la que lo había terminado, y con el rumor que comenzó a correr Luna, entendía perfectamente porque Seamus la observaba de tal manera.

— ¡Ronald! –gritó haciéndolo saltar.

— ¿Por qué tienes que gritarme, Ginny? Recuerdo a mamá y quiero salir corriendo.

—Le diré eso a mamá –sonrió –quiero pedirte un favor.

—Escucho –se recargó en su casillero.

—Te veré después, Weasley –murmuró Seamus a Ron y se alejó.

— ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? Porque para que tú necesites un favor mío… ¿tengo que golpear a alguien?

—No, en realidad quiero que seas chaperón.

— ¿Chaperón? ¿Cómo de quién o para qué?

—Voy a salir con Harry el viernes, y quiero que seas mi chaperón, ya sabes, por si las cosas salen mal.

— ¿Por qué es que nadie me dice nada? –Indagó molesto –esto me lo va a tener que explicar antes de aceptar, vamos –la tomó de la muñeca y la jaló hasta donde estaba Harry.

Ron se detuvo junto a su amigo, que cambiaba tranquilamente los libros en su casillero.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste de tus planes con Ginny? –acusó Ron molesto asustando a Harry.

—Veo que ya le dijiste –pronunció cuando vio a Ginny junto a él un poco incómoda.

—Es un dramático, no creo que sea para tanto.

— ¡No es para tanto! –Exclamó –primero Hermione se niega a decirme quien es el tipo que le gusta, y luego, mi otro mejor amigo, se le olvida mencionarme que invitó a mi hermana a una cita ¿soy yo están dejando pasar muchos detalles conmigo? –reclamó indignado.

—No estoy dejando pasar detalles contigo, Ron, es sólo que…Ginny dijo que sería ella quien te lo pediría, para evitar que te pusieras así, justamente queríamos evitar una escena de tu parte.

—Bueno, no les haría una escena si tú y Hermione fueran más mis amigos y no me ocultaran las cosas, hasta donde yo sé, los amigos se cuentan todo ¿o no?

—Ron, estás haciendo de esto un problema, pero está bien, si no quieres ser mi chaperón para mi cita con Harry, no te preocupes, le diré a Cormac que lo sea, que así como están las cosas, será más amable y comprensible con esto.

—De acuerdo, no creo que a Hermione le afecte compartir una cena con Cormac, creo que se llevan bastante bien ¿o no? –observó a Ginny.

—Creo que sí.

—Bien –gruñó Ron –sólo porque no quiero que le pongan las garras encima –se alejó molesto.

— ¿Se refería a Hermione? –Sonrió Harry.

—Totalmente.

—Bueno, te iba a decir esto justo cuando Malfoy nos interrumpió…

—Sí, yo comprendo, no creas que malinterpretaré esto, sólo es un favor, no te preocupes.

Ginny se alejó de Harry, tenía algunas cosas que hacer para detallar más la cita entre Ron y Hermione, no iba a llevarlos a un lugar neutral y sencillo, tendría que ser algo que valga la pena, por lo menos aun inicio, conocía tan bien a Ron, que era capaz de recriminarle a Hermione el hecho de que quisiera llevar a Cormac cuando la castaña ni siquiera estaba enterada aún.

—&—

—Me imagino que ya tienes todo planeado –comentó Luna tranquila.

—En realidad sí, ya le dije a Ron la hora y el lugar, Harry ya le dijo a Hermione la hora y el lugar, sólo falta que tanto Harry como yo, lleguemos tarde.

—Pensé que el plan era dejarlos completamente solos.

—Y estarán solos, es sólo que… bueno, no podemos no aparecer, Hermione es demasiado lista como para no comprender el hecho de que Harry y yo… jamás aparezcamos por el lugar, sin embargo, ya no podrá hacer nada cuando nosotros lleguemos y nos den una mesa totalmente alejada a la de ellos.

—Imagino que has pasado estos días ocupada buscando el mejor atuendo para salir con Harry.

—Bueno… como realmente no es una cita, Harry y yo iremos normalmente, no quiero que piense que estoy interpretando incorrectamente las señales, él sólo me está ayudando a juntar a Hermione y Ron en una cita.

—Espero realmente que Ron se contenga de sus comentarios fuera de lugar, porque si no, apuesto 50 libras a que terminará con el plato en la cabeza.

—No creo, Hermione jamás haría una escena de esas por culpa de Ron, ella es educada.

—Tienes razón, si fueran Draco y tú, entonces él si terminaría con la mesa en la cabeza ¿no?

Ginny omitió su comentario, pero sintió el calor en sus mejillas ¿por qué razón la idea de ella y Draco en una cita hacía que ella se sonrojara?

—Eso jamás pasará, Luna.

—Claro, tu cara de asco lo dijo todo –se burló la rubia de la reacción.

—Deja de insistir, porque entonces harás que me arrepienta de haberte contado lo ocurrido entre él y yo.

— ¿Qué pasó entre tú y él? –Preguntó Ron detrás de ella.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? –se giró de inmediato.

— ¿Qué pasó entre tú y Harry? –Se cruzó de hombros serio –porque creo que él no me contó la historia completa.

—Se besaron –soltó Luna dándole un codazo a Ginny.

— ¿Te besaste con Harry? –La cara de Ron era incrédula –por lo menos, dime que ya habías terminado con Dean, porque si no…

— ¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy, Ronald? –se molestó

—Era sólo una pregunta, bueno, por lo menos Harry ya se animó a invitarte a salir.

— ¿Me ocultaste esa información todo este tiempo? –Interrogó sorprendida Ginny.

—Yo no he dicho nada –negó de inmediato.

—Ronald.

—Ginevra –sonrió y se alejó de ella.

—Así que Harry quería invitarte a salir y no se animaba ¿he?

—Ni siquiera se ha animado, esto es sólo un plan ¿recuerdas?

—Por cierto… cuando le dije a Ron lo de tu supuesto beso con Harry… Malfoy lo escuchó.

— ¿Qué? –exclamó y se puso rígida.

—Pero no creo que haya algún problema ¿o sí? Tú y él no son nada, así que no tiene que reclamar.

—No, pero va pensar que voy por la vida besando a todo el que se me ponga enfrente.

—Entonces me pondré a un lado, por si las dudas –se burló Luna.

—No sé qué voy a hacer contigo, Luna, no salgo de un embrollo porque me estás hundiendo en otro.

—Sigo sin ver el embrollo, Draco Malfoy no te interesa, si piensa que te besaste con él y al día siguiente con Harry ¿por qué tiene que importarte lo que él piense de ti?

Luna se alejó dejándola ahí, en un punto tenía razón Luna, pero aun luchaba por encontrar esa parte de ella a la cual le importaba todo lo que Malfoy pudiese estar pensando en ese momento.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Weasley? –La recibieron las palabras frías de Draco.

—Luna me dijo que…

— ¿Luna qué? –interrogó sin mirarla.

—Deja de ser tan infantil ¿quieres?

— ¿Yo infantil? –se burló y giró hasta ella, sus ojos grises estaban llenos de ira.

—Sólo iba a decirte que no es cierto, jamás besé a Harry.

— ¿Él te besó a ti?

—No…yo…

—No sé porque me estás dando explicaciones –soltó de la nada –hasta donde yo sé, no somos nada, así que tiene que darte por igual mis celos, y no tienes que venir a explicarme nada.

— ¿Celos? –pronunció incrédula.

— ¿Qué pensaste si no? Que me encanta ir besando a todas las mujeres, por lo menos, tienen que gustarme, Ginevra.

—Draco…

—Ya sé que vas a salir con él, espero que te vaya bien en tu cita con San Potter, y que al final del día, no te estrelles con la verdad en la cara.

Draco cerró su casillero molesto y se alejó.

¿Por qué fue a aclararle que ella jamás había besado a Harry? No eran nada, no tenía que darle explicaciones si es que lo hubiese dicho, y… a todo eso, ¿Por qué le agradaba saber el hecho de que Draco estaba celoso por ello?

—&—

Harry observó serio a Ginny cuando pasó por ella a su casa, vestía unos sencillos pantalones y una blusa café, su cabello rojo iba sujeto en una coleta.

— ¿Por qué me ves así? –preguntó tranquila.

— ¿Vestida así para una cita? –sonrió.

—Ron salió con unos pantalones de vestir, una camisa blanca y zapatos, bastante formal, comparándolo con su yo diario, y me imagino que Hermione no irá tan desarreglada, conociéndola, llevará un vestido sencillo, intentará arreglar el cabello, pero lucirá de acuerdo a su cita.

— ¿Y la nuestra qué?

— ¿La nuestra? –Se burló –te dije que no malinterpretaría nada de esto, además ¿cuánto tiempo crees que será suficiente para hacerlos esperar sin que sospechen? –cambió de tema.

—Tenemos cinco de retraso, creo que es muy poco para que sospechen ¿o sí?

—Tienes razón, creo que cuarenta será perfecto para tu impuntualidad.

— ¿Mi impuntualidad? Se supone que las mujeres tardan años en arreglarse, así que es más lógico que sea tu impuntualidad.

—Harry, volvamos a ese comentario de… Hermione es demasiado inteligente e intuitiva, ¿crees que pensará que tarde años en vestirme si me ve ir así vestida?

—Puedes volver y ponerte algo…

— ¿Algo?

Harry se quedó callado, no creía conveniente decirle nada sobre su atuendo, después de todo, Ginny no lucía desarreglada a pesar de vestir de manera sencilla, aunque él tenía la esperanza de que tomaran en serio esta oportunidad, y ya que ayudaba a sus amigos a tener una cita no cita, él pudiese tener una cita no cita con Ginny, pero últimamente lucía tan desinteresada en él, y le preocupaba, siempre pensó que Ginny esperaría por él, bueno, no es que fuera tan engreído, pero…jamás había encontrado la manera de invitarla a salir, y los comentarios de Ron sobre los chicos que pretendían a su hermana, y las bromas pesadas que los gemelos solían hacerle a los chicos que pretendían a su hermana; no quería ni pensar lo que pudiesen hacerle a él, el hecho de que lo conocieran, no significaba que los gemelos tomarían en cuenta eso.

— ¿Te ocurre algo? –interrogó Ginny cuando él suspiró.

—No, no es nada, sólo estoy pensando en cómo la estarán pasando Ron y Hermione en este momento.

—Hola Harry –dijo Fred rodeando su cuello con una sonrisa.

—Ehm, hola Fred –sonrió nervioso.

—Escuchamos de Ron que tú y Ginny van a salir en una cita.

—Sí ¿cómo es que no nos dijiste a nosotros? Sabes que te apreciamos –dijo en tono severo George.

—Sí, en serio lo sé, pero lo que ocurre es que…

—Es una mentira –intervino Ginny llamando la atención de sus hermanos.

— ¿Una mentira? –Indagaron los dos al unísono.

—Sí, planeamos esto para hacer que Hermione y el idiota de nuestro hermano tuviesen una cita no cita.

— ¿Una cita no cita? –la observó George.

—Ellos piensan que los de la cita somos Harry y yo, pero… en realidad será de ellos.

—Se nota que tu si eres nuestra hermana –se burló Fred.

—Claro, los dejamos, tenemos que irnos.

—&—

Hermione observó a Ron, estaba sentado frente a ella, estaba recargado en la mesa, observando hacia un lado, Harry y Ginny aún no habían llegado al lugar, cosa que le reclamaría a Harry, la había arrastrado a ese lugar porque no quería estar solo completamente con Ginny, tenía la absurda idea de que ella había perdido recientemente todo el interés que antes había demostrado por él, cosa que le preocupaba, antes Ginny se interesaba más en él y lo que decía, ahora lo ignoraba y lo dejaba con las palabras en la boca, cosa que ella admiró, por fin había encontrado la manera de llamar la atención de Harry.

—Creo que ya se tardaron –gruñó Ron.

—Puedes tomar otra mesa si te incomoda compartir esta conmigo.

—Yo jamás dije que me incomodara, además, aunque quisiera, no creo que haya más lugar al cual irme.

—Esperaré a tu hermana y a Harry afuera, en ese caso, así podrás estar más tranquilo.

—Basta ya Hermione –se inclinó hasta ella –por lo menos hoy deberíamos evitar pelear, Ginny ha estado esperando esta cita desde que conoció a Harry.

— ¿Es que crees que yo no lo sé? –frunció el ceño, se acomodó un poco los alborotados risos que aunque lo intentaba, parecían tener vida propia y hacían lo que querían.

—Bueno, en ese caso, deberíamos comportarnos como lo que somos.

Hermione se quedó callada y sintió el calor subir por sus mejillas, observó a otro lado y no dijo nada.

—Además, estoy aquí para hacerte un favor a ti también –se recargó en el respaldo de la silla y se llevó las manos a la nuca.

— ¿Hacerme a mí un favor? –lo observó sin comprender.

—Ginny me dijo que su otra opción para ser chaperón era Cormac –torció una sonrisa.

— ¿Y el favor en dónde está?

— ¿Preferirías pasar una velada con Cormac? Oh bueno, a menos que sea él el chico que te gusta.

— ¿Cormac? –Se burló –no lo creo, él no es la clase de chico que pudiese gustarme.

— ¿No es la clase de chico que le gustaría al mejor promedio? –Sonrió burlón –entonces no sé qué clase de gustos pueda tener Hermione Granger.

—Bueno, es que realmente tú no sabes mucho, así que ese tipo de cosas no sueles saberlas mucho.

—Pues tú tampoco sabes muchas cosas sobre mí y hay algunas otras que ni un súper cerebro sabría o adivinaría.

— ¿El tipo de chicas que te gustan? –le sonrió.

—Puede ser, hagamos un trato, Herms –pronunció haciéndola sonreír –yo te digo que tipo de chicas me gustan y tú me dices que tipo de chicos te gustan ¿te parece un buen trato?

— ¿Para qué quieres saberlo?

—Porque creo que ya es justo que me digas quien es el idiota que te gusta –dijo molesto –por eso.

—Si no te digo es porque no te importa Ronald, por eso, son mis asuntos.

—Y por lo visto también son asuntos de Harry, porque él también lo sabe ¿o me equivoco?

—Bueno, eso también es mi decisión a quien le digo y a quien no.

— ¡Claro! Pero pensé que era también tu amigo.

—Hay muchas cosas de ti que yo no sé ¿no te recuerdo lo que dijiste?

—Ah… Eh… Sí, pero…

—Pero nada –gruñó.

—Debemos comportarnos como lo que somos.

Ron se inclinó sobre la mesa y se acercó a ella, Hermione se quedó quieta cuando él acarició su mejilla y sonrió de una manera un poco extraña, no se estaba burlando de ella, no estaba tratando de ser sarcástico.

—Mejores amigos –completó acercándose aún más al rostro de Hermione.


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione sintió el aliento de Ron cerca de sus labios y se alejó un poco, de repente tenía demasiado calor.

—Supongo que deberíamos comportarnos así.

— ¿Te ocurre algo? –su sonrisa se volvió un tanto burlona.

—Sí...

—Esa canción te gusta ¿cierto? Vayamos a bailar entonces.

Ron se puso de pie y tomo a Hermione de la mano para que se pusiera de pie y la guio a la pista, la castaña se quedó callada, ni siquiera conocía esa canción ¿cómo es que Ron podía pensar que la canción era de sus preferidas?

La hizo girar y la atrajo a él, la tomo de la cintura con firmeza, ni siquiera estaba nervioso como ella estaba, agradeció que Ron no viera su mano temblorosa cuando la puso en su hombro.

—Estás muy callada –pronunció Ron — y por lo regular te la pasa hablando.

—De las clases todo el tiempo.

—No es verdad, no creo que con las chicas platiques sólo de las clases, puedes hablar de los chicos ¿no?

—A menos que me estés queriendo decir que también te gustan los chicos, me pondré a parlotear sobre chicos.

—No es nada de eso, es sólo que por una vez en la vida no quiero pelear contigo Hermione, detesto que estés enojada conmigo, amo cuando le gritas a Harry y lo golpeas con tus libros, pero no cuando la furia es dirigida a mí, y más ¿sabes por qué?

—No, no lo sé, pero sería de ayuda que lo dijeras.

—Porque conmigo puedes durar semanas, meses enojada, pero tal parece que eres incapaz de durar un día enojada con Harry.

—Eso no es cierto Ronald, es sólo que Harry... bueno, a él lo veo como un hermano y...

— ¿Y a mí como me ves?

La pregunta del pelirrojo hizo que Hermione se viera obligada a ver a otro lado, ocultando el rubor en sus mejillas, no volteo a verlo hasta que Ron tomo su barbilla para hacer que lo mirara.

—Es complicado Ron –musito.

—Lo prefieres a él, así de sencillo –se alejó un poco pero ella lo sostuvo de los brazos.

—Tu eres demasiado simple —lo observó seria –hay cosas que el mismo Harry no te ha contado Ron.

—Que se muere por mi hermana pero no lo admite porque no quiere que los gemelos lo torturen hasta que sepan que él es digno de la familia Weasley.

—Son sus sentimientos por la muerte de sus padres, hay cosas que tú no comprendes, tienes a tus padres Ron...

—Herms, tú también tienes a tus padres.

—Pero soy una chica Ronald, soy más empática que tú, la mayoría del tiempo...eres simple, la gente te observa y cree que no tienes problemas, que nada te preocupa, esa es la diferencia.

—Harry tiene a Sirius, que lo quiere como a un hijo.

—Pero no es su padre, esa es la inmensa diferencia, Ron, Harry trata de demostrar que no le afecta, pero le afecta.

—Bien, soy un mal amigo sólo porque no me siento con él a hablar de sus penas, el punto es Hermione, que Harry no puede hacer nada por cambiar el hecho de que sus padres murieron, y es muy triste que no valoré el esfuerzo que está haciendo Sirius, realmente se preocupa por el cómo sí fuera un hijo.

—Yo lo sé, pero por fortuna nosotros no sabemos que es no tener padres.

—Nosotros tampoco tenemos la culpa de eso, y creo que a Harry le agradé saber que de cierta forma te compadeces de él.

Hermione lo observo y sonrió, Ron podía ser un chico comprensible aunque diera la finta de que nada podía perturbar su felicidad y su vida, cuando giraron a causa de la música, observó a Ginny y a Harry sentados unas mesas más allá, hablaban tranquilamente, sin observarlos, eso hizo que se relajará, por lo menos, no se sentía acosada.

—Ni siquiera conozco esta canción –confesó la castaña.

—No te preocupes –susurró Ron a su oído –no le diré a nadie que hay algo que Hermione Granger no sabe –sonrió.

—Imagino que tú la conoces, al querer venir a bailar.

—En realidad tampoco la conozco, pero se me hizo un desperdicio no bailar, digo, después de todo me vi obligado a tomar clases con la profesora McGonagall –se quedó callado un instante y sonrió –no me imagino a Snape enseñando a Malfoy a bailar, ¿te imaginas? Ahora pon tu mano en mi cintura, Malfoy, y dancemos juntos hasta el Amanecer –bromeó moviéndose un poco más rápido con la música y haciendo reír a Hermione.

Dejaron de hablar, aunque eso no los separo ni detuvo el baile, Hermione se recargó en el pecho de Ron y lo seguía al ritmo lento de la melodía, eran los únicos que seguían en la pista, pero eso no la incómodo en ningún momento, a pesar de las miradas, la tranquilizaba saber que las miradas de Harry y Ginny estaban el uno con el otro y no en ellos.

—Deberíamos ir a cenar algo ¿o no tienes hambre?

—Tengo un poco de sed –admitió.

Se puso roja cuando él se alejó y el la sujetó de la mano entrelazando sus dedos, al llegar a su mesa Ron jaló la silla para que ella se sentará ¿qué habían hecho con Ronald Weasley? Se preguntó Hermione.

—&—

Ginny entro a la escuela feliz, la cita de Hermione y Ron había sido un éxito, no podía creer que su hermano por primera vez se comportara como un caballero con Hermione, que al verla en el pasillo, podía notar que seguía embelesada con lo educado de Ronald.

— ¿Cómo resulto todo? –preguntaron a sus espaldas.

— ¿De qué hablas? –se giró sorprendida, pensó que Draco jamás volvería a dirigirle la palabra, pero se relajó al ver que al parecer, no dejaría de molestarla tan fácil.

—La cita del idiota de tu hermano con la...

—Sabes que me molesta que te refieras a Hermione de esa forma.

—No me importa si te gusta o no, yo puedo referirme a ella como se me plazca, no creo que me defiendas cuando tu hermano, ella y el estúpido de Potter me insultan.

—Ella es mi amiga, por eso la defiendo, tú no eres...

—Ya sé –la interrumpió –sólo quería saber si el idiota de tu hermano siguió mi consejo.

— ¿Tu consejo? –se burló.

—Sí, escuche cuando le pediste que fuera tu chaperón, y me topé con Granger cuando le decía a Parvati que Harry le pidió que fuera su chaperona, até unos cuantos hilos, y descubrí tu plan, no soy tan idiota, Ginevra.

— ¿Debo sorprenderme?

— ¿De qué te conozca tan bien que adivine tus planes? ¡Oh no lo sé! –exclamó con sarcasmo.

—No tengo humor para tus...

—Sabía que Potter no iba a ser de ayuda en tu plan, así que "Sin querer" choque con el idiota de tu hermano, me insultó, contesté, no se ofendió, le dije lo que escuche, y lo aconseje.

—Tú eres incapaz de aconsejar a alguien, Draco.

—Hay, sin duda, mucha diferencia entre San Potter y yo, Ginevra, y espero que te des cuenta de eso.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –Indagó seria.

—Porque tú querías sin duda que esa cita saliera bien, y si podía hacer algo a mi manera, para ayudarte, iba a hacerlo, ¿Qué importa si eres una tonta y necia? Eso no cambia nada, al menos para mí.

Ginny lo observó y le sonrió agradecida, Draco tenía maneras de llegar a ella, como él lo había dicho, muy a su manera, pero había intentado ayudarla, y había funcionado, porque fuera lo que fuera que le dijera a Ron, logró que fuera una cita agradable para Hermione.

—Punto a tu favor, Draco –sonrió.

— ¿Punto a mi favor? –Interrogó sorprendido.

—Malfoy 1 / Potter 0.

Una sonrisa engreída pero satisfecha apareció en los labios de Draco, iba a abrir la boca pero se alejó cuando Ginny vio a Luna acercarse por el pasillo, Draco entendió a la perfección y continúo su camino.

—Por la sonrisa, imagino que las cosas con Harry salieron bastante bien el viernes, eres tan mal amiga que no fuiste buena para hablarme y contarme todo lo ocurrido, así que cuenta en este momento.

—Pues... Hermione la pasó muy bien, Ron se portó a la altura, no tengo quejas de él en esta ocasión.

—Eso es sorprendente, ¿Y a ti con Harry?

—Fue entretenido, no me quejo, pero...pudo estar mejor.

—Potter no se esfuerza lo suficiente por la chica.

Ginny le sonrió, quería decirle que comparado con Draco, Harry estaba quedándose muy atrás, y eso que apenas iba en el marcador Ginevra Weasley.

—Esa sonrisa es por otra cosa, que aún no me has dicho ¿Qué ocurre?

—No es nada, primero tengo que preguntarle algo a Ron y después te digo, porque no quiero decirte algo que tal vez no es cierto.

—De acuerdo, no pudiste preguntarle ayer o en la mañana.

—Apenas me entere, por eso no pude preguntarle nada.

—Buen punto, iré a mis clases, tu desarrolla el cuestionario que le harás a Ron.

Luna se alejó a su primera clase, y Ginny hizo lo mismo, no sabía cómo iba a preguntarle a Ron si en verdad Draco había interferido con su comportamiento, si era así, no le quedaría más que elevar el marcador dejando demasiado atrás a Harry.

—Srta. Weasley –le habló el profesor –la clase está aquí, en esta aula, no en sus pensamientos.

—Lo siento –sonrió apenada.

Tenía que aclarar y terminar el asunto Harry/Draco antes de que sus notas bajaran tanto que igualará a Ron.

Camino por el pasillo, tomo a su hermano de la mano y lo jaló al patio, Ron la siguió con el ceño fruncido, pero no dijo nada hasta que estuvieron en un lugar apartado.

— ¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntó el pelirrojo.

—Sólo... quería saber que fue todo eso del viernes, entre Hermione y tú.

—ah, eso –se llevó la mano a la nuca y sonrió apenado –pensé que sería bueno comportarme con ella, ya sabes, no arruinar tu cita con Harry.

—No te creo –sentencio. En realidad quería que le dijera que Malfoy había intervenido.

—Bueno, un idiota me hizo ver que... tal vez... Hermione me agrade más que una simple amiga.

— ¿Un idiota? –elevó una ceja esperanzada.

—Malfoy –gruño molesto –choque con él el viernes, discutimos, sus insultos no me importaron, estaba preocupado por tu cita, y de la nada él dijo que lo había escuchado, me dijo que sí Cormac estuviese en mi lugar él no desperdiciaría el tiempo con idioteces, que no jugaría limpio conmigo y que se comportaría de forma en que pudiese impresionarla, y...yo quería ser el que la impresionara y no Cormac, no otro –bajo la mirada para observar a su hermana.

—Te gusta Hermione –sonrió.

—Pero a ella le gusta otro imbécil y...

—Ron, me sorprende que dejaras que Malfoy te de consejos de amor –se burló.

—Ginny, Malfoy sale con tantas chicas a la vez, que es imposible que no sepa de lo que está hablando –la interrumpió un poco incómodo con el hecho de que Malfoy tuviera más experiencia que él con las mujeres –mientras le endulza el oído a una tonta, está guiñando el ojo a otra chica, sólo una tonta caería en las redes de Malfoy, pobres chicas ingenuas, y más, porque escuche a Goyle decirle a Crabbe que apostó con alguien a que conquistaba a una chica, que según él era la chica más difícil de conquistar, pero lo suficiente tonta como para caer al final con él.

Se alejó de ella y entro a la escuela, mientras ella se quedó ahí parada meditando en lo último que le había dicho su hermano, así que sólo era eso, una más de las conquistas de Malfoy.

—Tienes que practicar más antes de tomarme lo suficiente desprevenido como para abofetearme, Ginevra –le sonrió.

—Así que la insistencia y todo esto es porque apostaste a que podías conquistarme ¿no es así? –lo empujo molesta.

— ¿Apostar a que te conquistaba? –se burló de ella, logrando molestarla.

—Oh, veo que te parece chistoso eso, no te preocupes, no volveré a darme mucha importancia contigo, Malfoy.

—Ahora estas molesta, no me digas, te lo dijo Potter ¿cierto?

—Harry te rompería la cara si supiera que la chica de la apuesta soy yo.

—Sería más fácil que tus hermanos gemelos pudiesen romperme la cara, o lograrán desprender un miembro de mi cuerpo antes de que Potter me rompiera la cara, todavía apuesto más por el idiota de... –se detuvo a mitad de la frase –ya veo, te lo dijo Ronald ¿no es cierto? –Frunció el ceño y se enfureció –es un hijo de...ni siquiera porque le ayudé con Granger –bufó.

—Lo estás admitiendo.

— ¡Por supuesto que no lo estoy admitiendo! Pero sí quieres que vaya y le reclamé lo haré, es más, le diré que la chica que quiero conquistar eres tú ¿te parece bien? –la sujetó e intentó caminar rumbo a la escuela.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! —chilló y se soltó molesta.

—Pues entonces deja de creerle todo lo que dicen de mí.

— ¿Por qué no creerle a mi hermano?

—Porque él y sus amigos se la pasan hablando mal de mí, ¿cuándo he hablado mal de ellos? Al menos en sus espaldas, todo lo que tengo que decirles, suelo decírselos en sus caras, tu misma lo viste con Potter.

Se quedó callada, en eso, tenía mucha razón, ella que recordara no había hablado mal ni inventado chismes de Ron, Harry o Hermione.

Draco 100 / Harry 0.

—Si lo que quieres es que le diga a toda la escuela que me gustas lo haré, entregaré volantes y es más, detendré a cada estudiante y le diré...

La misma Ginny se quedó sorprendida cuando de la nada se acercó a él y lo besó, Draco se destensó y la sujeto de la cintura, si hubiese intentado golpearlo y no besarlo, ¿Draco hubiera alcanzado a detenerla o lo tomaría por sorpresa al igual que ahora?

El movimiento de los labios de Draco fue rápido, desesperado, y necesitado de más contacto, porque cuando la pelirroja se separó, sus labios rozaron los de ella en busca de más contacto.

Ginny sonrió, jamás había visto a Draco tan desubicado como en ese momento, tenía los labios separados y estaba un poco agitado por la falta de oxígeno, se dejó besar de nuevo, sin la intención de separarse o detenerlo, pero el aire de sus pulmones había desaparecido de nueva cuenta, así que volvieron a separarse, poniendo ella una distancia aceptable entre ellos, los ojos grises de Malfoy brillaron al verla, pero lo único que pudo hacer, fue alejarse, no quería darle explicaciones de por qué el beso, es más, no sabía por qué había terminado besándolo de esa manera, tenía que dejar de ser tan impulsiva cuando de Malfoy se tratara.

— ¿Dónde estabas? –preguntó Luna.

—Hablando con Malfoy –contestó.

—Algo me dice que algo más que hablar –dijo sería sin mirarla – ¿qué te hizo ahora?

—Bueno, logro que Ronald se diera cuenta que le gusta Hermione.

La rebanada de pizza de Luna se resbaló de su mano y cayó en la orilla de la mesa terminado de caer en los jeans verde fluorescente de Luna.

— ¿Qué él hizo qué? –los ojos de Luna estaban abiertos por completo.

—Sí, yo también me sorprendí.

— ¿Te lo dijo él? Porqué en ese caso...

—Lo mismo pensé yo, pero Ron lo confirmó.

—Por dios, Malfoy hizo más que tú y Harry juntos, debería dedicarse a juntar parejas –se rió Luna divertida.

—Sí, imagino que le iría bien –comentó sin darle mucha importancia.

—Pero explícame algo, Ginny ¿Por qué Malfoy le haría ver a Ron que está enamorado de Hermione? Ellos jamás se han llevado bien, y tal parece que ambos prefieren aventarse alguna maldición antes de entablar una charla como buenos amigos, así que no entiendo la razón por la cual Ronald le aceptaría un concejo, y más cuando ese consejo es un tanto personal.

—Lo mismo pregunté yo, a lo cual, Ronald respondió, que Draco sabe más que él de mujeres, así que sabe de lo que está hablando, además, completó la jugada diciendo lo que Cormac haría en su lugar, Ron no puede ver a Cormac desde que le quitó su lugar en el equipo ¿recuerdas eso?

—Creo que Ron no puede ver a Cormac desde que le quitó el lugar en el equipo y, peor, puso los ojos en su chica, créeme que veo a tu hermano y veo un psicópata completo que sin duda cometería un crimen pasional.

—Que miedo –se encogió de hombros Ginny.

—Ahora imagínate a Hermione, debe detenerse un poco por esa razón, yo lo haría –sonrió divertida.

—No creo que se detenga por mucho, lucía bastante cómoda con el hecho de pasar la velada con Ron a solas y no tener que soportar a un par de impertinentes como Harry y yo.

—Pudiese ser eso, o que fue lo bastante inteligente como para darse cuenta de tus planes.

—No lo dudo, si Malfoy lo dedujo, que Hermione no lo hiciera ¿no lo crees?

—Bien dicho –sonrió Luna.

—&—

Harry observó a su amigo, estaba bastante serio, pero al mismo tiempo mantenía una sonrisa de idiota en la cara, envidiaba que su amigo fuera tan bien correspondido en esos asuntos.

—Quita la cara de idiota, Ron –gruñó molesto.

— ¿Qué tal tu cita con Ginny? –lo observó serio.

— ¿Estás seguro que no te molesta que pretenda a tu hermana?

—Bueno, Ginny ha estado enamorada de ti desde hace años, así que ¿Qué puedo decir yo? Pero si yo fuera tú…

—No saldrías con Ginny –bromeó.

—No diría lo mismo de los gemelos, suelen ponerse un poco –hizo un ademán –pesados cuando saben que Ginny tiene pretendiente nuevo, no cualquiera encaja en la familia Weasley.

— ¡He encajado bien por años en tu familia, Ron! –chilló en busca de apoyo.

—Como mi amigo, pero no como el novio de la pequeña Ginny, los gemelos fueron los niñeros de Ginny, son… no lo sé, se entienden a la perfección cuando torturar a los demás se trata, tiene una mente muy perversa para ser una chica.

—Lo aprendió conviviendo con los gemelos.

—O ellos lo aprendieron de ella, sus bromas fueron cada vez más pesadas conforme Ginny fue creciendo, no es que quiera asustarte –Ron se acercó un poco a su amigo y bajó la voz para que no lo oyeran –pero las bromas de los gemelos no solían ser tan elaboradas, bien planeadas, para que entiendas, no perfeccionaron bien sus bromas, hasta que Ginny aprendió a hablar bien, después de que ella habló, las bromas W&W se hicieron perfectas, si tú piensas que la esquivaste, incluso ellos ya tenían pensado que tú pensarías en esquivarla y terminas cayendo en la broma, sin importar lo que hagas, a la única que jamás le han jugado bromas es a ella, incluso mamá es víctima. Pero Ginevra Molly Weasley, jamás ha caído en una broma W&W.

Ron tuvo que morderse el interior de la mejilla para evitar soltar una carcajada, a él jamás le habían quedado bien las bromas, siempre las estropeaba, pero esta vez Harry fue un blanco tan sencillo, que no soportó la idea de no bromear respecto a lo que le preocupaba, era obvio que Ginny no iba a permitir que los gemelos le arruinaran la relación que soñó por años, pero Harry parecía ignorar ese mensaje subliminal en la broma de Ron.

— ¿Ella no te ha dicho nada?

— ¿Decirme de qué? –indagó Ronald sorprendido.

—Últimamente la he notado… no lo sé, rara, ajena a nosotros, a mí, como que no le importa si estoy o no en tu casa, por ejemplo ahora, siempre solía estar en la misma habitación que nosotros, pero… ¿dónde está ahora?

—Harry, tienes que entender que Ginny ya no es la niña que se enamoró de ti, ya es una chica, y parte del crecer, implica tener deberes y obligaciones, y muchas cosas que hacer, comprende que no siempre puedes ser el centro de atención de Ginny.

—Creo que tienes razón, te volviste muy… ¿filosófico? –se burló.

—Es parte del estar enamorado.

Se puso de pie y caminó a la cocina por algo de comer, si algo que el amor no afectaba en Ron, era su enorme apetito, era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, comer, desde que Cormac había ocupado su lugar en el equipo; se había dedicado a comer más de la cuenta, obligando a su cuerpo marcado, a ensancharse un poco.

—Deja de comer un momento, Ronald –lo regañó Ginny y le quitó la mitad del sándwich.

—Mira quien lo dice.

—No soy yo quien ya parece Jabba the hutt –palmeó la pansa de su hermano y sonrió divertida –gordo no vas a gustarle a Hermione –añadió haciendo que Ron dejara de fruncir el ceño por la comparación pasada –sólo piensa que te importa más, lucir como el clon de Jabba the hutt o conquistar a Hermione.

—Perdí mi lugar en el equipo –le recordó.

—Puedes hacer ejercicio de otras formas, no lo sé, buscar recuperar tu lugar y cuando lo hagas, ir hasta Hermione y decirle que fue gracias a ella que te propusiste recuperar tu lugar en el equipo.

—Va a darme una patada en el trasero y se irá.

—Puede ser, pero… también podrías intentar hablar con ella y decirle lo que sientes por ella.

—Para que me envíe al demonio, olvídalo, Ginevra, no voy arruinar mi amistad por nada –salió de la cocina.


	8. Chapter 8

Ginny negó y lo siguió a la sala, Ron se había dejado caer en el sofá, un tanto molesto, observó a Harry e hizo un movimiento con la cabeza indicándole que le dijera algo para apoyarla, pero se puso de pie y la dirigió a la cocina de nuevo.

—Deberías convencerlo de que se lo diga a Hermione, en lugar de...

—Nosotros no podemos solucionar la vida amorosa de las personas, Ginny –contestó en un tono un poco brusco.

—Disculpa, por un momento te confundí con Harry Potter, el mejor amigo de mi hermano y de Hermione, pero ya vi que no.

— ¿De nuevo me echarás en cara que nunca hago nada bueno por él?

— ¿Qué has hecho por él que valga la pena?

—Pues eso no es tu problema, mi amistad con Ron no es tu problema, Ginevra, así de simple, y si Ron está convencido de que no le dirá a Hermione, no hay nada que yo pueda hacer para hacerlo cambiar de idea.

—Entonces no sirves para nada, no eres más que un idiota pretendiendo ser su amigo.

—Ya te dije que no es tu asunto, así que no te metas o le diré a Hermione lo que estás haciendo.

— ¿Por qué discuten? –preguntó Fred y en un instante George se apareció.

—Ustedes no se metan –advirtió Harry.

— ¿Qué no nos metamos? ¿Escuchamos bien? –Fred dio un paso molesto hasta Harry y se agachó para poder verlo bien.

—No vas a venir a MÍ casa a agredir a MÍ hermana.

—Así sea ella la que comience ¿no? –alegó en busca de comprensión.

—Así sea ella la que te golpee con un bate en la cabeza –advirtió el gemelo.

—Cálmate Fred –lo detuvo Ginny.

—No necesito que me defiendas –gruño molesto Harry.

—Es bueno saber que no necesitas su protección para verterlas con nosotros.

—Es ella la que...

—Ya basta –Ginny detuvo a Fred –es mi culpa por buscar ayuda con la persona equivocada, buscaré a alguien que sí esté dispuesto a ayudar.

— ¿Y a quién le pedirás ayuda que sea más de provecho que yo?

—No lo sé, pero así como veo las cosas, incluso Malfoy es más de ayuda que tú.

—Claro, ve con el idiota de Malfoy, quiero ver cómo te manda lo bastante lejos con sólo acercarte, no creo que te deje ni dirigirle una palabra.

— ¿Tan seguro estás de las cosas?

—Sí –sonrió con suficiencia.

Ginny subió hasta su habitación completamente furiosa, no entendía a Harry ¿Por qué se estaba comportando así? La habían pasado bien, no entendía por qué esa actitud grosera con ella.

Volteo a la puerta cuando tocaron, dio la orden de pasar y Ronald se asomó.

— ¿Puedo pasar?

—Pasa –contestó confundida –pero... ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar con Harry?

—Le pedí que se fuera, su discusión se escuchó hasta la sala, le dije que sí iba a estar en ese plan, que lo mejor sería que regresara a casa de Sirius, Ginny, él es mi amigo, pero antes que nada, tú eres mi hermana y no voy a permitir que nadie te grite, así sea mi mejor amigo, pero no quiero que mañana le dirijas la palabra a Malfoy para comprobar nada, ese idiota es... eso, un idiota, no quiero que te diga nada que amerite que le rompa todos los huesos.

—&—

Cambió sus libros aún molesta, su pelea con Harry había sido algo que no la había dejado dormir, por lo menos sabía que Malfoy no la trataría de esa forma.

Observó a Harry recargado en su casillero en la espera de que se acercara a Malfoy, cerró los ojos y suspiró, Draco perdería todos sus puntos si le hablaba de la misma manera que Harry.

El rubio ignoró a sus amigos cuando la vio acercarse, iba insegura e incómoda ante la mirada de Harry y la de Draco.

—Hola –murmuró tan bajo que dudo que alguien la escuchara.

—La chica Weasley –sonrió él, esa sonrisa torcida y engreída – ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

Ella sonrió, observo sobre su hombro la cara indignada de Harry, logrando que el rubio observara al enfurecido Harry, ya que Draco mismo había ofrecido su ayuda sin más.

—Tú, en nada –se burló y se alejó de él.

Draco 200 / Harry –100

Las clases fueron tan buenas, no pudo borrarse la sonrisa en un sólo momento, no sabía si realmente Draco la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que necesitaba su ayuda y sólo necesitaba ser un poco amable con ella, fuera lo que fuera, Draco Malfoy no había dejado de impresionarla.

— ¿Puedo saber la razón por la que me dejaste como un idiota frente a Potter?

—Draco –suspiró –lo siento, quería comprobar algo solamente.

— ¿Qué era ese algo?

—Harry... bueno, le dije que debería ayudarme a convencer a Ron de decirle a Hermione lo que siente por ella, el punto es que discutimos, me dijo que yo no podía solucionar todo.

— ¿Y sólo eso te dijo? ¿Por eso me dejaste como idiota? –Ginny observó a Draco, no se veía molesto, sólo estaba preguntando la historia.

—Me moleste y le dije que debería hacer algo lindo por Ron alguna vez, me dijo que no me metiera, que no eran mis asuntos, la discusión creció que los gemelos tuvieron que intervenir y Ron echo a Harry de la casa, me molesto tanto, le dije que tú eras más de ayuda que él, y me dijo que no era capaz de dirigirte una sola palabra sin que tú me... bueno, me insultarás.

—Tuvieron que intervenir los gemelos y el idiota de Ronald lo echó –repitió serio, tomo la mejilla de Ginny y la besó –puedo ser un idiota, pero yo elijo con quién no serlo –le otorgó un suave beso y se alejó.

Ginny volvió a sonreír, se le hizo costumbre muy rápido a Draco besarla, no era que le molestará o le incomodara, por el contrario, su humor mejoraba notablemente.

Caminó rumbo a la cafetería, Draco pasó junto a ella, tan cerca que pudo sentir la furia, lo vio acercarse a Harry, lo tomó del hombro haciéndolo girar y lo golpeo fuerte y directo a la nariz.

— ¡Pero que mierda te pasa Malfoy! –chilló indignado Harry.

— ¿A mí? A mi nada, pero espero que eso te enseñe que sí algunas personas no hacen nada, habremos unos que sí lo hacemos, te lo advierto –lo amenazó.

Se alejó de Harry aún furioso, Ginny observó a Harry y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable del puñetazo que Draco le había dado, al parecer, debió explicar el cómo y por qué habían intervenido los gemelos.

—Me imagino cual es la manzana de la discordia entre esos dos –soltó Luna junto a Ginny haciéndola brincar del susto.

—Me asustaste.

— ¿Por qué Malfoy golpeó al Sr. popularidad?

—Es una larga historia.

—Estoy de suerte mi siguiente clase es literatura, podemos escuchar tu historia.

Observó a su amiga negar conforme le contaba lo ocurrido con Harry en su casa y con Draco el día de hoy, le sorprendió saber que Luna elogiaba lo que había hecho Malfoy a pesar de que según ella, el rubio le caía mal.

—Al menos Malfoy ha hecho pocas cosas a tu favor, creo que le tomaron sus buenos años instruir a Ron para comportarse como un caballero en la cita con Hermione, y sus buenos siglos hacerlo darse cuenta que está enamorado de Hermione.

—Tienes razón.

—Pero ya en serio, ¿Te afecta mucho la actitud de Harry contigo?

—No tanto así como afectarme, Harry ya no me interesa como antes, incluso me he cuestionado millones de veces si alguna vez me interesó realmente –observó a Luna.

— ¿Crees que Malfoy siempre te ha gustado?

—Tal vez, recuerdo que la primera vez que lo vi, se me retorció el estómago, lo atribuía a su arrogancia, me molestaba el verlo y eso que jamás me dirigió la palabra, sólo me observó de una forma que... – se quedó callada –¿crees que le gusté a Draco desde hace mucho tiempo o sea algo nuevo en él?

—Pues, ya que se están llevando tan bien, deberías preguntarle.

—No.

— ¿por qué razón no?

—No lo sé, no estoy muy segura de querer escuchar eso, si me dice que es cosa de una semana apenas, creo que me decepcionaría.

— ¿Quieres que Malfoy te diga que ha estado locamente enamorado de ti desde que te conoció a pesar de que tu babeabas por Harry? ¿Soy yo o eso es un poco injusto?

—Puede que lo sea un poco.

A pesar de que no fue tan necesario, no entraron a las demás clases, le sorprendía que a pesar de que tanto ella como Luna habían dicho aún inicio que sus pláticas no se enfocarían en Draco Malfoy, éste se las arreglará para hacerlas hablar por horas de él.

—Ginevra –volteo a ver a Ron.

— ¿Ronald?

—Pensé que te había dicho que no quería...

—Malfoy ni siquiera me insulto –se defendió de inmediato –además tu amigo me veía con superioridad, y no me agrada eso, no voy a dejar que...

—Pero las cosas pueden ser diferentes, tal vez idiota de Malfoy...

—Es de mala educación hablar de quién no está presente, Weasley —Draco se recargó en los casilleros junto a Ginny.

—No estoy diciendo nada malo, y que sea falso.

—Te di un consejo con Granger, te vi tan preocupado, además, Cormac ya está avanzando, le pedirá que salga con él –Ron frunció el ceño por la información.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Y cuándo planea hacer eso?

—En el juego, no sé cuál de todos, pero lo planea, es malo que le permitieras que te quitara el lugar en el equipo, y ahora que te quite a Granger, eres realmente patético, Weasley.

—Pues no es tu asunto si soy o no patético, nadie te ha preguntado nada.

—Tienes razón, pobre Granger, tener un pretendiente tan cobarde y obeso como tú debe estar traumándola.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Malfoy? –el rubio torció una sonrisa y la observó, después a Ron.

—No voy a irme y que le faltes al respeto a mi hermana —advirtió Ron

— ¿Faltarle al respeto, dices? Si yo sólo quería invitarla a salir, no lo sé, un café o una cena –la observó, sus palabras pudieron sonar frías y cubiertas de sarcasmo, pero sus ojos demostraron que él realmente estaba ahí para eso, invitarla a salir.

—Primero te asesinó antes de que te acerques a mi hermana –la sujeto de la mano y la arrastró fuera de la escuela.

—&—

Ron entró furioso a la casa, Ginny sonrió divertida, sí que le afectaba mucho que Cormac fuera muy en serio con Hermione, le agrado la táctica de Draco, herir el tonto orgullo de Ron para hacerlo actuar.

—Tranquilo, no estás tan gordo –le palmeó la espalda.

—No es eso, no me importa estar como Jabba, aun así pudo tener unos momentos a Leia.

— ¿Entonces qué es lo que te importa?

—Invitarte a salir –bufó –primero lo atropello con el auto de Papá antes de que eso pase, no me importa, y tampoco lo consideres para encelar a Harry, jamás te lo perdonaría, Ginevra.

Subió a su habitación, la pelirroja se dejó caer en el sofá, y pensar que juró que Ron no entendería el juego, no lo entendió en su plenitud, pero aun así, había captado parte de la intención.

Se levantó cuando sonó el timbre, pensó que sería Harry buscando a Ron, pero se quedó helada al ver a Draco frente a ella, observo sobre su hombro para ver si alguien se acercaba.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? –indago en voz baja.

—Te dije que quería invitarte a cenar, un café...

—Ginny –gritó George – ¿sabes dónde quedó el bote de pegamento?

— ¿Bote de pegamento? —arqueó una ceja divertido.

— ¡Sí! Está en mi habitación, ahora te lo llevo.

— ¡Gracias!

Tomo a Draco de la mano y lo jalo hacia la casa cuando vio a Hermione acercarse, cerró y lo arrastró hasta su habitación de manera rápida, antes de que alguien pudiese verlos.

— ¿No crees que es demasiado rápido traerme a tu habitación, Ginevra? –bromeó.

—No creo que prefieras ir a la de los gemelos.

—Tienes razón, no quiero.

—Espera aquí, no abras a nadie.

— ¿Y si alguien entra sin tocar? –Preguntó, Ginny lo observo y negó con una sonrisa divertida, había muchas cosas que no sabía de ella, al parecer.

—Eso no pasara.

Tomó un gran bote y salió cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, un instante se quedó de pie en ese lugar, pero después se acercó a las fotografías que Ginny tenía sobre una estantería, en ninguna estaba con Harry, pero si con Neville Longbottom, si no se equivocaba, Neville había sido el primer novio de Ginny, habían salido un año completo a escondidas, con la mala suerte que tenía ese tipo, hubiese sido garantizado que los gemelos lo hubiesen matado en una de sus bromas.

Observó los trofeos, los posters, los discos, el enorme librero frente a la cama, ya no tenía más espacio así que los libros estaban amontonados en los huecos. Giro cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir, giro para ver a la pelirroja que se venía riendo.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

—Son todos unos ingenuos, pensaron que caería en su broma, pero yo se las dije hace años, no soy tan tonta.

—Se nota, ahora si ¿podemos ir a algún sitio?

—No lo creo, Ron está enfadado por lo que pensó que bromeabas, no quiero darle motivos.

— ¿Motivos? ¿No crees que te dejas manipular un poco por tus hermanos?

— ¿Yo manipulada? –Sonrió divertida –eso no pasa, hay cosas que yo prefiero no hacer, a pesar de que pelemos todo el tiempo, y sea bastante pesada, adoro a Ron, él siempre ha estado para mí en todos los momentos, y no me gustaría...

—No saldrás conmigo porque Ronald no quiere, pero si con Harry porque él lo aprueba.

—Harry es aprobado en esta casa sólo porque es amigo de Ron, en el momento en que descubra sus intenciones conmigo, si es que lo hace o si tiene algunas, ellos entrarán a la segunda fase, a mis novios no les ha tocado fácil con lo chiflados que están mis hermanos.

—Todos los Weasley están un tanto deschavetados ¿no lo crees?

— ¿No te has dado cuenta que tienes a una Weasley enfrente?

—La más atractiva de los Weasley, por cierto.

—No creo que sea el lugar más correcto para eso ahora, Draco –lo alejó cuando intentó besarla.

— ¿Tengo que recordarte quien me trajo aquí?

—Hermione y Ron están en la sala, fue tu mala idea lo que nos dejó aquí.

— ¿Qué hace esa foto de Longbottom ahí? —señaló frunciendo el ceño.

—Siempre me ha gustado esa foto de Neville ¿Tiene algo de malo?

—Sí –admitió.

— ¿Cuantas fotos de Pansy hay en tu habitación Malfoy? –lo observó acusadoramente entrecerrando los ojos.

—Sé que es algo serio cuando me llamas por mi apellido –sonrió –pero puedes estar tranquila, Ginevra, no tengo ninguna foto de Pansy en mi habitación.

—Supongo que tengo que creerte.

—Cuando quieras puedo darte una visita guiada por mi habitación, sólo es cuestión de que lo pidas, si quieres ya mismo, así no podré esconder nada.

—Sería una buena idea ahora que lo propones.

—Bien –la tomo de la mano pero ella se resistió.

—Ron y Hermione en la sala ¿Recuerdas?

—Cierto, entonces ¿qué piensas hacer conmigo ahora que no podemos movernos de tu habitación? –Las mejillas de Ginny se encendieron de un rojo intenso –no seas pervertida, Ginevra Weasley –besó sus labios y después el cuello de Ginny, haciendo que ésta cerrará los ojos un instante.

—&—

— ¿Cómo está Ginny? –preguntó Hermione cuando Ron se quedó callado.

—Bien, supongo, la verdad no lo sé, desde que nos topamos con Malfoy a la salida y bromeo con invitarla a salir, mi humor empeoró un poco, le advertí que las cosas no irían muy bien si ella aceptaba esa invitación.

— ¿Es en serio? Ginny jamás saldría con Malfoy, Ronald, lo odia, incluso igual que tú o Harry.

— ¿Es acaso que tú no lo odias? Te recuerdo que…

—Malfoy no es nadie como para preocuparme por él o sus insultos, simplemente lo ignoro, no voy a permitir que arruine mi vida con su presencia, lo ignoraré hasta el resto de mis días, simple, pero efectivo.

—Pero no es mi caso, cada que lo veo, quiero patearlo hasta la muerte, y ahora más, sólo imaginar que algo entre él y Ginny, me hierve la sangre, él es tan despreciable, miserable, manipulador, que odiaría que mi hermanita terminara en sus garras.

—De nuevo no estás confiando en el sentido común de Ginny, no creo que ella sea presa fácil, además, ya te lo dije, desde que nosotros le contábamos como era convivir con Malfoy desarrolló cierto desprecio por él.

—En eso tienes razón, además, no es como si Draco Malfoy estuviera pensando en serio salir con Ginny ¿no es así? Creo que él preferiría asesinarse que salir con ella; digo, es una Weasley, los Malfoy y los Weasley tenemos una riña interminable, ellos nos odian y nosotros no se la ponemos fácil.

Ron se relajó después de meditarlo todo, Hermione había logrado que su cabeza se enfriara respecto al tema, así que se recostó en el sofá colocando la cabeza en las piernas de la castaña, Ron sonrió al ver su desconcierto y un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

— ¿Crees que soy demasiado gordo? –la observó.

— ¿Demasiado comparado con qué? –Sonrió.

—Jabba the hutt.

—Bueno –meditó un segundo –creo que aun te falta medio gramo para estar como Jabba.

—Que graciosa –sonrió Ron al verla sonreír.

— ¿Por qué la pregunta? –Hermione acarició la melena de Ron de manera inconsciente.

—Bueno, quiero… preguntarte tu opinión como chica.

—Al menos ya reconoces que soy una chica –bromeó la castaña.

—Lo sé, bueno, ¿Tú saldrías con un tipo gordo como yo?

—Tú no estás gordo, Ronald –contestó burlona.

—Y tú no has contestado mi pregunta.

—Tu atención va mejorando cada vez.

—Y tu técnica de persuasión es cada vez más mala, contesta.

—Como tú no estás gordo, no tienes que preocuparte.

— ¿Aun así saldrías conmigo?

—Sí, supongo que sí ¿Por qué? –lo observó atenta y él sonrió.

—Porque me preguntaba ¿qué tan dispuestas estabas a repetir la chaperonada de Ginny y Harry?

— ¿Volverán a salir? Me sorprende porque…

—Herms, estás divagando ¿lo notaste?

—Lo siento, es que, no entiendo como…

—Una cita –la interrumpió –una cita entre tú y yo, sin molestos chaperones.

—Ahm… —bajó la vista, no quería que Ron notara el rubor en sus mejillas.

— ¿Eso es un no?

—No, es un, me tomaste por sorpresa eso es todo.

—Entonces es un sí.

—Sí, es un sí, pero… ¿Por qué?

—Porque me encantó pasar tiempo contigo sin que Harry se metiera en nuestra plática porque cree que lo hemos ignorado lo suficiente.

—Pasamos tiempo juntos, Ron, vengo a tu casa seis días de los siete que tiene la semana.

—Lo sé, pero no es lo mismo, por aquí merodea gente conocida, en un lugar podremos hablar, beber, comer, hacer cosas normales, pero sin gente que nos interrumpa cada cinco segundos.

Se incorporó en un movimiento fluido y se acercó a ella.

—Promete que no me golpearas –sonrió

— ¿Pero por qué rayos abría de golpear?

El corazón de la castaña latió tan aprisa bombeando su sangre más rápido de lo que debería, los labios de Ron se habían apoderado de los de ella en un segundo ¿Cómo había pasado esto tan rápido? Jamás pensó que el pelirrojo sintiera lo más mínimo por ella al menos de esa manera, pensó que lo que Ronald sentía por ella no era más que una amistad.

Estaba equivocada, porque en ese mismo momento, Ron había dejado de ser un simple amigo, al igual que ella para él.


	9. Chapter 9

Ginny bajó lentamente cuando no escucho ruido en la sala, Draco iba detrás de ella, la pelirroja se detuvo abruptamente al comienzo de la escalera haciendo que el rubio chocara con ella.

—Sí que Ronald no pierde el tiempo ¿no lo crees?

—Shhh –lo golpeó en el estómago.

—Están tan entretenidos que no nos notarán salir.

—Ginny...

—Vamos.

Regresó corriendo hasta su habitación, cerró la puerta de inmediato, observo a Draco y negó cuando lo vio sonreír.

—No le veo nada gracioso a esto –gruñó.

—Me estas ocultando como si fuera un perro callejero al cual quieres esconder de tus padres para evitar una reprimenda.

—Técnicamente es lo que eres, o lo que estoy haciendo, no quiero que te dejen medio muerto mis hermanos.

—Eso no pasara –caminó hasta la cama y se recostó –estoy seguro de que tus hermanos me adoran, es sólo que no lo admiten por Potter.

—Creo que tu ego es suficiente –sonrió Ginny.

—Pero no te quedes ahí, _cariño_ , estás en tu habitación, toma tu lugar junto a mí.

—No lo creo.

Se recargó en su tocador y lo miro atenta, Draco se veía bastante cómodo, se llevó las manos detrás de la cabeza y cruzó los talones.

— ¿Segura que quieres quedarte ahí de pie?

—Demasiado segura, a decir verdad.

— ¿Entonces quieres que me una a ti?

—Mejor usa tu cabezota para solucionar el cómo te sacaré de aquí antes de que se den cuenta.

—Creo que tendrás que darme asilo en tu habitación, me encanta la idea de que la cama sea tan cómoda.

—Imagino la satisfacción que debe darte, de seguro duermes en una mazmorra —soltó haciéndolo sonreír.

No sabía si sorprenderse o molestarse por el hecho de que no logrará molestarlo, siempre lo hacía sonreír, pero no molestarse.

—Y tú en una torre, ya sabes, como rapunzel –se levantó rápidamente y fue hasta ella, acaricio su mejilla y volvió a besarla.

Las manos de Draco se deslizaron desde la cintura de la pelirroja hasta las caderas, la atrajo más a su cuerpo, ella rodeó el cuello del rubio.

— ¡Ginevra! –escuchó una voz muy familiar al otro lado de la puerta, la hizo sobresaltarse.

— ¿Qué ocurre? –indagó Draco.

—Es mi mamá –respondió incrédula –se supone que retrasaron su regreso.

— ¿Y qué que sea tu madre? No pensé que le tuvieras miedo a alguien.

— ¡Es mi mamá! Como se nota que no la conoces.

—La he visto un par de veces y...

— ¡La ventana! –Exclamó de repente –sal por la ventana.

— ¿Qué? Tú tienes que estar bromeando, no pienso salir por la ventana, ni que fuera un ladrón.

—Pues tienes que salir por algún lado, y ya que fuiste lo suficiente imprudente como para venir a mi casa, te toca salir por la ventana

—Pero...

—No seas una señorita, Draco

Lo empujó para que saliera, Ginny terminó por aventarlo para que terminara de salir, y cerró justo a tiempo cuando su madre entró al cuarto.

— ¿Qué es lo que tanto haces? –su madre la observo seria.

—No es nada, sólo cerré la ventana, me dio un poco de frío, pero... ¿Qué no habían retrasado su regreso?

—Le hablaron a tu padre del trabajo, muchas vacaciones, dijeron.

—Supongo que tienen razón, ya los extrañaba –sonrió.

—Es lo mínimo que esperaba, pero baja, iremos a cenar fuera.

— ¿Seguros que no quieren descansar?

—Muy seguros, tenemos que ponernos al día en todo lo que ha pasado en esta casa, Percy tiene muchas quejas, por el testamento que desdobló hace unos momentos en la planta baja.

—Él de todo se queja.

—No te mencionó en el summary.

—Él es un encanto –sonrió la chica y caminó hasta la puerta no sin antes echar otro vistazo sobre su hombro a la ventana, por fortuna, Draco ya no se veía.

Bajaron rápidamente, Ron, Hermione hablaban con los gemelos, por su postura, adivinó que nadie más los había visto besándose, pero aun así estaban nerviosos, así que eso la hizo sonreír.

—Sonríes ¿a qué debemos tu buen humor? –preguntó Percy.

— ¿Dices qué tengo que tener el ceño fruncido aunque mis papás estén aquí? ¿Qué clase de hijo eres?

—Aún creemos que otros pelirrojos lo olvidaron en el hospital, y como vieron a mis papás, pensaron que lo habían extraviado, papá insistió que no era de ellos, pero mamá pensó que podría ser un buen mozo –se burló Fred.

—Eso explica porque soy el más listo y talentoso de esta familia.

— ¿Disculpa? –Percy se puso rojo.

—Bien, ya que Hermione está aquí, que alguien le hable a Harry y lo invite a cenar con nosotros.

—No lo creo mamá –se cruzó de brazos George.

— ¿Y por qué razón no? –miró a sus hijos y después depositó la mirada en la castaña, que dudó un segundo.

—Los gemelos están enojados con Harry porque discutió con Ginny, y Ronald lo corrió de la casa.

— ¿Discutir? –Observó a su hija –Ginny, cariño, quedamos en que dejaría de molestarte el hecho de que Harry sale con Cho, no puedes gruñirle por eso.

—En realidad me da igual si Harry sale con Cho o quien sea, no me importa, pero le pedí ayuda en algo y se negó, así que posiblemente yo me exaltara y eso hiciera exaltarse a él…

—Pero no va a venir aquí y decirle de cosas a mi hermana –repuso Fred.

—En esta ocasión –intervino Percy y sus orejas enrojecieron cuando los gemelos le miraron en advertencia –no me interrumpan, esta vez estoy de su lado, cabezas de chorlito –gruñó.

—bueno, hasta el san Percy está de acuerdo, así que hicimos bien en golpearlo con el bate hasta que éste se quebró.

— ¿Cuál de los dos? –indagó preocupada Molly.

—Harry no es tan resistente, ya sabes, chilló desesperado hasta que algo hizo _Clic_ , ya después no sintió nada, al parecer –sonrieron los gemelos.

—Pues ahora, ¿Qué voy a decirle a Sirius? –se cubrió el rostro.

—Que Harry no es tan resistente como pensábamos, que sus padres debieron estar jugando y accidentalmente lo hicieron –opinó George.

— ¡Accidentalmente quedarán castigados!

—Vamos mamá, estábamos bromeando, el chaparro de gafas redondas no ha provocado en serio nuestra ira W&W –sonrió Fred satisfecho –ayudarás a planear la golpiza cuando eso ocurra

—Es mejor que vayamos a comer.

La cena transcurrió tranquila, Ginny no dijo nada cuando notó las miradas entre Ron y Hermione, aunque le sorprendió que nadie más lo notara, Hermione se ponía roja cada cinco segundos por esas miradas que después de rato, comenzaron a sentirse incómodas.

—Mira, Mira, Draco, quienes están aquí, me sorprende que les alcance para venir a un lugar como este.

— ¿Qué es lo que se te ofrece, Lucius? –la vista de todos se enfocó en ellos, menos la de Ginny, siguió comiendo tranquilamente

—Lo más probable es que sea… —Draco se interrumpió a sí mismo en su insulto cuando la pelirroja levantó la vista para observarlo y enarcó una ceja.

— ¿Qué me dices tú, Draco? –Sonrió Ginny –se rumora en la escuela que te encanta escabullirte por las ventanas de las chicas como un vil ladrón.

— ¿Eso se dice? ¿Es acaso que he salido de tu ventana como para que estés muy segura de que suelo salir así de la casa de las chicas?

— ¡Eres un!

—Calma, Ron –dijo Ginny poniéndose de pie al igual que su hermano.

—Es mejor que nos marchemos, no quiero arriesgarme a que se me pegue, lo común si estoy demasiado tiempo aquí, vamos, Draco.

—Te veré después, Weasley –levantó las cejas en un gesto intimidante que sólo la hizo reír.

—Te estaré esperando, no te tengo miedo, Malfoy –se burló.

—Eso veremos –sus ojos grises brillaron haciendo que Ginny se mordiera el labio de forma inconsciente.

— ¡Es un maldito imbécil! –vociferó Ron molesto.

—Sólo dales por su lado, es todo.

— ¿De dónde surgió el rumor? –La observó Hermione –yo no he escuchado nada en la escuela, y créeme que las chicas cuentan todo aunque no esté interesada en escucharlo.

—Es algo que dijo Luna –mintió –nada fuera de lo normal, ya sabes, es Luna.

—En eso tienes razón –admitió Hermione

—Aun así ¿vieron la cara de Lucius cuando Ginny le dijo eso a Draco? –Se burló su padre –bien hecho, cariño.

—La instruimos muy bien en eso de "Los Weasley odiamos a los Malfoy, y los Malfoy odian a los Weasley", hasta el momento la guerra va uno cero, favor Weasley, gracias a Ginny –aseguró Fred.

—Supongo que debo sentirme halagada –levantó la vista hasta donde Draco y su padre habían tomado asiento, Draco ya la observaba.

—&—

— ¿Te divertiste anoche? –Ginny volteo a ver si alguien más los observaba.

—Realmente fue una cena entretenida, extrañaba a mis padres.

—Sí, pude notarlo ¿a qué se debió ese comentario?

— ¿Qué crees que diría tu padre cuando no nos hubieses insultado como es tu costumbre?

—Se me hace tan natural insultar a tus hermanos, tanto, como respirar.

—Es una desventaja que tú no tengas como para poder insultarlos ¿cierto?

—Draco –interrumpió Pansy y se acercó a ellos — ¿qué se te ofrece, Weasley?

—En…

—A nadie le importa –sujetó a Draco y lo jaló.

— ¡Entonces no veo la razón del preguntar! –Le gritó molesta al ver que él no oponía resistencia al ser jalado por Pansy –idiota –murmuró.

—Tan temprano y ya de mal humor ¿he? –sonrió Harry.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó molesta.

—bueno, quería…

—En realidad, no me importa –cerró su casillero y se alejó.

— ¿Qué pudieron decirte que te dejaron de tan mal humor? –la siguió.

—Harry, realmente no quiero hablar contigo ¿entiendes? Quiero que me dejes en paz.

—Sólo quería disculparme contigo por comportarme como un idiota, es que ahora realmente no sé cómo comportarme cuando estoy contigo.

—Eso jamás te había sido un problema.

—Ya lo sé, pero antes eras la pequeña Ginny, ya no eres tan pequeña y…

—Jamás has sido un gran orador, así que resume lo que quieres y dilo, que voy a llegar tarde a clases.

—Bueno ¿podemos hablar a la hora del almuerzo?

— ¿Para eso tanto relajo? –Negó ofuscada –está bien, Harry, hablaremos en la hora del almuerzo.

Se sentó junto a Luna que no dijo nada, del humor que estaba, si se le ocurría un mal chiste, corría el riesgo de que explotara, así que sólo le sonrío y miró al frente.

—No opuso resistencia –le recriminó.

— ¿Qué o quién? –hizo un gesto de desconcierto.

—Se acerca para charlar conmigo y cuando llega Pansy, no opone resistencia y se va con ella ¿cómo es posible?

—Porque ustedes no están saliendo, y si no lo recuerdas, Pansy es su novia.

— ¿Entonces cuál es la razón por la que me sigue persiguiendo, si no deja a Pansy?

—Baja la voz –le sonrió –y fuiste tú, la que dijo que no le molestaba el hecho de que él saliera con Pansy, o con otras.

—Y no me molesta, es sólo que me molestó que ni siquiera se disculpara.

—Ginny, Draco Malfoy ha pasado media existencia insultándote a ti y a tu familia ¿Qué crees que piense Pansy si de la nada se disculpa?

—Pues fue el mismo Draco Malfoy el que me dijo que si yo quería, podría decirle a cada miembro de la escuela que yo le gustaba, así que algo anda mal con los cables que le van al cerebro.

—Mi opinión personal, y como tu mejor amiga, digo que estás más que celosa, estás echando chispas, Ginny, por algo que disculpa, al menos, para mí, no es la gran cosa.

—Claro, porque no te lo hizo a ti el chico que te gusta y al que según él, tú le gustas, excepto cuando tiene a alguno de sus amigos cerca.

—Pues, yo creí que pensabas igual que él, mantener su "relación" en completo anonimato.

—No es ninguna relación.

— ¿Ves cómo a ti también se te confunden los cables del cerebro? –Frunció el ceño –te estás quejando de algo que hizo Draco, pero tú estás actuando igual que él, no sé cómo te pones a criticarlo.

—Fue una grosería, después de todo, insultándome o no, estábamos teniendo una conversación.

—Olvidé que cuando los celos atacan, todo lo demás carece de lógica ¿cierto Ginevra? –Negó molesta –ahora, si no te molesta, quiero poner atención a mi clase.

—Mala amiga –respondió pero sólo le causo risa a Luna.

—&—

—La cena de anoche fue de lo más incómoda –suspiró Ron recargado en el casillero.

—No puedo coincidir, no fui –contestó serio Harry.

—Mamá iba a invitarte.

—Pero al final no –concluyó.

—Los gemelos se negaron, Ginny se negó, incluso Percy.

— ¿Y tú? –lo observó de soslayo.

—Deja de ponerme entre la espada y la pared, Harry, eres mi amigo, pero ella es mi hermana, y la forma en la que le hablaste ni a mí me gustó.

—Ella cree que jamás en la historia he hecho algo bueno por ti –aventó el libro de mal modo al casillero.

—Ella sólo te estaba sugiriendo que me ayudaras a animarme a decirle a Hermione lo que siento por ella.

—Pues sí, pero su forma de solicitarlo tampoco fue la mejor manera en la que pudo pedirlo.

— ¿Querías que te llevara a una cena romántica y te pidiera ayuda con mis asuntos románticos?

—Tú mismo lo has dicho TUS asuntos románticos, ella…

— ¡Ella es mi hermana, Harry! Me siento un poco halagado de que se preocupe por mis sentimientos atrofiados, como los llamaría Hermione.

—Pues sí, pero ella no puede ponerte todo en bandeja de plata ¿comprendes?

—Sí, ella sólo te estaba pidiendo que tuvieras una plática muy seria conmigo.

—Como si eso funcionara en tu cabeza de roca.

—Bueno, no te he contado que besé a Hermione.

—Sí, además de… ¿Qué?

—Malfoy me dijo que Cormac quería declarársele a Hermione, que tenía que actuar.

— ¿Desde cuando hablas con Malfoy? –lo encaró –no, ya sé, tengo una mejor pregunta ¿desde cuándo, precisamente tú, sigues los consejos de Malfoy?

—Bueno…

—Para tu información, Cormac jamás ha pensado en hacer eso, lo tengo que escuchar alardear de cada idiotez que él piensa que es el mejor plan, pero jamás he escuchado eso, así que te vio la cara de idiota.

—Estas de un humor que no te comprendo, además, tú debiste quedarte hasta la parte de _Besé a Hermione_ y ser feliz como nuestro amigo que eres.

—Sí, la besaste ¿y qué? Que la besaras no significa que ella sienta algo por ti, y a lo mejor esa cena se volvió incómoda porque ella no encuentra la mejor manera de decirte que no le gustas, y que ese beso no significó nada para ella como piensas que significó, su vida no gira entorno a si la besas o no, Ronald.

— ¿Entonces?

—No lo sé, pero crees que siendo la ex novia del campeón Viktor Krum su mundo colapsará porque su tonto amigo de la infancia la besó, creo que necesitas ubicarte en la realidad, Ron, a Hermione no le importas.

Ron observó a su amigo alejarse, no sabía que pensar respecto a lo que le había dicho, si era cierto o no, después de todo, Hermione siempre le tenía más confianza a Harry que a él, por alguna extraña razón, y también era cierto que no le había contestado ni un solo mensaje después de ese beso.

—&—

—Oh no –se quejó Luna –acaso es algo así como el día de: _Consuela a los Weasley._

—Pues tendrías que –se quejó y se recostó en la banca de la mesa de la cafetería dejando su cabeza en las piernas de Luna.

— ¿Por qué estás así? –interrogó la rubia un poco ruborizada.

—Problemas con los amigos, nada nuevo ¿Por qué el día de consuela a los Weasley?

—Tu hermana está de un humor mírame y no me toques.

—Ahora comprendo porque Harry está del mismo humor.

— ¿Harry? Ginny se acaba de ir de aquí para hablar con él, no entiendo porque él puede estar de mal humor antes de hablar con ella.

—Tal vez lo que le quiere decir no es tan fácil ¿no?

—A menos que se le piense declarar en estos malos momentos…

Ron se levantó y observó a Luna, que también lo observó sorprendida por lo que había dicho, aunque…no creían que Harry tuviese tanto valor como para enfrentar a Ginny con algo así, y más, si la veía tan furiosa como estaba desde la mañana por culpa de Draco.

—Yo la buscaré afuera –dijo Ron y salió corriendo de la cafetería.

—&—

— ¿Por qué tanta prisa Lovegood? –Luna giró a ver a Draco.

— ¿Has visto a Ginny por aquí? –su voz sonó brusca, tal y como quería para que no pensara que le agradaba ahora que pretendía a su mejor amiga.

—No, pero no puedo creer que alguien como tú la pierda –sonrió

—Oh disculpa, es que creo que se ha puesto una capa de invisibilidad y te está buscando para partirte la cara, por mi recomendación.

—Ella jamás haría algo así –contestó con una ligera risita engreída.

—Después de lo de esta mañana, tal vez te mande más al lado oscuro sin importarle mucho.

— ¿Te dijo algo de esta mañana? –su semblante cambió por uno preocupado.

—Si no te importa, la estoy buscando, y es urgente.

— ¿Pasó algo? –Luna lo observó, tal vez si encelaba al rubio lo suficiente como para que la ayudara a encontrar a su amiga, detendría una masacre escolar.

—Harry va a proponerle que salga con él.

— ¿Potter? ¿Aún no se da cuenta que no importa lo que haga jamás la tendrá de vuelta?

—Lo dices como si ella…sabes, como es cierto que tú y ella no salen, y tú tienes a Pansy, ella no tiene por qué rechazar a Harry, después de todo… ¿A quién le compuso una canción? –sonrió –no creas que tienes a Ginny segura, Malfoy, mira lo que le pasó a Harry, tan segura la tenía, que ahora está miles de kilómetros alejada de él, no te pase lo mismo, porque yo no te creo el hecho de que realmente sientes algo por ella.

— ¿Entonces qué hago según tú?

—Que de la noche a la mañana estés siendo más amable y ayudándola a solucionar algunas cosas, no quiere decir que realmente estés jugando limpio, no te creo, y no voy a dejar a Ginny en tus garras.

— ¡En las mías no pero las de San Potter sí! –gritó enfurecido haciendo que todos se detuvieran en el corredor y los observaran.

—Harry es mejor persona que tú, y vale mucho más la pena, Malfoy.

—Pues estás tirando del lado equivocado de la soga, Lovegood, y cuando te estrelles contra el fango…

—Ese será mi asunto, no tuyo, y que no tire de tu lado de la soga, no significa que esté del lado equivocado, porque te dejaré algo muy en claro, mi lado de la soga está junto al de Ginny, ni del tuyo, ni del de Harry.

—Pues una de tus manos está ayudando a alguno de los dos, y esa mano, te lo aseguro, está del lado equivocado, Lovegood.

—Tus trucos tontos no funcionan conmigo como con ella, sólo para aclararte.

—Mira –suspiró –tienes razón en que no soy como el idiota de Potter, ni su amiga Granger ni como el idiota de su hermano, lo mío es de frente, no necesito ir poniendo en contra a las personas para sentirme satisfecho, yo jamás le he hecho nada y no la pondría en contra de Potter, tampoco, porque si quisiera, ya lo hubiese hecho.

—No creas que influyes tanto en ella como para eso, Malfoy, no eres tan importante en su vida.

—Tal vez eso sea cierto, pero yo no hablo sólo por hablarlo, si le dijera todo sobre Potter, ten por seguro que le fundamentaría todo lo que le dijera, sin embargo, mi enemistad con Potter, desde que nos conocimos, ha trascendido a personas que no tendría por qué, y no me importa eso, sólo me importa que ella sepa que no soy lo que el idiota de Harry Potter le ha hecho creer.

Luna se alejó molesta, Draco Malfoy sí que sabía cómo exasperar a las personas, era algo así como un súper poder.


	10. Chapter 10

Ginny abrió los ojos incrédula, no podía creer que Harry hubiese hecho algo así, después de lo que le había costado que Ron hiciera algo con referente a sus sentimientos, se puso roja del coraje y sin pensarlo, su mano se estrelló en el rostro de Harry.

— ¿En serio? —indagó Harry observándola incrédulo.

—Muy en serio, no puedo creer que fueras tan...imbécil —le gruñó

—Estaba molesto, ya sé que actúe de una forma incorrecta y por eso te lo dije, porque quería que lo supieras por mí y no por Ron.

—Gracias por la honestidad —contesto.

—Tampoco es para que reacciones así, no sé cuál es tu obsesión porque ellos salgan.

—No, no es ninguna obsesión, es mi hermano, quiero que sea feliz, y obvio que quiero lo mejor para él, pero es algo que tú no puedes entender ¿sabes por qué? Porque no tienes familia.

Harry se tensó ante el comentario de Ginny, y en ese instante ella se sintió la peor persona del mundo, Harry movió la cabeza negativamente y se giró para irse.

—Harry, yo...en serio lo siento.

—Jamás pensé que fueras tan cruel ¿Qué eres ahora, Ginevra? ¿La versión femenina de Draco Malfoy?

—No, claro que no —suspiró.

—Pues parece otra cosa, tal vez deberías ir y suplicar unirte al grupo de Pansy.

—Siento haberte dicho eso, pero creo que estas exagerando, Harry.

— ¿en serio lo crees? Vaya, eso es impensable, lo dice la chica que acaba de golpearme porque le dije a su hermano que la vida de Hermione no gira entorno a él, además ¿qué importa que hiciera un comentario cruel sobre que nadie me quiere? Al fin, me encanta ser el centro de atención cuando se trata de que la gente me eche en cara que no tengo familia, que mis padres están muertos, la familia de mi madre no quiere ni verme y la única persona que se preocupa por mí, es mi padrino.

Se alejó molesto, no podía creer que fuera capaz de decirle eso, caminó rumbo a la cafetería, pero cambio de recorrido al ver a Draco y a Luna a lo lejos, tal vez se estaban peleando por que todo mundo los observaban, al menos los que estaban por ese lugar.

—Puedes creer lo que quieras, tu juicio está tan desequilibrado que a veces me pregunto si tu madre no se llevó algo más que su vida en ese accidente —le soltó Draco.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó Ginny molesta.

—No hace falta que te lo repita ¿o sí? —La observó Luna —Aún no sé por qué razón lo prefieres sobre Harry ahora, Ginevra, por lo menos Harry es incapaz de herir los sentimientos de alguien de ese modo.

Los ojos chocolate de Ginny se posaron sobre los ojos de Draco, estaban increíblemente grises, brillaban en furia y estaban fríos, no había ni una gota de arrepentimiento en sus ojos por haber dicho algo así, su corazón dio un vuelco, así debieron lucir los suyos cuando le dijo algo similar a Harry.

Observó a su amiga suplicando disculpas en nombre de Malfoy, pero no le funcionó, Draco no las ofreció, y aunque lo hiciera, sabrían que no eran sinceras, él siempre decía lo que pensaba, a veces, casi siempre, sin pensar antes de hablar, ¿cómo es que ese chico le gustaba? ¿Cómo se fijó en él pensando que era diferente a lo que Harry y su hermano siempre decían?

—No me hables —sentenció Luna cuando Ginny se disponía a hablar de nuevo.

—Volvemos a tu mal juicio —se apresuró a intervenir Malfoy —el que te ha insultado he sido yo, ella no habló.

—Mi juicio está tan fuera de balance, ya lo sé ¿y sabes qué?

—No me importa —le dijo Draco con una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro.

Luna se alejó del pasillo molesta, dejando a Draco y a Ginny frente a frente, sólo que la chica bajó el rostro avergonzada, sus mejillas estaban encendidas, parecían dos enormes esferas rojas brillantes, apretó las manos en puños para contener las lágrimas, tal vez se estaba volviendo igual de antipática y engreída que él, por esa razón le gustaba tanto.

—Así que _Harry Potter_ se te declaró —pronunció cada palabra con pesadez, pero con un odio puro resaltó en el nombre propio.

—No —respondió en tono seco —no, no lo hizo.

—Veo que eso te decepciona mucho —gruñó.

— ¿Por qué no me decepcionaría? Después de todo, tengo tanto tiempo esperando esas palabras de Harry.

—Sabes que realmente esa fantasía era ridícula, _Potter_ jamás se fijaría en serio en ti.

—No porque tú no lo hicieras, significa que yo no puedo ser nada serio para Harry, o para otro chico.

—Sé lo en serio que puedes llegar a ser, _Ginny_ , pero para él, en específico, no.

—Me importa una mierda lo que puedas llegar a pensar —hizo una pausa porque en un instante las palabras comenzaron a atorarse en su garganta —no vuelvas a acercarte a mí, o a cualquier persona que quiera, porque te juro, que seré yo la que te atropelle, _Draco Malfoy._

No dijo nada, sólo la observó temblar llena de rabia, no sabía porque estaba molesta con él, su comentario con Luna, era algo... tan común.

— ¡Ginny! Por fin... ¿Qué te ocurre?

Los ojos de Ron fueron hasta Draco, que se tensó cuando las lágrimas de frustración de la chica comenzaron a descender por sus mejillas, pero reaccionó a tiempo para esquivar el golpe de Ronald, y lo golpeó como acto seguido, haciendo que el chico cayera sobre su trasero frente a su hermana.

—Ron —Pronunció Ginny, se hincó para auxiliar a su hermano.

—No vuelvas a... —se levantó y avanzó hasta Draco para poder golpearlo, pero él la sujetó de las muñecas y la acercó a él —déjanos en paz —pronunció con toda la furia que podía.

— ¿Estas segura de que eso es lo que quieres? —sus ojos brillaron llenos de enfado.

—Déjame en paz —hizo énfasis en cada una de las palabras.

—Bien, no volveré a molestarte.

Suspiró cuando se alejó, Ron pasó su pesado brazo por los hombros de su hermana.

—Juro que un día le romperé la cara a ese mono bailarín —sonrió.

—Necesitas mucha agilidad para eso, al parecer —le sonrió todo lo que pudo.

—Tal parece que este año está destinado a peleas por los pasillos, los Weasley como los buenos.

—A los buenos siempre le dan una paliza.

—Y siempre ganan, al menos en las películas, las luchas libres, bueno, en esas no siempre.

—Es bueno saber que si nuestras vidas fueran una película, Draco Malfoy terminaría llorando en el lavamanos de un baño como una nenita, y desangrado sobre el piso un segundo después —Ron sonrió

— ¿Crees que se cortaría las venas? Eso es tan…afeminado.

—Bueno ¿entonces cómo crees que él terminaría? —lo observó.

—Es una pregunta muy interesante, creo que se daría un tiro, es más masculino eso.

—Pensé que veneno, dicen que es más doloroso.

—El veneno es un arma de chica —se burló su hermano —ya que si eres tú quien lo envenena, creo que pueda morir así.

—Ajá ¿Y por qué razón sería yo la que acabe con él envenenándolo?

—Por qué fue tu idea el veneno —se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, ya entendí.

Esperó que para final del día, Luna no estuviera tan enojada, por lo menos que le dejara pedir disculpas y decirle que lo que sea que pasó con Draco Malfoy, había terminado, si es que tan siquiera inició alguna vez, no le interesaba para nada volverse como él, eso de ir hiriendo a las personas no era lo suyo, no quería ser de ese modo, pero al parecer, la fría e insoportable actitud de Malfoy, era contagiosa, mientras más tiempo pasaba con él, menos le importaban los demás.

—Así que Luna está enojada —Hermione se sentó junto a ella.

—Sí, se enojó por algo que ni siquiera dije yo.

—Sí, me contó Harry lo que pasó —la observó de reojo.

—Así que te dijo la razón por la que peleamos ¿no es así?

—Tuvo que hacerlo.

—Es un chismoso, no es que tuviera, no pudo quedarse callado.

—Es mi mejor amigo, se supone que los mejores amigos se cuentan las cosas.

—Aun así, me disculpé por ser tan grosera con él.

—Ginny, tú jamás te habías comportado así.

— ¿Así cómo? ¿Cómo la versión femenina de _Draco Malfoy_? —gruñó.

—Te falta mucha práctica para llegar a ser como él, y en todo caso ¿Por qué la comparación?

—Pues tal parece que el _Sr. Potter,_ sólo te contó la parte en donde lo agredí, pero no donde él me insultó llamándome así.

—Sí que debió estar furioso para la comparación, tú y Draco Malfoy, es algo que jamás se vería —rió divertida.

— _YonoestariatanseguradeelloHermione_ —soltó tan rápido que la castaña no entendió.

—Supongo que no querrás repetir eso de forma entendible.

—No, no lo repetiré, si eso te deja más tranquila.

—Cómo quieras, pero te lo digo en serio, no te fanatices demasiado con lo que pasa entre tu hermano y yo, después de todo…

—Sólo fue un beso en la sala ¿no es así?

—No puede ser —se puso roja —nos viste.

—Claro que los vi, y también escuché el asqueroso sonido de la lengua de mi hermano en tu boca.

— ¡No repitas eso! —chilló apenada.

—De acuerdo, no lo haré —se mordió el labio para no sonreír.

—Para nunca haber besado a una chica, besa bastante bien —admitió Hermione con un suave suspiro.

—Oh, eso es amor —se burló la chica —Hermione Granger, enamorada de Ronald Weasley ¿quién lo diría?

—Nadie, mis padres pensaron que terminaría siendo novia de Harry ¿Puedes creer eso? Mis propios padres, tal parece que no creen que tengo un buen gusto en hombres —hizo una pausa —tal vez no es algo de lo que quieras escuchar ¿cierto?

—Como la mejor amiga de mi hermana tiene fantasías con él, no, de hecho, no me interesa escuchar a ninguna chica teniendo pensamientos pervertidos sobre él, es mi hermano, es algo así como…mi cachorro.

Hermione soltó una carcajada, y negó, para insistir tanto en conseguirle una novia a su hermano y después dar como mil pasos para atrás, Ginny era completamente contradictoria.

—&—

Ron observó a Hermione, estaba sentada sobre el sofá, y le sonrió cuando lo vio, él le sonrió en una mueca que formó algo extraño.

—Así qué… ¿qué haces aquí? —la interrogó serio y caminó hasta la sala.

— ¿Qué hago aquí?

—Me imagino que viniste a ver a Ginny, porque tomando en cuenta que no contestaste mis mensajes…

—Era eso, siento si no contesté tus mensajes, Ronald, pero a veces no contesto los mensajes ¿lo recuerdas?

—Sí, pero en otras ocasiones no te había besado, pero no te preocupes, me llegó el mensaje que me mandaste decir con Harry.

—Yo no necesito un mensajero, si hubiese querido decirte algo, te lo hubiese dicho de frente, no necesito escudarme en alguien, mucho menos en Harry, no quiero ser la culpable de sus peleas.

—Pues como sea —contestó molesto —deberías ir a buscar a Viktor, no sé qué haces en mi casa.

— ¡Viktor ni siquiera está aquí! —chilló enfurecida.

—Ah ¿y cómo es que sabes que no está aquí? Pudo venir por asuntos, pero claro, sabes que no está aquí, porque te has mantenido en contacto con él ¿o me equivoco?

—Viktor es mi amigo.

—Pero antes fue más que eso, y no estoy muy seguro de que para él las cosas pasaran, Hermione.

—A mí no me interesa Viktor, si él me interesara, estaría con él ¿no lo crees?

— ¡Pues no lo sé, Hermione! Tal vez te estás cansando de mantener una relación a distancia y estás buscando distracción mientras él viene a verte

—Tienes años de conocerme ¿te lo recuerdo? Jamás he sido de esa clase de chicas.

—Ya no sé qué clase de chica eres, Hermione, y para ser honesto, ahora mismo, ya no me importa.

—Oh —dijo dolida —entonces, no sé qué hago aquí

—Sí, yo tampoco sé qué haces aquí —se cruzó de brazos molesto.

—Perfecto.

Gruñó cuando Hermione azotó la puerta principal, su madre se asomó por la cocina y negó molesta, pero no dijo nada, Ronald subió directo a su habitación y se dejó caer sobre la cama, enfadado, sabía que no tenía por qué reclamarle ni haberle hablado así, pero, cuando se tocaba el tema de Viktor, su sangre hervía ante imaginarlo a él, besando a Hermione. Jamás le había gustado la idea, y ahora entendía porque, de hecho, jamás le había gustado que algún chico mirara de más a Hermione, que le hablara, o que simplemente, respirara el mismo aire que ella.

—Así que te comportaste como un idiota con ella.

—No estoy de humor para que te pongas a sermonearme, Ginny —se quejó y rodó sobre su costado para verla.

—No entiendo que tienes en la cabeza.

—Yo tampoco, cuando quise, ya había azotado la puerta.

—Mamá me contó, no puedes creerle todo lo que te diga Harry, a Hermione le gustas tú, desde hace tiempo, y es obvio que ella lleva gustándote AÑOS.

—Pero soy un idiota, y ahora Cormac aprovechará la oportunidad de clavarle las garras.

—Siempre se puede pedir disculpas.

— ¿Perdonarías a Harry? —la observó.

—Supongo, ¿por qué no? Creo que me lavaron el cerebro respecto a él, pero… —se quedó callada.

—Lavarte el cerebro —se burló su hermano —no hay nadie que te diga algo malo de él que tú le creas —así que dudo que alguien, te lavara el cerebro.

Ginny se encogió de hombros, en realidad, ese alguien tenía cabello rubio, y unos ojos encantadoramente grises, con una actitud pésima, y una boca peligrosa, pero a simple vista, le había gustado lo que veía, y…tal vez por esa razón, creyó todo lo que él decía, cuando un chico le gustaba, podía ponerse muy tonta, pero, eso no le pasaría dos veces, necesitaba sacarse a Draco Malfoy de la cabeza, a como diera lugar.

—Así que…

—Decidí que mi vida no iría relacionada a él.

—Lo mismo dijo él, sobre Hermione, que su vida no…

—Las cosas son diferentes, Ron, porque ella si siente algo por ti, que para tu fortuna, es lo mismo que sientes por ella, para ella no debe ser fácil verte con chicas.

—Ella jamás me ha visto con chicas ¿te lo recuerdo?

—&—

Los labios de la chica se pegaron al cuello del rubio y su mano se deslizó desde su pecho hasta su estómago, mientras seguía entretenida con el cuello, subió por la mandíbula y lo besó.

—Draco —musitó — ¿qué es lo que te ocurre? Estás completamente distraído, en otro mundo.

—No es nada que te interese, Pansy —sentenció molesto.

—Me imagino que tiene que ver con lo que pasó hoy en el pasillo de la escuela ¿cierto? —elevó las cejas.

—No sé a qué te refieres.

—A tu pequeña discusión con la idiota de Luna Lovegood, a eso me refiero, fue una escenita.

—No me importa esa _escenita_ —la observó con fastidio.

—No, pero que todo mundo la escuchara compararte con _Potter,_ si es algo que te importe ¿no? Jamás has tolerado que la gente los compare.

—No hay punto de comparación, así que no encuentro el placer en hacer la comparación, él y yo somos completamente diferentes, como agua y aceite.

—Eso lo sabemos, pero…la gente parece que lo disfruta, después de todo, logra hacerlos enojar, a ambos.

—A él debería darle gusto, después de todo, soy mil veces mejor que él, que lo comparen con alguien superior.

—Y más guapo —sonrió la chica.

—Lo sé.

Se acomodó en el sofá quitándose a la chica de encima, no estaba de humor para nada de eso, no después de que Ginevra le había dicho que la dejara en paz, golpear a su hermano debió ser pasarse de la raya, pero era algo que siempre hacía, se burlaba de él, y en todo caso, no iba a ser golpeado por el idiota mejor amigo de _Potter._

Gruñó, tal vez si debió dejarse golpear, después de todo, ella hubiese podido sentirse vengada por su actitud con Lovegood, pero seguía sin comprender porque tanto la molestia, siempre había sido así, incluso cuando la relación había cruzado más al lado _amor_ y dejado muy atrás al _odio._

—A eso me refiero con fuera de este mundo, es incómodo que no me hagas caso.

—Pues entonces sería mejor que te largaras, si te es muy incómodo.

Pansy se puso de pie indignada, y al ver que él ni siquiera lo notó hizo que su sangre hirviera de coraje, no le gustaba cuando se ensimismaba, jamás había sido el novio cariñoso, ni dulce, pero por lo menos era apasionado, pero ese día estaba más frío que de costumbre.

—Crabbe y Goyle quieren que vayamos a tomar algo ¿piensas unirte? ¿O te quedarás lamentándote todo el día? —gruñó.

— ¿Por qué tendría que estarme lamentándome? —frunció el ceño enfadado.

—Sólo era una suposición —se encogió de hombros.

—No tengo ganas de salir —se estiró en el sofá llevando sus manos detrás de su cuello.

—Siendo así, podemos quedarnos aquí y pasarla bien —se sentó a horcajadas sobre el regazo del chico —como siempre la pasamos cuando estamos aquí, sin que tus padres vengan a revisar.

—No tienen nada de qué preocuparse, o qué revisar.

—Lo sé —sonrió y llevó las manos de Draco hasta sus caderas —espero que si estés de humor para un poco de diversión.

— ¿En serio quieres hacer esto? —elevó una ceja y su familiar sonrisa torcida apareció en sus labios.

—Es hacer _esto,_ o ir con los chicos a beber algo.

—Vayamos con los chicos, entonces.

—Bien —contestó nada feliz, aún tenía la esperanza de que se quedaran ahí.

—Pero primero, podemos tener un poco de diversión —se incorporó para poder besar el cuello de la chica.

**C**

**c**

**c**

Pansy jaló del brazo a Draco y caminó hasta la mesa donde estaban sentados Crabbe y Goyle, que reían como estúpidos de algo.

—Así que decidieron venir —comentó Goyle.

—Sí, Draco se animó un poco, así que decidió unirse —sonrió.

—Pensé que te la pasarías todo el día de mal humor por la escenita que te hizo Lovegood.

Los ojos grises de Draco se posaron sobre los de su amigo, que se quedó callado y quitó la sonrisa de inmediato, no debía tentar a su suerte, conforme Draco estaba de humor, podía soportar cualquier cosa, o ignorarla, pero…ese día en particular, supo que no debería seguir jugando con ello.

—Tal vez la rubia boba está enamorada de ti, Draco —se burló Goyle distrayendo la ira de Draco de Crabbe.

—No la culpo —se encogió de hombros —tiene buen gusto, en ese caso.

—Pues que ni se le ocurra ponerte un ojo encima —gruñó Pansy —porque las cosas no le irán muy bien, quien sabe, tal vez sufra un accidente grave en el baño de chicas.

—El estar interesado en alguien, no precisamente hace que la contraparte esté interesada —respondió Crabbe y miró a Pansy —el claro ejemplo, lo tienes con la Weasley, esa estúpida chica que anda tras _Potter_ desde hace años, en mi opinión, no hay nada más patético en todo Londres que ella, pobre….

— ¡Draco! —chilló Pansy cuando de la nada, su puño se había estrellado contra la cara de Crabbe.

—Lo único patético en eso, es él —dijo por último y salió del lugar.

Por mucho que intentara, el aire fresco no lo ayudó a controlar el enojo, la repentina lluvia tampoco, no había nada que lo hiciera sentirse menos molesto, _Ginevra Weasley_ se estaba oponiendo a salir de su maldita cabeza, le estaba jodiendo todo, desde su relación con Pansy, hasta su _amistad_ con Crabbe y Goyle, pero no iba a permitir que se expresara así de ella, ¿Qué le importaban las apariencias? No le importaba lo que las demás personas pensaran de él, después de todo, eran las consecuencias de sus actos, pero…todo lo que pudiese estar pasando por la cabeza de _ella_ si le importaba. Y mucho.

Observó a su madre en la sala, estaba hablando con su tía, ésta le otorgó una sonrisa torcida, la mayoría del tiempo pensaba que había heredado esa sonrisa burlona, despreocupada y que a muchos les daban ganas de quitar a golpes.

—Volviste pronto —pronunció su madre.

—Sí, en realidad no hay nada divertido que hacer hoy.

—Eso es lo malo de ser un Malfoy —sonrió su tía Bellatrix.

—Supongo, encontrar a alguien al mismo nivel es imposible —se encogió de hombros siguiendo el juego de su tía, y le funcionó, porque ella sonrió.

—Iré a mi cuarto, a ver si encuentro algo mejor que hacer.

—De acuerdo, la cena estará lista pronto y tu padre no tardará en llegar.

—Como sea —contestó sin darle importancia.

—Suerte con ese _algo_ mejor que hacer ¿sabes a lo que me refiero? —se burló su tía y él sonrió.


	11. Chapter 11

Se dejó caer en el césped, había corrido por una hora y no estaba de humor para nada, sólo quería quedarse en casa acostada, hecha un ovillo.

_Depresión._

Le había dicho Percy de la nada por la mañana cuando la vio sin ánimo, jugando con el tocino y el huevo frito que había preparado su madre, no tenía ganas de nada, y no sólo era porque Luna seguía sin hablarle, tal vez también se debía al hecho de que Draco había cumplido su petición de dejarla en paz, no le había dirigido una sola mirada, una sola sonrisa torcida, ni una palabra, y sus encuentros _casuales_ habían aumentado, se lo topaba en casi todos lados, se había dedicado las últimas dos semanas a salir con Ron, él estaba en las mismas circunstancias que ella, estaba enojado con Hermione y se rehusaba a entablar palabra con Harry.

Observó a Luna hablando con un par de chicas que no recordaba si las conocía o no, y su vista se cambió de lugar para ver a Draco siendo acosado por Pansy, bueno, no sabía si el termino _acosar_ fuera indicado, pero, estaban en una escuela ¿no podía controlar sus hormonas? La que tenía que controlarse era ella, no era de su incumbencia los asuntos de Draco y Pansy, si querían hacer sus muestras públicas de afecto, no era asunto suyo.

Se acercó a una de sus compañeras de equipo, hacía mucho que no se ponía a platicar con las chicas, así que tal vez debería darle una patada imaginaria a la entrepierna imaginaria de Draco, y seguir con su vida, como si sus labios jamás se hubiesen topado con los suyos, y sus manos jamás hubiesen alcanzado su piel.

—Así que Luna sigue molesta —Ron se dejó caer junto a ella y recostó su cabeza en sus piernas.

—Así que sigues enojado con Hermione —imitó su voz lo mejor que pudo, el frunció el ceño y después sonrió.

—No, pero he decidido que si su vida no se detiene por mí y no gira entorno a mí como lo hace la mía entorno a la de ella —se quedó callado, posiblemente no debió decir aquello.

—Harás que —completó Ginny sin prestar mucha atención.

—Invité a salir a Lavander —suspiró.

—Suena….espera, ¿Qué tú qué? —exclamó.

—Parvati se acercó a mí, de la nada, diciéndome todas las cualidades de Lavander, sugiriendo que debería invitarla a salir ¿Quién soy yo para despreciar a una chica? Tomando en cuenta que ninguna me pela.

—Eso pondrá furiosa a Hermione, y ten en cuenta que si tú haces eso, ella puede aceptar a Cormac sólo para regresarte la jugada, y ella es mejor jugadora que tú.

—Pero que dices, yo estuve en el equipo.

—Bueno, Cormac es mejor jugador que tú, tomando en cuenta que te quitó tu lugar.

—Tú tienes que apoyarme —levantó sus brazos y atacó su estómago con cosquillas.

— ¡Basta Ronald! —Chilló divertida —te golpearé si no te detienes.

—Está bien, no seas chillona ¿Qué haces aquí?

—No quise comer mi sándwich sola en la cafetería, así que me quedé aquí, por lo menos hay una bonita vista.

—Soy yo que estoy aquí —sonrió su hermano.

—Claro, eres la cosa más hermosa que mis ojos han visto —sonrió poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Lo sé, me alegra escucharlo, porque posiblemente no volverás a admitirlo en tu vida.

—Me apenaría mucho que el resto del mundo me escuchara decir eso.

—&—

Fue hasta su siguiente clase, se quedó pegada al suelo cuando vio a Draco sacar algo de su casillero, volteo a verla, por primera vez en días, se dignaba a verla, se volvió hacia lo que sacaba, cerró el casillero y caminó hasta ella, pasó tan cerca que su hombro rozó con su brazo y pudo olerlo, volteó a otro lado cuando él se detuvo un momento pero siguió su camino un segundo después, sin decir nada, simplemente se fue a sus clases, había sido una idiota, no había duda.

—Pues es tu asunto, no mío —dijo Luna molesta y observó con quien discutía.

Así que Draco había dejado de molestarla a ella para comenzar a rondar a su amiga, vaya patán, lo único que le agradaba es que jamás haría que Luna cayera en sus garras, eso la hizo sentir un poco mal, significaba que ella era una tonta que caía ante las palabras más trilladas y un rostro atractivo, como el de él.

Siguió su camino a la siguiente y última clase, que Draco hiciera lo que quisiera, pero no con su mejor amiga, aunque estuvieran enojadas, corrección, aunque _Luna_ estuviera enojada.

—&—

Tenía que solucionar las cosas con Luna, no iba a soportar más la ley del hielo por parte de los dos, por lo menos tenía que hacer que uno le dirigiera la palabra, y esa, tenía que ser Luna.

—Voy a decírtelo una sola vez, y tu cabeza extraña tiene que procesar las cosas —dijo Pansy furiosa —aléjate de Draco, porque no soy muy agradable cuando alguna se quiere meter con él.

—Deberías ir a decirle eso a él, no a mí ¿te queda claro?

—Los vi hace rato, ¿crees que soy idiota?

—Pregunta retórica ¿cierto? —Sonrió Luna divertida —no tienes ni la menor idea y eso es patético, Parkinson.

—Pues ilumina mis ideas, Lovegood.

—Aparte que acostarte con Malfoy no te asegura que realmente le intereses, no sé qué iluminar.

—Pues la razón por la que me acuesto con él no te importa, a menos que te interese Draco.

—No soy una demente completamente, puede que sea un poco _extraña,_ pero Draco Malfoy, jamás estará en mi lista de cosas preferidas, prefiero saltar y ahogarme en el Támesis, antes que él me interese o me caiga bien.

— ¿Cuál es la razón de que se la pasen hablando? Contesta.

—Ya te lo dije, ve, y pregúntale a tu novio.

—Pues, entonces, voy a darte un poco de adelanto de lo que te pasará si vuelves a hablar con él.

Ginny se puso junto a Luna cuando Pansy dio un paso más a ella, la rubia la observó sorprendida.

—No cometas una idiotez —suplicó Luna.

—Es mejor que retires esa amenaza, porque la que te dará tu merecido si te atreves a ponerle una sola partícula de tu asqueroso ADN a mi amiga.

—Jamás me has asustado, Weasley, claro, ambas igual de patéticas, fijándose en alguien que jamás les hará caso, tu ridícula amiga con Draco y tú, arrastrándote detrás de _Potter._

—No es tu asunto si estoy o no tras Harry, a ti Draco ni siquiera te hace caso, a pesar de que eres _su_ novia.

—Basta ya, Ginevra —pidió Luna.

—Ya te lo advertí —Ginny se acercó más a Pansy —una amenaza más y…

La tomó desprevenida, la mano de Pansy se estrelló contra su rostro en un segundo en una bofetada bastante fuerte, que le dejó marcada la mano.

—A mí, ninguna estúpida muerta de hambre va a amenazarme, ¿te queda claro? _Weasley._

—Eres una…

Estuvo a un centímetro de la cabellera de Pansy, pero justo cuando jalaría de ella, Draco jaló a Pansy fuera de su alcance, la dejó en el suelo de manera tan brusca que cayó sobre su trasero, haciéndola chillar.

—Aquí nadie va a amenazar a nadie —su voz sonó grave, a causa del enojo.

— ¿Sólo porque tú lo dices? —dio un paso hasta él.

—No vuelvas a acercarte a _mi novia,_ ¿te queda claro, Weasley?

—Pues que tu novia no venga a amenazar a mis amigos, porque…

—Deja de ponerte en vergüenza —le sonrió molesto.

—Tú deberías de dejar de ponerte en vergüenza —Luna jaló a Ginny cuando Harry se acercó.

—Genial, lo último que faltaba —gruñó Malfoy.

—No vas a condicionar a Ginny a que haga o deje de hacer algo.

—Oh perdón _San Potter_ —se burló Malfoy —suplico clemencia.

—No estoy bromeando, y si quieres a alguien lejos de alguien, que seas tú, de nosotros y a tu estúpida novia de Ginny y de Luna —sonrió Harry haciendo que la ira de Malfoy creciera y observara de él a Ginny.

 _Tendría_ que haberlo sabido, cuando su hermano se acercó sigiloso por detrás de Draco, que algo así habían planeado, normalmente uno contra uno no hubiesen podido, pero cuando Ron giró a Draco, su puño se estrelló en su ojo, fue el único golpe que pudo atinar.

—Moría por golpearte —se burló Ron.

—Pues será la única vez que lo hagas —musitó enfurecido y observó a Ginny.

Su corazón dio un enorme vuelco en ese momento, ¿era su forma de pedir disculpas? ¿Realmente Ron había tomado distraído a Draco? ¿O es que él se dejó golpear por lo que le había dicho la vez pasada a Luna y en disculpa?

—Vámonos —le dijo a Pansy que caminó rápidamente detrás de él sin decir nada.

—Es un imbécil —se quejó Harry.

—Vaya, mira que tomarlo desprevenido, que valiente —pronunció Luna con una sonrisa victoriosa.

—Te dije que él intervendría si Pansy armaba un alboroto, ¿los Malfoy en escandalo? Eso jamás, aunque se trate de un problema de faldas, que posiblemente alimente su ego, que ya es suficientemente grande.

—Tan grande podría tragarse a Inglaterra completa.

—Lo que sea —completó Ginny molesta observando a su hermano.

—Juro por mi madre que si te atreves a defenderlo lo atropello con el auto de Luna —sentenció Ron.

— ¡Oye! —se burló la chica dándole un golpe leve en el hombro.

—No, no voy a defenderlo —observó a Luna que elevó una ceja que implicaba un gran _¿ah no?_

—Bueno, hace un tiempo te hubieses reído, ahora estás molesta —intervino Harry.

—No estoy molesta, sencillamente, que no pensé que fueran a caer al nivel de Malfoy, aunque…realmente nunca lo he visto que utilice a alguno de sus idiotas amigos para golpear a alguno de ustedes.

—Para mí eso es defender —Ron se alborotó los cabellos rojos con un gesto molesto.

—No lo estoy defendiendo, pero no me agrada que los demás piensen que mi hermano es un cobarde que necesita de su _amigo_ para poder golpear a Malfoy, de ahí, me agrada que lo golpearas.

—Menos mal.

—&—

Pansy siguió a Draco, iba molesto, que le complicaba un poco alcanzarlo gracias a las zancadas que daba.

—Draco.

—Cállate —sentenció sin decir nada más.

—No —gruñó Pansy —no puedes estar enojado por eso, las dos lo merecían.

— ¿Crees que estoy molesto por que le gritaras a Lovegood?

—Si no fue eso ¿por qué razón es?

Un gran _porque golpeaste a Ginevra Weasley,_ se le quedó atorado en la garganta, pero…no se creía capaz de admitirlo frente a Pansy, o frente a alguien, al menos en este momento.

—Se va a poner morado —pasó las yemas de sus dedos por el ojo de Malfoy.

—Sí, no me importa —dijo sin darle mucha importancia.

—Aun no entiendo como Ronald Weasley te tomó tan desprevenido como para atinarte el golpe.

—Un golpe de suerte.

—Un golpe muy fuerte, por lo visto.

Una de sus comisuras se elevó, en realidad lo tomó desprevenido, estaba teniendo una guerra enorme con su maldito ego cuando apareció, quería dejarle en claro a Ginevra que había cosas que podía hacer por ella, dejarse golpear era una de ellas, pero…dejarse golpear por _Harry Potter,_ era algo que realmente no sabía si podía, estaba peleando con su yo interno, dejarse o no golpear por _Potter,_ porque eso hubiese podido incrementar su ego, y antes muerto que ayudar a ensanchar aún más ese ego idiota de Harry Potter.

—Por lo menos fue Weasley y no Potter —comentó Pansy leyendo sus pensamientos.

—Por lo menos —repitió sin darle mucha importancia, ya que no prestó atención a todo lo demás que estuvo diciendo, fue lo último que alcanzó a escuchar de todo el discurso.

—Ya lo imagino presumiendo por toda la escuela que te golpeo, no sé qué pasa con él.

—Se cree muy importante, como si fuese el elegido de algo grande, el salvador doblemente del mundo, quizá, no lo sé, tal vez tiene algún tipo de retraso mental, o no lo sé, y la verdad, no me importa que pase en su cabeza loca.

—Vive en su propio mundo mágico —se burló Pansy.

—&—

Cuando entraron a la mansión, se dirigieron a la habitación de Draco, sin dar explicaciones o saludar a su madre y sus importantes invitados, su madre dedicaban mucho tiempo a la socialicé, y no había nada más que lo aburriera tremendamente como eso.

—Es mi imaginación o últimamente todo lo relacionado con Potter y sus amigos te molesta más que de costumbre.

—Es tu imaginación —contestó y se dejó caer en el sofá.

—No creo que sea mi imaginación _tan_ amplia, Draco —le otorgó una mirada dudosa —antes de que llegaras, hablé con Lovegood ¿realmente estás tras ella?

—Lovegood te dijo eso ¿o no? —la observó

—Le dije que te dejara en paz, me dijo que no tenía ni idea, así que mi sentido extra, me está gritando que no es ella la que está interesada en ti —se subió a horcajadas en el chico.

— ¿no? ¿Entonces quién? ¿ _Weasley_ tal vez? —Pansy soltó una carcajada de completa diversión.

—Draco, no se necesita ser Hermione Granger para saber que ella no tiene ojos para nadie más que para el idiota de Harry Potter, no importa que seas atractivo y endemoniadamente sensual —besó el cuello del chico —ella jamás, de los jamás se fijaría en ti, a menos que quisiera poner celoso a Potter, y creo que ni así, se fijaría en tu atractivo trasero.

—Entonces no comprendo lo que tu _sentido extra_ te está gritando.

—Que Luna Lovegood no está interesada para nada en ti, pero...lo que me tiene intranquila, es…si tú, te sientes atraído por la loca.

Se levantó enfadada cuando Draco no contestó, por el contrario, había llevado sus manos detrás de la cabeza y su mirada se volvió completamente impasible, odiaba que se pusiera así, odiaba que en los momentos menos oportunos, se blindara y no le permitiera ni siquiera saber que pasaba por su mente.

—Bueno, no necesitabas decirlo para confirmarlo, tu silencio lo ha dicho completamente todo.

—Por favor —se burló —Pansy… ¿en serio crees que yo me iba a fijar en Luna Lovegood?

—Es la tercera vez que te descubro hablando con ella, Draco, algo me dice que no estoy ni cerca a la mitad de veces que la has buscado para mí eso es interés.

—Si ella me importara en realidad, sería ella la que estuviera ahí parada, no tú.

—No soy tan idiota como consideras que soy, sólo para recordarte que tu padre te echaría a la calle si se te ocurriera mezclarte con ella.

— _Mezclarme_ —volvió a burlarse de su novia —estás diciendo tonterías, Pansy, hablas de _mezclarme_ como si yo tuviese sangre azul y ella purpura.

—A quién le interesa tu _sangre pura_ Draco —se burló la chica —sabes perfectamente a lo que me estoy refiriendo, tu padre no dejará que…

—Ya sé que no estamos hablando del estatus de mi sangre, por si no lo entendiste, estoy tratando de explicarte, que a mi padre no le importa con quien pase el tiempo.

—Oh, perdón, me deja más tranquila el saber que sólo quieres pasar el tiempo con ella, sí, realmente eso me ha dejado más tranquila.

El chico puso los ojos en blanco, discutir con ella jamás había sido sencillo, tal vez tanta literatura romántica juvenil le había freído las neuronas completas, sus escenas de celos estaban sacadas de algún lado, porque parecían más ensayadas que espontáneas.

—Y te vuelves a quedar callado.

—Bueno ¿qué libro estás leyendo ahora, Pansy? —las mejillas de la chica se pusieron como tomate.

—Ah, alguna protagonista idiota te está trasmitiendo sus inseguridades.

—Si algo me queda claro de esos estúpidos libros, es que yo jamás he pintado para ser la protagonista estúpida, eso déjalo para Granger o Weasley.

—Como quieras —gruñó.

—&—

Ginny observó a su hermano, a su amiga y los amigos de su hermano reír divertidos por lo que habían planeado, bueno, en realidad Hermione estaba de su lado, no le había agradado la forma, pero le había agradado el resultado, después de todo, realmente Draco Malfoy merecía un golpe, o una golpiza.

—Lo único que no me ha quedado completamente claro, ha sido la razón por la cual Draco se acercó a ti en más de una ocasión, Luna —expresó Hermione en confusión.

—Es cierto —Ron la observó —no me digas que realmente Draco está tras de ti.

—Gracias, Ronald, eso significa que soy horrenda.

—No —intervino Harry —eres realmente bonita, y eres genial, ese es el problema, Draco Malfoy prefiere que las chicas sean…algo así como una estatua.

—Dudo que Pansy Parkinson sea algo cercano a una estatua, por la forma en la que reclamó lo que es suyo, creo que realmente pasan bien el rato ¿sabes a lo que me refiero? —le sonrió Ron a Harry que le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Eres un cerdo —lo golpeó Luna.

—Yo sólo estaba aportando algo a la conversación, no pensé que estuviéramos discutiendo la seguridad del país.

—Pues sea lo que sea, Malfoy debe estar furioso en este momento.

—Hubiese sido fantástico que lo golpeara yo.

—No —intervino Ron —si alguien tenía que golpearlo ese era yo.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Por qué razón?

—Porque el asunto ya es personal —gruñó y los hombros de Ginny se tensaron.

— ¿Y por qué personal? —frunció Harry el ceño.

—Porque fue a mí a quien dejó rodando sobre su trasero en la escuela, no tú, eso, ya es personal.

—Bueno, en eso tienes razón.

—Pero a Harry le dio un puñetazo —recordó Hermione.

—Aún sigo sin comprender la razón por la cual me golpeó —si nadie hacía algo al respecto el sí, creo que tiene las neuronas fritas.

—Ginny tiene razón en que fue caer muy a su nivel, chicos.

—No importa el cómo, sino el resultado —se encogió de hombros Ron.

Hermione observó a otro lado, seguía molesta con él como para hacer una charla como si él jamás hubiese insinuado algo grosero con su forma de ser, así que su vista se posó en la otra pelirroja en el lugar.

—Parece que si te molestó el hecho, Ginny —habló Hermione.

—No es eso, es sólo que…tengo tarea, y tengo una charla interna con mi flojera en este momento, debatiendo si me duermo o hago mis deberes, por el momento mi pereza va ganando.

—Tiene que estar dando una paliza —sonrió su hermano.

—Pues, sí, realmente sí, los dejaré con su alegría e iré a ver que gana —sonrió, o al menos, lo intentó.

Luna se puso de pie y la siguió, no era tan tonta como para tragarse esa explicación tan tonta que dio, abrió la puerta de la habitación de Ginny se sentó en la cama.

—Realmente me sorprende que Ron fuera tan rápido como para golpearlo —habló Luna.

—Eso no es lo que me importa, realmente lo merecía.

—Draco me dijo que le pediste que te dejara en paz.

—Sí, lo hice, y realmente me ha dejado en paz.

—Pero no estás feliz con eso ¿no? —Ginny negó.

—Tal vez es porque me gustaba sentir que el chico _malo_ estaba tras de mí, pero…al parecer fui el ancla para llegar a alguien más —la observó.

—Claro, nos hemos besado un par de beses, Wow, no sabes, tuvimos casi un encuentro del tercer tipo en el armario de las escobas —se burló —obviamente no, Ginevra.

—Bueno, brincó de "molestarme" a mí, a rondarte a ti.

—Creo que jamás te molestó, molestarme, molestarme a mí, que realmente no me agrada, a ti te gusta, y mucho, al parecer.

—Espero que sólo se note y no lo tenga tatuado en la frente.

—Si fuera el caso, él lo sabría ¿no?

—No lo sé.

—Jamás le has dicho que te gusta ¿o sí?

—Realmente, no lo recuerdo, todo se limitaba a…besarnos, el uno al otro.

— ¿Sólo besarse?

—Sí ¿él dijo lo contrario?

—No, pero…pensé que habían tenido algo más de acción.

—Pues no, lo único cercano a la pasión, ha sido tenerlo a él acostado justo donde estás.

— ¡Qué! —chilló y saltó de la cama con cara de asco.

—Vino a buscarme, quería _"invitarme a salir"_ Hermione venía, no iba a dejarlo en la entrada para que ella lo viera, lo metí al cuarto, y lo eché por la ventana.

—Veo que entonces ese algo de más que gustarte es mucho realmente mucho más que gustarte, ¿Cuántas veces Harry ha pisado tu cuarto?

— Harry prefiere seguir viviendo, jamás se pondría en…

—Lo que insinúas es que te gusta Draco porque ha demostrado tener poco sentido común ¿no es cierto? Creo que él tiene algo así como…no lo sé, instinto suicida, a él no le importan ni tus hermanos, ni sus padres.

—Creo que eso nadie lo sabe, más que él.

—Se dejó golpear por tu hermano, Ginevra.

—Creo que realmente estaba distraído.

—Tal vez, pero… ¿a quién crees que se le ocurrió el plan?

— ¿De qué hablas? —los ojos de Ginny se abrieron en incredulidad.

—Bueno, no es como si salieran de maravilla, en realidad tardó en convencerme en que convenciera a Ron.

—No te estoy entendiendo nada, Luna.

—Él tenía planeado fingir agredirme, que Ron pasara, se molestara y lo golpeara, obviamente Ron te lo contaría, yo modifique un poco el plan, su cara cuando apareció Harry y no Ron, fue épica, esa, esa fue mi venganza —se rió divertida.

—Creo que ese fin de semana con los gemelos te ha pegado algo de su maldad.

—O ser tu mejor amiga me ha pegado la maldad de los gemelos y la tuya.

—Seguro —se burló.

—En fin, ese fue su plan, claro que jamás planeo que fuera Pansy la que ocupara su lugar, y menos que ella te abofeteara.

—Pero… ¿cómo es que de la nada aceptaste a cooperar?

—Bueno, digamos que…se disculpó por ser grosero conmigo, todo eso va en contra de su naturaleza malvada, se atragantó un par de veces y se convulsionó en el piso antes de pedir la disculpa, pero muy a mi pesar, creo que algo de él, realmente se siente atraído por ti.


	12. Chapter 12

no había muestra en su rostro de que estuviera mintiéndole, además ¿por qué le mentiría Luna al respecto? Si sabía que Draco no era de su agrado, no había forma de que ella le ayudara de alguna manera ¿o sí?

—Hablas en serio ¿verdad? –Preguntó.

—Sobre que se disculpó conmigo o sobre que él planeo lo que pasó en la escuela en parte.

—Ambas, Luna, no entiendo porque él haría algo así, y me dijera a la cara que dejara en paz a su novia.

— ¿En serio me estás preguntando eso? –Se burló la chica –no me imagino a Draco diciéndote que lo perdonaras, que…

—Se disculpó contigo ¿por qué no se disculparía conmigo?

—Porque a ti en ningún momento te agredió, a la que le dijo que su madre…

—Sí, lo sé.

—Además, el querer que Ron lo golpeara, imagino que iba una disculpa implícita en eso, Malfoy jamás bajaría su arrogante personalidad al grado de ser un tierno conejito.

—En eso lo entiendo, pero… simplemente mi cabeza va a explotar.

—Se disculpó conmigo sólo porque él quería que yo no estuviese molesta contigo por su culpa, así que lo hizo por ti, no porque se sintiera culpable por lo que dijo, es un bastardo –se encogió de hombros.

—Pero él no te cae bien, Luna.

—Y sigo pensando que Harry es la mejor opción para ti, pero, bueno, el señorito Malfoy te gusta ahora, y parecías un zombi o algo así por los pasillos de la escuela, no me acerqué a ti en cuanto él se disculpó y me pidió que te volviera a hablar, porque él jamás va a darme ordenes de que hacer y cuando hacer, así que cúlpalo a él, que tardara tanto en hablarte.

—Sigo sin comprender la manera en la que convenciste a Ron y a Harry, me la he pasado pegada a mi hermano porque él se negaba a hablarle a Harry por lo que le dijo de Hermione.

—Tengo mis formas de convencer a tu hermano –sonrió su amiga y cuando Ginny la miró, se puso roja.

—No me digas que te gusta Ronald –suplicó.

— Me encanta tu hermano –se encogió de hombros despreocupada –pero sólo porque es tremendamente sexy, atractivo, genial, el chico perfecto, en algunos aspectos, pero no, jamás me atrevería a competir con Hermione por él, tremenda paliza me daría.

—Cierto, Ronald no tiene ojos para otra chica que para Hermione.

—Lo mismo dicen de ti con Harry, y mira, miras de soslayo al chico patán.

—Yo no soy como Ron, no sé cómo sentirme respecto a eso, o no sé si las cosas no serían de esta forma si Harry no se hubiese pasado tantos años evitándome, tal vez… yo saldría con él, y seríamos una bonita pareja.

—Se casarían y tendrían tres hijos con nombres un poco extraños ¿cierto?

—Tú te estás tejiendo historias en la cabeza, siempre malinterpretando mis palabras.

—Tal vez malentienda tus palabras, Ginny, pero entiendo muy bien tus silencios, mejor que nadie, no por nada soy tu mejor amiga, y como tal, tengo que decirte lo que pienso, no creo que Draco Malfoy sea el chico indicado para ti, es todo un patán, él disfruta con el dolor ajeno, Ginny, sé que se tiene que ser brutalmente honesto en algunas ocasiones, pero… hay ciertas ocasiones también, donde remueves el pasado, y muchas veces, sólo te dedicaste a avanzar lo más rápido que pudiste, porque de otra forma, te hubieses quedado ahí, tirada sobre el suelo, pidiendo morir, y casi lograrlo, porque el vacío no desaparece, y comprendo que no es culpa de Malfoy que las personas tengan tristes y obscuros pasados, pero tampoco es la persona correcta para recordarle eso a las personas, el pasado pertenece a cada uno de nosotros, y considero que somos nosotros los que deberíamos decidir cuándo quitar la gaza de la herida, después de todo, son nuestras propias heridas, sí, infringidas por la pérdida de alguien más, o simplemente por alguien más que decidió alejarse, pero el dolor sólo se puede sentir en primera persona, puedes sufrir, por ver a un ser querido sufrir, pero… sigo considerando que el dolor es completamente diferente, después de todo, el segundo solo ha decidido sufrir, mientras el primero le han arrancado a la fuerza un trozo de sí mismo y fue tomado sin previo aviso, ninguna persona en su sano juicio se haría tremenda atrocidad.

—&—

—Espero que se estén reconciliando –comentó Ron llevándose las manos a la nuca.

—Supongo están en la reconciliación, sino, una de las dos ya hubiese gritado –sugirió Harry.

—Ambas son demasiado inteligentes para sus propios beneficios, y demasiado locas como para cometer homicidio y que la casa permanezca en perfecto silencio.

—Alguien debería volver a la realidad –sentenció Hermione cruzándose de brazos mientras le otorgaba una mirada molesta a Ron.

—Supongo que seguirás molesta –suspiró el chico.

—No encuentro una forma en la que me llames cualquiera y no me moleste por ello.

—Pues no lo eres, entonces no tendría que haber molestia.

—Supongo, por eso supongo que tú no te molestas cuando te dicen idiota, porque te están diciendo la verdad.

—Necesitarás algo más elaborado para poder insultarme, Hermione –le sonrió y sus ojos brillaron con diversión.

—Tienes razón, creo que hablaré con mi amigo Viktor Krum, él es mejor que yo en eso de burlarse de la gente, después de todo, tú me informaste que sigo en contacto con él, cuando yo ni siquiera lo sabía; imagino que tú eres quien le escribe las cartas declarándole tu amor y pidiendo algo más que una bonita amistad.

—Yo no perdería mi tiempo con ese maldito pelón odioso –gruñó.

—Eso sería un poco raro, entonces.

—No van a pelear –se quejó Harry –se supone que veníamos a festejar que por fin, alguien le dio a Malfoy lo que merece, esto es un festejo, no un cuadrilátero.

—Ya lo ves –se quejó Ron.

—También lo digo por ti, Ron.

Ron frunció el ceño, pero ya no dijo nada más, se limitó a observar a sus amigos hablar, no comprendía como era que Hermione le había perdonado a Harry que confundiera a Ron respecto a ella, si él había sido grosero con ella, era por culpa de Harry, era su amigo, sí, pero a veces, actuaba más como su enemigo, en todos los años que tenían de conocerse, había hecho más por los gemelos que por él, que se suponía, era su mejor amigo, incluso Hermione, se preocupaba más por Harry que por él, y luego preguntaba porque la gente pensaba que le gustaba el chico de gafas y no el pelirrojo torpe.

—No frunzas el ceño, se te quedará una línea perpetua en la frente –Ginny alisó la frente de su hermano.

—No era consciente de que estaba frunciendo el ceño –se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, lo imagino –se burló Luna.

—Ustedes ya se arreglaron ¿cierto? –interrumpió Harry.

— ¿Te preocupaba que eso no pasara? –se burló Luna.

—Es un poco raro verlas a cada una por lados opuestos.

—Eso es porque yo soy Jedi y Ginny un Sith.

—No la imagino como un Sith –sonrió Harry.

—Todo puede ser posible, lo mismo pensaban de Anakin, y terminó siendo Darth Vader.

—Aun así, Ginny es demasiado buena como para unirse al lado oscuro ¿cierto? –le sonrió.

—No si el Lord Sith es _Draco Malfoy_ –susurró Luna el nombre de Draco para que sólo su amiga escuchara.

—Tonta –le dio un codazo suave y no pudo disimular la sonrisa en su rostro.

Pasaron toda la tarde en casa de los Weasley, cenaron y después de eso, Ginny y Ron acompañaron a Hermione y a Luna a casa, por orden de su madre, ya que era bastante tarde.

—No creo que debas dejar a Ginny sola –habló Hermione.

—Ella produce más miedo que yo, a mí pueden golpearme hasta el cansancio pero ella los golpearía a ellos hasta el cansancio.

—Aprendió bien de los gemelos, en ese caso.

—Quieres decir que los gemelos le aprendieron bien ¿no? –Hermione sonrió.

—Sí, supongo, en ese caso, aunque me niego a creer que Ginny sea la mente maestra detrás de todos ustedes, digo ¿dónde quedó su propia inteligencia?

—Mamá no liberó inteligencia en la gestación de nosotros, sólo en Ginny, después de todo, siempre deseó tener una niña, mi nombre real es Ronalda –se encogió de hombros.

La chica observó a su amigo aun con esa sonrisa en la cara, por más que intentara molestarse con él, le era imposible, siempre se las arreglaba para hacerla sonreír, o para hacerla llorar, pero hasta el momento, podía decir que la única razón de sus lágrimas era él, ni Harry podía lastimarla tanto emocionalmente como para hacerla llorar, ese era el don que tenía Ron.

—Ronalda suena mejor –argumentó.

—Lo sé, pero las faldas aunque son cómodas, no son recomendables para mí, sería una mujerzuela cada que me pusiera una falda, suelo olvidar que la uso.

—Jamás has usado falda, Ronald.

—Lo sé, pero de usarla, lo sería, créeme –ella sonrió, podía imaginarlo con falda, y olvidando lo que llevaba puesto.

—No tengas pensamientos pervertidos sobre mí en falda –comentó cuando las mejillas de la chica se pusieron rojas como tomate.

—Yo no estoy teniendo pensamientos pervertidos sobre ti en falda –frunció el ceño.

Mentía, en realidad, imaginarlo así, y olvidando que llevaba una falda puesta, podía imaginar más que eso, verlo sentado con las piernas normalmente separadas, y no comprendía el porqué, había imaginado que no usaba ropa interior, bueno, no es como si supiera que el usaba o no ropa interior aun usando pantalones.

—De acuerdo, puedes pensar en mí pervertidamente, no es como si me incomodara –se encogió de hombros.

—Imagino que eso incrementaría tu ego ¿no es cierto? Que las chicas pensaran en ti en una forma pervertida.

—Herms –depositó un mechón de cabello castaño detrás de la oreja de la chica y acercó su rostro al de ella –las chicas no suelen pensar en mí de ninguna forma –contestó en su oído –pero supongo que no tengo que recordarte eso, ni siquiera tú, piensas en mí de esa manera ¿o sí?

Se alejó cuando ella no contestó, no tenía mejillas rojas ni nada, estaba seria, confirmando que en realidad, Hermione no pensaba en él de esa forma, cosa que lo decepcionó.

—Creo que es un poco tarde como para que Ginny esté en la calle.

— ¿Te preocupas por mi hermana y no por mí? –la comisura de su labio se elevó.

—No conozco a chicas que anden a altas horas de la noche asaltando y maltratando chicos, por el contrario.

—Tienes razón –observó el cielo –tampoco es como si quisiera arriesgar la propia seguridad de mi hermana, por muy consciente que esté de que ella puede defenderse completamente sola.

—Regresen con cuidado.

Ron bajó un escalón para quedar a la altura de Hermione, la observó con atención un segundo, y cuando la notó lo suficiente distraída, su mano se colocó en su cuello y la acercó tanto a su rostro, que sus labios se unieron de forma brusca, la sintió tensarse en cuanto sus labios se pusieron en contacto, pero no le importó, la acercó aún más a él, ¿Qué tan peligrosa podía ser Hermione en los golpes? A menos que le atinara a su entrepierna, él tenía más fuerza que ella para someterla aunque se retorciera incómoda en sus brazos.

No la soltó hasta que sus pulmones reclamaban aire, muy a su pesar se alejó de ella, a veces respirar resultaba un tanto incómodo, cuando tenía que perder el contacto con los labios suaves y perfectos de Hermione Granger, pasó su dedo pulgar sobre los labios hinchados de la chica y depositó otro beso suave al cual ella no se negó, su mirada era un tanto oscura, comparada con todas las miradas que ella le había otorgado a lo largo de los años que tenían de conocerse, no sabía a qué se debía, tal vez, el enojo y la rabia.

—Te veré mañana en la escuela –su pulgar rozó la mejilla de la chica que contuvo el aliento.

Se alejó y bajó los restantes tres escalones hasta llegar al camino, Ginny estaba esperándolo, su vista estaba hacia el otro lado de la calle, posiblemente le había parecido incómodo y asqueroso el beso entre él y Hermione, no la culpaba, a él le parecía asqueroso verla besándose con los chicos, rodeo los hombros de su hermana con su brazo y comenzaron a caminar.

—Debiste decirle que planeas salir con Lavander –gruñó Ginny.

—No voy a salir con Lavander –sonrió –bueno, sí le dije que saliera conmigo, pero… después de ese beso, no sé qué signifique, claro, pero después del beso de esta noche, no pienso salir con Lavander a ningún lado.

—Me alegra, Hermione no merece algo así por tu parte, y te lo advierto, Ronald Weasley, si se te ocurre herir a Hermione, no podrás dormir bien el resto de vida, ni siquiera comer.

—De acuerdo, pero se supone que debes estar de mi lado ¿no?

—Jamás voy a estar del lado de alguien que sea capaz de herir el corazón de una chica, y menos si la chica no lo merece en absoluto.

— ¿Y si es ella quien me rompe el corazón?

—A estas alturas, definitivamente dudo que ella te rompa el corazón, Ron, Hermione es incapaz de algo así.

—Pero consideras que yo soy capaz de romperle el corazón.

—Los hombres son capaces de cualquier cosa cuando creen que su orgullo está de por medio, ahí tienes a Malfoy –comparó.

—Odio que ese idiota salga a flote, Ginny, si no fuera delito, lo asesinaría lentamente –gruñó.

—Aun no entiendo cual es en realidad su problema con él.

—Todo, ha dedicado una vida a insultar a Herms, cuando ella jamás le ha hecho nada ¿no te parece suficiente como para odiarlo?

— ¿La verdad? –Observó a su hermano –no.

—Así que no odias a Malfoy por la forma en la que trata a Harry –sonrió Ron.

—Hermione no odia a Draco por la forma en la que la trata, así que es tonto que tú lo odies por ello.

—Hermione es demasiado buena como para tener ese tipo de sentimientos hacia alguien.

—Tal vez ella no le dedica un minuto de su tiempo a personas que no lo merecen ¿no lo crees?

—Admites que él no merece esta pequeña charla ¿no?

—Lo admito.

Cuando llegaron a su casa, cada uno se fue a su habitación, Ginny se dejó caer sobre su cama, aún tenía metida en la cabeza la confesión de Luna, Draco haciendo todo un lío para dejarse golpear por Ron, parecía algo increíble y que realmente no sonaba a él, porque… de ser así, significaba que Malfoy era capaz de hacer cosas por ella, muy a su manera, no es como si esperara que Draco Malfoy hablara por la bocina de la escuela pidiéndole disculpas a Ron, Hermione y Harry por ser un completo idiota durante tanto tiempo con ellos, él hacía las cosas a su manera, siendo completamente congruente con su forma de ser, y su forma de pensar, pero… sería todo en forma cierta y no en forma de una trampa para hacerla caer y después burlarse de ella frente a toda la escuela. Ella era algo real para Draco Malfoy, o sólo una apuesta como lo había mencionado Ron.

Volvió a girarse sobre la cama, eran las 3:49 de la madrugada, no podía dormir, las palabras de Luna seguían dando vueltas en su cabeza, bueno, más que nada, sus dudas sobre Draco seguían dando vueltas por su cabeza, él no iba a cambiar años en días, era imposible, bueno, quería que fuera imposible, porque realmente lo estaba logrando, y no tenía idea de cómo, incluso ahora, dudaba que él tuviese noches de insomnio por culpa de ella, él tenía que dormir bastante bien por las noches, como si su maldad interna no lo perturbara nunca.

Se levantó a las seis de la mañana, tomó una ducha más larga, y tardó un poco para vestirse, no tenía ánimo y eso que sus diferencias con Luna habían tenido fin la noche anterior.

Los gemelos y Ron ya estaban desayunando cuando ella bajó apresurada, su madre le sirvió pan tostado con huevo revuelto y un vaso de jugo de naranja, desayunó lo más rápido que pudo cuando Ron se levantó de la mesa para irse a la escuela.

—Veinte a que el jugo le sale por la nariz de la prisa que lleva –sonrió Fred al verla.

—Veinte –confirmó George estrechando la mano de su hermano.

Su madre negó y siguió en lo suyo, mientras el jugo se escurría por la comisura de la boca de Ginny que intentó decir algo inteligente sobre su ridícula apuesta.

—Idiotas –pronunció cuando se limpió el jugo y salió corriendo para alcanzar a Ron.

Caminaron en silencio, su hermano parecía más relajado que nunca, caminaba despacio y sus brazos estaban estirados detrás de su cabeza, sonrió, le agradaba verlo contento, y todo gracias a ese beso que le dio a Hermione la noche anterior, ¿habría podido dormir después de eso?

—Vas bastante feliz –se burló.

—Lo estoy –sonrió todavía más.

—Hermione sí que te pone de buen humor –se puso roja cuando su hermano la miró de soslayo y elevó una ceja –eres un pervertido.

—Yo no fui quien lo dijo –rió divertido.

—&—

Las clases de Draco no fueron las mejores, las primeras dos tuvo que soportar a Ron, sonriéndole engreídamente por el golpe que le había atinado, las cosas hubiesen sido completamente diferente si realmente no lo hubiese tomado distraído, porque… aunque él sonriera así, él podía tener la tranquilidad de que lo había dejado golpearlo, pero no, el desgraciado había tenido mucha suerte de que Potter lo distrajera lo suficiente como para no tener alerta los reflejos.

Aunque en realidad quería ir hasta él y preguntarle si Lovegood había hablado con Ginny, si le había dicho que a pesar de que hubiese preferido tomar una botella llena de veneno, se disculpó con ella, con el fin de que perdonara a Ginevra. ¿Cuándo había perdido toda o al menos parte de su dignidad por una Weasley?

—Si le incomoda tanto mi clase, puede salir, Sr. Malfoy –la mirada del profesor Snape fue severa, cuando lo miraba así, sabía que en cualquier momento le lanzaría algún tipo de maldición.

—Para nada –sentenció con un tono bastante frío y superficial, tan común en él, bueno, al menos no se había vuelto todo amable y risueño por ella.

—Entonces deje de hacer ruidos molestos –respondió y giró molesto hasta el resto de la clase.

La buscó entre cada clase, pero tampoco tuvo tanta suerte, cuando recién sucedió lo de Lovegood se la encontraba entre cada cambio de clase, y se maldecía por dentro por no poder observarla con la libertad que había adquirido después de lo que había pasado en su mansión, la miraba a escondidas y se golpeaba internamente por no poder acercarse a ella y molestarla, se veía tan hermosa cuando sus ojos color chocolate brillaban por el enojo, y su lengua vivaz, no sólo en los besos, se movía para contestarle cosas inteligentes que por más que intentaran ser un insulto, le gustaban, le gustaba como ella pretendía insultarlo.

La encontró en el descanso, estaba afuera, sentada con leyendo un libro que distinguió, siempre lo ponían en clases, parecía que el profesor prefería morir antes de tener una nueva lista de libros que poner a leer, él odiaba ese libro, en realidad no le gustaba la autora, pero de sus obras, la que menos podía ver era la de _Emma,_ tendría que haberse atrasado en la lectura, porque no era normal verla leyendo y haciendo notas de vez en cuando, por lo regular, cuando Ginevra leía, disfrutaba lo que leía.

—Te encontré –sonrió Pansy y se colgó de su cuello.

—Ya veo –gruñó, con ella cerca, no iba a poder acercarse a Ginny.

—Planeas que pasemos aquí el descanso ¿o por qué viniste?

—No te interesa porque vine –gruñó de nuevo molesto.

No es como si fuera a decirle que buscaba desesperadamente a la pelirroja sentada a unos cuatro metros a lo lejos, y tal como si la hubiese llamando en voz alta, elevó la vista para toparse con su mirada, no pudo sonreírle, Pansy lo hubiese notado.

Volvió su vista al libro cuando su novia lo besó, pero aun así, no logró que Draco se enfocara en ella, más bien, se enfocó en los labios apretados de Ginevra, moría por volver a besar esos labios.


	13. Chapter 13

Dirigió su vista de nuevo a su libro, pero la escena que acababa de ver dominaba a sus pensamientos de una manera salvaje, había estado tentada en ir a la búsqueda de Draco para decirle que había sido de alguna forma, lo más romántico que algún chico hubiese hecho por ella, y algo le decía que era en sí, o a su parecer, lo más romántico que Draco podría hacer por una chica, pero después arruinaba todo besando a otra enfrente de ella.

Sonrío, ¿por qué Draco tendría que abstenerse de besar a su novia públicamente? No tendría por qué hacerlo, eso añadía de forma automática que no tendría que hacer nada por ella, disculparse de forma extraña, pero claro, tendría que hacerlo, por que intentaba hacerla caer en sus redes, es por eso, pero... era demasiado para conquistarla.

Cerró de golpe el libro, levantó la vista, Pansy seguía pegada a Draco, pero él parecía seguir la charla de Harry, porque tenía cara de fastidio, se levantó y fue directo a ellos.

— ¿Sí? –preguntó Pansy de inmediato.

—Malfoy –soltó con voz indiferente.

— _Weasley_ –la comisura de sus labios se elevó, en su ya tan característica sonrisa engreída –Pansy ¿podrías dejarnos un momento?

—Por supuesto que no, no quiero que Lovegood use a _ésta_ para enviarte recados.

—Ve con Crabbe –ordenó molesto.

—Mantén a tu amiga lejos de MI novio.

—De acuerdo –aceptó ella.

Esperaron a que Pansy se alejara lo suficiente, pero no avanzo tan rápido como normalmente lo hubiese hecho.

— ¿Y bien? –interrogó Draco.

—Lo mismo pregunto, ¿puedo saber qué es lo que te crees?

— ¿Creerme? Tú eres la que está aquí, hablando conmigo, yo he cumplido mi promesa y no te he molestado.

—También te dije que te alejaras de mis amigos, y no lo hiciste, buscaste a Luna e hiciste que la loca de tu novia creyera que Luna se fijaría en alguien como tú.

—Tú te fijaste en mi –sonrío.

—Eso es lo que tú crees.

—Vaya, eso es lo que yo creo –murmuro adoptando una postura engreída –pues entonces deberías unirte al club de teatro, porque tú me hiciste creer que realmente estabas interesada en mi –se acercó deliberadamente a ella –de lo que se está perdiendo _Potter_ porque eres extraordinaria besando, Ginevra –se burló.

—Lo siento, no puedo decir lo mismo de ti.

—No lo creo, ¿recuerdas realmente la razón por la cual me querías echar de tu cuarto? –sonrío y acaricio la mejilla de Ginny, tomo un mechón de su cabello y lo puso juntos –algo por fin igualó el rojo de tu cabello, Ginevra, y es halagador que la razón sea el recuerdo de mi presencia en tu cuarto.

—La razón fue que...

—La sé, pero es innecesario que mientas, en realidad ya me hartó que te compliques tanto la vida, sólo una decisión es necesaria, es Sí o un rotundo No, tú lo eliges, o mejor dicho, sólo falta tu decisión.

—&—

Luna se burló de ella cuando le dijo lo que había pasado con Draco, esperaba todo, menos que su amiga reaccionara de esa manera.

—Tengo que darle la razón, esto ya parece una novela, Ginny, esto es la vida real, no es como si sus familias fueran los Montesco y los Capuleto.

—Ya lo sé, pero me aterra la reacción de Ronald más que nada, sabes que él si toma en serio las rivalidades, para él es algo así como... si la sangre pura de Draco fuera algo así como veneno de basilisco, Ron no me perdonaría.

— ¿Perdonarte qué? –pregunto su hermano junto a ella.

—No, nada, era un decir, si me meto en la opinión de Hermione, ya sabes e influyo en ella de forma positiva por ti.

—No me vendría mal un poco de ayuda, para ser honestos, Hermione perdona todo de Harry, pero si a mí se me ocurre algo malo, es capaz de mandarme a la guillotina.

—Tus ideas le molestan más, Harry no le importa, es sólo su amigo, tú, el chico que le gusta.

—Comienzo a dudar que realmente sea yo el elegido.

—Pues no lo eres –se burló Luna –sólo el que se queda con la chica.

—No encuentro la diferencia –observó a Luna.

—Que no importa que Harry sea el popular con las chicas y que llame la atención de todos, Hermione siempre te ha preferido a ti, y es más fácil ser amable y defender a alguien por el cual no sientes nada, que defender al que realmente te gusta.

—Luna...

—No te culpo si no entiendes, Ron, en eso eres como Ginny, torpes e idiotas.

—Gracias.

—Hermione defiende a Harry porque cuando alguien le pregunte si lo defiende porque le gusta, ella podrá contestar NO, tranquilamente y le creerán, pero si te defiende y le preguntan, ¿Te gusta Ron? Su negación no será tan convincente y creíble, esa es la diferencia entre quedarse con la chica, y ser el centro de atención del mundo.

—No vendría mal que me ayudaras con ella –sonrío.

—Pensé que te creías autosuficiente como para conquistarla –contestó Ginny.

—Hagamos algo, Ginny, acepto que necesito ayuda con Hermione, y tú, aceptas que necesitas de mi ayuda para conquistar a Harry, yo te ayudo, tú me ayudas, somos unos buenos hermanos.

—Yo soy una buena hermana.

—Ayudas a los gemelos a jugarme bromas pesadas –frunció el ceño.

—De no ser buena hermana, dejaría que ellos te asesinaran con una mala broma, eso no pasará, ya puedes agradecerlo –le sonrió.

—Pues entonces gracias, supongo –rodeo el cuello de Ginny.

—Lo único malo de todo, es que tú necesitas algo así como un milagro para que Hermione no se desespere.

—Pensé que le gustaba tal y como soy.

—Tal vez comenzaste a gustarle después de que comenzaste a crecer y tu cabeza igualó el tamaño de tus orejas y tus pecas dejaron de parecer alguna enfermedad contagiosa de piel –Se burló Ginny.

— ¿Tengo que agradecer por eso también?

—No, eso fue un halago –Luna sonrió.

Ron se alejó, ya que iría a la casa de Sirius, con Harry, y ellas, literalmente no tenían nada que hacer en ese asunto, antes tal vez Ginny hubiese insistido un poco para que la llevara consigo y así ver a Harry más tiempo del que podía verlo realmente en la escuela, pero ahora sólo quería llegar a casa, cambiarse y terminar su tarea, tenía que dejar de pensar en los chicos y dedicarse a sus estudios, si es que no quería reprobar.

Sacó sus cosas dispuesta a hacer deberes antes que nada y sonrió al ver la hoja doblada caer al suelo.

_Necesito más valor del que pensaba para decírtelo en persona. Pero espero que esto ayude un poco a solucionar nuestras pequeñas diferencias._

_Siento ser un idiota contigo._

—&—

Dejó sus libros en su casillero, dispuesta a ir a su primera clase, y esperando ver a Luna para decirle lo que _alguien_ había metido a su mochila.

—Hola Ginny –saludaron.

—Hola Harry ¿Qué ocurre? –se giró hasta él.

—Bueno, yo… quería saber si…

—Ron no tarda en llegar –volvió a su casillero.

—En realidad hablaba de lo que puse en tu mochila ayer.

Se quedó quieta y su boca se abrió un poco por la sorpresa, así que volvió su atención completa a Harry.

— ¿Fuiste tú? –su expresión fue una mezcla de sorpresa y decepción.

—Vaya, eso duele, ¿alguien más te ha dejado notas en tu mochila como para que nos confundieras?

—Ahm, no exactamente.

— ¿Estás saliendo con alguien? Porque realmente Ron no me dijo, según él, no sales con nadie.

—Verás, Harry, no salgo con nadie en realidad –confesó haciendo que la sonrisa se ensanchara en los labios de Harry –Pero… –Observó a Luna acercarse a ellos –En realidad estoy viendo a otro chico, no somos novios, aun, o no sé si lo seamos, pero…

—Lo entiendo ¿volviste a intentarlo con Dean?

— ¿Dean? –sonrió –No, Harry, me temo que no, Dean ya es un asunto olvidado.

—Hola chicos ¿de qué hablan? –Interrogó Luna.

—Lindas gafas –contestó Harry al ver las gafas enormes que tenían un par de plumas negras a los lados.

—Gracias –sonrió.

—Nos vemos después, supongo –musitó Harry y se alejó.

—Así que… ¿qué es lo que ocurre?

—Ayer en la tarde cuando llegué a mi casa, encontré una nota, pensé que Draco la había puesto, pero… sorpresa, fue Harry.

—Oh, el señor popularidad se ha dado cuenta que le interesas, o no está dispuesto a dejar que alguien más le robe a la chica –sonrió –eso es el mejor romance estudiantil.

—No estoy para bromas, Luna, agradezco que me lo dijera, porque… iba a ir con Draco a decirle que la nota fue bastante agradable.

—Agradable –frunció el ceño –No mencionaste cursi, maravillosa, estupenda, dijiste _Agradable._

—Era sólo una disculpa por ser un idiota conmigo, por las cosas recientes, pensé que había sido él, además, no me imagino a Draco citando a Romeo, o algún poema romántico en una hoja de libreta para mí.

—Bueno, aun me pregunto cómo ha pasado de grado, puedo apostar que no ha de saber ni leer ni escribir.

—Tu odio por él me está comenzando a dar ideas tontas al respecto, Luna, ¿no será que realmente te agrada? ¿O que tal vez algo en ti te le gusta él?

—Ginny, mi locura no afecta para nada a mi buen gusto… en hombres, tu hermano me gusta, es una lástima que Hermione lo conociera antes que yo, y que él no tenga ojos para nadie más –se encogió de hombros –Teniendo un buen gusto en…

—Ron tiene orejas de ratón, Luna –le recordó.

—Y un estómago en el que me encantaría…

—Eso no quiero ni imaginarlo –la interrumpió.

—Tú me diste una razón por la cual no debería gustarme, yo te iba a dar una razón por la cual sí me gusta, pregúntale a Hermione cuanto le incomodan sus orejas de ratón, comparado con su…

—Ronald no cuenta como un hombre, Luna.

—Para ti no, para el resto, sí –sonrió.

—Creo que me reportaré enferma, me han dado nauseas.

—Eres una exagerada, me imagino que él no se expresa así cada que Harry le habla de tus puntos buenos –se burló.

—No conoces a Ronald, si él no es un hombre en mis consideraciones, dudo que llegue a ser un humano en las de él.

—Eres como su mascota, ahora veo porque tanto cariño –soltó una risotada.

—No me imagino que clase de conversación sería esta, si fueras mi enemiga y no mi amiga.

—Puedo investigar cuáles son tus puntos fuertes según Harry.

—Eso no me importa –gruñó.

–Creo que le hablo a alguien que a su vez le habla a alguien que a su vez es amigo de alguien que es conocido de alguien que es amigo de alguien que le habla a Malfoy ¿Eso si te interesa?

—Toda la escuela se enteraría en esa tremenda lista ¿no lo crees?

—En realidad era broma, pero ahora veo que eso si te interesa.

—Eres malvada, Luna.

—No tanto como tu ¿Qué son?

—Conocidos.

—Bueno, no soy tan malvada como tu conocido con el que chocas tus labios en cada oportunidad.

—Eso no es verdad –frunció el ceño.

— ¿Quién de los dos lo evita? –dijo por último y se alejó rumbo a su clase.

—&—

Hermione se quedó de pie frente a sus amigos, ambos tenían un aspecto extraño, verlos serios significaba que el fin del mundo estaba cerca.

— ¿Qué les ocurre? –suspiró.

—No es nada, es sólo que… Ginny está intentando salir con alguien –resumió Harry la explicación.

—No veo cual es el problema –se encogió de hombros y tomó su lugar junto a Harry.

—Lo dices porque Ron no sale con nadie ¿verdad? –gruñó molesto.

—Sigo sin entender el problema, él es libre de salir con quien quiera, al igual que su hermana.

—Vamos, Hermione, ¿acaso no te molestaría el hecho de que Ron invitara a Lavander a salir?

— ¿Invitaste a Lavander a salir?

— ¡Claro que no! –chilló indignado.

—Ves cómo te molestó, y eso que ni siquiera es cierto.

—Yo no he visto a Ginny con nadie, Harry, tal vez sólo te lo dijo para ponerte celoso, está en su derecho, ¿cuánto tiempo ha esperado para que la invites a salir?

—Estaba preservando mi vida, los Weasley están locos –volteo a ver a Ron –sin ofender, pero los gemelos me hubiesen hecho sabrá que cosas.

—Eso significa que Ginny no te importa mucho como piensas ¿no es así? Si te interesara, hubieses hecho algo al respecto, al menos para que ella supiera que realmente estás interesado en ella.

—Espera –interrumpió Ron –Pensé que estábamos hablando del problema de Ginny y Harry, no del nuestro.

— ¿Nuestro? ¿Hay algo de lo que me esté perdiendo? –frunció el ceño Harry.

—Tú cállate –gruñó Ron –Pensé que te había dejado bastante claro que realmente me gustas, Hermione, pero no me siento con la suficiente madurez como para aceptar que sigas en contacto con Viktor.

— ¡Ya te dije que no he hablado con Viktor! –Exclamó molesta.

— ¿Quién en su sano juicio se negaría a hablar con una celebridad? Y más siendo una chica.

—Yo –sentenció.

—Bueno, entonces dime si él ha desistido de enviarte cartas o lo que sea ¿él ya no está interesado en ti?

—Él sólo quiere una amistad, Ronald, no es como si yo me prestara también a una relación de lejos, eso es imposible.

—Pues lo intentaste ¿no?

—No, no lo intenté, porque no voy a ser la tonta de alguien, y no voy a salir con alguien que sólo me interesa como amigo, porque el chico que me gusta es un tonto.

—Entonces si le gustas tú, Ron –sonrió Harry.

—Cállate, lentejudo –frunció el ceño.

—Voy a ayudarte a saber con quién sale Ginny –cambió de tema Hermione.

—Eso sería genial, Hermione –sonrió.

—&—

Luna y Ginny se observaron confundidas cuando vieron a Hermione esperándolas, caminaron hasta ella sin decir nada.

—Hola Hermione –saludo Luna.

—Hola chicas.

—Debiste pelearte con Ron, para que estés aquí ¿no es cierto?

—Discutimos, sí, pero… realmente no soy muy buena en eso de mentir ¿lo saben?

—Por supuesto, te pones demasiado nerviosa y…

— ¿Estás saliendo con alguien, Ginny?

—Aun no.

—Pero… ¿en algo así estás?

—Hermione, no sé porque Harry te mandó, pero… ya le dije a él que no salgo con un chico, y que no sé si lleguemos alguna vez a salir realmente…

—Sólo se ven y se besan –argumentó Luna, logrando una mirada asesina de su amiga.

—No son novios, son algo así como… amigos con derechos.

—Tampoco, no sé qué clase de chica piensas que soy, Hermione.

—Realmente creo que estás inventando eso para poner celoso a Harry, y créeme que es asombrosa tu idea, él tiene que saber que no te tiene segura.

—Harry realmente ya no me interesa, Hermione –sentenció –Lo digo en serio, no es para tenerlo pendiente de mí ni nada así, él ya no me interesa, me gusta otro chico.

— ¿Puedo saber quién es?

—Es mejor que no lo sepas, no quiero que pienses que no confió en ti, pero… ni siquiera a Luna le he dicho quién es, sólo le cuento lo que pasa, más no con quién pasa.

—Puedo unirme a tus consejeras.

—No lo creo, Hermione, eres más inteligente que nadie, sólo necesitarías tres anécdotas de Ginny para saber de quién te habla.

—Tiene que ser muy… –se detuvo en su propio comentario, los ojos chocolate de Ginny se detuvieron en los de Hermione –iré con los chicos –se puso de pie y se alejó.

—Gracias por eso, Luna ¿crees que no sabe ya de quién se trata?

—Es mejor que ella lo sospeche a que yo le grite frente a toda la escuela que cambiaste a _Harry Potter_ por _Draco Malfoy_ en cualquier caso, podrás negarlo y recurrir a la solución que sin querer ella misma te dio, que fue todo para poner celoso a Harry.

—Luna, creo que Draco tiene razón en que estoy haciendo todo esto demasiado complicado, no sólo para mí, sino para todos.

—Así que vas a ir hasta él y decirle _Lo pensé bien, si, mi respuesta es sí,_ realmente no sabemos cuáles son las razones de Draco, Ginny, si realmente le interesas o es una mala pasada en contra de Harry.

—Lo dices como si no…

—No malinterpretes, no me importa Harry en lo absoluto, me importa lo que puede pasar contigo, no seas ingenua, ¿crees que Pansy dejará pasar todo esto como si nada? Lo utilizará para burlarse de ti el resto de tu vida, mirará a sus pequeños hijos infernales rubios y desabridos y les dirá, esa tonta Ginevra Weasley, su padre la avergonzó frente a toda la escuela, todo porque creyó que él era realmente sincero con sus sentimientos. Le robó la chica a su peor enemigo, ese fue su golpe final.

—Entonces terminaré con todo esto.

—Esa es mi amiga –sonrió Luna.

Fue a buscarlo, pero desistió al verlo con Pansy, no quería levantar más sospechas con ella por ningún motivo, así que tendría que buscar una mejor manera de hablar con él.

—&—

—Creo que te perdiste ¿no es así?

—Quiero hablar contigo –murmuró y observó de un lado a otro.

—Estás haciendo de ésta charla un tanto extraña, como si se tratara de una venta de narcóticos –gruñó Draco.

—Necesito hablar contigo –sentenció más firme.

— ¿Para eso viniste hasta mi casa? Lo que tienes que decirme tiene que ser muy importante, como para no detenerte a pensar que hubiese podido venir con Pansy.

—Es algo que me tiene sin cuidado, no tardaré mucho, de todos modos.

—Cambiemos eso –La sujetó del brazo y la adentró a la mansión.

No recordaba nada de todo aquello de la vez que estuvo en aquella fiesta donde todo esto había comenzado.

— ¿A dónde vamos? –chilló intentando soltarse.

—A un lugar seguro, donde nadie nos va a interrumpir, podremos charlar tranquilos.

—La charla será unilateral y no será extensa.

—Eso veremos.

Entraron a la casa y recorrieron unos largos pasillos hasta que se detuvieron frente a una puerta, Draco abrió la puerta y la dejó pasar.

—Creí que deberíamos empatar el marcador.

—Tu cuarto –volteó a verlo.

—Así es, intenta no sorprenderte mucho, ahora así, toma asiento y podemos comenzar con esa charla corta y unilateral.

—No voy a sentarme en ningún lado de esta habitación, donde todo es de dudosa procedencia.

—Claro, puedes sentarte en mis piernas, si gustas –elevó las cejas en forma divertida.

—Idiota.

— ¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Ginevra?

—No –contestó –mi decisión es No, y es todo lo que tenía que decir, así que a partir de éste momento, quiero que no me dirijas la palabra y que…

—Sé que dijiste que sería unilateral, pero después de todo, no lo será tanto –se puso de pie –quiero que me expliques la razón del no.

—Porque es _mi_ decisión que esto no continúe, no necesito explicarte nada, no somos nada.

— ¿Quién estuvo influyendo en tus actos esta vez, Ginevra? –apretó la quijada furioso.

—Gracias por pensar que soy lo suficientemente estúpida como para no tomar decisiones así.

—Por lo contrario, eres demasiado inteligente como para tomar esa decisión.

—Pues no importa mucho, porque la decisión está tomada.

—No creo que sea así.

—Llegué a la conclusión de que todo esto es absurdo, Draco, ¿tú y yo? ¿Juntos? Eso jamás ocurriría, ni en la mente de alguien con desórdenes mentales.

—Por el contrario, las personas con desórdenes mentales son un poco más coherentes que el resto, ¿En dónde está escrito que alguien como tú no se puede fijar en alguien como yo y sí en alguien como _Potter_? Ni siquiera Granger se fijó en él ¿Por qué tú te fijarías en él?

—No te interesa la razón por la que Harry me interesa.

—Pero si la razón por la cual, dejé yo de interesarte.

—No es como si alguna vez me interesaras realmente, Draco.

— ¿Sabes cómo te está dejando eso? –pronunció furioso –Así que dile a Lovegood que mandarte a decirme que no te intereso y que sólo fue algo así como una trampita para acercarte a Potter te está dejando en un plano nada agradable, que si realmente le importas como amiga no te haría algo así.

—Ella sólo está intentando hacerme entender que tú no me convienes y jamás lo harás, Draco, no sé tus intensiones ni porque un día amaneciste pensando que yo podía ser un interesante juego y venganza contra Harry.

—Te estás dando muy poco valor, Ginny, Potter aquí no es importante, jamás lo ha sido en mi vida, es sólo un idiota al que me gusta molestar, eso y nada más, se cree el todo poderoso y el que podría vencer al enemigo de la tierra él solo.

—Todo…

—No, no todo sale de él, ¿lo entiendes? Él ni siquiera te tomaba en cuenta antes ¿cómo puede merecerte más que yo? En eso tu amiga Lovegood está un poco desequilibrada, Potter pasó largos años ignorándote y después de la nada comenzaste a gustarle y comenzó a acosarte.

—Él no me acosa.

—Él no quiere perder a su fan número uno, eso es lo que pasa, Ginevra.

— ¡No es como si tu hubieses estado tan interesado en mi desde un inicio! También de la nada…

— ¡Siempre me has gustado! –Gritó enfurecido –La diferencia aquí, es que yo tenía el doble de complicaciones para acercarme a ti, Potter no, porque es el mejor amigo de tu hermano, de estar en una situación similar, jamás hubiese dejado pasar tanto tiempo, necesitaba que tú te crearas una impresión propia de mí, que dejaras atrás lo que los demás dicen que soy o como soy, pero veo que ejercen más influencia en ti de las que pensé.

—Harry dejó a Cho por mí –se burló –en cambio tú, puedes ser capaz de dejarte golpear por mi hermano para disculparte, pero después te paseas frente a mí besándote con tu novia.

—Pansy es tu respuesta, que me interesa más Pansy que tú –negó –realmente estás tan equivocada.

—No puedes negar lo que se nota, Draco, comprende eso.

—Pansy me fastidia todo el tiempo.

— ¿Por qué sigues con ella?

— ¿Tenía que mantenerme toda la vida solo en lo que tu decidías si Potter era el correcto o no?

Draco se acercó a ella, estaba más tranquilo que hacía unos momentos, tomó la mejilla de Ginny e hizo que lo mirara.

—Ya te lo dije, si lo que quieres es que vaya gritando por toda la escuela que me gustas, lo haré, si quieres que me enfrente en un duelo a muerte con tus 16 hermanos, lo haré –rozó sus labios con los de ella –dime que es lo que quieres, Ginevra, y lo haré, para demostrarte que realmente alguien como _yo,_ puede fijarse en alguien como _tú,_ y viceversa.

—Deja a Pansy –murmuró.

—Dalo por hecho –Sentenció y la besó.


	14. Chapter 14

—Alguien está muy feliz hoy –sonrió Percy.

—No sé de qué hablas, en serio que no –le sonrió a su hermano.

—Los gemelos han estado un poco inquietos, no están planeando algo malvado ¿o sí?

—Percy, los gemelos nunca planean nada en tu contra –se mordió el labio.

—Estaré preparado, no te preocupes, no diré que fuiste tú quien me avisó.

—Me parece bien.

— ¡Fred, George! Ya sé que están planeando algo en mi contra, Ginny ya me dijo –les gritó saliendo de la cocina.

—Qué bueno que habría confidencialidad –se burló.

—Buenos días cariño, se ve que estás de muy buen humor.

—Yo siempre estoy de buen humor mamá, son los gemelos y Ronald los que me arruinan las mañanas con sus tonterías.

—Tal vez esa felicidad se llame Harry Potter ¿no es así? Ayer escuché que…

—No se llama Harry Potter, ya no.

—Bueno, no sabía que hubiese otro chico –le guiñó un ojo.

Ron no dijo nada camino a la escuela, sólo la observaba de vez en cuando de reojo, tenía el ceño fruncido, pero él no podía saber nada de lo de ayer, no le hablaba a Draco, de hecho, no le hablaba a nadie que le hablara a Draco, y si supiera que ella hacía algo más que hablar con él, posiblemente también dejaría de hablarle, así que lo más seguro es que tuviese en mente algo relacionado con Hermione, eso era más normal, él pensaba en Hermione 24/7.

—Vaya, ¿alguien murió? –interrogó Luna.

—No que yo sepa –se encogió de hombros Ginny.

—Entonces ¿Por qué la cara, Ron?

—No es nada, es sólo que no hice mi proyecto, creo que tendré que decirle a Hermione que me deje copiar el suyo.

—Claro, Hermione primero te asesina y después deja que copies su proyecto.

—Entonces veré la posibilidad de que… ya sabes, incluya mi nombre junto al suyo.

—Oh, que romántico –Se burló Ginny.

—Nos veremos después –se alejó rumbo a su casillero.

—No le creí nada –negó Luna –así que ¿cómo te fue con él ayer?

Ignoró por un momento la pregunta de Luna, después suspiró y la miró sobre su hombro, negó informándole que las cosas no habían ido nada como lo habían pensado, y realmente las cosas se habían salido demasiado de control la tarde de ayer.

—Volvió a engatusarte ¿cierto? –gruñó.

—Va a dejar a Pansy –sonrió tontamente.

—Claro, por supuesto que lo hará, ¿y después? ¿Se casarán?

—Le dije que dejara a Pansy, pero nunca le dije que saldría con él después de eso.

— ¡Eres una genio! –sonrió feliz su amiga.

—Sólo un poco, sólo falta que él cumpla.

—Pero ¿cómo es que llegaron a ese acuerdo?

—No quieres saberlo –negó.

—así que supongo que discutieron fuertemente, y deseo con ganas que lo golpearas un par de veces.

—Lo dejaré a tu imaginación, sin duda es mejor que la mía.

—Bueno, mi imaginación no será suficientemente grande, porque me molestaré conmigo misma cuando lo vea entrar, ya sabes, lo imagino en el hospital por una gran paliza que le diste ayer.

—Sin duda tu imaginación es mejor que la mía, iré a clases.

—De acuerdo, espero que después de clases, seas más honesta y me digas porque la tonta sonrisa en tu cara.

No iba a decirle nada, así que tenía un par de horas para inventar una buena excusa, una historia lo suficientemente creíble y neutra, porque... la verdad de la tarde de ayer, fue asombrosa, pero… no como para compartirla con alguien, y menos con Luna Lovegood, ella la asesinaría sin piedad alguna.

—&—

—Me estás diciendo que Ginny realmente está interesada en otro tipo, pero no me dices en quien —se quejó Ron.

—Yo no puedo decirles, porque ella realmente no me dijo quién.

—Claro, olvidé que hablo con Hermione Granger, la que sabe todo y no comparte sus conocimientos con nadie.

—Deja tus comentarios fuera de lugar, Ronald.

—Mi hermana está interesada en otro tipo, no sé quién demonios es, sí que se fijara en Harry no hubiese sido suficientemente malo –soltó y Hermione lo observó incrédula.

—No me malentiendas, una cosa es que Harry sea mi mejor amigo, y otra muy diferente que le ponga sus manos a mi hermana encima ¿lo entiendes?

—Creo que Harry es el menor de tus problemas sobre el tema de ponerle las manos encima.

—Es mi hermanita, debería ser ilegal que las hermanitas crezcan, deberían quedarse pequeñas, de forma que nadie pueda interesarse en ellas.

—Eso es…

—Tú no eres hombre, y no tienes hermanitas, no puedes opinar, Hermione.

—De acuerdo, pero aun así es sexista.

—Sólo las hermanitas, en cambio, las hijas únicas, es bueno que crezcan –acarició un mechón de cabello de Hermione y sonrió.

—Eres un tonto, Ronald Weasley –sonrió.

—Basta de hablar de Ginevra.

—Si es lo que quieres, por mí no hay problema.

—Si es posible, mejor quedémonos en silencio.

—Así que te molesta mi voz, ¿quién es el que se estaba quejando de que sé muchas cosas y no las comparto?

—Bueno, prefiero tus labios sobre los míos, y los sonidos que esa fricción puede lograr –sonrió.

—Deberías…

—Sé que también prefieres eso, Hermione, pero no te rebajarás a aceptarlo, así que opto por la opción, _sé un patán._

No lo evitó, y eso que Ron se movió lentamente hacia ella, aun no sabía si para probar algo, o porque temía que Hermione lo abofeteara, la piel de la chica se erizó en cuanto los labios de él estuvieron en contacto con los de ella, no había un momento en que él no provocara ese tipo de cosas en ella, sin necesidad de un beso, pero admitía que la forma en la que sentía derretirse cada que él por fin tomaba el suficiente valor como para besarla, era una de las sensaciones más fantásticas del mundo, incluso más que el olor de los libros, más aún que esa autosuficiencia cada que avanzaba las lecciones de clases.

Ron Weasley podía volverla completamente loca, sólo con el hecho de ser _Ron Weasley_. Y conocía a pocos chicos que tuviesen ese poder, no sólo con ella, sino con las demás chicas.

—Aprovechando que Harry por fin aceptó que nos estorba más que hacernos compañía…

—No seas tan cruel con él, Ron.

—Es la verdad –besó el cuello de la chica –Ni alguien tan sensible como tú puede encontrar una forma menos cruel de decirle eso a Harry –sonrió.

—Estamos en la escuela –intentó alejarse un poco.

—Deja de ser tan reservada, Hermione, a menos que sea porque te da pena que la escuela entera se entere que el pelirrojo patético de Weasley pudo besarte.

—Tú no eres patético –gruñó enfadada.

—Eso lo sé, pude besarte –se burló.

—No cualquiera puede.

—Eso lo sé, así que… hagamos una cosa, Hermione, hagamos como que jamás fui un idiota contigo, y acepta salir conmigo.

— ¿Qué? –se alejó sorprendida.

—Se mi novia.

—Ron ¿Estás hablando en serio?

—Jamás hablé tan en serio antes, Hermione, excepto la vez que le dije a Snape que estaba loco si creía que participaría teniendo una araña debajo de su escritorio –Hermione sonrió.

—Sí, está bien, haré de cuenta que jamás fuiste un tonto conmigo, y saldré contigo –lo besó.

—Me encanta cuando dejas de ser tan pudorosa, Hermione.

—&—

—Es un poco complicado, imagino que Hermione y Ron pidieron un poco de privacidad –comentó Luna observando a Harry que estaba sentado junto a Ginny.

—En realidad no, no los busqué al salir de clases –observó de reojo a Ginny que estaba un poco distraída.

—Imagino por qué –hizo obvio el sarcasmo.

—Alguien está muy feliz hoy –sonrió Harry golpeando delicadamente a Ginny en las costillas.

— ¿Qué? –los observó.

—Que estás muy feliz.

—Ah, eso, pues la verdad un poco.

—Pensando maldades, lo más seguro –Luna elevó una ceja.

—Pues un poco de eso, los gemelos están planeando algo contra Percy, y estoy rogando porque salga tal y como lo planearon, porque si no sería desastroso.

—Pensé que tu mamá les había dicho que los echaría de casa si seguían haciendo travesuras —dijo Harry.

—En realidad si les sale bien, hasta mamá reirá y se le olvidará echarlos de casa.

—Supongo que será divertido.

—Ah ¿les molesta si los dejo solos un momento? –Ginny se levantó apresurada y salió de ahí.

Caminó por el pasillo hasta el menos concurrido, Draco estaba recargado en un casillero, mirando hacia el techo de la escuela.

—Así que…

—Te dije que lo dieras por hecho ¿no? –La sujetó de la cintura y la atrapó entre su cuerpo y los casilleros.

—Bueno, tu palabra es algo que no me consta, Draco.

—Debería constarte, te he cumplido lo que te he prometido desde que te besé en mi casa en la fiesta.

—Tienes razón –se encogió de hombros.

—Tu hermano está saliendo con Granger, no me preguntes como lo sé –sonrió –no prometí que solucionaría eso por ti, pero lo hice.

—Muchas gracias, podrías dedicarte a ser casamentero ¿no? –se rió.

—Me encantas, Ginevra Molly Weasley ¿ya te lo he dicho? –besó el cuello de Ginny.

—Un par de veces –admitió –pero no usando mi nombre completo.

—En realidad quise obsequiarte la relación de tu hermano con Granger, sé que querías eso, y las joyas contigo no funcionan como con las otras chicas.

—Supongo que gracias, y deberías soltarme, alguien puede venir.

—No me importa –el corazón de Ginny dio un vuelco.

—Draco.

—Lo digo en serio, Ginevra, no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza, y con lo que pasó ayer en mi casa, se me ha hecho aún más imposible, no puedo dejar de pensar en la suavidad de tu piel, tus caderas tienen el don de volverme chiflado, tu cuerpo es tan sagrado que debería ser consagrado –besó su cuello y sus manos se deslizaron de su cintura a sus caderas, la respiración de Ginny se agitó de nuevo.

Ella tampoco había podido quitarse la tonta sonrisa de su cara desde ayer, todo se había vuelto confuso, había ido a decirle que se alejara de ella, pero terminó pidiéndole que si la quería, dejara a Pansy, y después, se le hizo imposible separar sus labios de los de Draco, y una cosa llegó a otra cosa, Draco podía no ser el chico más tierno y sensible del mundo, pero era una persona congruente en todo sentido, no cambiaba del príncipe de hielo al de caramelo y viceversa, él era frío e indiferente, pero con lo de anoche, le hacía pensar que por sus venas también podían circular fuego puro.

Draco era tan pasional. Y costaba imaginarlo.


	15. Chapter 15

—Aquí no –lo separó un poco.

—A mí no me preocupa que nos vean juntos –la besó de nuevo de una manera desesperada, como si no fuese a volver a besarla de nuevo – ¿o a ti si te importa que el resto se entere de que estamos juntos?

—Aún no estamos juntos –sonrió.

—Vamos Ginevra, más juntos no podemos estar ahora ¿o sí?

—Tienes razón en eso, pero aun así, no estamos juntos.

—Bueno, entonces supongo que quieres que te pregunte si quieres ser mi novia, o algo así ¿no?

—Eso no es tu estilo ¿cierto?

—Estás en lo cierto, no es mi estilo, pero si eso te deja más tranquila, lo haré, sólo es una pregunta, la relación ya es existente incluso antes de formularla o llegar a…

—Tu ego es impresionante, _Draco Malfoy._

—A ti te encanta eso _Ginevra Weasley._

Rodeó el cuello de Draco y lo besó, al demonio si la escuela entera los veía besándose, no le importaba, ella y Draco ya eran algo más que unos enemigos enamorados, si es que algún día fueron realmente enemigos, ya lo había dicho él, que sus desacuerdos con su hermano y Harry fueran muy apartes de ellos.

—Que Luna no se entere –le pidió.

—Pensé que era tu mejor amiga ¿por qué se lo omitirás?

—Es mi mejor amiga, pero no le caes muy bien, y lo sabes, además, se supone que tú y yo… dejamos las cosas neutrales ayer y…

—Te comprendo pero… ¿estás completamente segura de mantener lo nuestro en secreto?

—Sí, completamente, por lo menos un tiempo, en lo que busco como decirle a Ronald lo que sucede entre nosotros.

—Si es lo que quieres, de acuerdo.

— ¿Y qué es lo que quieres tú?

—Ir con tu hermano y decirle que salimos.

—Tú anunciándole eso, sería el fin del mundo, por ésta vez, hagamos las cosas a mi modo.

—Ocultar las cosas no siempre es el modo correcto de hacer las cosas, Ginny, es mejor anunciarlo ahora mismo, que esto apenas está siendo correcto.

—Apenas ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que ahora es oficial, antes sólo era tu enemigo al que besabas ocasionalmente ¿o no? Ahora eres algo así como… _mía._

—Tu novia, suena menos sexista –lo besó y se alejó.

—No quiero que tener citas a escondidas contigo, o sea _mi novia,_ así que voy a pedirte que encuentres una manera de comunicarlo a tu familia, que yo se lo comunicaré después al mundo.

Se alejó de él, estaba tan feliz, por extraño que pudiese parecer, Draco la hacía feliz, aunque todos pensaran que lo único que él podía hacer, era hacer sentir miserables a las personas, pues a ella no, a ella la hacía sentir completamente dichosa, así como él decía que ella le pertenecía, él ahora le pertenecía a ella. ¿Había lugar para la duda? Por supuesto que no, para ella no había duda alguna. _Draco Malfoy_ y ella habían sido creados para estar el uno con el otro.

—&—

Lo único que necesitaba era hacer entender a Luna que realmente Draco no era tan malo como todos pensaban, que el hecho de que se es o no merecedor del amor de otra persona realmente no importa cuando te enamoras, y a ella no le importaba si los demás pensaban que él no merecía su amor, o si ella no merecía su amor, incluso no le importaba que le dijeran que él era un ser despreciable incapaz de sentir algo por alguien que no fuera él, ya le había demostrado que podía confiar, y no iba a arruinarlo otra vez por los consejos de Luna, ella tenía que entender que había hecho una elección, y por mucho que le agradara Harry, él no había resultado ganador.

—La discreción es la mejor amiga de las personas, Ginevra –Murmuró Luna.

—No sé de qué me hablas –la observó.

—Pensé que tú y Malfoy habían dejado las cosas claras y ya no te molestaría.

—Es que él no me molesta, Luna, por el contrario, me gusta.

—Pensé que habías entendido cuando te dije que…

—Sí, lo entendí, pero comprende también tú en el lugar en el que me estás dejando, me estás haciendo quedar como una idiota y una mujerzuela, porque me besé con _Draco Malfoy_ para darle celos a Harry, y eso no fue así.

— ¿Entonces cómo fue?

—Él me besó a mí, y realmente no me desagrado ni un segundo, cuando su aliento y el mío se mezclaron por primera vez en la fiesta, dejé de pensar automáticamente en Harry, él ya no me interesa, de hecho, al parecer, nunca me interesó

—Pues que fácil dejó de interesarte alguien al que perseguías ¿no?

—Pues piensa lo que quieras, estoy harta de que tanto tú como Ron piensen que…

—Bien –la interrumpió –si tú no entiendes, tal vez el _Mi padre se enterará de esto_ lo haga.

—&—

Luna sólo estaba buscando que a su amiga no le vieran la cara, pero al parecer, Ginny no podía entender eso, ella sí querían que la vieran como una idiota, pero no iba a dejar que Draco Malfoy lo hiciera, Ginny había estado para ella en momentos difíciles, y ella iba a luchar por hacerla entrar en razón, sino a ella, al idiota de Malfoy.

—Quiero que te alejes de mi amiga –empujó a Draco.

— _Lovegood._

—Hablo en serio, no quiero que la envuelvas en tus redes macabras, aléjate de ella, si la embrujaste para tenerla como tonta tras de ti…

— ¡Draco, tenemos que hablar, tú no puedes dejarme! –Luna giró a ver a Pansy, tenía el rímel y el maquillaje corrido – ¡Y menos por esta rubia idiota! –chilló llegando hasta ellos.

—Pansy, ya te lo dije.

—No, tú no me puedes dejar, y menos por éste fenómeno de circo.

—Mejor discúlpate –gruñó sujetando la muñeca de Pansy.

—No lo voy a hacer, primero muerta antes que disculparme con tu broma pesada.

Utilizó la mano libre para jalar el cabello de Luna. — ¡Suéltame desquiciada! –se quejó Luna.

—Ya basta a ambas –alejó a Pansy –es mejor que dejes de ponerte en ridículo ¿lo comprendes? Y si planeas seguir luciendo como psicópata, por lo menos no me arrastres al desastre contigo.

—Tu padre se va a enterar de esto, Draco.

—Por supuesto –le sonrió.

—Así que dejaste a Pansy.

—Fue la condición de Ginevra.

—Aun así, si ella te importa un poco, te alejarás de ella.

—Dime algo, Lovegood ¿qué te dio Potter para insistirle tanto a Ginevra para que salga con él?

—Nada, ya te lo dije, sólo quiero lo mejor para ella.

—Harry no lo es.

—Tú que puedes…

—Comprendo que pienses todo eso de mí, Luna, pero… si tú crees que yo no le convengo a Ginevra, él tampoco la merece, pasó años ignorándola, dejándola en ridículo mientras él mantenía a Cho en secreto ¿es lo que quieres para ella?

—Tú la tienes en secreto a ella.

—Yo no, ella me pidió un tiempo para buscar la mejor manera de decirle al idiota de Ronald, después de eso, toda la escuela lo sabrá, yo no lo he publicado por una razón ¿no lo crees?

—Eres malvado, tal vez tu plan es llevarla a tu cama y después humillarla públicamente.

—Seguro que es eso –le sonrió divertido –sí, lo adivinaste, he estado queriéndola tener en mi cama para después decirle a su padre que me acosté con ella ¿tan imbécil me crees? Si mis intenciones con ella fueran burlarme de ella, lo haría, pero no involucrándome así con ella.

—No. Te. Creo.

—No. Me. Importa. Lovegood.

—Tus razones siguen siendo tan borrosas que…

—Mis razones sólo tienen que importarle a ella, no a los demás, te he comprobado que le ayudo en cosas tan simples pero que para ella significan mucho _¿Y San Potter lo ha hecho?_ –Sonrió –no, él es el mejor amigo de Weasley, y Granger su mejor amiga ¿Qué tan complicado es juntar algo que por ley misma terminará junto? Así sea ahora o dentro de 40 años, es más –se acercó un poco a ella –te apuesto lo que quieras, que terminarán casados muy pronto, Granger sólo esperará terminar la escuela, es matada.

—Todo es por ella.

— ¿No crees que ella sea tan increíble que incluso alguien como _yo_ pudo enamorarse de ella?

Luna lo observó y no dijo nada, él mismo había dicho la palabra _enamorarse_ y fue algo tan normal, que incluso dudaba que hubiera salido de la boca de Malfoy.

—Ella es la mejor persona que he conocido.

—Bueno, en eso estamos de acuerdo –se encogió de hombros.

—Es por eso que quiero que la dejes en paz, cuando de la nada ella deje de importarte, le romperás el corazón y…

—Y eso jamás va a pasar, Luna.

—Si le rompes el corazón, yo misma me encargaré de darle de comer el tuyo a los leones.

—Me agradan más las serpientes –se encogió de hombros.

—Las aves son mejores aún.

—No opondré resistencia si eso llega a pasar.

—Voy a torturarte si eso pasa.

—De acuerdo, pero eso quiere decir que estás de acuerdo con nuestra relación ¿cierto?

—Lo estaré cuando ella se dé cuenta que no vales la pena –sonrió.

—Supongo que eso no será cooperación mutua –se encogió de hombros –pero si no la quieres conmigo, sólo te diré que no la dejes cerca de Potter cuando ella me deje, si lo hace.

—&—

—Tú tienes que decirme –le gritoneó Ron.

—No sé de qué me hablas, Ronald Weasley –frunció el ceño molesta.

—Hermione me dijo que el tipo que pensamos Harry y yo que no existía y que sólo era para darle celos si existe, y tú, como eres su mejor amiga, obviamente tienes que conocerlo.

—Pues no, no lo conozco, no viene a la escuela.

—Momento ¿entonces como lo conoció?

—En un entrenamiento, vino en busca de alguien y la vio, le gustó, se trataron, y se gustaron, simple, sencillo, nada de historias problemáticas ni amores innecesarios.

—Estás algo rara ¿cierto?

—Yo soy rara la mayor parte del tiempo.

—Sí, también sé eso, pero ahorita estás actuando precisamente, como una persona normal.

—Demonios, entonces debería irme de inmediato al médico.

—Supongo ¿te acompaño? Así en el camino me cuentas sobre ese chico misterioso, supongo que organizaré una cita doble, para conocerlo.

—Ginny jamás aceptaría eso, así que mejor no cuentes con eso, es un plan muy simple y no funciona dos veces.

—No funciona dos veces ¿cuándo fue aplicado la primera vez?

—Contigo y con Hermione, chaperones ¿recuerdas?

—Mi hermanita es muy lista, sí, supongo que no funcionará dos veces.

—Ahora que tenemos eso claro, me iré a clases.

—Si fueras tú, normalmente te hubieses dado cuenta de que las clases ya terminaron, Luna.

—Es mentira.

—No –le mostró su reloj.

—De acuerdo, no soy yo.

—Te lo dije ¿segura que estás bien? ¿No quieres que te lleve a casa?

—Llevarme ¿en tu escoba acaso?

—Puedo tomar la del intendente –se burló.

—Él carece de magia, incluso de humor.

—Tuvo una infancia terrible, verse al espejo ahora no debe ayudar mucho, supongo.

Luna se rió, cosa que relajó los hombros de Ron, él siempre había cuidado de ella y de Ginny, tal vez por esa razón le atraía, pero admitía que él jamás se fijaría en alguien como ella, no teniendo a Hermione como novia.

—Entonces ¿quieres que vaya por la escoba del conserje?

—No, estaré bien, además, iré con papá, no puedo pasar a casa, sería una pérdida de tiempo.

—Supongo que tienes razón, espero que estés mejor mañana, Luna –apretó su hombro y se alejó.

No había visto que Hermione estaba al final del corredor, esperando por él, suspiró y por un momento la envidió, no sólo a ella, sino a Ginny también, ambas tenían al chico que les gustaba. No es como si ella tuviese un chico en específico _aparte de Ron._ Que le gustara lo suficiente.

—&—

—Se veía un poco rara –comentó preocupada Hermione.

—Lo estaba, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que las clases habían terminado.

—Debo imaginar que se peleó con Ginny.

—No quiso decirme quien es el chico con el que sale, sólo me dijo que se conocieron en el entrenamiento, que vino a buscar a alguien, le gustó, se trataron y se gustaron más.

—Supongo que es suerte.

—Sí, no te topas con el amor de tu vida en un transporte ¿cierto? –se burló Ron.

—Muy cierto.

—No tengo ganas de ir con Harry hoy –rodeo el cuello de la chica.

—Qué raro ¿Qué sugieres?

—Que la Srta. Granger deje de ser tan recatada me encantaría, después de todo, ya no estamos en horario familiar –se burló y besó a Hermione.

—Eres un bruto, deberías ser un poco… más… no lo sé…

—Te gusto bruto, tienes que admitirlo.

—Está bien, lo admito, fue lo que me enamoró de ti, tal vez.

—Tal vez, eso no me convenció.

—Ni siquiera sé que te gustó de mí.

—Déjame pensar –frunció el ceño –que eres mandona, que todo te sale a la perfección, que todo lo sabes, que te gusta golpearme mientras como, que me gritas sin razón aparente, que me miras a hurtadillas pensando que no te veo, que escribes mi nombre en todas tus libretas, que me escribiste una carta de San Valentín el primer año en el que nos conocimos diciendo que tenía algo en la nariz, y ese algo era tierra, porque Malfoy me había pateado el culo en el descanso.

—Yo no sabía que Malfoy te había golpeado, sólo me pareció curioso que tuvieras manchada la nariz.

—Con mi propia sangre, sí, muy curioso –frunció el ceño.

—Era tierra –corrigió.

—Ves como todo lo sabes.

—Es parte de mi encanto natural, ¿no?

—Sí –admitió haciéndola sonreír.

—&—

Ginny observó a sus compañeras cuando escuchó Draco, hizo como siempre, como si no le interesara lo que pasara con él, pero en esta ocasión, realmente le interesaba.

—La escuché gritándole a una de sus amigas, se veía horrible, a decir verdad.

—Pero no comprendo la razón por la que dejó a Pansy, pensé que terminarían casados viviendo en un lujoso apartamento –se encogió de hombros Katie.

—Realmente son el uno para el otro, malvados y crueles, tal vez sólo fue un pequeño problema, pero Pansy adora llamar la atención, toda la escuela se enteró de que rompieron.

—Bueno, tal vez él también lo hizo para llamar la atención, pudo terminar con ella ayer, después de todo no dice Pansy que prácticamente vive con él en la mansión.

—A menos que Draco tenga a alguien más en la mira.

—Claro ¿cómo quién? –indagó Demelza

—Escuché a Dean decirle a Jimmy que vieron a Draco hablando muy misteriosamente con Luna Lovegood.

El corazón de Ginny se detuvo en ese momento, así que Luna ya sabía que Draco había terminado con Pansy y no le dijo, porque era más que obvio que apenas se había enterado gracias a Demelza y Katie, pensó que le tomaría más de un día a Draco terminar con Pansy, pero sonrió satisfecha por el hecho de que había terminado con ella tan pronto como pudo, juraba que si no hubiesen tenido relaciones sexuales esa tarde, él la habría terminado en cuanto ella se hubiese ido.

—&—

—Sabes que esperarte después del entrenamiento es frustrante porque no puedo estar viéndote calentar.

—Se supone que tengo que calentar para no sufrir una lesión, no calentarte a ti, Draco.

—Bueno, puedes hacer ambas cosas, sólo imaginarte me ha provocado calor.

—El príncipe de hielo con calor –se burló.

—Salgo con la reina de fuego, sino me crees, observa tu cabello –la sujetó de las caderas y besó su cuello.

—No puedo llegar tarde a casa, así que mejor detente –comentó.

—Tu argumento carece de lógica –la estrujó aún más.

—Ronald te golpeará si no me sueltas.

—Salió con Granger, no creo que ese par sean unos santos, deben estar a mitad de algo realmente interesante.

—No me importa la vida sexual de mi hermano con Hermione ¿sabes?

—A él tampoco la nuestra.

—Él no sabe que hay una vida sexual entre nosotros, además, por haberlo hecho una vez, no se puede considerar una vida sexual.

—Mmm –frunció los labios –te comportas como una sabionda, igual que Granger.

—Insinúas que dejaré de gustarte si soy inteligente.

— Necesitaría morir, para que dejes de gustarme –la besó.

—Vaya, vaya, Draco Malfoy comportándose como un cursi.

—Hablando de tonterías, hoy hablé con Lovegood.

—Pensé que no me lo dirías, las chicas dicen que hablaban muy misteriosamente.

—Sobre ti, ella me pidió que te dejara en paz.

—Necesito hablar con ella.

—Ya no es muy necesario, pero no… bueno… -sonrió.

—Estás siendo pervertido ¿cierto?

—Sólo un poco –se encogió de hombros –es imposible no serlo contigo.

—Haré como que no escuché eso ¿Qué pasó?

—Lo mismo de siempre, le dije que no pensaba dejarte en paz a menos que tú lo quisieras, me dijo que si te rompía el corazón sacaría el mío y se lo daría a los leones.

—Necesito hablar con ella ¿qué culpa tienen los leones? Pueden morir por envenenamiento, y eso sería cruel, mejor las serpientes, a ellas el veneno no las mata –ambos sonrieron.


	16. Chapter 16

No pudo evitar sonreír al verla así, tan vulnerable como Ginevra Weasley jamás se había mostrado con alguien, después de lo que pasó aquella tarde en su dormitorio, todo se le había vuelto posible, no le importaba que sus padres lo desheredaran, no le importaba que renegaran de él, era capaz de renunciar a la fortuna y el apellido de sus padres si eso le permitía estar con ella, no sabía a partir de qué momento la sangre en sus venas circulaban más aprisa, como si se tratase de fuego puro, esa clase de fuego que sólo una persona logra hacerte sentir en la vida.

Las yemas de sus dedos rozaron suavemente el pecho desnudo de Ginny y la besó mientras su mano descendía lentamente hasta su pierna.

—Ahm ¿está todo bien, Draco? –interrogó cuando se quedó mirándola.

—Nada podría ir mejor, Ginny –le sonrió.

—Aunque no es el mejor lugar para esto.

—Ya no hay nadie más que nosotros en la escuela.

—Y el conserje –contestó ella.

—El idiota de _Filch_ tiene cosas mejores que hacer.

—Mejores cosas que hacer ¿cómo qué?

—Limpiar los desperfectos que dejan los idiotas de los alumnos, no le interesará espiar a una pareja haciendo cosas que no deberían hacer en la escuela.

—Bueno, no lo imagino siendo un voyerista a decir verdad –se encogió de hombros.

—Lo sé.

Tuvo que dejarla marcharse sola a su casa, Ginny no le permitió que la dejara ni siquiera a una calle cerca, comenzaba a odiar mantener su relación en secreto.

—Tenemos que hablar –dijo la voz de su padre desde la sala, así que giró y fue hasta él.

—Bueno, algo malo debió pasar para que estés tan temprano en casa –observó a su madre de reojo, que tenía la mano cubriéndose los labios –y para que mi madre esté así.

—Hablé con Pansy, Draco.

—De acuerdo, entonces fue eso.

— ¡Claro que fue eso! Se supone que…

—Se supone que tú no vas a decidir con quién voy a salir y con quién no.

—Puedes salir con quien te plazca, menos con _Luna Lovegood_ o cualquiera relacionada a Potter.

—Lovegood está enamorada de _Weasley,_ papá, así que no creas que…

—Ella puede estar enamorada de quien se le antoje, pero lo importante es que si tú estás enamorado de ella.

—No, jamás me fijaría en ella.

—Bien, entonces explícame que tienen en común tú y esa niña loca.

—La escuela –se encogió de hombros.

—No soy un idiota, Draco, así que es mejor que te mantengas por el buen camino, porque no voy a permitir que pongas a esta familia en ridículo, así que volverás con Pansy.

—No voy a volver con ella, así que mejor olvídate de esa patética idea.

—No ¿Por qué razón no quieres volver con ella?

—Ahm –observó a su madre y después a su padre –simplemente me harté de ella.

—Te acostabas con ella –la mirada de su padre brillo con cierto orgullo.

—Sí, y no te daré detalles, porque es incómodo que mi madre me escuche –argumentó fastidiado.

—De acuerdo, pero te quiero lejos de Lovegood o de los amigos de Harry Potter.

—Perfecto.

Caminó rumbo a su habitación, su padre había dicho claramente _"te quiero lejos de Lovegood o de los amigos de Harry Potter"_ Jamás le había dicho que lo quería lejos de las _hermanas_ de los amigos de Harry Potter, así que en teoría, su padre no le había prohibido estar con Ginny.

—&—

—Ginny, me tenías muy preocupada, Luna me dijo que no estabas con ella –su madre la abrazó.

—Mamá, estuve en la práctica ¿lo olvidaste? Luego… ahm… fui por algo de comer, tenía hambre y se me hizo fácil ir por algo cerca que venir directo a casa.

—Aun así, no me gusta que regreses tan tarde a casa, algo malo puede pasarte.

—Nada malo me va a pasar mamá, no te preocupes ¿y los demás?

—Harry está arriba, con tu hermano y Hermione –le sonrió y guiñó un ojo.

—Mamá, es en serio, Harry ya no me interesa, así que mejor iré a mi habitación y haré mis deberes antes de que me quede dormida por el cansancio.

—No te ves tan ajetreada como normalmente lo harías, te ves…

—Sí, ya, iré a darme una ducha y después mis deberes –le sonrió y subió a su habitación.

Entró a la ducha y dejó que el agua recorriera todo su cuerpo como horas atrás lo había hecho Draco, y ese pensamiento le provocó una sonrisa tonta de nuevo, él había hecho algo extraño de ella, porque la Ginevra Weasley de hacía unos meses, jamás habría hecho algo así en el colegio, ni siquiera con Harry, Draco Malfoy estaba siendo una mala influencia para ella, pero en realidad se sentía más libre de lo que antes se sentía, si bien era la favorita de su madre por ser la única mujer, se veía opacada al vivir con tanto hombre, se sentía reprimida, pero él había llegado para liberarla de su opresión, le había dado más que una nueva voz, le había demostrado que la vida no sólo tenía un color al cual pertenecer, sino más bien había matices, los cuales desconocía y ahora que lo hacía, no quería dejar ir.

Quería estar con él, sin duda alguna quería estar con él, pero… no se sentía capaz de arruinar a su familia, sabía que Ron odiaba a Draco, pero era su hermano favorito, y ella la de él, sabía que si alguien iba a comprenderla, sería Ron, porque él más que nadie en esa familia sabía lo que era estar enamorado de alguien y que a sus ojos pareciera imposible, aunque no lo fuera tanto.

—La próxima vez que planees llegar tarde, agradeceré que me digas que te espere –la reprendió Ron.

—Ya me regañó mamá –gruñó.

—No me importa que te regañara mamá, ahora es mi turno, sabes que odio que regreses sola a casa tan tarde, Ginevra.

—Ronald, no llegué tan tarde.

—Estaba oscureciendo ¿eso no es _tan_ tarde para ti? Pues para mí lo es.

—Deberías preocuparte por tu novia.

—Sí bueno, a eso venía, ¿Puede dormir aquí?

—Sabes que jamás me he negado a que Hermione pase la noche en mi cuarto, Ron.

—Lo sé, pero últimamente estás tan bipolar que no sé cómo reaccionarás –se encogió de brazos.

—Eres un bobo –le sonrió.

Ron acortó la distancia y la abrazó, era tan raro que él fuera tan expresivo, que la sorprendió, después recordó que desde que se había enterado que Hermione sentía lo mismo que él, su humor se relajó y realmente había hecho un cambio en él.

—Eres mi hermanita, Ginny, jamás me perdonaría si algo malo te pasara, así que la próxima vez, iré por ti.

—Estás exagerando, Ronald ¿Qué podría pasarme?

—No lo sé, pero de todos modos, ya te lo dije, le preguntaré a Katie cuando tendrán que practicar y te esperaré.

—No lo harás, no quiero que Hermione se harte, son novios, por Dios, diviértete, llévala a dar la vuelta, a tomar café, a comer.

—Hermione sólo quiere que la lleve a un lugar –se encogió de hombros –y ese lugar es la biblioteca o librería así que después de pasar toda la tarde en esos lugares, sería bueno verte practicar, eres bastante buena.

—Lo sé, los gemelos me ayudaron, ellos… es un chiste –completó cuando Ron abrió la boca sorprendido.

—Más vale que no digas eso, las demás personas van a creerte.

—Mi hermano fue uno de los mejores, Ronald, tengo de donde heredarlo, la única niña en la familia al parecer, ha sido Percy –Ron soltó una carcajada.

—No puedo negar eso, pero es mejor que no te escuche ¿bien?

—Bien, ahora déjame hacer mis deberes ¿te parece?

—Supongo que no tengo opción ¿o sí?

—No, no la tienes.

—&—

Observó el reloj desesperada, lo peor de todo, eran los fines de semana, Luna había ido con su padre a ver a no sé quién, así que no pudo salir, porque la otra opción era ir con Hermione, Ron y Harry, y no le incomodaba la idea, pero sabía que su hermano planeaba hacerla de casamentera y eso no iba a permitirlo, no cuando ya tenía una relación más que estable con Draco.

—Debiste ir con tu hermano –comentó su madre entrando a la sala.

—Sí, me estoy aburriendo bastante, no puedo esperar porque sea lunes.

—Ginny, sabes que puedes confiar en mí ¿cierto? –Levantó la vista, su madre la veía entre preocupada y cariñosa –puedes contarme lo que te está ocurriendo, esas repentinas ganas de pasar todo tu tiempo en la escuela y no con tu hermano y sus amigos.

—Tengo mis amigos propios, mamá.

—Lo sé, y no me entiendas mal, cariño, pero… me sorprende un poco el hecho de que de la noche a la mañana Harry dejara de interesarte.

—No fue de la noche a la mañana mamá, Harry sólo me ve como la hermana menor de Ron, no como otra cosa, y no voy a desperdiciar mi vida intentando que él me vea como algo más, no cuando hay más hombres en el mundo, y algunos de ellos están realmente interesados en mí.

—El interés no siempre es amor, cariño –le sonrió –sólo quiero que estés segura de quien es la persona a la que le darás tu corazón, no quiero que te lastimen, eres muy joven aún.

—Sé que quieres lo mejor para mí, mamá, y lo agradezco, pero… creo que cuando te enamoras, simplemente pasa, no vas del _tinmarin_ con los hombres que van pasando en la calle ¿o sí?

—Tienes razón, pero hay veces, que amar a alguien no es tan sano como se piensa que se es, el amor es algo tan hermoso pero a la vez es agrio, y así como puede hacerte inmensamente feliz al inicio, puede hundirte a en las sombras más espesas, y no quiero que tú te pierdas.

—Eso no va a pasar mamá –le sonrió.

—Sin importar, sabes que tu padre y yo te queremos, y siempre estaremos para ti.

—Lo sé –sonrió.

Su madre regresó a la cocina a preparar la cena, tal vez ese _siempre estaremos para ti_ se fuera por la cloaca cuando se enteraran que el chico del cual se había enamorado era nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy, así como Ron tenía problemas serios con él, su padre tenía problemas serios con Lucius Malfoy, pero podía decir que al menos Draco no era tan cruel como su padre, sólo era un chico un tanto vanidoso que pensaba que era lo mejor que le había pasado al mundo. ¿Y que tenía de malo que tuviese buena autoestima?

—&—

—Decidiste unirte a nosotros –sonrió Hermione cuando la vio a unos pasos de su mesa.

—Mi papá terminó por convencerme –sonrió encogiéndose de hombros.

—Me alegra que lo hiciera –argumentó Harry.

—Supongo que necesito un poco de diversión.

—Pensé que ya la pasabas muy bien, has estado muy feliz últimamente –sonrió Hermione.

—Bueno, por esa parte sí, por otra no tanto.

—Me gustaría saber el nombre de mi futuro cuñado –la observó Ron y le tomó a su cerveza.

—Me temo que te quedarás con las ganas.

La velada no estuvo tan mala, hablaron de tonterías y el tema del novio secreto de Ginny ya no volvió a salir a la luz, tampoco se topó con Draco en ese pub, ni nada, así que todo había sido normal, no es como si no le hubiese gustado ver esos ojos grises brillar de celos al ver a Harry en la misma mesa que ella, no quería provocarlo, no le interesaba, pero era algo que no podía evitar Draco cada que la veía con Harry.

—Soy la única a la que se le antojó un pedazo de tarta ¿cierto? –preguntó Hermione observando sobre su hombro al mostrador.

—A decir verdad, no, no eres la única –sonrió Ginny –vamos a elegir las que luzcan mejor.

Caminaron hasta el mostrador, Hermione observó sobre su hombro y después miró a Ginny, que estaba agachada viendo las tartas.

—Sé con quién estás saliendo –habló Hermione un poco nerviosa.

—Y supongo que ahora vas a darme un ultimátum ¿cierto? –interrogó Ginny sin ni siquiera quitar la vista del mostrador.

—No, pero creo que tu hermano tiene que saber.

—Pues me sorprende que no le hayas dicho nada aún.

—No soy esa clase de personas, Ginny, al inicio pensé que sólo querías ponerlo celoso, pero… te vi con él en los pasillos, por la escena me imagino que es algo totalmente fuera de darle celos a Harry.

—Totalmente fuera de eso, Hermione –se puso de pie y la encaró –siento por Draco lo mismo que tú has sentido por mi hermano todos estos años.

—Ginny –se puso roja – ¿tú y Draco llevaron la escena a más?

— ¿Tú y Ron han llevado a más su relación?

—Hay una enorme diferencia en las cosas, Ginny, incluso en las relaciones.

—Por supuesto que sí, las hay, mi hermano y Draco no son iguales y jamás lo serán…

—Y se odian.

—No hables por Draco, él ni siquiera los odia, su problema con Harry se volvió más personal con ustedes que para él, ustedes les son indiferentes.

—Eso es lo que te dice a ti, pero sus acciones y su forma de comportarse, simplemente de tratar a Ron…

—No va a dejarse que lo insulten sólo porque le gusto –gruñó enfadada –y para que lo sepas, tu relación fue gracias a él ¿ya le agradeciste a Draco darle el valor suficiente a mi hermano como para invitarte a salir?

—Pensé que…

—Que había sido Harry, pues no, él jamás quiso intervenir en ninguna parte.

—Aun así, Draco sólo debió hacerlo porque…

—Porque era importante para mí, Harry jamás ha hecho algo por Ron, mucho menos para mí, y yo ni siquiera le pedí a Draco que interviniera, que no se te olvide eso, Hermione, que si tú y mi hermano tienen una buena relación ahora, todo es gracias a _Draco Malfoy._

—No quiero que pienses que no estoy de tu lado –la detuvo tomándola de la muñeca –por el contrario, Ginny, no le he dicho a tu hermano…

—Por que como Luna estás esperando a que me dé cuenta de que él realmente no me conviene –se acercó a ella molesta –pero ya no me importa que piensen ustedes, mi relación con él es _muy_ mi relación con él, y sí –se soltó –la escena del pasillo ha llegado a más.

Se sentó junto a Harry un poco enfadada, Hermione se unió seria, sin decir una sola palabra. —Algo malo pasó ¿Qué fue? –interrogó Ron.

—No había tarta de manzana –frunció los labios Ginny.

—Mala suerte ¿y tú?

—Ninguna se veía tan apetecible –le sonrió apenada.

—Puedo ser tu tarta completa ¿Qué dices?

—Ronald –chilló apenada –tu hermana está presente.

—Ella ni siquiera escuchó ¿verdad Ginny?

— ¿Que le propusiste ser su tarta? No, no lo escuché.

—Ya ves, no tienes de qué preocuparte, sólo es Ginny.

—Por cierto, Harry –murmuró Hermione y se llevó la taza a la boca –nunca te he agradecido por el hecho de juntarnos a Ron y a mí.

—No te preocupes, Hermione, para eso somos los amigos.

Ron observó a otro lado cuando Harry contestó, así que Ginny no podía estar equivocada, pero eso era otro tema que trataría con Ron en un lugar más privado.

—&—

— ¿Fuiste tú quien le dijo que Harry me había ayudado?

—No sé de qué hablas –contestó seca.

—Sobre la razón por la que le dije que fuera mi novia.

—Yo no sé ni porqué te armaste de valor ¿Por qué le diría que fue Harry?

—Porque en realidad ni siquiera fue él.

—No me imagino quien pudo ser, entonces.

—No sé por qué Draco Malfoy se creyó consejero y me dijo que ya era hora de que la invitara a salir, y bueno, luego pensé ¿qué tal si Draco invita a Hermione a salir? Porque por su cara, creo que esa era su intención.

—Seguro que ella hubiese aceptado encantada de salir con él, digo, sólo míralo, es lo que toda mujer quiere.

—Por ese tono tan flojo, lo tomaré como sarcasmo, Draco Malfoy es lo peor que nos pudo pasar en la vida, agradeceré el momento en que salgamos y dejemos de vernos por fin.

—Supongo que él ruega eso todos los días.

— ¿A quién le importa ese idiota?

—En todo caso, debiste decirle a Hermione que no fue Harry ¿no lo crees? Él no es un buen amigo, ni siquiera con ella ¿por qué siguen junto a él?

—La amistad va más allá de la conveniencia, Ginny, yo no soy amigo de Harry esperando que él me retribuya en algún aspecto, simplemente le brindo mi amistad.

—Y él toma ventaja muchas veces comiendo el crédito de Hermione y a veces el tuyo, y no les importa, pero… él tiene un grave problema ¿no lo crees?

—No tener padres es un serio problema, Ginny, nosotros tenemos la fortuna de tener unos padres geniales y una familia enorme, él sólo tiene a Sirius, y a nosotros.

—Con los Weasley es suficiente –sonrió.

—No quiero imaginar el momento en que decidan formar una familia ustedes dos, creo que explotaré en celos –le guiñó un ojo.

—Jamás voy a hacer una familia, al menos no con él, Ron, y lo digo en serio.

—Mi amistad con Harry tiene que ser independiente ¿lo comprendes?

—Totalmente, pero aun así.

—Deberías decirme quien es ese chico con el que sales.

—En su momento, te lo diré.

—Sólo ten cuidado, no quiero que cualquier idiota te rompa el corazón, y te deje rota.

—Has estado hablando con mamá.

—Un poco, pero me inquieta que tengas todo este misterio.

—Pronto lo sabrás, serás el primero a quien se lo diga, te lo prometo –lo observó y le otorgó una sonrisa.


	17. Chapter 17

—Estas muy seria hoy –Ginny observó a Draco pero no contestó –bien, si no quieres decirme está bien, no voy a obligarte –se levantó.

—Tú no eres el que está entre la espada y la pared, todos están pensando todo tipo de cosas sobre lo que me ocurre, mamá cree que estoy en algo ilícito.

—Tan mal repercuten en ti mis sentimientos, que halagador.

—Puedes dejar de ser tan sarcástico en este momento ¿Por favor?

—Deja de ser tan paranoica, mejor aún, deja de esperar que una guerra entre una clase superior de humanos y nosotros te libren de decirle a Ronald de lo nuestro.

—No es algo tan fácil de contar, menos a él.

—Es tu hermano, tiene que apoyarte.

—Se nota que no los tienes.

—No necesito tenerlos, él no dejaría a Granger si tú le dijeras o si tú la odiaras, él no andaría con Lovegood si tú se lo pidieras.

—Es más complicado que eso.

—Por supuesto que no lo es, comprendo que estés un poco ofuscada, pero no puedes limitar tus posibilidades o tienes que salir con los chicos que a Ronald le agradan y descartar los que no, y eso no te hace querer cambiar de opinión.

—&—

Ron observó a Hermione abotonarse la blusa blanca mientras los mechones castaños se esponjaban aún más.

—Si me dices que va mal, podemos buscar una solución.

—Me preocupa que a mamá le preocupe Ginny, cree que esta en algo serio, la he visto rara pero no sé qué tan mal estén las cosas en su cabeza.

—Todo está bien con ella.

— ¿No será por el chico con el que sale? –Hermione volvió a voltearse a terminar de abotonarse la blusa intentando que el gesto pasara desapercibido, funcionó.

Caminaron juntos hasta la casa de Ron, Ginny estaba sentada en el sofá, mirando a la nada con una pila de libros en la mesita de café.

—Llegamos –anunció Ron.

— ¿Qué? –volteo hasta su hermano.

—Ya llegamos.

—Claro, están por comenzar a cenar.

— ¿Por qué no estás sentada a la mesa?

—No tengo hambre, por eso decidí hacer tarea.

—Bien –murmuró nada satisfecho.

—&—

—Creo que tengo la solución –murmuró Ginny observando a Luna.

—Te escucho.

—Voy a pedirle un tiempo.

— ¿Más? ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas de más? Le has dicho a Malfoy que solo en lo que encuentras una forma de decirle a Ron, tienes tres meses con esa excusa tonta, las dos sabemos que Ronald quiere que seas feliz, y de todos, es el único convencido de que no lo será con Harry.

—Aun así, tengo que buscar la forma que sea más sutil.

—Vas a hartarlo.

—Eras la primera en decirme que él no me conviene y ahora lo defiendes.

—A mí no me gustaría ser el secreto oscuro de nadie, Ginny, y eso es lo que él es para ti.

—Por supuesto que no, Draco logra hacerme _sentir_ lo que ningún chico hasta ahora, no es ningún secreto sucio.

—Sólo te digo que Draco ha soportado bastante en el anonimato, Ginny, hasta el más santo llega a su límite, ahora imagínalo a él, no creo que sea justo ni para él ni para ti o alguna otra persona lo que le estás haciendo, si vas a terminar con él, termina, sino, dile a tu familia.

—Te cae bien –sonrío Ginny.

—No, pero llegue a la conclusión de que cuando sientes algo por alguien, tienes que darle un tiempo para florecer, y que si dejas que los demás se metan en tus asuntos, jamás florecerán, y me importa tu felicidad, quiero que seas feliz, no me importa con quien lo seas, mientras seas realmente feliz, ahora Draco te hace feliz, y estas desperdiciando tiempo lamentándote por como reaccionaran.

—&—

—De acuerdo –Hermione se sentó frente a ella en la sala, aprovechando que Ron había ido con Harry por algo que comer.

—Ahm ¿de acuerdo qué, Hermione? –hizo una mueca intentando no reír.

—Voy a ayudarte en esto, y no me preguntes por qué, porque ni siquiera tolero a Draco, bueno, me da igual en todos los aspectos, pero yo me estoy volviendo loca, y no soy la chica que sale con él, no quiero imaginarme como te encuentras tú.

—Yo estoy bastante bien, para ser honesta.

—No es cierto, te la pasas en otro mundo, y no es nada agradable, cuando comenzabas a salir con él estabas feliz, ahora… luces preocupada, como si fueras una adicta al crack que no ha tenido su dosis diaria.

—Tengo que lucir realmente mal como para que hagas una charla tipo hermana mayor –tomó sus cosas y se dispuso a marcharse, salvo que Hermione fue detrás de ella.

—Ron está bastante preocupado de que tu mamá esté bastante preocupada por ti, él comienza a decir que es por el chico con el que sales, sabes que no tardará mucho para que comience a seguirte junto con Harry y se den cuenta que ese chico es Draco Malfoy.

— ¡Estás saliendo con el imbécil de Draco Malfoy! –chilló Fred frente a ella.

—Gracias por decirle a la familia –gruñó.

—Al menos te facilité la noticia.

—Vas a explicarme eso, Ginevra –murmuró enfadado Fred.

—Sí, salgo con Draco ¿tiene algo de malo?

—A pesar del hecho de que es _Draco Maldito Malfoy,_ no sé qué peor pueda llegar a ser.

—Soy yo la que está en una relación con él, no ninguno de ustedes, y no tiene que importarles, así que les agradecería que me dejaran en paz.

—Si me importa –rebatió Fred de inmediato –para nadie es un secreto tu faceta de niña problema que acaba de descubrirse Ginny, mamá y papá están preocupados, hemos hecho asambleas de horas tratando de averiguar qué es lo que te pasa, George dijo que te habías unido a una secta tenebrosa donde pretendían terminar con la raza humana, o algo por el estilo, ahora veo que es mucho peor de lo que él suponía que era.

—Pasaré tu comentario por alto, Fred –lo observó furiosa.

—Estoy hablando en serio, espera –levantó las manos para detener el golpe –estamos preocupados, no encuentro la razón por la que estás así, se supone que si sales con él es porque te gusta ¿no es así?

—Por supuesto que me gusta –frunció el ceño en señal de hastío.

—Pues tu actitud demuestra lo contrario, como si él te forzara a estar con él… si es el caso, juro que lo mataré.

—Él no me está forzando a nada, lo que me tiene así es como demonios voy a decirle a Ronald.

—Te preocupa más lo que pensará el teme arañas que George y yo –se llevó la mano al corazón como si le doliera el comentario.

—Sabes que Ron tiene más problemas con él que ustedes.

—A todos nos ha dicho muertos de hambre –se encogió de hombros –Es sólo que no nos interesa lo que su cerebro de nuez piense, comemos bastante bien, a decir verdad, la tarda de…

—Te estás saliendo del tema –lo detuvo Hermione haciendo que Fred recordara que estaba ahí.

—El hecho es… que no tienes que complicarte la vida, ya lo dijiste, Ginny, eres tú la que tiene que besar al cara de hurón, no ninguno de nosotros, posiblemente a Ron le gustaría un poco pero…

— ¡Fred! –chilló Hermione.

—Es cierto ¿Qué tal sus llegadas tarde de la escuela, Hermione? –golpeó las costillas de la chica elevando las cejas en forma de jugueteo.

—Va a lanzarte algún tipo de maleficio –se burló Ginny.

— _¡Abracadabra!_ –se mofó Fred imitando con la mano un movimiento ligero como si trajera una barita.

—Te estás ganando que te aviente por las escaleras, Fred Weasley.

—Creo que le están dando mucha importancia.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Por qué? –indagó Fred.

—Terminé con Draco hoy después de la escuela –resopló.

—Ah –murmuró Fred –espera ¿terminaste con él? Veamos, era más fácil que decirle a Ron ¿cierto?

— ¿Decirme qué? –Los tres voltearon, Ron estaba en la puerta y caminó cuando Harry lo empujó.

—Arruiné su sorpresa, chicas, tendrán que festejarle su cumpleaños después.

—Faltan meses para mi cumpleaños –elevó la ceja en confusión.

—Bueno, la planeaban con tanto tiempo de antelación ¿ves cuánto te quieren?

—Eso no lo dudo, dudo que lo planeen con tanto tiempo de anticipación, es todo.

—Nunca es tarde para organizarnos ¿cierto Ginny?

—Así que… ¿por eso estás así? –observó a su hermana.

—Sí, será una fiesta alucinante.

—Así que… por eso… también estabas tan ausente tú por la tarde –Hermione se puso completamente roja cuando todos la observaron y Fred elevó una ceja de forma de burla.

—Tienes prohibido decirle a alguien –arguyo Ginny observando a su hermano Fred.

—Tengo que decirle a Georgie –negó llevándose de nuevo la mano al corazón –él jamás me perdonaría que le callara tremendo secreto, Ginny.

—Si alguno de ustedes dice algo…

—Siempre te hemos sido fieles, hermanita, después de todo nuestras bromas no serían capaces si no nos ayudaras, preferimos esa lealtad –le guiñó un ojo y subió de nuevo las escaleras.

— ¡Yo también soy su hermano! ¡Tienen que tenerme un poco de lealtad! –chilló Ron.

—No, no es así –negó divertido Fred –No hay ningún tipo de contrato firmado donde Georgie y yo te tengamos que tener lealtad, ya es suficiente con un poco de lástima que te tenemos.

— ¡Mal hermano! –contraatacó Ron pero no hubo respuesta.

—&—

Por horrible que sonara, y tal como lo había dicho Fred, le pareció mejor idea terminar con Draco en lugar de enfrentar a Ron ¿Qué tan mal se podrían poner las cosas? Después de todo, Fred no lo tomó tan mal, George tampoco, porque sólo le guiñó un ojo y saludó por la mañana.

Se sentó junto a Luna que la observó y negó, ahora todo mundo parecía tenerle consideración a Draco y juzgarla como la mala del cuento.

—Deberías decirle a Ron en lugar de sentarte aquí y llorar por lo complicada que te estás haciendo la vida.

—No me estoy complicando la vida, él lo sugirió, yo sólo acepté.

—Claro que tuvo que sugerirlo Ginevra, llevas tres meses ignorándolo, creando excusas tontas para no salir con él, hasta yo comienzo a creer que realmente lo usaste para llamar la atención de Harry.

—Eso no es verdad.

—Bueno, pues entonces fue un efecto colateral, porque sales con uno y el otro de repente muere por ti, como si se oliera que sales con Draco y quiere recuperar a su amante fiel –se cubrió la boca.

—No fue un gran insulto –la consoló.

—No pretendía que lo fuera… pero… ¿has pensado que Harry sabe que sales con Draco?

—A menos que Hermione, Fred, George o el mismo Draco le dijera, él podría saberlo.

—Es que… meditando en lo que me dijo Draco, realmente es muy raro que de la noche a la mañana Harry esté tan interesado en ti, llevaba años ignorándote y tratándote como la mascota pequeña de los Weasley.

—Eso si fue un poco agresivo –renegó pero no tenía ánimo de discutir.

—Deberías volver con Draco –propuso Luna.

—Realmente no te comprendo, un día lo odias y debería dejarlo, al otro, estoy haciendo las cosas mal y tengo que volver con él.

Luna la observó y se encogió de hombros, ella sabía algo que no le estaba diciendo, y era raro, porque Luna siempre le decía todo lo referente a Harry que sabía, había estado loca con la idea de que saliera con él, o tal vez ella contagió a Luna de la fiebre de Potter que era más costumbre insistirle con que saliera con Harry que realmente creer que él le convenía a ella, después de todo, le dio cinco meses de libre albedrio, permitiéndole a Luna crear una idea propia de Harry muy aparte del hecho de que su mejor amiga estuviese loca por él, y no dejara de insistir que era lo mejor que pudiese pasarle si saliera con él.

—Si lo dejas ir –habló de nuevo Luna –no te vayas a arrepentir si lo ves con otra, o con Pansy, ella sigue tras él ¿lo sabes?

—Claro que lo sé, no necesitas decirme, además, dudo que él vuelva con ella.

—Pues no lo dudes, él comprobó que más vale malo por conocido que bueno por conocer, dejó a Pansy porque tú se lo pediste, casi inmediatamente, y tú… no pudiste decirle a Ronald que sales con él ¿Por cuánto? ¿Tres meses? –se burló.

—&—

Salió de su clase de literatura, odiaba esa materia, aunque le gustara leer, odiaba que la presionaran para ello, y más con las tareas raras que les dejaba la profesora.

—No te fue nada bien –comentó Draco.

—Creí que acordamos que las cosas volverían a ser como antes, ni tú me abordabas en los pasillos ni yo a ti.

—Tú lo acordaste, yo sólo me quedé hecho una furia.

—Es en serio, Draco –él la acorraló contra el casillero y él.

—Hablemos en serio, me terminaste sólo porque no quieres decirle a tu familia.

—Es más fácil terminarte –se encogió de hombros e intentó volver a enfocarse sólo a su casillero.

—No puedo discutir a eso –se encogió de hombros.

—No discutas, es mejor, de todos modos, piénsalo, no vas a rebajarte y suplicarle a una tonta chica que vuelva contigo ¿o sí? Eso no va contigo, Draco.

—Tampoco va conmigo salir con un Weasley, intentar codearme con ellos, rodearme de pelirrojos extraños, pero creo lo suficiente en que por ti sería capaz incluso de reírme de un chiste de Potter.

—Estás cayendo muy bajo ¿no lo crees?

—No pensé que la de baja autoestima fueras tú, siempre pensé que la que te menospreciaba era Lovegood, ahora veo que estaba muy equivocado.

—Has estado muy equivocado en muchas cosas, Draco, salir conmigo, por ejemplo, al igual que yo, cometí el error de pensar que tal vez alguien como tú podía embonar con alguien como yo, pero a veces la realidad golpea muy fuerte.

—No es la realidad la que te golpeó, Ginevra, fueron tus propias inseguridades ¿sabes? Siempre me gustaste, me gustas porque no eres como las típicas niñas tontas que son frágiles si están solas, por el contrario, eres fuerte y temeraria –observó las cosas en sus manos –como la tarea que siempre dejan en literatura –sonrió.

—No sé de qué hablas –observó al pasillo.

—La tarea de "Si Yo Fuera Un Personaje Literario" –ella puso los ojos en blanco, era exactamente su tarea para la siguiente clase.

—Me gustas porque no eres como esas chicas en los libros tampoco ¿sabes? Eres la clase de chica de la que el antagonista realmente se enamoraría, más no obsesión, eres inteligente y capaz de luchar contra el mundo por lo que quieres.

—Entonces no eres lo que yo quiero ¿no lo has pensado? –soltó enfadada.

—Dije que eres capaz de luchar contra el mundo, más no contra tus propios demonios, Ginevra –se encogió de hombros –a diferencia de todos ustedes, no paso mi tiempo jugando, soy el que tiene más claro aquí que es lo que quiere, y lucharía por lo que quiero, pero tampoco voy a caer tan bajo y obligarte a estar conmigo –acarició su mejilla –Tu mejor que nadie sabe lo que quiere y lo que le conviene, ni Potter, ni Ronald o yo lo sabemos, sólo… toma un consejo, no actúes hasta que estés segura de que es lo que quieres, saltar al vacío puede tener dos finales, terminas estrellado, o terminas de pie como un triunfador.

—&—

—Así que después de que me enterara de mi fiesta, todo estará normal.

—No hay una palabra que nos defina más incorrectamente que _Normal_ , Ron.

—Tienes razón –sonrió –así que… supongo que por fin dejarás de acosar a Ginny.

—Yo no estoy acosando a tu hermana, Ron, es sólo que… en realidad me gusta, es una chica muy guapa, inteligente.

—Lo sé, es Weasley lo que no me queda claro es ¿Por qué ahora y no mientras ella te persiguió? –Harry sonrió.

—Me gustan los retos.

—Cho no fue ningún reto.

—Lo sé, por eso nunca salí con ella oficialmente.

—No quiero que mi hermana sea una más con la que no sales _oficialmente._

—Jamás jugaría con tu hermana, lo sabes, aprecio mucho tu amistad.

—Mi amistad, lo cual no significa que aprecies a Ginny o que le tengas algún tipo de consideración, sólo la tienes porque es mi hermana.

—Yo no dije eso –sonrió.


	18. Chapter 18

—Pues no hacía mucha falta que lo dijeras –frunció el ceño molesto –a veces realmente dudo de que seas mi amigo.

—Estaba bromeando, no te tomes las cosas tan apecho.

—Contigo no sé cuando estás bromeando y cuando no.

—Cambiemos de tema ¿Qué tal están las cosas con Hermione y tú?

—Bastante bien, lo cual… ¿Por qué le dijiste que tú me habías animado a invitarla a salir?

—No va a creerte cuando le digas que salió sólo de ti, cuando por años no tuviste el valor de hacerlo.

—Bueno, ciertamente alguien me animó.

—Lo sé –la comisura de su labio se elevó con cierto desagrado.

—Es un poco extraño que lo sepas, yo no te dije nada ¿o sí?

—No a ciencia cierta, pero lo hiciste, tu hermana también.

Bajó sin mucho ánimo las escaleras, observó sus libros para asegurarse de que eran los correctos.

—Esa chica pelirroja yo la conozco –le gritó alguien al final de la escalera, así que levantó la vista y sonrió.

— ¡Neville! –Chilló emocionada, terminó de bajar las escaleras corriendo y tiró los libros para poder abrazarlo –pero… ¿Qué no se supone que estás de intercambio? –acarició sus mejillas.

—El intercambio no era para siempre, Ginny, por desgracia –frunció los labios.

—Me encanta tenerte de vuelta, por Dios, por Dios, realmente eres tú –volvió a abrazarlo.

—Me siento acosado –murmuró y se acomodó el suéter.

—Lo siento, es sólo que adoro tenerte de vuelta, ¿pero qué te has hecho? Luces extremadamente guapo.

—Es que tú me quieres –sonrió.

—Lo sé, tenemos muchas cosas de las cuales hablar –lo volvió a abrazar.

—Estás más emocionada de lo que pensé que estarías y… –observó junto a ellos.

—Longbottom –soltó la voz fría de Draco junto a ellos.

— _Malfoy_ –lo señaló y una sonrisilla apareció en sus labios –cierto, tienes que ser, no hay ningún otro con características de hurón por la escuela ¿cierto Ginny? –Bromeó –ahm, ¿cierto Ginny? –la observó.

—Ahora no es por Potter, sino por Longbottom ¿no?

—Yo no te estoy cambiando por Harry ni por Neville –le gruñó molesta.

—Como sea –se alejó.

—Hay algo que no entiendo a ciencia cierta –elevó una ceja.

—Una larga historia –se encogió de hombros –nada serio.

—Supongo que tiene que ser una larga historia, antes de irme de aquí, recuerdo que él y sus secuaces me apalearon, ni siquiera recuerdo la razón –suspiró.

—Él ha cambiado, un poco, no mucho.

—Draco Malfoy ¿cambiar? Al menos que fuera un trasplante de cerebro, alma y corazón, él puede cambiar, Ginny.

—&—

—Supongo que tendremos una tarde tranquila por fin –sonrió Ron.

—No sé qué le puedas llamar tranquila —frunció el ceño Harry.

—A que hoy no hay deberes por hacer, no sé qué se están creyendo éstos maestros –se quejó Hermione.

—Tranquila –la besó –puedes hacer mis deberes que no he hecho, así te controlas un poco –sonrió.

—Haz tus deberes, Ronald Weasley –lo empujó sonriendo.

—Eso es aburrido, es como si los maestros desconfiaran de nosotros y nuestros conocimientos.

—No se puede decir precisamente que tú y Harry tienen muchos –se burló Hermione.

George apareció por la puerta de la cocina y los observó a los tres un poco serio, George no era la persona más seria del mundo.

—Por fin llegaron –habló –tenemos asamblea en la cocina.

— ¿Asamblea? –Ron elevó ambas cejas –mis papás no me dijeron nada esta mañana.

—No es con mis papás, y tú no eres parte de la asamblea, Hermione –la observó.

—Ahm… yo no soy Weasley –le recordó.

—Por ahora –contestó el gemelo —pero te necesitamos en la cocina.

— ¿Quiénes específicamente? –observó a Ron y a Harry.

—Fred, Percy y yo.

— ¡Le dijeron a Percy! –chilló incrédula.

— ¿Quién necesitó decirle? –concluyó molesto y se cruzó de brazos.

—Bien –entró a la cocina

—Ni se te ocurra espiar nuestra conversación, Ronald Billius Weasley, porque tu vida será un tormento.

—Hey –sonrió –prometo no hacerlo, quiero sorprenderme realmente en mi fiesta –sonrió —vamos Harry, vayamos a otro lado para darles privacidad.

George entró a la cocina cuando se aseguró de que Ron y Harry habían desaparecido realmente de la casa y de los alrededores.

—Lo siento tanto, Hermione –se disculpó.

—De acuerdo ¿Por qué lo sientes?

—De los seis Weasley, tuviste que quedarte con el más idiota –negó.

—Como sea –intervino Percy –no estamos aquí para hablar de lo idiota que es Ronald…

—Es que en realidad él si es el problema.

—El único problema aquí es que mi hermanita está _enamorada_ del idiota de Draco Malfoy –contrarrestó Percy.

—No creo que ese sea realmente en problema, Percy –intervino Fred.

—Lo único que no entiendo cómo es que ustedes lo están tomando tan tranquilamente, deberían estar molestos, no lo sé, deberían estarle otorgando una paliza a Malfoy por atreverse a tocar a nuestra hermanita.

—No pueden golpearlo por algo así, tu hermanita también debió tocarlo y permitir los besos –contestó Hermione irritada –eres igual a Ronald.

—No, permíteme Hermione, yo, soy inteligente.

—Para lo que te sirve, Wallaby –bufó Fred.

—Están haciendo esta asamblea para ayudar a Ginny, supongo –los observó Hermione.

—Por supuesto que sí, Ginny es nuestra hermanita, es cierto, nunca se la hemos dejado tan fácil a ningún tipo que quiera acercarse a ella, digo, nadie despierta la ira de los Weasley y piensa que durará poco ¿no? Ella es como… nuestra mascotita que no queremos que crezca –argumentó George.

—Georgie tiene razón, pero tampoco podemos no hacer nada cuando la ira la despierta un Weasley propio, Ron no puede decirle que hacer y que no a Ginevra, con quien salir y con quién no.

—Es que él no le ha prohibido nada, él no sabe nada.

—No lo defiendas, Hermione, sé que es tu novio, pero aun así –negó Fred.

—No, es que en serio no sabe nada, Ginny terminó con Draco porque se le hizo más fácil que decirle a Ron, eso es diferente, pero Ron no le dijo nada.

—Bueno ¿y si tú le dices a Ron por ella? –Sugirió Percy –tú sabes cómo controlarlo.

—Puedo decirle, pero su ira se despertará por el hecho de que tuve que decirle yo, y no Ginny, él se enfurecerá por esa razón, no por otra.

—Así que estás diciendo que Ronald apoyará la relación con Draco.

—No tanto así, pero no hará un drama como la imaginación basta de Ginny lo piensa, no es una bestia –se cruzó de brazos.

—Bueno, puede parecerlo, puede oler como una, pero no lo es –coincidió George.

—Buen punto –coincidió Fred haciendo sonreír a Hermione.

—Entonces habla con Ginny, dile lo que hablamos aquí, si es necesario, estaremos todos presentes, prometo fingir sorpresa –prometió Percy.

—Claro, igual que la vez que descubriste el regalo de tu cumpleaños y parecías todo, menos sorprendido –se cruzó de brazos George.

—No había practicado mis gestos de sorpresa –se defendió.

—Sólo un idiota necesita practicar sus gestos de sorpresa Percy –lo atacó Fred.

Los chicos se quedaron platicando sobre lo que podían hacer, después de todo, Ginny había hecho mucho por la relación de Ron y Hermione, él tenía que tomar eso en cuenta y no ponerse tan histérico como normalmente se ponía cuando se le tocaba el tema de que Ginny tenía novio, o le gustaba a algún chico.

—Pero no contamos con algo –habló Percy.

—Ahora que –se quejaron los gemelos.

—No importa cuánto nosotros hagamos planes, aquí lo único que importa es lo que Ginny planee hacer con respecto a su relación, nosotros podemos apoyarla y todo, pero… si ella decidió en realidad poner punto final en su relación con Malfoy, esto no importará.

—Bueno, por lo menos tu hermana verá que nos importa lo suficiente como para hacer algo por ella –escupió Fred.


	19. Chapter 19

Neville observo a Ginny, estaban en el lugar más concurrido por los estudiantes de la escuela a la que asistían, ella no había dicho nada, sólo se limitaba a mover su bebida.

—No entiendo –rompió el silencio –siempre eres tan habladora Ginny, el hecho de que estés seria me deja desconcertado.

—Mejor hablamos de ti y tu intercambio ¿Qué tal?

—Bien, bastante bien, lo malo de él, es que tuvo que terminar, pero nada más.

—Así que no querías volver.

—No fui el único, Astoria tampoco, ella estaba tan feliz como yo allá.

—No la conozco –se encogió de hombros.

—Es raro, es de tu clase –insistió.

—Eso se escucha tan...

—Racista, supongo, lo siento, pero es de tu mismo grado, Luna tiene que conocerla, no puedo creer que no conozcas a Astoria Greengrass.

—No veo la razón de conocerla, además ella no me interesa, sea como sea, me agrada tenerte aquí, de vuelta, he necesitado un amigo.

—Tienes a Luna.

—Sí, bueno, no puedo confiar en una chica igual de bipolar que yo –sonrío.

—Tienes razón –sonrío Neville –explícame lo que ha ocurrido y te diré lo que pienso al respecto, nada cambiará, lo prometo.

Pidieron más limonada mientras Ginny encontraba la mejor manera de hacer un resumen breve y conciso.

—Comencé a salir con Draco –soltó, eso resumía a la perfección todo.

— ¿Draco? ¿Cuál Draco? ¿Draco Malfoy? –indagó abriendo los ojos sorprendido.

—No hay otro Draco, Neville –frunció el ceño enfadada.

—Lo siento, fue la sorpresa pero... ¿Cómo comenzó esa relación?

—Acepte salir con Dean, que fue invitado a la fiesta anual de Malfoy, en esa fiesta... Me besó, y digamos que no me desagradó para nada, después comenzamos a charlar, me ayudó con la relación en aquél momento inexistente entre Hermione y Ron, y... Por dios Neville, sólo voy a decirte que lo que siento por él es más fuerte de lo que sentí por Harry –Neville elevó una ceja –tal vez lo de Draco es real, comparado con lo que creí sentir por Harry... Después de tanto insistir en salir con él, termine dándome cuenta de que me interesa el némesis.

—Me alegro que te fijaras en alguien más –se encogió de hombros –Así sea Draco Malfoy, y me alegra saber que mi amenaza con Harry funcionó.

— ¿De qué amenaza? –Neville suspiró ante la interrogación.

—Le pedí a Harry de forma poco amable que se alejara de ti, no sería muy amable con él de lo contrario.

—Así que nunca se me declaró por tu culpa –lo golpeó en el brazo.

— ¡Auch! Creí que dijiste que te interesaba Malfoy.

—Ahora... No lo sé –se cubrió el rostro.

—No entiendo tanto tu dilema, Ginny, si ya salías con él...

—Hice algo más que salir con él, Neville –confesó.

—Te acostaste con Draco Malfoy, Ginevra –murmuro enfadado.

—Sí.

—Bien, y después de semejante paso ¿por qué la complicación? No, júrame que no estas embarazada de esa serpiente albina.

— ¡Claro que no! No tengo el valor de decirle a Ronald que salgo con Draco.

—A Ronald que diantres le importa –bufó –tú tienes que salir con el chico que te guste y que no te forcé a ser algo malo o a dañarte a ti misma o alguien más, si Draco Malfoy es esa persona, ¿por qué no estar con él?

—Porque mis padres odian a los Malfoy, incluso Draco se ha pasado una vida molestando a mi hermano y a sus amigos, él no es la mejor persona en el mundo.

—Pero tampoco es la peor de todas, además, es sólo el lado en que lo ves, Harry tampoco es un príncipe azul, no tiene buena sangre ese tipo, por eso le pedí que se alejara de ti.

—No te entiendo, Neville –frunció el ceño.

—Si me dieran a elegir de ti, saliendo con alguno de ellos, elegiría con los ojos cerrados a Malfoy, incluso tu hermano lo haría –se encogió de hombros.

—No creo que estemos hablando del mismo hermano.

— ¿Has hablado con alguien aparte de Luna esto?

—Hermione y Fred, y aunque intenten disimularlo, sé que no les hace mucha gracia que me guste Draco.

—Pongamos las cosas en orden, Ginny ¿Te importa más lo que piensen de ti por elegir a Draco sobre otro chico?

—No, pero…

—No hay ningún pero en la respuesta, porque no hay un pero en la pregunta, sencillo ¿Te importa más lo que dicen de ustedes?

—No –admitió para la sorpresa de Neville.

—Entonces no veo porque el problema, ve y dile a Ron que te gusta Malfoy.

—Tú también odias a Malfoy, Neville.

—Ginny, esto no va por el camino que quiero que vaya, yo soy tu amigo y antes de eso tu novio, sé que eres una chica genial, un tanto malhumorada y loca, pero no hay nada en mí que quiera que estés con Harry, pero incluso si eligieras al idiota, yo voy a apoyarte, siempre y cuando tú seas feliz, las personas que te quieren deben guiarse por eso, quienes no te quieren, intentarán persuadirte de elegir al incorrecto, pero al final del día, la que tiene que elegir eres tú, digo, si vas a equivocarte, que sea tu total responsabilidad, y no te maldigas a ti misma por haber escuchado los consejos ajenos y no a quien deberías haber escuchado.

—Y… ¿A quién debo hacerle caso? –Neville sonrió.

—Obviamente a ti, tú eres la única que tiene el derecho de opinar sobre tus elecciones y sobre tu vida, porque son _tus_ elecciones y es muy _tu_ vida.

—Pues lo único que quiero es golpearme la cabeza contra un muro por ser tan idiota y dejarlo, pero realmente estoy confundida, porque quiero estar con él, pero no quiero sacrificar mi relación con mi familia.

—Si Fred ya ha estado involucrado en una conversación similar y Draco Malfoy sigue en pie, créeme, Ginny, no hay nada que Ronald pueda hacer.

—Todo mundo subestima a Ron –levantó la vista para sonreírle a su amigo –pero cuando se trata de Draco Malfoy, es capaz de todo, ya me lo ha dejado claro más de una vez, jamás me perdonaría.

—Por qué Ron ve todo esto tan lejano, su cabeza hueca no procesa esto como una posibilidad real, en cuanto le digas que pasó, y que no piensas dejar a Draco por mucho que él quiera, lo aceptará.

—&—

—Tiene que ser, una jodida broma –negó Draco al ver a la pareja frente a él.

—Draco –chilló Pansy sorprendida.

— ¿No crees que caíste bastante bajo, Pansy? –se cruzó de brazos molesto.

—No veo por qué caer bajo, no ha caído más bajo que Ginny Weasley al acostarse contigo, ¿cierto? –interrogó Harry.

— ¿Te acuestas con Ginevra? –le recriminó la chica.

—Te acuestas con Harry Potter, pensé que por lo menos tenías cierto nivel.

—Pues tú lo has perdido al acostarte con la ramera favorita de Potter –lo empujó enfurecida –no puedo creer que me cambiaras por ella, Draco, simplemente no lo comprendo, es una zorra, se ha acostado con medio colegio –dijo casi histérica.

—No es como si pudiese decir de ti lo contrario ¿cierto? –sonrío.

—Déjalo Pansy –se abotonó los pantalones Harry –que siga disfrutando de acostarse con Weasley, de seguro le ha hecho creer también que es pura y santa cuando ha estado con Dean Thomas, Michael Corner y conmigo –Harry le sonrío con sorna –al mismo tiempo.

— ¡No voy a permitirte que hables así de ella! –lo sujeto de la garganta y lo aventó contra la pared.

—Vamos, Malfoy, si hasta Longbottom ha estado en ella antes que tú –sonrío –has sido su prueba de fuego, si era capaz de acostarse contigo, podría darle un poco más de atención, tu no le importas y jamás lo has hecho, tan solo le dije que lo haría oficial, lo de ella y mío, le prometí decirle a toda la escuela que salgo con ella, que somos una muy feliz pareja, eso fue suficiente para ella ¿no es así? Te dejó, con una boba excusa como la de buscar como decirle a Ron –se burló –eso te demuestra lo patético que eres, es tierno que defiendas a una zorra.

La mano de Draco se cerró en un puño y fue directo al rostro de Harry, su rodilla se hundió en el estómago del chico y el siguiente puñetazo le tiró las gafas haciendo que se estrellaran al caer.

— ¡Ya basta Draco! –chilló Pansy e intentó detenerlo, pero lo pensó mejor al verlo tan furioso –por favor, Harry no vale tanto la pena para matarlo a golpes –chilló.

—Eres un idiota patético, _ella_ jamás ha estado interesada en ti.

—El único patético aquí eres tú, y jamás vuelvas a referirte así de ella.

—Te probare que es cierto, su reacción mañana después de que le diga que te he dicho todo lo demostrara, es más, le diré que tiene que volver contigo, esa será la prueba definitiva.

Draco observo a Pansy que los observaba aterrada, la ignoró y salió furioso del colegio rumbo a su casa.

—&—

—Harry –Ginny se acercó a él preocupada al verlo acercarse con lentitud.

—Hola –le sonrío.

— ¿Que te pasó? –Lo ayudó a entrar –mamá, Harry esta golpeado –habló preocupada y lo ayudo a sentarse.

— ¡Por dios Harry! –chilló la señora Weasley al verlo.

—No es nada, sólo un loco –sonrío para tranquilizarlas –estoy bien, estaré mucho mejor mañana –dijo tranquilo –así que ¿dónde está Ron?

—Salió con Hermione –informó la señora Weasley.

—Me iré a casa entonces, a descansar.

— ¿Estás seguro? –indagó Ginny preocupada.

—Muy seguro, me gusta cuando te preocupas por mí –acaricio su mejilla.

—Le diré a los gemelos que te lleven a tu casa –se levantó dejándolo junto a su madre.

—&—

Observó a la chica junto a él, recordaba haberla visto, pero no cuando ni donde, le sonrío indiferente ante la sonrisa de ella.

—Soy Astoria Greengrass –le tendió la mano.

—Draco Malfoy –contestó el saludo con frialdad.

—Neville me alentó a venir a hablarte, bueno, él estaba tan ocupado con Ginny Weasley en cosas de... No lo sé, tal vez reconciliación o alguna cosa de esas que me dijo que me fuera y le hablara al chico que le había insinuado en el intercambio, ese eres tú.

—Neville Longbottom y Ginevra –repitió.

—Han estado juntos desde ayer por la tarde, salieron a tomar algo, según lo que me contó esta mañana.

—No me interesa –concluyó.

—No quería hablar de ellos y su relación, solo quería animarme y hablar contigo por una vez en la vida.

—Astoria, lo siento, pero... No me interesa hablar contigo ahora y...

—Estás ocupado –Draco volteo junto con Astoria hacia la chica.

— ¿Es acaso que no lo ves?

—Quería saber si podíamos hablar –miro de reojo a Astoria –será solo un segundo.

—Te espero allá –sonrío Astoria y se alejó.

—Draco...

—No me interesa lo que tengas que decirme, Ginevra, estoy harto de ti y todo lo que tiene que ver contigo –negó molesto al ver a Hermione y a Neville a poca distancia de ellos, estaban más cerca que Astoria, así que escuchaban.

—Pero...

—Nada, esto es muy en serio, si volviste o no con Longbottom o si te acostaste con él y con toda la escuela no me importa, solo déjame en paz –azotó su casillero –me cansé del maldito juego, tú y Potter pueden irse... A disfrutar de todo esto, no me importa.

— ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

—Te lo dejaré en claro, estoy harto, no voy a detenerme por ti y seguir el juego, simple.

—Pues eso tampoco deja las cosas muy claras –reprochó.

—No me importa ¿en qué maldito idioma necesito decírtelo? Puedes ir y decirle a _Potter_ que has cumplido con tu parte del trato, ahora ve y regodéate diciéndole a todo el maldito colegio que sales con él, a mí déjame en paz.

—Yo no…

—No es necesario que… mejor vete y déjame en paz, eso será perfecto para ambos.

—Eres un idiota –musitó seria.

—Sí, lo soy –observó a Hermione que su rostro demostraba toda su incredulidad mezclada con una furia, al igual que Neville –pero eres una _Weasley_ debí suponer que interesarme en ti sería una gran y enorme pérdida de tiempo, sobre todo sabiendo lo interesada que estas en Potter.

Se alejó de ella y se acercó a la chica que estaba a unos metros de ellos, Hermione y Neville la tomaron del hombro a ella igual de sorprendidos y molestos, sabían cómo era, pero jamás pensaron que trataría a Ginny de la misma manera cuando habían tenido una relación.

—&—

Ron observo a su hermana, tenía la vista perdida, y por más que lo repitiera, sabía que no estaba bien.

—Las cosas con los preparativos de mi fiesta no va bien ¿cierto?

— ¿De qué hablas? –levanto la vista.

—De mi fiesta, la que...

—Fred estaba mintiendo, Ronald, no quería involucrarte en la charla, así que te dijo esa idiotez para que dejaras de insistir.

—Eso es lo más cruel que han hecho en mi contra –frunció el ceño –lo peor que Hermione participó.

—A nadie le importas, Ron, entiéndelo.

—Pero tú si nos importas, mejor dicho, tú a mí sí me importas, eres mi hermanita, la pequeña, así que ¿qué es lo que pasa?

—No importa, no es nada que valga la pena.

—Pues para ti sin duda si vale la pena, porque te tiene de ese humor, que hacía meses que no tenías, además, tienes ese semblante triste, no has puesto atención a nada hasta ahorita que me estás gruñendo, Ginny, dime por favor que esto no es porque Harry no te hace caso.

— ¡A quién demonios le importa tanto Harry! Esto no tiene nada que ver con él.

—Entonces no entiendo.

—Tu nunca entiendes nada, todo esto es tu maldita culpa –se levantó enfadada y fue a su cuarto.

La siguió hasta su habitación, Ron podía ser despistado, torpe y tonto, podría tener todos los defectos del mundo, pero era bueno abrazando a las personas cuando lo necesitaban, y no había nada que quisiera más que a su hermana.

—Soy una idiota –chilló en los brazos de su hermano.

—Sí, lo eres –froto su espalda para consolarla –pero todos somos idiotas a cierto nivel, no te sientas mal por eso, ni muy especial tampoco.

—Mejor déjame sola –alejó a su hermano.

—Sólo quería ayudarte a sentirte mejor, no es para que te enojes conmigo.

—Tengo muchas razones para estar enojada contigo.

—No me culpes de tus problemas en la escuela, si te peleaste con Luna no es mi culpa y lo sabes.

—Olvídalo, quiero estar sola.

—Todo sería más fácil si hubieses sido un chico.

Le aventó una almohada directo a la cabeza que dio en el blanco, pero no lo hizo enojar, salió de su habitación tranquilo, como si todo se le resbalara, a veces envidiaba a su hermano, o tal vez su buena relación con Hermione, no tenía idea de porque tuvo que fijarse en Draco, o como se lo había dicho él, porque se había complicado tanto esa relación, no es como si sus padres la fueran a echar de la casa por enamorarse de Draco Malfoy, su mamá quería que ella fuera feliz, incluso los gemelos no habían hecho nada contra él, cosa que significaba aprobación total a esa relación.

—Hermione me contó lo que pasó en la escuela –se sentó junto a ella Fred –no comprendo por qué te habló así.

—Pues somos dos, Fred, sabía que estaba enfadado, me lo dejó en claro cuando terminamos, que no estaba de acuerdo con la decisión pero que respetaría mi postura, y ahora… se porta así.

—Es un idiota –reprochó George y se sentó junto a ella y la abrazó –pero nadie despierta la furia Weasley y sobrevive para contarlo, bien –dijo tranquilo cuando Ginny se tensó –el sobrevivir es un dicho, vamos a vengarnos de la forma en que te habló, nadie, nadie que no seamos Freddy y yo podemos hacerte llorar.

—Gracias por eso –sonrió un poco animada.

—Ron también recibirá su merecido, pero que Hermione no se entere, por favor –pidió Fred.

—Yo no diré nada, lo prometo –levantó una mano.

—Claro, como cuando le dijiste a Percy que planeábamos una broma con su nombre ¿cierto? —fruncieron el ceño.

—Fue sólo un pequeño aviso, no es para que se enojen –rió.

—Por lo menos ya sonreíste –se encogió de hombros George.

—Sí, bueno, no es como si ustedes fueran súper graciosos ¿o sí?

—Claro que lo somos, por supuesto que lo somos, todo el colegio se reirá de _Draco Malfoy_ en cuanto terminemos con él, sabrá que nadie se mete con _Ginevra Molly Weasley_ sin despertar la ira descomunal de sus hermanos, nadie, Gin –confirmó George –nadie, le hace daño a nuestra pequeña hermanita y sobrevive a la humillación pública que W&W planean, _nadie._

—No le den tanta importancia a Draco, chicos, sólo ignórenlo.

—Es algo que no se puede, eres la primera mujer en nueve generaciones, Gin, y ningún idiota de apellido fanfarrón va a romperle el corazón –confirmó Fred.

—Sólo prométenos una cosa –la observaron.

—Claro –sonrió.

—Nos visitarás en la cárcel si algo sale mal –le guiñaron un ojo.


	20. Segunda Parte

La miró y sintió que el tiempo se detenía, poco a poco, le miró como diciendo que ella podría ser la que ocupara el lugar de la mujer junto a él, pero no lo era, dolía, por supuesto que sí.

Nunca pensó que volvería a verlo, o mejor dicho, no creyó encontrárselo en un lugar así, el evento era algo… con lo que ella misma creyó imposible de que él asistiera, después de todo…

Caminó tomado de la mano de la mujer de ojos verdes, pero no la recordaba, y todo dentro de ella era un caos total, no sabía a ciencia cierta de que se trataba, de ira, de alegría, felicidad, la felicidad más enorme mezclada con una ira descomunal por no ser la chica junto a él.

— _Weasley_ –le nombró, sin embargo ningún sonido salió de sus labios.

—Ginevra ¿cierto? –le sonrió su acompañante.

—Lo siento, es que… no conozco tu nombre.

—Astoria –su voz era tranquila, su nombre se le hizo familiar, pero no recordaba el lugar.

—De acuerdo.

—Jamás compartimos clases, regresé a la escuela de un intercambio junto con Neville cuando comenzaste a salir con Harry Potter.

—Claro, perdón, no sé dónde tengo la cabeza.

—Draco, por favor, no me hagas quedar mal, prometiste comportarte a la altura ¿recuerdas?

—Es imposible comportarme a la altura frente a ella, Astoria –su voz fría acompañó su mirada.

—Perdónalo…

—Soy yo, el que tiene que perdonarla, no ella a mí.

—Draco, no sé qué te está ocurriendo, pero…

—Es mejor que los deje solos, con permiso.

—No, no tienes por qué irte, el grosero ha sido él, te pido disculpas en su nombre.

—No es necesario, _Astoria_ conozco a Draco muy bien, él jamás se disculparía, no tienes por qué hacerlo en su nombre, estoy un poco fuera de forma en cuanto a su actitud, pero… no me sorprende.

—Es obvio que no te sorprende, _Ginevra_ es más que obvio que no te sorprende que pueda llegar a ser un idiota contigo ¿no es cierto? ¿Cuántas veces lo fui?

Astoria sonrió apenada a las demás personas que habían volteado a verlos. —Draco, por favor.

—Yo no sé ni qué estamos haciendo aquí, Astoria, hasta donde yo sé, jamás fuiste amiga de Weasley o de Granger.

—Fuimos invitados por Hermione, Draco.

—Ella me odia, el idiota de su ahora marido me odia ¿por qué nos invitarían?

—Bueno, Hermione y yo… nos llevamos bien, no era una amistad pero…

 _—Malfoy_ –los tres giraron a ver a Harry –Astoria –le otorgó una sonrisa que intentó ser cortes.

—Harry –contestó Astoria –voy a controlarlo, no es necesario que vengas a empeorar las cosas, en serio.

Ginny se alejó antes de que la escena continuara, no quería volver a ser partícipe de una discusión como la de hacía tiempo.

—Ginny –sonrió Percy –pensé que no vendrías.

—Hermione me invitó, después de todo, no podía decirle que no a ella.

—Ron se alegrará de verte.

—Ron dejó de hablarme cuando Harry le dijo que salía con Malfoy, Percy, no tengo que recordarte lo que me gritó ese día ¿o sí?

—Eres su favorita de todos, Ginny, no sé ¿a quién le afectó más toda esta distancia?

—Tomando en cuenta que él se casó con la mujer de su vida y yo ni siquiera puedo mantener media palabra con el hombre que amo, eso te responderá esa pregunta tan idiota, Percy.

Se alejó molesta, haber ido a una boda donde uno de los novios no la soportaba, y para arruinarle el día, habían invitado al pasado a cenar a la mesa.

Maldita sea.

—Ginevra Molly Weasley, realmente no pensé que vendrías.

—Hola Neville –sonrió.

—Bueno, por lo menos a mí no me darás una bofetada –se burló.

—No la mereces, Neville, siempre has sido amable conmigo, además de que… olvídalo, no quiero hablar de las veces que has tenido que ser amable conmigo.

—Soy tu amigo, Ginny, y fui tu novio –sonrió –además conozco a tu hermano, y a sus amigos.

—En serio, ya tengo suficiente con que Draco esté en la fiesta, no sé por qué Hermione los invitó.

—Ahm, esa fue mi culpa, pensé que… si venía, las cosas podían solucionarse un poco entre ustedes.

—Las cosas no se solucionan así, sólo espera a que Ronald se entere de que está aquí.

—Ya lo sabe, de hecho, él envió la invitación, no pensaron, ninguno de los dos, que él y Astoria salían.

—Ni porque la dirección es la misma ¿cierto?

—Una fue enviada a la mansión Malfoy, tal vez él no la recibió y vino con Astoria.

—En serio, Neville, no quiero hablar de eso.

—De acuerdo, vamos a bailar, recuerdo que te encanta bailar, así que… si bailaste conmigo cuando era gordo, feo y más torpe, que no bailes ahora que soy atractivo, sexy y menos torpe.

La tomó de la mano y la dirigió a la pista, no pudo evitar sonreírle, él siempre había sido un excelente amigo, había estado ahí en todo momento, y si no se hubiese ido de intercambio tanto tiempo, mejor dicho, justo cuando todo comenzó a torcerse, las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes para ella y Draco.

Neville Longbottom no preguntó nada en su llegada del intercambio, sólo escuchó a Ginny decir que estaba enamorada de Draco Malfoy, el chico que había sido su torturador, fue al único que pareció importarle más la felicidad y los sentimientos de ella, que su propio hermano.

—No dejes que te quiebren, Ginevra –le dijo serio –no ahora.

Rodeo el cuello de Neville e intentó por todos los medios evitar el llanto, no iba a quebrarse frente a su hermano, frente a Draco, pero sobre todo, no iba a darle el lujo a Harry de ver que había logrado arruinar su vida.

–Así que… ¿te parece si cambiamos de pareja? –levantó la vista, Ron estaba parado junto a ellos, le sonrió.

—No –negó pero Neville se alejó y caminó hasta Hermione, que le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Ginny…

—Estoy aquí por Hermione, Ronald –contestó.

—Me alegra que estés aquí, sin importar que…

—No voy a perdonarte –soltó fuerte y claro –jamás.

—Ginny…

—Sabía que te iba a ser un poco complicado entender que me enamoré de él, pero jamás que reaccionaras como lo hiciste, Ronald, quebraste todo lo que quedaba en mí.

—Comprende un poco, Ginny, él…

—El que debió comprender un poco aquí fuiste tú, pero no lo hiciste –se alejó de él –permití que fueras una sombra en mi relación con él, incluso él, comprendió lo difícil que era para mí decírtelo, soportó tres meses en el anonimato por mí…

—Pero ni siquiera tuviste el valor de decírmelo –reprochó su hermano.

—Por qué me lo habías dicho, que no ibas a perdonarme jamás, y solías ser mi hermano favorito, no me importaba tanto la reacción de los gemelos, Ron –lo miró y evitó que la agarrara –me importaba el hecho de que jamás me ibas a perdonar que me enamorara de él…

—Me lo hubieses dicho –musitó –en el momento que pasó y…

—Deja de fingir y de mentir, no hubiese importado mucho, los gemelos, Hermione e incluso Neville me dijeron que no podías ponerte tan inestable como mis locas ideas creían, bueno, pues te pusiste peor.

—No era mi intención ponerme así, pero cuando Harry me lo dijo…

—Me golpeaste en la escuela, Ronald, mis padres me enviaron con Bill por tu culpa ¿crees que es tan sencillo olvidar todo eso? Pues no, no lo es –se alejó de la pista.

Se abrazó a sí misma y dejó que el aire golpeara su cara y alborotara por completo su cabello, después de todo el peinado suelto no era tan elaborado como el de la mayoría de las chicas, observó el horizonte, era una bonita villa en donde habían decidido hacer la boda, no podía negarlo, pero tampoco estaba en la mejor de las disposiciones.

—Tranquila, _cariño_ –la voz de Harry sonó tan pastosa cuando se detuvo junto a ella y la rodeo por la cintura acercándola a él –todo estará mejor, con el tiempo, verás que Ron hizo lo correcto, tal vez abofetearte frente a toda la escuela fue algo que no debió hacer, pero… enamorarte de _Draco Malfoy_ fue algo que _tú_ no debiste hacer.

—No creo que seas la persona indicada para decirme de quién debí o no enamorarme, Harry –quitó la mano del chico en su cintura –y ha sido revelador enterarme que salí contigo.

—Fue para que Malfoy no se regodeara a tus espaldas, sólo por eso lo hice.

—Él jamás lo hubiese hecho –lo observó.

—En serio lo crees, eres tan inocente, Ginny, tal vez por esa razón fue tan fácil para él burlarse de ti ¿no lo crees? Soportar todo lo que le hiciste para dejarte por nada, casualidades del destino, cuando Astoria Greengrass aparece en escena, te deja, sin razón aparente, sólo te dice que no quiere saber de ti, cinco años más tarde, aparece en la boda de tu hermano, tomado de la mano con _Astoria Greengrass,_ no sé si te percataste del enorme diamante en la mano de la chica.

Ginny se alejó de él lo suficiente para tener medio metro de distancia, lo vio directamente a los ojos, tenía una ligera sombra violeta debajo haciendo resaltar sus bonitos ojos verde esmeralda.

—Van a casarse dentro de tres semanas, Neville lo confirmó, de hecho, ya fue cordialmente invitado por la feliz pareja.

—Me alegra –se encogió de hombros –después de todo lo que Ron armó en la escuela, supongo que es bueno que encontrara…

—A una mujer mejor que tú, supongo que es un bastardo con suerte ¿no lo crees? Astoria es de una familia rica, como él, creo que después de todo, se alegró de deshacerse de ti, por todo el que dirán, una _Weasley_ casada con un _Malfoy_ ni en la mente más retorcida.

—Tu madre se casó con el patán de tu padre, eso no hace tan imposible ver a una Weasley casada con un Malfoy.

—Si eso no fuera imposible, querida Ginny, la que traería esa enorme sortija en la mano serías tú, no la atractiva, inteligente y diplomática Astoria ¿no lo crees? Draco jamás pensó en ti como su esposa y la madre de sus hijos, simplemente fuiste su distracción en lo que Astoria volvía a su vida ¿no lo has pensado? Que fuiste presa fácil para él, terminaste en su cama ¿en serio estabas tan necesitada de un poco de atención que te metiste con el primero que te la dio? Ese hubiese podido ser yo…

—Jamás –cerró el puño a causa del dolor que le había ocasionado golpearlo con el puño directo a la nariz –por fortuna me di cuenta a tiempo que creer que estaba enamorada de ti era la peor cosa que podía pasarle en el mundo a una chica, eres un idiota, Harry Potter, no te importa nada ni nadie que no seas tú, pero aun así eres un bastardo con buena suerte por tener amigos como Hermione y Ron, porque a pesar de no merecerlos, ellos siguen siendo fieles a tu amistad.

—Es porque saben que es bueno, en cambio tú, te perdiste en el camino y te hundiste en él ¿no es cierto? Niégalo, Ginevra, niega que alguna vez te maldijiste a ti misma por ser tan idiota como para enamorarte de Draco Malfoy.

Levantó la vista, Hermione estaba detrás de Harry, su rostro demostraba preocupación, seguramente estaba arruinando su día, no era justo para ella, lo sabía, después de todo, había hecho lo posible por ayudarla a ella y su relación con Draco, se había puesto en medio de ella y Ron y la había apoyado a ella dejando de lado que eso pudiese arruinar las cosas con él, había sido una buena amiga, incluso mejor que Luna, que de la nada se había alejado de ella sin excusa alguna.

Sus ojos repasaron a las personas detrás de Harry, hasta que se detuvo en los ojos grises, su rostro estaba impasible, la característica de Draco Malfoy, su interior podía ser un caos, pero jamás lo dejaría salir, y eso la volvía loca, porque no tenía ni idea de lo que podría estar pasando.

—Lamento los inconvenientes, Hermione –se disculpó, la castaña negó, por el movimiento y su gesto, estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar, así que fue hasta ella y la abrazó –gracias por ser una gran amiga –la estrujó aún más fuerte.

— _Oh Ginny_ –chilló.

—Tu maquillaje se arruinará y no quieres eso, sé que no quieres eso.

Pasó entre los gemelos que no dijeron nada, sólo bajaron la mirada, así que supo que lo mejor era que se fuera, cuando Fred y George no hacían broma alguna ante una situación y más aún demostraban la pena que sentían por la persona, sabía que era una mala señal, Ron podría haber sido un idiota con ella, pero no pensaba arruinar el día más feliz de su vida, o lo que se supone que tiene que ser.

—Creo que tú y él tienen que hablar.

—No hay nada que hablar, Neville –tomó su bolso y caminó hasta la puerta.

—Bueno, que te vayas no es más que una muestra de cobardía, es como si le dieras la razón a Ron, al resto del mundo.

—Tal vez el resto del mundo tiene razón, Neville –giró molesta hasta él –tal vez enamorarme de Draco Malfoy me trajo más desgracias que fortuna, arruiné mi vida y no conforme con eso… siento que arruiné la de él, no sé en qué forma o a que grado pero lo hice.

—Ginny…

—No, Neville, él ya es feliz y eso es lo que importa.

—Pues no creo que sea feliz del todo, no ahora que te vio.

—Va a casarse –Neville enmudeció –sí, ya lo sé, no hace falta que me lo ocultes o me mientas, Harry me lo dijo, que él escuchó cuando Astoria te invitó a la boda, incluso habló del enorme diamante en la sortija.

—Se casarán en tres semanas –suspiró –eso no es lo peor, Ginny –la observó con un tanto de lástima –ella cree que puede estar embarazada, aun no se lo dice a Draco.

—Pero me lo dices tú a mí, para que si por alguna razón tengo la posibilidad de aclarar las cosas con él, no lo haga ¿cierto?

—No, lo invité a la boda de tu hermano para que tú y él solucionaran las cosas…

—Eso fue antes de que Astoria te dijera su sospecha del embarazo, Neville, no soy tan estúpida como todos piensan que lo soy, tal vez sólo querías que solucionara eso y pusiera fin a ese ciclo que me une a él, pero no porque pensaras o desearas que al final del día, él y yo paseáramos por todo el lugar tomados de la mano convertida de nuevo en una feliz pareja.

—Si tú y Draco estuviesen destinados realmente a estar juntos, Ginny, ni la reina misma lo podría evitar, pero no es así, él y Astoria están destinados el uno al otro, son perfectos juntos.

—Así que yo estoy destinada a estar con él, ¿no? A casarme y tener tres hijos con Harry, pues no, Neville, me niego a estar con Harry, me niego a casarme con él y ser infeliz por el resto de mi vida unida por algo más allá del matrimonio que son los hijos.

Se alejó de él y fue rumbo a su auto, no iba a permanecer más ahí, no había nada peor que saber que el hombre que amaba, iba a casarse con Astoria Greengrass en tres semanas.

Condujo distraída todo el tiempo, pero incluso no tenía tan buena suerte como para que se volcara y muriera en ese accidente, no, si algo le había quedado claro, es que tenía mala suerte, y el destino le iba a permitir vivir y envejecer, sabiendo que jamás podría estar con Draco, porque había sido tan idiota, como para permitir que todo mundo interviniera en su relación, porque se había dejado manejar como una marioneta, lo peor de todo, es que él se lo había dicho, se lo había advertido, y no lo creyó, bueno, aquí estaba cinco años después, con el corazón roto, y él… él había encontrado a una buena mujer, alguien mejor que ella.


	21. Chapter 21

Fingió una sonrisa cuando la mujer se acercó a acomodarle la corbata, tenía muchas ganas de quedarse en el apartamento que compartía con Astoria y perder el tiempo en cualquier cosa, no entendía la razón de esa invitación, él y los Weasley no tenían nada en común, ya ni Ginevra, frunció los labios con molestia, había evitado todos estos años pensar en ella, después de todo, no merecía ni el más mínimo de sus pensamientos.

—Me encanta como luces así –lo besó Astoria y limpió sus labios cuando dejó el labial marcado.

—No tengo ganas de asistir a la boda de los Weasley –se quejó.

—También es la boda de… Hermione –sonrió ella –eso de _la boda de los Weasley_ me suena como a si los siete hermanos se casaran el mismo día –se burló –me imagino que eso no pasará, Neville me hubiese dicho, además… hasta donde yo sé, la relación entre la menor ¿Ginevra? –Le interrogó y él asintió con un molesto movimiento de cabeza –bueno, la relación entre ella y Harry no ha dado para nada como una boda.

—No me importa ninguna de las relaciones de esa familia y la de Granger menos, no sé dónde fue toda esa inteligencia cuando se fijó en ese idiota, y creo que se volvió chiflada cuando le dio el sí.

—Suena a celos –sonrió Astoria –por favor, dime que no te gusta Hermione o en algún momento te gustó.

—Preferiría ser torturado a eso –se acomodó el saco.

—Ronald siempre se comportó bien conmigo –le aseguró –no tengo nada que decir de él, y no traté a los demás como para decir algo en su contra.

—Esa familia…

—No lo dices por la broma ¿cierto?

—Genial, tenías que mencionar eso, en serio, la invitada a la boda fuiste tú, no creo que a nadie le agrade verme ahí, ni a mí me agrada la idea de imaginarme ahí.

—Por favor, yo fui invitada, así que… quiero ir, ya estás arreglado y muy guapo.

—Sólo por ti –acarició su mejilla y Astoria le sonrió.

—Gracias, Draco.

Condujo hasta el maldito lugar, observó a su prometida decir que le gustaría que su boda fuera en un lugar parecido a ese, pero él no tenía nada de eso en mente, sólo quería algo sencillo, con los padres de ella y los de él, de hecho, no sabía porque se había dejado embaucar por su madre y le había aceptado la sortija de ella para dársela a Astoria ¿había estado ebrio cuando le pidió que se casaran?

Neville los saludó, pero sus palabras se dirigieron más a Astoria que a él, y lo agradeció, no tenía nada de qué hablar con él, a menos que su interés creciera y se pusieran a intercambiar recuerdos de estar con Ginevra Weasley en la cama, frunció el ceño molesto, si seguía pensando eso, lo golpearía sin explicación alguna.

—El lugar es hermoso –escuchó a Astoria.

—Lo eligieron la señora Weasley y Hermione –comentó Neville.

—Lo imagino ¿Y dónde están los novios?

—No tardan en llegar, Ginny también preguntó por cuándo llegará Harry –se detuvo a sí mismo y observó a Draco, que no dijo nada.

—Iré a ver si no han llegado aún, su mesa está por aquél sitio –sonrió.

—Vamos –lo llamó su prometida.

Se quedó helado cuando observó a lo lejos un largo cabello pelirrojo, y bien, era la boda de uno de los Weasley y toda esa maldita familia era pelirroja, pero a ella la reconocería incluso en un lugar más obscuro del mundo.

Estaba hablando con Dean Thomas y le señaló hacia algún lugar, él sonrió y se alejó, ella giró y se topó con Astoria y después en sus manos y sus dedos entrelazados.

— _Weasley_ –intentó nombrarla, pero se sorprendió cuando no salió sonido alguno de su garganta.

—Ginevra ¿cierto? –le sonrió Astoria, le había dicho una vez que siempre quiso tratar a la amiga de Neville.

—Lo siento, es que… no conozco tu nombre –soltó ella y sonrió apenada con Astoria.

—Astoria –su voz fue modulada, después de todo, no sabía lo que entre la pelirroja y su prometido sucedió.

—De acuerdo –le sonrió pero aun así, notó que no la ubicaba, y no la culpaba, después de todo, Ginevra se había ido de la escuela la siguiente semana.

—Jamás compartimos clases, regresé a la escuela de un intercambio junto con Neville cuando comenzaste a salir con Harry Potter –soltó Astoria haciendo que ella frunciera el ceño en desconcierto y después soltó una sonrisa fácil, de esas que tanto solían gustarle a él.

—Claro, perdón, no sé dónde tengo la cabeza –volvió a sonreírle de manera cortés.

—Draco, por favor, no me hagas quedar mal, prometiste comportarte a la altura ¿recuerdas? –le habló Astoria, haciendo que recordara que había alguien más aparte de Ginevra y él en ese lugar, pero ni siquiera fue capaz de nombrarla por su apellido, no se creía capaz de decirle algo sin que la voz sonara débil, pero lo intentó, puso los ojos en blanco y recordó la tarde anterior a verla antes de que dejara la escuela.

—Es imposible comportarme a la altura frente a ella, Astoria –su voz sonó fría y miró a la chica frente a él con rencor, con ganas de gritarle todas las verdades a la cara.

—Perdónalo… -intentó disculparse Astoria.

—Soy yo, el que tiene que perdonarla, no ella a mí –le soltó enfadado, más de lo que pensó que estaría, quería sujetarla de los brazos y reprocharle tantas cosas.

—Draco, no sé qué te está ocurriendo, pero… -sintió la mirada de su novia y su tono de voz salió suplicante.

—Es mejor que les deje solos, con permiso –le sonrió a Astoria y sus ojos se posaron sobre los de él, aún tenía el cinismo de mirarle a la cara.

—No, no tienes por qué irte, el grosero ha sido él, te pido disculpas en su nombre –comentó Astoria y sintió el fuerte apretón en su mano.

—No es necesario, _Astoria_ conozco a Draco muy bien, él jamás se disculparía, no tienes por qué hacerlo en su nombre, estoy un poco fuera de forma en cuanto a su actitud, pero… no me sorprende.

—Es obvio que no te sorprende, _Ginevra_ es más que obvio que no te sorprende que pueda llegar a ser un idiota contigo ¿no es cierto? ¿Cuántas veces lo fui? –la voz sonó tan enfadada que la presión en la mano se aumentó y los ojos castaños de Ginevra se oscurecieron.

Astoria sonrió apenada a las demás personas que habían volteado a verlos.

—Draco, por favor.

—Yo no sé ni qué estamos haciendo aquí, Astoria, hasta donde yo sé, jamás fuiste amiga de Weasley o de Granger –intentó controlar su ira.

—Fuimos invitados por Hermione, Draco –le recordó la chica.

—Ella me odia, el idiota de su ahora marido me odia ¿por qué nos invitarían? –observó a Ginevra frente a ellos, que no frunció el ceño o defendió a su hermano como siempre lo hacía.

—Bueno, Hermione y yo… nos llevamos bien, no era una amistad pero… -comentó Astoria.

— _Malfoy_ –los tres giraron a ver a Harry –Astoria –le otorgó una sonrisa que intentó ser cortes, pero sus ojos fueron directo a los de Draco, la sonrisa se volvió de lado cuando quedó junto a la pelirroja, con cierto aire de victoria, al final, Harry estaba con Ginny y él con Astoria.

—Harry –contestó Astoria –voy a controlarlo, no es necesario que vengas a empeorar las cosas, en serio.

Ginny se alejó antes de que la escena continuara, no dijo nada, sólo los dejó a los tres solos.

—Perdón por la actitud de mi novia –les sonrió –ha estado un poco bipolar, las hormonas, pero es muy normal en su estado –sus ojos se posaron de Astoria que sonrió con entendimiento a los ojos grises de Draco –el embarazo vuelve a algunas mujeres un tanto inestables.

—Neville dijo que su relación no iba para algo tan serio –soltó Astoria –pero un embarazo cambia todo ¿no?

—Un poco, ella ha insistido en que nos casemos, pero no estoy seguro –se encogió de hombros.

—Astoria –habló Neville llegando hasta ellos –encontré a Lavander, dice que ella podría encontrar un lugar perfecto para su boda –soltó y se topó con los ojos de Harry.

—Oh ¿es que se van a casar? –sonrió burlón.

—Así es, por el momento el único invitado ajeno a la familia que ha sido invitado es Neville ¿cierto?

—Cierto –fingió una sonrisa –pero… ¿dónde está Ginny? –Observó a Harry –te estaba buscando.

—No me dijo nada –negó.

—Extraño, iré a buscarla.

—Voy contigo –Astoria soltó a su novio, le sonrió a Harry y se alejó dejándoles frente a frente.

Draco se giró y se dispuso a irse, no tenía nada que hablar con él, lo odiaba, ahora realmente que lo hacía.

—Puedes ser el padrino –se burló de él –digo, ya que no te quedaste con ella, que a pesar de acostarte con ella, las cosas fueron como siempre tuvieron que ser.

—No me importa si está contigo o no, ella no me importa.

—Bueno, no era lo que le decías a ella ¿o sí? ¿Se acostó contigo aun diciéndole eso? –Frunció los labios –jamás le hubiese dicho cosas ridículas si a pesar de eso, se acostaba conmigo.

—Eres un bastardo infeliz.

—Sólo acepta que te duele el hecho de que sea yo, quien este con ella, con el que se acueste.

—Supongo que ya sabe que te acostaste con todo el colegio en su ausencia, incluso con su mejor amiga, espera, te acostaste con Lovegood incluso antes de que ella se fuera.

—No le importó que te acostaras con Pansy y con todas aquellas chicas, cierto, tú no le importabas, yo sí, nadie va a decirle, ni Luna, por eso dejó de ser su amiga –sonrió satisfecho.

Se sentó junto a su prometida que hablaba con alguna de las invitadas que no le importó, su vista volvió a toparse con Ginevra después de recorrer la vista por todo el lugar, mentía, había estado buscándola, estaba hablando con Neville, y la vio sonreír, no se veía del todo bien, estaba sonriéndole al idiota de Longbottom, la observó de arriba abajo buscando una prueba fehaciente de su embarazo, pero tal vez apenas estaba dentro de los primeros tres meses, la siguió hasta la pista, le volvió a sonreír al idiota ese.

Se desparramó furioso sobre la silla cuando Ronald se acercó a su hermana, no era como si no se fuese a topar con él, después de todo, era su boda.

Siguió a Astoria cuando ésta se puso de pie y salió de la pequeña lona, _Potter_ estaba ahí, y la vio a ella estrellar su puño contra su rostro, sólo Granger había estado cerca para oír la discusión, ya que discutían bastante en privado, pero aun así todos se habían levantado, sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo, su rostro demostró que no estaba bien, y se maldijo a si mismo por no poder abrirse paso entre las personas y abrazarla, consolarla, ella era de Potter ahora.

—Lamento los inconvenientes, Hermione –se disculpó, Granger negó, fue hasta ella y la abrazó –gracias por ser una gran amiga –cerró los ojos perdiendo contacto con los de él.

— _Oh Ginny_ –chilló.

—Tu maquillaje se arruinará y no quieres eso, sé que no quieres eso –le sonrió.

Pasó entre los idiotas de sus hermanos gemelos y se alejó, Longbottom la siguió.

—Todo está bien, pueden irse a la fiesta –gruñó Potter y observó a Draco y se acercó a él –voy a hacerte lamentar todo.

—No sé de qué hables –fingió indiferencia.

—Si es necesario follarme a tu prometida lo haré, pero te juro que voy a dejarte solo, como el perro asqueroso que eres, _solo._

—Puedes intentarlo, Astoria me ama.

—Pero tú a ella no, no sabes de lo que son capaces las chicas despechadas –se burló –Pansy, la recuerdas, se desquitó bien –se encogió de hombros.

—Puedes intentar lo que quieras, pero Astoria no es Ginevra y tampoco Pansy, ella no se revolcaría contigo, así se entere de que me acosté con tu novia –sonrió.

—Bien, entonces voy a arrancarte el corazón.

—Inténtalo –le retó Draco enfurecido y lo empujó.

—No va tan literal, _Malfoy._

Observó a su alrededor, pero por más que la buscó, no la encontró, y tampoco a él, Harry Potter se había ido, igual que Ginny.

—Te ves un poco tenso –lo besó su prometida.

—Estoy bien –mintió –todo bien.

—Está siendo una buena fiesta, creo que fue buen detalle de Ginevra irse antes de seguir arruinando la bonita boda, ya sé quién no estará invitada –bromeó la chica.

—Jamás ha estado en la lista –frunció el ceño.

—Lo sé –admitió.

Había pasado una semana desde la boda de Granger y Weasley, y se sentía incómodo, observaba las invitaciones de color blanco y plata, con sus nombres en ellas, tenía todos los datos que tenían que llevar, Astoria estaba colocando en el sobre el nombre de los invitados, sonrió, tenía una caligrafía bonita, casi perfecta, pero le gustaba más la letra de Ginny, un poco desigual, siempre en tinta azul.

Se levantó a abrir, le puso mala cara a Longbottom pero lo dejó pasar, recordaba lo que le había dicho Astoria hacia un par de días, que le había robado el mejor amigo a Ginevra Weasley, también le había robado a él, bueno, no es como si Astoria le hubiese robado a Draco, más bien, Ginevra había desechado a Draco y ella sólo lo había tomado del cesto de la basura.

Se alejó de la sala dejándolos solos para que hablaran más tranquilos, lo más seguro es que le fuera a ayudar con las invitaciones, eran realmente buenos amigos, se dirigió a la habitación sin decir nada y se quedó ahí observado hacia la calle por la ventana, estuvo distraído y cuando había pasado el suficiente tiempo, había escuchado la puerta hacía más de una hora, así que mejor regresaba con su prometida antes de que le echara en cara que no le importaba nada sobre los preparativos, y así era, no quería casarse con ella, pero era más que obvio que tampoco se casaría con la chica con la que había querido casarse, pero sólo era un idiota, tenía dieciocho años y tal vez, dejó que Ginevra Weasley lo deslumbrara con ese hermoso cabello rojo, esos ojos color chocolate y ese carácter fuerte y divertido, con esa habilidad en los deportes.

Pero el tiempo le había demostrado que no era para él, desde que la conoció había estado obsesionada con _Harry Potter,_ más que enamorada, y al final, tanto insistir, le había otorgado estar junto a él, aunque en el proceso sacara lo peor de sí, aunque no le hubiese importado volverse una mujer fácil para estar con él, Ginny Weasley se había acostado con él, sólo para poder ser la _novia oficial_ de Harry Potter.

No conforme con eso, se largó de la escuela sin decirle el por qué y mandó a sus hermanos gemelos a hacerle una humillación en pleno colegio, pero tenía que admitir que la humillación no le había dolido tanto como la noticia de que Ginny se había ido de Londres.

Y tampoco le había afectado tanto como cuando _Harry Potter_ había hecho su relación bastante pública, a pesar de que ella no estaba ahí para presenciar el momento por el que había luchado desde hacía años, por el que se había acostado con él.

Ella no había visto como era la envidia y como despertaba la furia de las amantes de su querido y amado novio.

Por fortuna no había estado ahí, para burlarse de él en su cara.

Draco se agarró del alfeizar, bajó la cabeza y el cabello rubio le cubrió los ojos, _Potter_ tenía razón, era patético, porque a pesar de que eso ocurrió hacía tanto tiempo, aun le seguía doliendo el hecho de que Ginevra eligiera al _famoso_ Harry Potter en lugar de a él.

Se cubrió el rostro con una mano y comenzó a reír, reírse de sí mismo era mejor que dejarse llevar por las lágrimas, ahí estaba, siendo patético, queriendo llorar por una mujer que claramente no valía nada, así que sabía que tenía que agradecer el hecho de librarse de ella, pero no, no hacía más que sentirse miserable por no ser el hombre que ella amara, por no ser el padre de ese hijo que llevaba en el vientre.

—Fue un lindo detalle que se fuera de la fiesta –comentó Astoria –bueno, Harry se fue con ella ¿no?

—No, Ginny se fue sola a su casa, iba un poco furiosa con Harry y lo que le había echado en cara –murmuró Neville pensando que Draco estaba demasiado lejos para escuchar –nunca ha sido buena escuchando sus errores.

—Como sea, no podrá estar enfadada todo el tiempo con él, en cuanto tenga revisión con el ginecólogo, se le olvidará al ver al bebé ¿cuántos meses tiene?

—No sé de qué hablas –soltó Neville.

—Harry nos dijo a Draco y a mí que Ginny y él van a ser papás, me dijiste que su relación no era tan seria.

—Yo no sabía que Ginny está embarazada –soltó –no me lo dijo, pensé que era algo más… serio, ha estado un poco… alterada, sé que él ha estado viéndola, pero… no –suspiró –ellos no tienen una relación, Astoria.

—No entiendo a lo que te refieres –la observó.

—Harry y Ginny jamás han tenido una relación –soltó.

—Eso explica porque se sorprendió cuando le dije que regresé del intercambio cuando ella se hizo novia de Harry.

—Harry soltó esa información en la escuela, pero como Ron sabía que no era cierto y querían a cierto tipo lejos de ella, dejó correr el rumor, no lo detuvo.

—Pero entonces no entiendo la razón por la cual se comporte así, a menos que tenga serios desequilibrios emocionales.

—Digamos que… -suspiró y se aseguró de que Draco no estuviera cerca, y como no lo vio, continúo –a Harry nunca le ha gustado la competencia.

—No sé a qué te refieres –se encogió la chica de hombros y continúo escribiendo apellidos en los sobres.

—Cuando Harry se enteró que Ginny estaba enamorada de él, fue como… no lo sé, elevó su ego, ella estuvo mucho tiempo tras él, sin importar nada, sin importar que no le hiciera caso y que él estuviese con muchas chicas, no tomó muy bien cuando se enteró que ella era mi novia y digamos que… no quiso perder lo único que él veía como un triunfo personal, _nadie_ iba a quitarle a Ginny, ella tenía que amarlo a él, y a nadie más.

—Eso es egoísta –soltó indignada –no sé cómo puede seguir con él, o… embarazarse de él.

—Ginny se enamoró de otra persona –le confesó, Astoria lo observó, pero Neville no iba a decirle de quien se trataba –Harry no lo tomó bien, para nada bien.

—Enloqueció –Neville se encogió de hombros.

—Jamás se llevó con ese chico –confesó esperando no darle muchas pistas, pero lo cierto es que cuando Ginny se fue de la escuela, los altercados con Draco desaparecieron, ninguno parecía importarle la existencia del otro, así que Astoria no lo contaba como el némesis, sólo creía que se caían mal mutuamente, pero no sabía el grado –y menos cuando se enteró ya sabes, que entre ellos pasó algo más que una cita, un beso y un apretón de manos.

—Ya veo, así que le fue peor enamorarse de alguien más –Neville asintió.

Astoria continúo con su trabajo, mirando a su amigo demasiado retraído para ser él, así que frunció el ceño y preguntó.

—Y… ¿Por qué ella no te dijo de su embarazo?

—No lo sé –la miró serio y la preocupación burbujeó en sus ojos.

—Pero supongo que alguien más aparte de ella y Harry lo saben ¿alguien que sea muy amiga de ella como para confiarle algo así? No lo sé… Luna, tal vez.

—Luna dejó de hablarle antes de que ella se fuera, no sé por qué.

—Entonces a alguno de sus hermanos.

—Se peleó con Ron, que sería al único que recurriría de sus hermanos, ella en realidad confía en muy pocas personas sobre su vida personal, ella no habla con muchos sobre sus sentimientos.

—Y por lo visto no tienes la menor idea.

—Supongo que a Hermione –la observó –es la única persona aparte de mí con la que ella mantuvo contacto cuando se mudó con su hermano Bill.

—Sí que se recluyó bastante ¿no lo crees?

—No quería que… ahora comprendo por qué Hermione me golpeo cuando le dije a Harry donde encontrar a Ginny ahora que regresó a Londres.

Draco se detuvo cuando escuchó la voz de Neville, así que aún no se había ido, lo mejor sería que se alejara, seguramente no le importaba la conversación, pero se detuvo cuando él dijo que Ginny regresó a Londres.

—Astoria –su voz fue preocupada –soy el peor amigo del mundo.

—Claro que no –se quejó la chica.

—Es que no hay manera que Ginny esté embarazada de Harry a menos que… -se detuvo a sí mismo.

—Neville –la chica lo observó – ¿Me estás diciendo que Harry abusó de ella?

—Sí –contestó el chico haciendo que Draco se quedara pegado al suelo.


	22. Chapter 22

Hermione observó a Ginny, estaba sentada sobre el sofá viendo a través de la ventana, llevaba una semana así después de que hubiese visto a Draco y Harry le informara que se iba a casar, no le gustaba verla de esa manera, odiaba que su mejor amigo se hubiese vuelto un monstruo, tenía que decirle a los Weasley lo que había pasado realmente, pero… conocía tan bien a Ron, que sabía que las cosas no iban a quedarse tan tranquilas, sólo le había costado ver a Draco humillado por romperle el corazón a Ginny, no quería imaginar lo que le harían a Harry cuando les dijera lo que había sido capaz de hacer.

— ¿Estás segura? –interrogó y las lágrimas de Ginny le confirmaron la noticia –Las pruebas caseras mienten, deberías saberlo.

—Siete pruebas caseras no –contestó –fue tan amable para dejarlas sobre la mesa hace una semana.

—Debiste decirme inmediatamente después, hubiésemos hecho algo, Ginny.

—Bueno, digamos que me enteré ese mismo día de las pruebas.

—No puedo creer que fuera amiga de un monstruo así –negó Hermione –tenemos que hacer algo.

—Lo asesinaré lentamente y eso será todo –murmuró la chica.

—No vas a mancharte de sangre por alguien que no vale la pena.

—Hermione… debió morirse él en lugar de sus padres, tal vez hubiesen podido engendrar una mejor persona que él.

—Sirius hizo su mejor trabajo, Ginny, no es culpa de sus padres ni de nadie más que del propio Harry ser tan bastardo como lo es.

—Se lo dijo –la miró y Hermione pudo ver el dolor en los ojos de su amiga –le dijo a Draco que estoy embarazada de él, que fue engendrado con _amor._

—Llevé a Draco a la boda porque quería que tú y él arreglaran las cosas, no para que Harry hiciera más grande la zanja que ya les separaba.

—Me lo dijo Neville también, pero que me dio una nueva noticia –observó a su amiga ahora cuñada –Astoria está embarazada, se van a casar en tres… dos semanas.

—No creo que él la ame, Ginny, él te sigue amando a ti, la forma en la que te vio lo dijo todo.

—El odio con el que me habló y me observó cuando Astoria se acercó a saludar dijo todo lo contrario, Hermione, soy una tonta, en algo Harry tiene razón, Draco jamás vio en mí a la mujer con la que quería formar una familia, en cuanto Astoria se acercó a él, me dijo que no quería saber nada de mí, tú estabas ahí, no puedo mentirte.

—Los gemelos fueron un poco crueles con él, Harry le dijo que tú los habías enviado por romperte el corazón.

—Bueno, en teoría es cierto, pero yo les dije que no lo hicieran.

—Lo hicieron, delante de toda la escuela, lo pasearon por todo el lugar y lo arrastraron unas cuantas calles para que el resto de la ciudad se burlara de él.

—Yo no fui quien los envió.

—Al menos compartió la humillación con Ron –suspiró Hermione y negó seria.

—&—

Ginny tomó un poco de té, y observó a su alrededor, Neville la había interrogado sobre lo que Astoria le había contado, ahora la odiaba más ¿ella que tenía que decirle a Neville que Harry les había anunciado de su embarazo?

Había algo bueno en eso, tuvo que admitir, Neville le ayudó a encontrar otro apartamento, donde Harry no pudiese dar con ella, después de todo él no cometería otra indiscreción, y sólo Hermione sabía dónde encontrarla aparte de él.

—Ya está todo listo en la cocina –sonrió Neville –sólo faltan tus cosas en la habitación.

—Gracias Neville –sonrió.

—No, después de todo… esto ha sido mi culpa, Ginny, sabía que era un idiota, pero… jamás vino a mi mente que fuera capaz de hacer algo tan vil.

—No puedo recordar esa noche –le informó.

—Es mejor que no lo hagas, que olvides que pasó.

—Tengo un recordatorio permanente en el vientre.

—Puedes elegir no tenerlo –Ginny levantó la vista hasta su mejor amigo.

—Jamás ha sido una opción para mí, Neville.

—Pero es una carta abierta, lo sabes, creo que es una forma para que olvides lo que te hizo al cien por ciento.

—Tal vez pueda cerrar los ojos y olvidar que abusó de mí, Neville –el chico suspiró –pero no podré cerrar los ojos y pensar en lo que le hice a mi hijo, porque lleva mi sangre también.

—La madre de Harry era una buena persona como tú, Ginny y su padre era un completo cabrón como él, y ahí está el maldito resultado, terminar con alguien así ahora estaría librando a más de una de una posible violación o de que se burle de tantas chicas como Harry lo ha hecho.

—La mayoría de ellas ha estado con él porque ha querido, Neville, sólo porque es _famoso._

— _Famoso,_ sus padres murieron en un espantoso accidente de auto donde sólo él sobrevivió entre tantos, _no es como si un mago tenebroso los hubiese buscado y asesinado._

—Las personas se aferran a los milagros todos los días, Neville.

—Sí, pero no te acuestas con _el niño que sobrevivió_ a un maldito choque de autos –bufó.

—Eso no importa –se sentó en el sofá y observó lo que sobresalía de la bolsa de su saco –y… ¿qué es eso?

—Ah… no es nada de importancia –se encogió de hombros para restar importancia pero suspiró y se la tendió cuando Ginny extendió a la mano –en serio, no es nada de mucha importancia.

La pequeña sonrisa en los labios de Ginny se desdibujó al ver la invitación de la boda de Draco y Astoria, se la regresó y observó a otro lado.

—Me alegro por ellos –comentó.

—Pues tu cara dice todo lo contrario.

—Bueno, él es feliz ahora, a que sí –sonrió.

—Pues, no lo he visto mucho, Astoria sin duda está muy feliz, pero él se va cada que llego a la casa.

—Eres amigo de Harry –se encogió de hombros.

—Era amigo de ese idiota, y no tanto, a decir verdad, siempre fui más amigo tuyo y de Luna que de ellos, que son de mi edad –frunció los labios.

—Tienes razón, es mejor que te vayas, supongo que tienes cosas que hacer, porque la estás ayudando con la boda ¿no es así?

—No en mucho, pero sí, entregaré las invitaciones a algunas personas, habrá mucha gente.

—Es raro, pensé que Draco querrían una fiesta más sencilla.

—Todos pensamos lo mismo, bueno, él la quiso, pero sus padres y Astoria querían algo en grande pero mientras se casen, Astoria no pondrá pero alguno, sea sencillo o muy ostentoso.

—Supongo que haría lo mismo en su lugar, de todos modos, una boda tan grande… olvídalo —sonrió.

—Ve a descansar, te ves cansada –negó.

—Seguiré tu consejo, ve con cuidado a entregar esas invitaciones, no vayas a perderlas.

—No lo haré –sonrió.

—&—

Ginny abrazó a su mamá cuando le abrió la puerta, los gemelos, Ron y Hermione venían también, después de todo, era la única _Weasley_ que sabía dónde vivía ahora.

—Neville eligió un lugar encantador –sonrió la Sra. Weasley.

—Él tiene buen gusto, si no supiera que está enamorado, y conociera a la chica, pensaría que es gay –soltó George.

—Como ¿Neville enamorado? –interrogó Ginny sorprendida.

—Sí ¿no te lo ha dicho? –Se burló Fred –se supone que eres su amiga.

—No hemos hablado de mucho –se encogió de hombros.

—Ginevra ¿te encuentras bien? –la interrogó Ron que no perdió contacto visual.

—Sí, muy bien –contestó de manera indiferente y se sentó junto a su mamá.

—Vamos por un poco de té –le sonrió Hermione.

—Bien.

Ginny se levantó y fue con Hermione a la cocina para poner el agua, no tenía nada interesante que decir, la observó cruzar los brazos.

—Supongo que tienes algo que decirme –musitó para que no la escucharan.

—No quiero mentirle a Ron, Ginny es mi esposo ahora, y nunca fue sencillo para mí mentirle, creo que tengo que decirle lo que…

—Herms, cariño –Ron abrió la puerta –habla Harry –mostró su teléfono –supongo que no les molesta si se une a nosotros aquí.

—Sí me molesta –contestó Ginny –si quieres verlo ve a verlo a otro lado, no quiero ni que le digas en donde vivo, Ronald.

—Vas a explicarme la razón por la que no quieres verlo –colgó el teléfono.

—Por qué odio a Harry Potter –soltó sin inmutarse un poco.

—Pues antes…

—Antes, tú lo has dicho, ahora es diferente, Ronald, no quiero ni verle.

—Necesitamos hablar tú y yo, Ginny en serio necesito que solucionemos lo que pasó.

—No hay nada que puedas solucionar ya, Ron –quitó la tetera del fuego cuando el agua estuvo lista.

La observó salir y se quedó con Hermione en la cocina, fue hasta ella y la abrazó para después besarla.

—Realmente arruinaste las cosas ese día y te lo dije Ron.

—Lo sé, pero compréndeme un poco también tú –frunció el ceño –no fue nada agradable la forma en que me enteré que mi hermanita tenía _sexo_ con el imbécil de _Draco Malfoy._

—Pensé que Harry te había dicho sólo que salían –observó a su marido.

—Sí, me lo dijo, y completó con esa información –frunció el ceño –es algo que no me gustaría escuchar aun y cuando esté casada y con tres hijos, prefiero imaginar a una cigüeña trayendo a sus hijos que haciendo ese tipo de cosas, es mi hermana.

—Puedo comprender eso –lo observó –le diré a ella la razón por la cual enloqueciste –sonrió.

—Eres la mejor, Herms.

Ginny estaba siendo consentida y mimada por los gemelos cuando salieron, George palmeaba sus rodillas ya que sus piernas estaban sobre su pierna izquierda, Fred revolvía el largo cabello de la chica, que tenía una sonrisa en los labios, así que Hermione sonrió, sin duda le hacía falta ver a su familia, sentir el apoyo de todos, y más en éste momento, aunque ellos no sabían de su embarazo.

—Aún tengo que hacer muchas cosas, Bill me dijo que dejaste un desastre en su casa cuando decidiste mudarte –seguía regañándola la Sra. Weasley.

—Un poco, pero no mucho, Bill es extraño, para él un papel sobre la mesa era causa de una guerra mundial.

—Siempre fue el más exagerado –admitió la Señora Weasley –pero no me desagrada, siempre mantenía orden en la casa desde que era pequeño.

—Claro, se me hace un poco raro que se vaya a casar –se burló Ginny.

Ron sonrió al escuchar la risa divertida de su hermana, hacía días que ni siquiera sonreía de manera honesta, y ahora estaba riendo, siendo la misma Ginny que solía ser antes de que la golpeara en la escuela, antes de que le dijera a sus padres que deberían mandarla con Bill o Charlie, se veía feliz, como cuando solía salir a escondidas con Draco Malfoy, y se sintió culpable por haber reaccionado de esa manera.

—Te quedaste muy serio, Ron –se burló Fred –si lo que estás pensando es una excusa, la familia Weasley les da permiso para que puedan disfrutar de una tarde romántica, nada diferente de la que han tenido desde que se volvieron novios, picarones –les guiñó un ojo haciendo que el rostro de Hermione imitara el color de cabello de la familia Weasley.

—No, no es eso –se burló Ron –pero no sería una mala idea ¿Qué dices, Herms? –la abrazó.

—Ella jamás se negaría a una noche contigo –sonrió Ginny mirando a Hermione.

—Lo dices porque tú no te negarías a una noche con Draco Malfoy –soltó Ron.

—No vamos a comenzar con eso ahora –intervino George –porque si vamos a comenzar, deberíamos revivir esa broma que fue tan famosa en tu colegio –gruñó.

—Me sorprende que ustedes estén como si nada por eso –soltó.

—Verás, Ronald, hay personas en ésta familia que sólo quieren ver a sus miembros felices, y jamás he visto a mi hermanita tan feliz como cuando salía con Draco –le reprochó Fred –ni siquiera cuando decía estar enamorada de Harry –Ginny se tensó –y creo que necesitas verla bien, porque no se ve muy feliz últimamente, no me la imagino cinco años lejos por culpa de un miembro de su familia.

—Estaba con Bill, él es miembro de su familia.

—Sí, y se llevan 20 años de diferencia ¿no? Cuando Gin nació, Bill estaba empacando para mudarse a su tercer empleo y tenía seis divorcios en sus espaldas –contratacó George.

—Ya basta –intervino Ginny –No estoy con él ¿no lo has notado? –Se puso de pie –y para que te quedes más tranquilo al respecto, jamás lo estaremos de nuevo.

—Sólo necesitas que él te diga _hola_ para caer en sus brazos ¿no? –la observó y ella negó.

—Se va a casar con Astoria ¿feliz?

—No ¿cómo es que lo sabes tú? –Ginny sonrió pero no era una sonrisa auténtica como antes. —Harry me lo dijo, Astoria se lo dijo el día de tu boda, sino me crees a mí, dile a Neville que te muestre su invitación.

—Golpe bajo –se burlaron los gemelos haciendo que Ginny los observara –Neville está enamorado de _Astoria Greengrass_ –volvieron a decir del mismo modo –puedes juntarte con él y robarse a los novios –sonrieron –nosotros te ayudaríamos a robarte al hurón –propuso George recargándose en sus rodillas –así que ¿Qué dices Gin? –sonrió.

—Es en serio, él y yo jamás volveremos a ser nada, ni siquiera amigos y no hay nada que alguno de ustedes pueda hacer para ello –observó a Ron –gracias por arruinar ese momento de mi vida, Ron, tal vez Draco y yo jamás estuvimos destinados para estar juntos, pero me hubiese gustado que esa relación terminara de una manera completamente diferente.

—Sabes que él no tuvo toda la culpa –lo defendió Hermione.

—Tú no te metas, Hermione –interrumpió George –siempre has sido de la familia, pero seamos honestos, Ronald siempre se ha dejado influenciar por Harry, ese hurón idiota se ha metido con todos los miembros de ésta familia, y todos hemos dejado correr todo eso, nunca lo hemos tomado en serio, ni siquiera tú –señaló a Hermione –si Harry no le diera mucha importancia a Draco, Ronald tampoco se la daría, y todo sería mejor, no sólo para nosotros, sino para Gin también.

—No sé porque ustedes se sienten más ofendidos que ella –comentó Hermione.

—Porque desde que Gin se fue con Bill, ninguna de nuestras bromas ha funcionado al cien, ella es nuestro amuleto de buena suerte –soltó enfadado George.

Ginny comenzó a reírse por el comentario de su hermano, independientemente de la discusión que había comenzado, adoraba a sus hermanos, y… Hermione tenía razón, si ella no le hubiese dado tanta importancia a Ron sobre su relación, las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes, y… en sí, Ron no había arruinado nada, ella y Draco ya habían terminado antes de eso, Draco no quería verla antes de que su hermano se enterara, así que no sabía porque se negaba a hablar con él, sí, le había dado una bofetada en la escuela y la había llamado mujerzuela, pero eso había sido más influencia de Harry que palabras de su hermano, pero siempre era más fácil culpar a alguien de lo que ocurre, que culparse a sí mismo.

Observó a sus hermanos que se unieron a la carcajada, y su madre suspiró aliviada, ya no quería más problemas en su familia y agradecía ese momento de paz.

—&—

Ginny rodeo el cuello de Ron que rodeo su cintura en un fuerte abrazo que la hizo comenzar a llorar, él siempre había sido su confidente, y había sentido la traición más grande cuando él le rogó a sus padres para que la enviaran lejos.

—Me alegra poder hablar bien contigo –acarició sus mejillas –ahora… ¿me dirás que es lo que tienes? Te ves mal, agotada y triste.

—Estoy bien, sólo he estado un poco ajetreada –sonrió.

—Si sirve de algo, me he dado cuenta que realmente arruiné las cosas, pero te juro que si Harry me hubiese dicho eso de otra manera… no me hubiese alterado como lo hice.

—No te preocupes, Ron, comprendo, de todos modos… había terminado con él… no sabía cómo decírtelo –levantó la vista hasta su hermano –ya me lo habías dicho cuando Draco y yo comenzábamos a salir…

—Así que esa invitación que te hizo frente a mí era en serio –la observó serio.

—Sí, comenzábamos a tener algo parecido a una cita, comenzábamos a salir…

—Así que fue por Malfoy –la observó –por quien dejaste a Dean, no por Harry desmintiendo su romance con Cho.

—Desde la fiesta anual de Draco… Harry dejó de importarme, nos besamos esa noche –lo tranquilizó –él me preguntó si me gustaba Harry… y no le contesté porque… no sé, el beso de Draco esa noche hizo que no pudiese sacarlo de mi mente… y aun no puedo sacarlo de mi mente.

—No crees que entonces deberían arreglar las cosas –Ginny negó.

—Neville me dijo que Astoria está embarazada de él, no voy a romper ese compromiso, bueno, tomando en cuenta de si él sintiera realmente algo por mí.

—Y… si realmente sintiera algo por ti ¿qué hay de si él realmente te ama, Ginny? Creo que sería justo que hablen y… se digan todo de frente, Astoria no merece sufrir y ninguno de ustedes –completó.

–No quiero volver con él –contestó segura –además él es feliz con Astoria, sino lo fuera ¿Por qué se casaría con ella? –Ron sonrió.

—Por qué no está contigo, imagino que no creyó verte antes de que él se casara, tal vez pensó que lo habías dejado por Harry, verás… cuando te fuiste o… mis papás te obligaron a irte por mi influencia… Harry dijo que salían, y yo no lo desmentí, porque estaba tan molesto que Draco Malfoy te hubiese seducido que creí que le molestaría lo suficiente como para olvidarse de ti.

—Aun así, Ron… -suspiró.

No es que realmente no deseara estar con Draco, pero después de enterarse de que estaba embarazada de Harry, el mundo se le vino abajo, y verlo en la boda de su hermano empeoró las cosas completamente, si bien Astoria estaba embarazada, no podía hacerle eso a su hijo, no podía tampoco volver con Draco y esperar que él cuidase y amara al hijo del hombre que se había vuelto un loco psicópata.

Draco no era Harry, pero aun así no iba a intentar volver con él, no cuando las cosas habían dado una vuelta tan grande en tan poco tiempo ¿por qué justo cuando volvía a verlo?

Ya sabía que la vida no era justa, pero aparte de todo, le gustaba ser cruel con las personas, reprochándole y echándole en cara todos los días del resto de sus vidas las malas decisiones y las oportunidades no tomadas, lo único bueno de todo, es que por fin había podido arreglar las cosas con su hermano.

Lo miró y sonrió, no quería decirle que estaba embarazada, no iba a saber cómo decirle que odiaba a Harry pero que el hijo que esperaba era de él, no sin decirle que se había aprovechado de una situación que para colmo ni siquiera ella recordaba, tenía que conformarse con saber la versión de Harry, que había sido bastante complaciente relatando la historia de su noche juntos, no había olvidado ni un solo detalle, se la había contado de inicio a fin y de fin a inicio, recalcando el _buen rato_ que habían pasado juntos, y la pena que ella no lo recordara.

—&—

Iba tranquila mientras Ron parloteaba junto a ella, la había acompañado a comprar víveres porque Hermione se lo había pedido, tanto ella como Neville se negaban a dejarla sola, y se había empeñado en decirles que no era necesario ¿Qué podía hacerle Harry? Arruinar su vida, ya no podía arruinarla más.

—Hermione y yo estamos en conflicto –escuchó que decía Ron –ya sabes, ella dice que es pronto para tener hijos, pero… ¿a qué le denominas tú pronto? Si tomamos en cuenta que tenemos cinco años como pareja y aún no hemos tenido suerte de tener un hijo.

—Es pronto para que tengan hijos –confirmó –no cuentan sus cinco años juntos aun, eso ya pasó, ella se refiere a su nueva vida juntos, tienen dos semanas como esposos, la gente dirá que te casaste con ella por eso.

—No me importa lo que piense la gente respecto a mi relación con ella y mi matrimonio con ella, joder, Ginny, ella es la mujer que amo, con la que quería compartir el resto de mi vida desde que supe que las chicas me gustaban, en realidad me di cuenta que las chicas me gustaban porque ella comenzó a gustarme.

—Pero ella también tiene derecho a opinar, Ron ¿no lo crees? Después de todo, la que tendrá que llevar al hijo es ella, no tú.

—Lo sé, pero… ¿te imaginas un pequeño niño corriendo por todos lados?

—Serías un mal padre si dejaras que un bebe corriera por todos lados –sonrió y observó a su hermano que sonrió también.

—No hablaba de inmediato, pero… dentro de seis años tendríamos a un pequeño o pequeña corriendo por todos lados, pero para eso tenemos que comenzar desde ahora –sonrió.

—En eso tienes razón.

—Necesitas pop-tart –se estiró como si fuera necesario para alcanzarlas y las echó en el carrito con una sonrisa.

Caminaron tranquilos hasta las cajas y después de pagar hasta el auto de Ron, no entendía como pudo conseguir un buen empleo si era un chico que jamás prestaba atención a la escuela, tal vez muchas cosas cambiaron cuando ella se fue, pero le agradaba que a sus hermanos les fuera bien.

Ron fue hasta la puerta y la abrió cuando los golpes comenzaron a ser más fuertes, ni siquiera habían tenido la delicadeza de usar el timbre y esperar un tiempo razonable para que la persona llegara a la puerta tomando en cuenta de que estuviera a una distancia grande de la puerta.

—Ya voy, rayos –gruñó enfadado –Herms, demonios, ¿por qué tocas así?

—Ginevra –soltó agitada – ¿dónde está?

—En la cocina, guardando las provisiones para la tercera guerra –bromeó.

—Bien –caminó rápido seguida de su marido, que frunció el ceño confundido y preocupado.

—Oh, hola Hermione –sonrió Ginny –no creí que vendrías, Ron no comentó nada.

—Ve por tu abrigo ahora mismo –le ordenó haciendo que los hermanos se observaran mutuamente y después a ella.

—No –negó Ginny.

—Ve ahora mismo por tu abrigo, voy a llevarte al doctor así tenga que arrastrarte.

—No, no lo harás –dijo nerviosa.

—Ve por tu abrigo o le diré a Ron todo.

—Ahora voy –contestó asustada.


	23. Chapter 23

_Ron observó a Harry llegar enfadado, abrió su casillero y comenzó a aventar libros a diestra y siniestra sin inmutarse un poco._

— _Deberías controlarte un poco –soltó con una sonrisa divertida._

— _No estoy de humor, Ronald –gruñó enfadado._

— _Pues no sé, pero si…_

— _Ronald, mejor deja de preocuparte por mis asuntos y preocúpate por tus asuntos, sería mejor –lo observó._

— _No sé a qué te refieras –se encogió de hombros._

— _Del hecho, de que… estás aquí, burlándote de mí humor y preguntando si estoy bien, pero estás desatendiendo las verdaderas prioridades –le observó pero su amigo siguió sin entender a qué se refería, así que puso los ojos en blanco, su amigo era tan idiota para entender las indirectas, así que tenía que ser directo con la razón por la cual estaba molesto, había visto a Draco bastante feliz, así que eso sólo podía ser una cosa, y mejor poner en alerta a Ron sobre eso –tu hermanita menor, esté saliendo con el idiota de Draco Malfoy –soltó y lo observó, su rostro seguía relajado y no se movió, seguía recargado en los casilleros junto a él, ni siquiera mostró un poco de enojo, eso no podía estar pasándole ahora, Ron tenía que enfadarse, no creía que alguien le hubiese dicho ya que salían._

— _Ya lo sabía –confesó haciendo que Harry se sorprendiera._

— _Sabías que Ginevra sale con Draco y no explotaste –intentó ocultar su sorpresa._

— _No soy tan idiota como todos creen ¿Draco Malfoy acercándose a mí y siendo lo suficientemente amable como para aconsejarme amorosamente? –Sonrió –ni en los peores sueños, amigo –además, sólo hace falta verles cuando están cerca aunque crean que no me doy cuenta, además… él me dijo que salía con Ginny._

— _Y no te importó ¿cierto? –la ira recorrió todas sus venas cuando el chico negó, Ron no podía darle la espalda y permitir que el imbécil de Draco saliera con Ginny, no le importaba con quien saliera ella, bueno, sí, Ginevra sólo podía estar enamorada de él, de nadie más._

— _La relación es de Ginny, no mía además… no creo que esa relación dure mucho tiempo._

— _Pero no vas a decirle nada, sólo te quedarás como un idiota esperando ¿y qué tal si al final de la escuela se casan? –soltó enfadado._

— _Te molesta porque… supongo que te diste cuenta de que Ginny no estaba tan segura para ti, no la culpo, la ignoraste todo el tiempo sabiendo que ella estaba interesada en ti._

— _Disculpa, como Draco no la ignoró, como él no la insultó, como si él estuviese tomándola en serio._

— _La está tomando en serio –soltó un poco molesto Ron –si Draco no lo hiciera, no me hubiese dicho que salía con mi hermana, pero que ella le había pedido que fuese ella quien me lo informara._

— _Y no respetó esa decisión –le recalcó Harry._

— _Pero aun así, ningún chico..._

— _Supongo que también te pidió permiso para acostarse con tu hermana en la escuela –cerró enfadado su casillero._

— _No sé de qué me hablas._

– _Ningún hombre va a tomar en serio a tu hermana –Ron se molestó y lo empujó enfadado –vamos Ron, vengo de ver a tu hermanita y a ese imbécil profanando la escuela, así que por lo menos dile que sea un poco más discreta cuando aún hay clases, bueno, a mí que me importa, a mí no me dirán que mi hermana es una zorra que se acuesta con toda la escuela y no le importa que todos la vean, porque estaba dejando poco a la imaginación, en serio, de saber que Ginny lucía así sin ropa, jamás hubiese dejado que se fijara en Malfoy._

— _¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Mi hermana jamás!_

— _Pues es cierto, y no creo que sea la primera vez, según tú… ella solía llegar más tarde a casa de los entrenamientos, y según Pansy… Draco se quedaba hasta tarde en los entrenamientos –elevó las cejas –tu hermana resultó ser una facilita, ahora entiendes porque Dean la dejó después de poco tiempo –sonrió._

— _&_ —

_Ginny estaba frente a su casillero, hacía cinco minutos había visto a Draco hablando con una chica que no recordaba, pero lo había visto a él, riendo como si nada le preocupara, completamente raro en él, ni siquiera estando con ella reía de esa manera._

— _¡No puedo creerlo de ti Ginevra! –brincó por la sorpresa y observó a su hermano golpear el casillero junto a ella._

— _No sé de qué estás hablando –frunció el ceño enfadada._

— _Y aun tienes el cinismo de enojarte –le gritó –no puedo creer que me tengo que enterar por otra persona de tu maldita relación con Draco Malfoy –soltó y Ginny abrió los ojos sorprendida._

— _Ron..._

— _Nada de Ron –la sujetó de brazo con demasiada fuerza –no puedo creer que fueras lo suficientemente estúpida como para acostarte con Malfoy._

— _Eso no es tu asunto, Ron –dijo agitada a causa de la sorpresa –yo no te digo nada porque te acuestes con Hermione ¿o sí?_

— _Yo y Hermione no nos mostramos en la escuela haciendo ese tipo de cosas._

— _No me importa lo que hagas con ella, a mí déjame en paz._

— _Pues entonces no te comportes como una maldita mujerzuela –le gritó, por fortuna, no había nadie cerca para escucharlo –y si vas a acostarte con todo el maldito colegio, por lo menos se un poco discreta._

— _Eres un imbécil –intentó soltarse._

— _Y tú una zorra –la soltó molesto._

— _Pues si ser una zorra es igual a no ser una perdedora como tú en el amor…_

_Ni siquiera esperó lo que Ron hizo, la abofeteó sin medir su fuerza, haciendo que cayera al suelo y casi se golpeara la cabeza contra el casillero._

— _¡Ron! –Escuchó a Hermione –te has vuelto loco ¿o qué te ocurre? –la ayudó a levantarse._

— _Mejor pregúntale a la zorra de mi hermana –le contestó._

— _No sé de qué estás hablando, claramente –observó a su novio._

— _De que sale con Draco Malfoy –le soltó enfadado –Tú sabías y no me dijiste, Hermione._

— _No, bueno, sí, lo sabía, pero no era algo que tuviese que decirte yo._

— _Se supone que eres mi amiga aparte de mi novia, y mejor Harry me dijo lo que ocurre en mi propia familia, no sé cómo se van a poner los demás._

— _En realidad… sólo tú no lo sabías –Ron observó a su novia –bueno, Charlie y Bill tampoco_ – _continúo como para aminorar las cosas._

— _Eso sin duda no me hace quedar como un maldito perdedor._

— _Ron…_

_Los dos chicos observaron como Ginny se alejaba corriendo, ni siquiera a clases, había salido corriendo de la escuela._

— _Arruinaste las cosas completamente, Ronald._

— _No, ella arruinó su vida al decidir salir con ese imbécil._

— _Es algo que no te importa –frunció el ceño._

— _Es mi hermana, me importa y me incumbe –le gruñó._

— _Claro, ¿y si los demás te dijeran que estás arruinando tu vida saliendo conmigo qué harías? ¿Me dejarías?_

— _Por supuesto que no, pero las cosas son diferentes, tú no eres Draco Malfoy._

— _Pues tú tampoco, es injusto que te comportes así con Ginny, no es como si ella hubiese buscado eso._

— _No sé en qué momento se interesó en Malfoy si según ella estaba enamorada de Harry desde los once, ¿cómo tanto "amor" se fue a la basura?_

— _Tal vez nunca le gustó Harry ¿no lo has pensado? Así como a mí jamás me gustó Viktor, pero si tú no me notabas, iba a hacer que lo hicieras –Ron la observó, ella le sonrió y lo besó –no seas injusto con Ginny._

— _&_ —

_Draco observó a la pálida chica frente a él, era una chica realmente interesante y demasiado guapa, pero realmente no le interesaba de la forma que seguramente ella estaba esperando que le interesara, él seguía teniendo en la cabeza a Ginny, y se estaba arrepintiendo de haberle hablado de esa manera, no podía esperar para verla el Lunes en el colegio, iría hasta ella y le pediría que le dijera todo lo que había querido decirle, sí, era un idiota, y tal vez, sólo tal vez, Harry Potter le había mentido, porque ella se había enamorado de él, dejando en el olvido al famoso Harry Potter._

— _Tengo que ser la chica más aburrida del mundo –murmuró Astoria haciendo que Draco la observara._

— _Disculpa –comentó prestando atención._

— _Es eso, o tienes demasiado…_

— _No, me distraje un poco, sólo eso, no es nada importante o alguien a quien no debería importarme._

— _Pero te importa –la observó, la luz del sol hacía que sus ojos se vieran aún más verdes._

— _No –se encogió de hombros y se recargó en el respaldo de su silla –sería grosero pensar en alguien estando con una chica tan guapa –soltó haciendo que Astoria sonriera._

— _Neville me había dicho que eras… grosero y arrogante, que no me hiciera muchas expectativas sobre ti._

— _Siempre sale al tema Neville Longbottom ¿algo que quieras aclarar?_

— _No, es sólo que nos hicimos muy amigos en el intercambio, a nadie parecía agradarle él, y a nadie le agradaba yo, así que nos hicimos amigos, fue una tregua, sólo por el intercambio, pero resultó que en realidad nos hicimos muy buenos amigos, me contó todo sobre sus amigos aquí, cosa que me llamó la atención, porque… realmente no comparto clases con ninguna de ellas, y eso que somos de la misma edad –sonrió al notar que él le estaba prestando toda su atención –de la que más habla es de Ginevra Weasley, jamás deja de hablar de ella, creo que sigue enamorado de ella, porque me dijo que eran novios, pero que a ella siempre le ha gustado Harry, así que mejor terminaron, pero que la pasaron muy bien._

— _Sí, supongo que la pasaron bien._

— _Realmente ella no te agrada ¿cierto?_

— _No me agrada ninguno de los Weasley, no discrimino a nadie –se encogió de hombros._

— _Supongo que tienen que tener sangre pesada –sonrió._

— _En realidad son un poco estúpidos, todos tienen adoración por Potter, cosa que no encuentro…_

— _Te cae mal Harry, ya lo entendí._

— _&_ —

_Draco llegó buscando a Ginny el lunes por la mañana, pero no la vio, así que sin más se dirigió a clases, la buscaría en descanso, así que no importaba mucho._

_Salió apresurado y la buscó en la cafetería, en los lugares donde ella solía ir cuando no quería estar con mucho murmullo o donde solía ir con él para que nadie los viera, pero no la vio por ningún lado, así que regresó y se acercó a Lovegood, que le miró seria, sin decir nada._

— _Ahm –se quedó callado un segundo –tú… ¿sabes dónde está Ginny?_

— _No, no lo sé –contestó seca._

— _Supongo que volvieron a pelear._

— _No, no volvimos a pelear, es algo que no te importa, Malfoy._

— _Ella me importa –contestó haciéndolo lógico._

— _Claro, por eso te paseas con Astoria ¿cierto? –Negó –en serio, pensé por un momento que tú realmente le convenías, ahora veo que eres un idiota más, buscando acostarse con ella, pero espero que eso jamás pase, ojalá tú y Harry se mantengan alejados de ella…_

— _De acuerdo –negó frustrado._

— _No vino –le detuvo y la observó._

— _Ella no falta al colegio ¿está enferma? ¿Ocurrió algo? –Luna lo observó._

— _¿En realidad la quieres? –Draco asintió, no sabía porque razón estaba siendo amable con Luna Lovegood –se mudó –le contestó._

— _Claro –se burló._

— _Se mudó con su hermano Bill a Egipto –se encogió de hombros –no sé la razón, pero Neville me lo dijo esta mañana, al parecer fue una decisión precipitada por parte de sus padres._

— _No entiendo porque no te lo dijo a ti, porque…_

— _Me acosté con Harry –soltó haciendo que Draco frunciera el ceño en señal de asco –lo siento, pero tenía que decirle a alguien, me estaba matando, no puedo ver a Ginny a la cara después de eso._

— _Bien, te uniste a la lista negra –se encogió de hombros._

— _Sabías que él se acostaba con todas las chicas que lo permitían –él asintió sin darle mucha importancia –por esa razón me dijiste que si tú no le convenías, Harry tampoco, Dios fui una estúpida._

— _Supongo que fue un momento bastante vulnerable en el que accediste a acostarte con él, pero te diré algo, Lovegood, es mejor que olvides lo que pasó entre ustedes, él lo olvidará, y hay algunos errores que son mejor olvidarlos, Harry Potter es esa clase de errores._

— _&_ —

_Los gemelos esperaron escondidos en el baño, Fred estaba en el lavamanos sentado moviendo algo con demasiada efusión._

— _Ven acá, Gred –le murmuró George –tu hermano viene directo hacía acá –sonrió._

— _Genial –dijo emocionado y se escondió junto a su gemelo._

_Ron hizo un gesto de asco al llegarle el desagradable olor._

— _No huele tan feo –gruñó George –Fred sólo soltó un delicado gas, no seas señorita._

— _Pero… ¿qué demonios están haciendo ustedes aquí? –brincó asustado._

— _Bueno, gracias a ti, tenemos un Weasley menos en la casa –frunció George el ceño._

— _Bien, creo que lo merecía por ser tan estúpida como para…_

— _Ya cállate –Fred rodeo el cuello de su hermano –vamos Georgie, se nos ha unido un inesperado invitado._

_George se acercó a ellos con la bolsa y tomó la cinta, los gemelos eran bastante astutos y persuasivos, así que aunque intentó luchar, lograron sacarle los zapatos y bajarle el pantalón junto con el bóxer._

— _Vaya, Ron, ahora comprendo porque Hermione no se ha quejado de ti –la carcajada de sus hermanos hizo que se avergonzara._

— _En la bolsa hay más de una, no supe por cual decidirme –se encogió de hombros Fred._

— _La roja le irá bien –soltó George mostrándole unas pantaletas de color rojo chillón y le sonrió –intenta no excitarte –le aconsejó su hermano._

_Usó la cinta y comenzó a ponerla en las rodillas de su hermano hasta que estuvo seguro de que Ron no podía moverse, se agitó e intentó liberar sus brazos de su otro hermano pero no pudo, por el contrario, le facilitó al hermano para quitarle la sudadera y después lo despojaron de la playera haciéndoles soltar otra carcajada divertida._

_George sacó un sostén color dorado que les divirtió aún más a los gemelos y se lo pusieron a Ron y utilizaron la cinta para inmovilizarle los brazos en la espalda._

_Se pusieron frente a él y se llevaron la mano derecha a la barbilla con un aspecto serio, después se miraron a sí mismos y Fred frunció el ceño._

— _Vamos Georgie, ese sostén ni siquiera combina –se quejó._

— _No importa, está más plano que una pared –se burlaron._

— _Tengo una idea –soltó Fred y caminó hasta la bolsa._

_Rellenó un par de globos con agua y los metió en el sostén, ocasionándoles una carcajada más._

— _Ya basta –chilló Ron –no sé porque me están haciendo esto._

— _Ginny tampoco sabe porque le hiciste eso, si se supone que es tu hermana, y ahora está en Egipto por tu gran bocaza idiota._

— _Hey Freddy –le llamó George –viene la víctima principal, se está acercando._

— _Encerraré a Ron el baño –le puso una cinta en la boca y lo aventó al cubículo y lo sentó_ – _si haces ruido, te juro por mamá que te irá peor –cerró._

_Ron escuchó como Draco se quejaba también por el olor, salvo que lo siguiente que escuchó fue como los gemelos lo atracaron, él golpeo a uno de ellos que los hizo enfurecer aún más, así que serían más crueles, sintió pena por él._

— _Saca a Ron –se burló George y Fred lo jaló._

_Observó a Malfoy, que estaba en casi la misma situación, salvo que por lo menos, Ron, usaba pantaletas, cuando los gemelos lo voltearon, pudo notar que traía una diminuta tanga que le causó risa, ese golpe iba a costarle aún más humillación._

— _Seguro que Angelina dijo que era necesario todo ese tiempo –murmuró George haciendo que Fred asintiera._

_Agarraron a Draco bruscamente de la cabeza y empezaron a untarle algo que apestaba horrible en todo el cabello, después George se giró hasta Ron y agitó una botella que olía a orines provocando arcadas a Ron, su hermano se lo untó en todo el cabello._

— _Creo que nuestro buen amigo Malfoy tiene un poco de sed –se encogió de hombros Fred, que tenía el labio reventado._

_Lo llevaron hasta un cubículo y escuchó como le hundían la cabeza en el retrete causando más arcadas en Ron, no supo cuánto tiempo duraron ahí, pero los gemelos estaban pasándose de los límites._

_Le lavaron la cabeza a Draco en el lavamanos y cuando lo levantaron, Ron notó el rojo intenso en su cabello, provocando una sonrisa burlona a través de la cinta en sus labios, la cual se borró cuando lo acercaron a él al lavamanos, y le levantaron la cabeza cuando le quitaron esa cosa que le causaba comezón._

_Casi le da un infarto al ver que los gemelos les habían cambiado el color del cabello, Draco Malfoy era un pelirrojo y él era completamente rubio platinado, su respiración se aceleró a causa de la ira, al igual que la de Malfoy._

— _Sólo faltan algunos detalles –se burló George y le arrancó la cinta a Ron._

— _Son unos…_

— _Tú lo eres, ya verás cómo te van a amar los chicos, guapetón –le guiñaron un ojo._

— _Les aseguro que…_

— _Tu padre se enterará de esto –le aseguraron los gemelos –bien, tenemos una celda con nuestros nombres, pero sabes qué, la única que juró que iría a visitarnos a la cárcel no podrá ir, porque se mudó a Egipto porque le rompiste el corazón, por eso estamos aquí, vengándole a nuestra hermanita que un idiota como tú, le rompiera su corazón, nadie, nadie juega con Ginny y sobrevive una humillación –le aseguró George._

— _Y nadie me golpea sin que salga ileso –volteo a ver a su hermano –tú también lo mereces._

_Vio a sus hermanos hacerle un par de diminutas coletas a Malfoy mientras se reían, le pegaron un par de pestañas que quedaron chuecas y le pintaron los labios de rojo intenso, con él no se metieron más, les parecía ya humillante dejarlo en ropa interior femenina._

— _Oh bella y hermosa cenicienta, permítanos probar sus zapatillas –rieron divertidos._

_Le colocaron unos zapatos bastante altos y con un tacón demasiado delgado, le escribieron en el estómago con el labial que ya habían usado en su boca un enorme letrero que decía algo que Ron no alcanzó a leer._

_Los gemelos se miraron a sí mismos cuando escucharon que las clases habían terminado y se encogieron de hombros, echaron todo a la bolsa y cada uno jaló a Ron y otro a Draco y comenzaron a arrastrarlos por los pasillos._

_Ambos chicos intentaron soltarse pero no podían, caminaban rápidamente y un poco torpe por la cinta alrededor de sus rodillas y sus brazos atados en su espalda con cinta también._

— _Abran paso, jóvenes, éstas hermosas señoritas tienen cosas que hacer, aceptan propina, esto a pesar de ser una exhibición para contrataciones, se considera trabajo._

_Seamus le puso un billete a Draco en el sostén y se burló de él, los pasearon por toda la escuela, Hermione negó e intentó detenerlos pero se quitó cuando la amenazaron con hacerle algo similar, lo cual hizo que Ron se agitara violento y hubiese amenazado a sus hermanos sino le hubiesen puesto cinta antes de sacarlo del baño._

_Cuando toda la escuela los vio y el primer profesor que salió fue Snape e intentó detenerlos, los sacaron de la escuela para evitar confrontaciones con la escuela y los pasearon por las calles cercanas a la escuela, ocasionando que los automovilistas se detuvieran y pitaran, algunos chicos les decían cosas divertidas y algunas chicas les miraban entretenidas._

_Ron se quería morir, no podía creer que sus propios hermanos le estuvieran haciendo eso a él, nunca volvería a entrar al baño en la escuela después de esto, e imaginaba que Draco estaba pensando en lo mismo._

— _Me hubiese encantado que Ginny viera esto –se burló Fred._

— _A mí también –observó a su hermano –haremos que mamá y papá regresen a Gin a casa y si te atreves incluso a murmurar algo sobre eso, esto será algo mínimo ¿lo comprendes, Ronald? –él asintió._

— _En cuanto a ti –se giraron a ver a Malfoy –romperle el corazón a Ginny te ha resultado bastante bien, agradece que la mente maestra se ha ido, porque esto hubiese podido ser un poco más divertido y humillante si ella hubiese estado aquí._

— _Así que ella los envió._

— _No despiertas la ira Weasley pensando que saldrás librado de ella, y no creas que hemos sido injustos, Ron también la ha despertado y está aquí, haciéndote compañía, pero él no me golpeó, así que le ha ido sólo un poco mejor que a ti, precioso –le guiñó un ojo._

— _Sonrían –George tomó una foto de ambos y después de cortarles la cinta se fueron._

— _Dejaron nuestra ropa en el baño –le informó Ron a Draco que se observaron como si fueran amigos._


	24. Chapter 24

Draco regresó a la realidad cuando escuchó un golpe, el hombre que estaba haciéndole ajustes a su traje se disculpó con una sonrisa por regresarlo de golpe a la realidad.

—No necesita mucho ajuste –le dijo el hombre y él asintió sin preocupaciones –le veo preocupado para estar a dos días del que se supone tendría que ser el más feliz de todos –lo observó por el espejo.

—Estoy feliz –contestó.

—Tengo 75 años –le informó –comencé en éste negocio porque mi padre era parte de un negocio así, es de familia –sonrió –he visto a innumerables hombres pasar por éste lugar.

—Me alegra que su negocio vaya bien –contestó sin entender a qué se refería haciendo sonreír al hombre.

—He visto toda clase de novios, Sr. Malfoy, su padre fue uno de esos hombres, y le aseguro, que a pesar de ser un hombre distante y frío, sus ojos mostraban más ilusión que los suyos.

—Es porque no he dormido bien, eso es todo –intentó dar por terminada la charla.

—Seguro, hay una mujer que le quita el sueño, pero no es la mujer con la que se unirá en matrimonio, y ese es de los peores insomnios, y de los peores errores.

—Casarme con Astoria no es… ningún error, es lo que tengo que hacer.

—El tener y el querer siempre tienen un conflicto –suspiró –sólo soy un simple viejo intentando charlar con un joven que ésta apunto de unir su vida _para siempre._

—A veces para siempre sólo es un cerrar de ojos –comentó serio –y es mejor vivir un instante que vivir mil años…

—Nunca se sabe cuánto se va a vivir, tengo cincuenta años viviendo un para siempre hermoso, con una mujer increíble, Sr. Malfoy, su abuelo me dijo un día _que lo importante no era el matrimonio, sino la locura que te llevaba a cometerlo, el amor es algo que cuando se siente, y es verdadero, no termina, porque se le alimenta de una manera consiente ¿Qué chiste tiene ser consiente del amor? Si al saber que se tiene se pierde, por el contrario, si no sabes lo que tienes, se alimenta constantemente, porque no se sabe que se tiene._

—Mi abuelo tan filosófico ¿no? –soltó con sarcasmo.

—Ha sido uno de los hombres más enamorados que he visto pisar éste lugar, no es necesario gritar a los cuatro vientos que se ama, si no se demuestra, decirlo, no es sentirlo –le miró a través del espejo –y usted no lo siente, al menos no, con la que será su esposa.

Se dedicó a hacer los pequeños arreglos en el traje, mientras Draco volvía a sus recuerdos, tenía que admitir que la broma de los hermanos gemelos de Ginevra le había parecido justa, y aunque no lucía bien de pelirrojo, cada que se miraba al espejo se acordaba de ella, y ver a Ronald usando el rubio no le había afectado, incluso lo había disfrutado, porque… si él había hecho algo para alejar a Ginevra de él y del resto de su familia, merecía tanto como él el castigo, pero… los gemelos no se detuvieron a pensar, que el único con el corazón roto había sido, él, porque ella se había vuelto novia de Potter.

Meditó las palabras del hombre que no le había pinchado ni una sola vez, tal vez no podía hacerle eso a Astoria, pero… tenía algo muy claro, ella sería la única feliz con su matrimonio, después de todo, Ginevra estaba en brazos de Potter, esperando un hijo de él, de él, de ese maldito bastardo ¿Qué tenía _Harry Potter_ que Draco no tuviera?

—Está listo –le volvió a atraer a la realidad el hombre –lo plancharé y se lo entregaré en unos minutos.

—Claro –se bajó.

Se quitó el traje y volvió a sus jeans, su playera y su sudadera, esperó media hora y salió del lugar, distraído, tenía media hora para llegar al restaurante donde se quedó de ver con Astoria y el idiota de Longbottom para comer.

—Amor, llegaste más pronto –sonrió Astoria.

—Sí, no había mucho que hacerle –sonrió –todo bien, no te preocupes.

—Bien, esperamos a Neville y comemos –sonrió.

—No se supone que irías con él –la observó.

—Sí, salió a hablar por teléfono, al parecer pasó algo, porque se alteró después de unos minutos.

—Ya veo –comentó y tomó algo de la botana.

—Lo siento, chicos –se disculpó Neville llegando hasta ellos –los acompañaré a comer después.

—No –lo sujetó Astoria –estás alterado, no puedes conducir así, Neville ¿quién era?

—Hermione, en serio Astoria, tengo que irme.

— ¿Le pasó algo a Ginevra? –la chica le miró preocupada y Draco elevó la mirada para observarlo.

—No lo sé, era un caos, no escuché lo que dijo, sólo me dijo que la había obligado a ir al doctor, Ron estaba ahí.

—Le dijeron a Ronald lo que Harry hizo ¿es que se han vuelto locos?

—Lo mismo pensé, necesito irme.

—Iremos contigo.

—Claro que no –se negó Draco.

—Bien, comeremos después –lo besó y salió del restaurante con Neville, dejándolo solo.

—&—

Ginny abrazó a Neville en cuanto lo vio entrar al pequeño apartamento, él rodeo de la cintura a la chica y la estrujó cuando notó que lloraba.

—Tranquila ¿Qué pasa? –interrogó con voz tranquila.

—Neville yo… -se alejó y se quedó helada al ver a Astoria detrás del chico.

—Hola –le sonrió –Neville estaba muy preocupado por ti y como estaba muy alterado…

—Me trajo –le aclaró –además ella también estaba preocupada, pensó que algo malo había pasado.

—Más bien querrás decir bueno –gruñó Hermione y se unió al abrazo grupal.

—No entiendo el caos al teléfono –gruñó Neville.

—Hablé con Harry –contestó Hermione y sonrió –lo golpee –se encogió de hombros.

—Pero…

—Ginny le contó a Ron lo que pasó y lo que Harry le hizo creer el día de la boda.

—Le hizo creer –los ojos de Neville brillaron de emoción –por favor, dime que lo que estoy pensando es eso.

—No estoy embarazada –dijo emocionada.

—Eso significa que… -se detuvo al notar a Astoria detrás de él, Ginny negó volviendo a la tristeza.

—Tampoco –le informó –esta mañana ha regresado a su periodo, sólo fue un retraso común.

—Aun así no –sonrió triste la chica.

—Me alegro en serio que ese imbécil no se saliera con la suya, pero… ¿cómo fue todo, Hermione?

–Fui a reclamarle la canallada que hizo, él comenzó a reír como un idiota y lo golpee, le dije que no podía creer que le hiciera algo así a Ginny, que aparte de todo, era la hermana de su mejor amigo, él se enfureció, me dijo que él no tenía nada bueno en su vida, que Ron y yo teníamos una familia y nos teníamos el uno al otro, que siempre le ignorábamos a pesar de que no salíamos, y que cuando Ginny nos unió, las cosas fueron peores, que Ginny era lo único que estaba realmente interesada y que no podía perdonarle que se enamorara de otro.

—Está loco ¿dónde está Ron?

—Fue con los gemelos a visitar a Harry –hizo una mueca de arrepentimiento –lo siento, Neville pero creo que lo merecía, los gemelos prometieron no matar a Harry, y no ser tan malos con él.

—Sea lo que sea, lo merece –interrumpió Astoria haciendo que recordaran que estaba ahí.

—Será mejor que te lleve a tu casa –comentó Neville –ahora que sé que todo está de maravilla, te llevaré, Draco no se quedó muy feliz cuando saliste corriendo del restaurante tras de mí.

—Draco entenderá, me ama, está acostumbrado a mi imprudencia –sonrió –me alegra que estés bien, Ginny.

—Gracias Astoria, por venir y preocuparte.

—Eres la mejor amiga de mi mejor amigo, así que se me hace justo acompañarle y preocuparme.

—Vamos, tienes algunas cosas que arreglar sobre la boda.

—&—

Draco caminaba de un lado a otro preocupado, Longbottom no había sido muy claro con la información que le había dado a Astoria, y sabía que la razón era porque, porque no quería que él se enterara de lo que pasaba con Ginevra, tal vez seguía enamorado de Ginny tal y como Draco lo estaba, pero es que era imposible dejar de amar a Ginny Weasley.

Le vino a la mente el embarazo de ésta, ¿y si las cosas se habían complicado? ¿Y si algo grave le había pasado? A pesar de que el hijo que esperaba era de Potter, no quería que nada le pasara a ella, no se perdonaría si algo malo le pasara, aunque no fuera su culpa, pero no podría soportar la idea de que ella estuviese pasando un mal momento y no ser quien le consolara, el que acariciara su cabello y le susurrara que las cosas pasarían, que las cosas estarían mejor, como quería hacer.

Se giró preocupado a la puerta, sus ojos se toparon con los de Neville que negó con la cabeza, no entendió la razón de su negación, caminó hasta ellos.

—Lo siento si estás enojado –se disculpó su prometida –pero no podía quedarme ahí con lo preocupado que estaba Neville respecto a su amiga, Draco…

—Está bien, no estoy enojado –acarició el rostro de Astoria y sonrió.

—Gracias –lo besó y volteó a ver a su amigo –te dije que me ama demasiado como para enojarse conmigo.

—Supongo que lo hace, me voy –besó la mejilla de Astoria y acarició su rostro haciendo que no pasara desapercibido para Draco.

—Longbottom –lo detuvo con el ceño fruncido –hablemos un minuto –salió detrás de él.

Caminaron hasta el auto de Neville que lo observó sin emoción alguna reflejada en el rostro.

— ¿Estás enamorado de mi prometida? –soltó sin darle vueltas al asunto.

—No te importa –contestó.

—Claro que me importa, te recuerdo que Astoria es mi prometida, te recuerdo que me casaré con ella en dos días y…

—Es un recuerdo para mí ¿o para ti mismo, Draco? –soltó Neville un poco fastidiado.

—Para ti, la forma en la que la vez y le tocas me molesta.

—Pero no te molesta babear cada que el nombre de Ginny sale a conversación, justo como ahora –le señaló.

— ¿Cómo está ella? –le observó preocupado.

—Eres el colmo de la hipocresía, Malfoy.

—No hay nada que haga que yo vuelva con Ginevra Weasley, que me preocupe es algo diferente, pero ya no la amo –esa frase le rasgó la garganta de una manera espantosa.

—Pues entonces no te importa que ha pasado con ella, si está o no muerta, si está o no viva, no te importa, cuando no amas a alguien no te importa lo que le pase.

—Yo no soy ella –soltó enfadado.

—Por fortuna no lo eres, Malfoy, y por fortuna no está contigo, lo que me hace sentir bastante cabreado, porque estás arruinando la felicidad de una maravillosa mujer como Astoria.

—Estás enamorado de ella –sonrió.

—Sí, lo estoy ¿y cuál es tú problema con ello? Tú no la amas.

—Voy a casarme con ella y te prometo que la haré feliz.

—No pudiste hacer feliz a la mujer que amas, Draco ¿cómo puedes prometer que harás feliz a alguien a quien no amas?

—Tú no sabes nada sobre mis sentimientos.

—No engañas a nadie, ni siquiera a ti mismo con eso de que no amas a Ginny.

—Pero ella está con Potter, está esperando un hijo de Potter…

—Es mejor que regreses a ese apartamento y finjas que la amas como jamás has amado a nadie, y espero que tengas el valor, y la fuerza de fingir el resto de tu vida un amor que no sientes.

Draco observó alejarse a Neville, no le dijo nada sobre Ginevra, y sabía perfectamente que si bombardeaba a Astoria con preguntas sobre una mujer que se supone que no le cae bien, la haría sospechar.

Longbottom había tirado sobre él una maldición, tenía razón, había fingido por cinco años amar a Astoria, pero desde que había visto a Ginevra, no estaba seguro si podía seguir fingiendo, y ahora… con las palabras de Neville, cuando entró al apartamento y la mujer le besó, supo que no iba a ser del todo capaz fingir amarle el resto de su vida, y era un infeliz, porque a pesar de eso, pensaba casarse con ella.

—&—

Ginny se reía divertida de lo que sus hermanos le contaban, hacía tiempo que no se sentía de aquella forma, desde que Hermione la había llevado al doctor y se hizo esa prueba que demostraba que realmente no estaba embarazada por primera vez sintió que había dejado de hundirse.

—En serio, mira –George le extendió una fotografía y Ginny sonrió al ver el rostro de Draco, su quijada apretada como cada que se enfadaba y sus hermosos ojos grises más obscuros, Ron estaba aún lado, pero no lo observó, las yemas de sus dedos pasaron por la figura de Draco de manera inconsciente, haciendo que sus hermanos se observaran con cierta pena.

—Se nota que fue divertido –habló y fingió una sonrisa.

—No lo fue mucho, aunque admito que lo fue cuando vi el rostro de Draco al notar que era pelirrojo –comentó Ron soltando una carcajada.

—Y la tuya al ver que eras rubio platinado, jamás olvidaremos eso ¿cierto Freddy? –sonrieron.

—Cierto Georgie –ganamos bastante dinero con esas bellezas –todos soltaron una carcajada incluso Hermione.

Pasaron todo el día en el apartamento de Ginny, los gemelos se despidieron cerca de las nueve, y Ron le sugirió a las chicas ir al cine, así que como no tenían nada mejor que hacer, aceptaron, Ginny no había dicho mucho desde que le mostraron la foto, después de todo, le recordaba que mañana o mejor dicho, en unas horas, Draco se casaría con Astoria, y no habría más que hacer.

Disfrutó más de lo que imagino la película, fueron a un pequeño lugar que mantenía las 24 horas abierto y comieron algo, Ginny sabía que era la manera en que Ron hacía que se olvidara de Draco, pero iba a necesitar más que llevarle al cine e invitarla a comer algo, necesitaba más tiempo, ya que cinco años no le habían sido suficientes.

Se recostó en su cama, sintiéndose completamente sola, recordando cada detalle de aquella tarde en la mansión de Draco, cuando se había entregado por primera vez a un chico y nada más y nada menos que al peor enemigo de su hermano, pero es que los besos de Draco la hacían sentir la mujer más dichosa del mundo, y eso que apenas tenía dieciséis años.

Draco había sido más que el primer y el último chico con el que había tenido relaciones sexuales, realmente se había enamorado, porque no encontraba otra razón lógica para no poder sacarle de su cabeza, tal vez… era porque esa relación no había tenido un buen final, tal vez necesitaba cerrar ese ciclo, pero no encontraba manera para ello, al parecer, el único que había cerrado ese ciclo era él, que iba a casarse, pronto tendría hijos, y viviría feliz con una mujer como Astoria, aunque quisiera encontrarle algún defecto, no encontraba ninguno, siempre había sido amable con ella las veces que se habían topado.

Era tan amable que incluso se había preocupado cuando Hermione le habló a Neville en medio de un caos lleno de felicidad y había acompañado a su mejor amigo hasta el apartamento de ella, para asegurarse de que todo estuviese bien, sin duda Draco merecía a una chica como Astoria y no una como ella.

Cerró los ojos quedándose dormida, soñando con el chico que había hecho su mundo un lugar lleno de cosas inesperadas.

_Los labios de Draco se movían de manera desesperada sobre los de ella, sus manos estaban en sus mejillas y una sonrisa se había formado en su boca, su respiración comenzó a acelerarse, sus labios se habían separado por un momento para tomar un poco de oxígeno, se miraron de una manera tan intensa, que le hicieron sentir una presión en el estómago, dejó que las manos de Draco la sujetaran de la cintura y las deslizó hasta sus caderas atrayéndola a él, sus labios volvieron a unirse, y después besó su mandíbula y bajó hasta la curva entre el cuello y el hombro haciendo que la piel de Ginny se erizara, llevó sus manos a la nuca del chico y sonrió cuando le pegó un poco más a él haciéndola sentir su erección, se dejó desnudar lentamente y lo desnudó a él de la misma manera, se dejó recostar sobre la cama del rubio y se perdieron en las caricias, en los besos, gimió cuando le sintió adentrarse en ella, de forma cuidadosa, lenta, pero placentera a pesar del dolor._

_Las embestidas fueron aumentando conforme los besos lo hacían, mordió el labio de Draco cuando éste pellizcó de forma delicada los pezones de la chica, y acallaba sus gemidos con besos apasionados._

_Se quedó recostada sobre la cama junto a él, cerró los ojos agotada y sintió los labios del chico en su frente, y después la rodeo con sus brazos._

— _Te amo, Ginevra –murmuró en su oído._

Draco volteo hasta la cama cuando escuchó un ruido, Astoria se había incorporado y lo observaba atenta.

—Cariño ¿pasa algo? –interrogó.

—No podía dormir, sólo eso –bajó el brazo ya que estaba recargado en la barda viendo a través de la ventana hacia el cielo estrellado.

—No podías dormir –sonrió –así que ¿estás nervioso por nuestra boda?

—No puedo esperar por ser tu esposo –mintió con una sonrisa.

Caminó de regreso a la cama y besó a la mujer y se metió a la cama, abrazó a Astoria cuando se recostó sobre su pecho, recordándole las veces en la que había yacido de esa manera con Ginny Weasley.

Si tan sólo ella le hubiese dicho alguna vez que lo amaba, no estaría ahí, torturándose por sentirse usado y aun así, amándole como un idiota.

Agradeció mucho que la boda fuera por la tarde, porque no había podido dormir ni un poco, y no tenía nada que ver con los nervios de la boda, bueno, en cierto modo si era sobre eso, no quería casarse con Astoria, no la amaba, y no quería arruinar la vida de ella, pero no había nada que hacer, no había nada que pudiese detener la boda, ni siquiera él, quería decirle que no, quería irse y pedirle disculpas, pero… era consciente de que si no había estado seguro, lo mejor hubiese sido que lo dijera a tiempo, no ahora, no a unas horas antes de casarse, no era capaz de dejar a una chica inocente parada sobre el altar, y menos ¿por qué razón? Si no había nada que esperara por él, salvo la mujer que estaba preparándose para la boda.

Draco Malfoy solo era amado por Astoria Greengrass, por eso era mejor que le hiciera su esposa, cuando no podía desposar a la mujer a la que él realmente amaba, porque ella no le amaba.


	25. Final

Se observó detenidamente en el espejo, tenía que esperar veinte minutos para que comenzara la ceremonia, y aun no estaba listo, no es como si necesitara mucho que hacer, sólo necesitaba vestirse.

Observó al hombre que entró al lugar y le sonrió a su abuelo, Abraxas Malfoy lucía un perfecto traje negro con una corbata a juego, la camisa blanca perfectamente planchada y almidonada, se acercó a su nieto con una amplia sonrisa.

—Veo que aún no estás listo –lo palmeó en la espalda y se sentó en el sofá de piel al fondo del lugar.

—De hecho no, no quería arrugar el traje, mi madre se pondrá histérica si me ve entrar a la iglesia con una arruga en la ropa.

—Mujeres, siempre dando jerarquía a lo que no tiene –le restó importancia con un movimiento de mano.

—Lo sé, pero mamá está feliz porque por fin voy a casarme.

—Para ser honestos, jamás pensé que te casaras tan joven, Draco, siempre pensé que a diferencia de tu padre, ibas a detenerte a vivir, pero sobre todo a disfrutar los pequeños detalles de la vida –Draco observó a su abuelo a los ojos del mismo gris que los de él, algo le decía que no estaba ahí para asegurarse precisamente de que estuviese listo para salir.

—Voy a disfrutar la vida junto a Astoria, abuelo ¿Qué mejor que eso?

—Algo me dice que no es lo que tú estás buscando, pero mejor dímelo tú ¿es realmente lo que quieres?

—Hablaste con el viejo de los trajes ¿cierto?

—Tenemos una buena amistad, cierto, pero es todo sobre conocer a las personas, más que nada.

—Me conoces muy bien entonces –sonrió pero no sonó a broma, como intentaba.

—Tu abuela siempre soñó con que tu prometida llevara la sortija con la que le propuse matrimonio –le observó atento, pero Draco no hizo gesto alguno.

—Le di la de mamá –contestó después de unos segundos –esa ha sido buena, le ha gustado a Astoria.

—Yo no pienso darte la sortija de tu abuela para que se la coloques a esa chica –soltó indignado –puedo ser todo lo que los demás quieran que sea, incluso tu padre puede ser un cobarde pretencioso, pero ambos decidimos entrar a una iglesia con la mujer que realmente amábamos, Draco, cosa que tú no estás haciendo, y no pienso permitir que esa mujer, lleve uno de los más bellos detalles que marcaron el destino de ésta familia.

—Abuelo, si yo no la quisiera, no estaría aquí, esperando para casarme con ella, jamás le hubiese vuelto mi prometida, son mis decisiones.

—Me hubiese gustado que no te ataras tan pronto –se levantó con un poco de dificultad y caminó hasta la puerta –te estaré esperando en la iglesia, muchacho.

Vio a su abuelo salir y suspiró, no opinaría lo mismo si supiera que la mujer que quería para casarse era una Weasley, que para colmo, había pasado más de la mitad de su vida soñando con Harry Potter.

—Abuelo, ya te dije que no insistas sobre que no amo a Astoria…

—Pues concuerdo con tu abuelo –le dijeron haciendo que levantara la vista y observara al hombre a través del espejo frente a él.

—No sé qué estás haciendo aquí –gruñó enfadado –y no me importa.

—Pues vas a tener que escucharme quieras o no –gruñó molesto.

—Ronald, tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar.

—Quiero que hablemos de Ginny, supongo que eso te interesará.

Se tensó, por supuesto que le interesaba, quería saber si todo con ella iba bien, si su embarazo no era riesgoso y a pesar de ser de Potter las cosas funcionaban de acuerdo a como tenían que funcionar.

—Tampoco me importa, así que puedes marcharte.

—Ya basta de orgullos estúpidos por parte de ambos, Hermione y yo accedimos a la idea de Neville a invitarte a la boda para que hablaras con ella…

—No, ustedes invitaron a Astoria.

—No, enviamos una invitación a la mansión, nunca imaginamos que salieras con ella, Hermione dijo que te llevabas bien con Astoria después de que Ginny se fue, pero no que salieran.

—Bueno, pues ahora ya sabes que salimos desde que tu hermana se fue, si ella pudo formar una relación con Harry incluso a distancia ¿por qué yo no podía salir con Astoria?

—Porque ella no salió con Harry, nunca ha salido con Harry –le contestó.

—Entonces… no sé como es que ella terminó embarazada de Potter, a menos que sea sólo la distracción temporal, como muchas otras.

—Harry lo dijo para que te olvidaras de Ginny y no lo desmentí porque estaba furioso por lo de su relación.

— ¡Yo ya te había dicho sobre nuestra relación! –explotó furioso golpeando la mesa junto a él –te dije que sabía perfectamente como había sido mi actitud ante ti, tus amigos y tu familia, pero que amaba a Ginny, y que a pesar de que ella me pidió ser quien te informara sobre nuestra relación prefería ser yo, porque no quería que en algún momento te atrevieras a tocarle un solo cabello, que prefería que desquitaras tu furia conmigo que con ella –dijo completamente fuera de sí –te dije que la amaba y te burlaste de mí, me dijiste que mi relación con ella no duraría porque éramos tan diferentes, pero que no ibas a meterte, que no le rompiera el corazón, pero ella me lo rompió a mí, y no conforme con eso, tus hermanos gemelos me humillaron frente a todo el maldito colegio.

—Yo también fui humillado –le recordó –y acepto que lo merezco y Harry me informó sobre su relación, sí, y le dije que era ya de mi conocimiento, pero me contó algo que no me dijiste, Malfoy, que te acostabas con mi hermana ¡Que eras tan imbécil como para hacer eso en el colegio con mi hermana! –le reprochó –y no conforme aun con acostarte con ella era mientras aun había clases para que todos los vieran, no iba a permitir eso y sí, me alteré –Draco caminó hasta el espejo abrochándose rápidamente los botones de la camisa –la golpee en el colegio y le llamé zorra –el rubio levantó la mirada y Ron pudo observar la ira encendiendo el gris de su mirada –y le supliqué a mis padres que la mandaran con alguno de mis hermanos, la quería lo más lejos de ti, no importaba si era Rumania o Egipto, pero lejos de ti.

—Sí, eso no cambia que se acostara conmigo por mandato directo de Potter –se burló –eso no te lo dijeron ¿cierto? Que tu adorada hermanita se había acostado con _Thomas, Longbottom y Potter_ en una misma ocasión, y que aceptó salir conmigo sólo para ser la _novia oficial_ de _Harry Potter._

—No sé quien mierda te dijera eso, pero… si no sabes distinguir cuando es la primera vez de una chica, eres más imbécil que yo, Malfoy –negó enfadado Ron.

—Potter me lo dijo, y para probarlo me dijo que ella se acercaría a mí al día siguiente, que haría que ella deseara volver conmigo como su prueba final ¿y sabes? Lo hizo, se acercó a mí…

—Por que Neville le dijo –negó frustrado –él fue quien le convenció de que hablara contigo, si tanto te amaba ¿Por qué estar alejada de ti? Así que venció su maldito orgullo y se acercó a ti ¿y qué hiciste tú? La ignoraste y le dijiste que no querías saber nada de ella ¿cierto?

—Y se lanzó a los brazos de Potter.

—Ella te ama a ti, y creo estar convencido de que tú la amas a ella, Malfoy.

—Voy a casarme con Astoria en cinco minutos –le informó y comenzó a hacer el nudo de su corbata –así que déjame solo.

—Ella no está aquí porque está convencida de que amas a Astoria y si es así, discúlpame por interrumpir tu preparación –se giró –pero jodí su relación hace cinco años y dejé que Harry lo hiciera, vine aquí para aclararte lo que ocurrió, pero veo que tu amor por Astoria es real y fuerte, incluso más del que una vez dijiste amar a mi hermana, que a pesar de todo y de cinco años viviendo en Egipto no ha podido sacarte de su cabeza.

Draco apretó la quijada ante las palabras de Ron.

—No soy la persona adecuada tal vez para decírtelo, Malfoy, tal vez ella debería estar aquí, luchando por ti, pero ya estoy harto de verla sufrir por idioteces, sé que ella cometió muchos errores en su relación, pero tu cometiste muchos otros escuchando a personas equivocadas en lugar de a la correcta, y ya sé que no hay nada que pueda decirte que te haga cambiar de opinión respecto a tu boda con Astoria, sólo quería que supieras que Ginny te ama, y que la he visto sufrir por ti, por ser tan idiota como para dejarte ir, y si de algo te sirve, nos alegra que encontraras a una mujer que te ame y a la cual ames, pero… jamás va a ser mejor que mi hermana, aunque ella diga que Astoria lo es.

—&—

_Hermione estaba un poco alterada, entró furiosa cuando Harry le abrió la puerta, su apartamento olía a cigarro, alcohol y a otras cosas que prefirió no saber._

— _No sé que ocurre pero tiene que ser muy grave ¿cierto?_

— _Eres un monstruo –le recriminó –no puedo creer que fueras capaz de hacerle algo así a Ginny._

— _Te dijo –sonrió._

— _Por supuesto que me lo dijo, no sé que está pasando contigo Harry ¿en que momento te volviste un monstruo?_

— _Tal vez siempre lo he sido ¿no lo has considerado?_

— _No, antes por supuesto que no lo eras, quiero entender porque te empeñas tanto en destruirle la vida._

— _Yo no le destruí la vida, más bien le di un poco de sentido ¿no? Vamos, se hará la mártir y se quedará solterona porque ha perdido al gran amor de su vida –se burló y encendió un cigarrillo._

— _Draco la ama, lo sé._

— _Por supuesto que la ama, pero no va a dejar de lado tan fácil el hecho de ser tan imbécil y creer a ciegas lo que los demás le dicen, hubieses visto su cara cuando vino aquí hace unos días –se burló._

_Hermione vio la sombra violeta en su ojo y en el pómulo al igual que el labio reventado, no le había prestado demasiada atención a esos detalles._

— _No entiendo porque vino._

— _Neville, al parecer su nuevo amigo Malfoy, se enteró que Ginny no engendró por amor como se lo dije, sino más bien… un poco por la fuerza, así que vino hasta aquí, y me golpeo, claro que es tan imbécil que se dejó embaucar, le ofrecí ver las cintas que tengo de esa bonita noche –soltó una carcajada –que él mismo viese que ese embarazo fue algo que surgió de más de una noche de pasión._

— _Eres un cerdo –chilló Hermione._

— _Oh por favor, Hermione, tú no tienes nada que reclamar, que tampoco fuiste buena para ayudar al gran enredo que se hizo entre Ginevra y Malfoy, dejaste que tu amorcito, les lavara la cabeza a sus padres para que la enviaran lejos y tampoco dijiste nada cuando comencé el rumor en la escuela, no eres tan inocente como crees que eres, y todo mundo se declara enfadado para lavar su propia culpa, son unos malditos hipócritas –gruñó._

— _Posiblemente, pero no buscamos que las demás personas… nosotros no destruimos la felicidad de nadie._

— _No, pero tampoco hicieron nada para evitar que se arruinara –se encogió de hombros así que Hermione se enfadó y lo golpeó enfadada._

— _Tus padres estarían tan avergonzados de ti._

— _¡Yo no tengo padres! –le reclamó –y estoy harto de que me digan lo que ellos sentirían o no, no me importa, de la misma manera en la que a ellos no les importó morirse y dejarme aquí, estoy enfermo Hermione, enfermo de ver como tú y Ronald tienen una maldita familia y yo no la tengo, como a pesar de todo, se tenían el uno al otro y a mi me dejaban de lado, se decían mis amigos, claro, pero sólo por la maldita fama que me cree tras sobrevivir ese fatídico día ¡Estoy harto de no tener a nadie en mi vida!_

— _Ni Ronald, ni yo tenemos la culpa de ello, mucho menos Ginny y Draco._

— _Ginny era mía hasta que ese imbécil…_

— _Ginny jamás fue tuya, que creyera estar enamorada de ti no hace que sea tuya…_

— _Ella tenía que amarme eternamente aunque yo a ella no pudiese amarla._

— _Eres un completo demente._

— _Mantener a la persona que quieres lejos, a veces es mejor que encerrarla y hacerle vivir con tus demonios, Hermione, eso es lo que yo hacía con ella, era lo único mío, mi único triunfo personal, ella no veía al niño que sobrevivió a ese accidente, ella veía a Harry, el amigo de su hermano, sólo a Harry._

_Sabía que no debía pero aun así sintió pena por él, Harry realmente se había perdido a si mismo, y no creía que las razones que daba fueran tan válidas._

— _Violarla y embarazarla no es alejarla de tus demonios, Harry ¡Es destrozarla y forzarla a vivir en un constante infierno y no conforme con eso crearle una cadena tan fuerte que le une a su verdugo, una incapaz de romperse, es una prisión cruel y ahora es incapaz de salir! –explotó la chica._

— _No la violé –contestó soltando el humo del cigarro con una sonrisa burlona._

— _A mí no me vas a engañar con eso de que ella quería, no soy Draco y conozco a Ginny también como te conozco a ti._

— _No la violé –contestó furioso –sólo le hice creer que lo hice –observó a su amiga –le di una pastilla para dormir en lugar de una para el dolor de cabeza que pidió._

— _Se embarazó de la nada –gruñó enfurecida._

— _Pasé toda la noche descomponiendo esas pruebas, fueron siete por una razón –la observó_ — _compré sólo diez, y oriné en tres de ellas, salieron positivas incluso con mi orina, y creo que sabemos que es imposible que yo esté embarazado ¿cierto?_

— _Eres un monstruo –contestó decepcionada._

— _Ve por ella y llévale a un ginecólogo para que estés más segura de lo que te digo._

— _Eso mismo voy a hacer ahora mismo –caminó hasta la puerta._

— _Hermione –la detuvo –sé que piensas que soy un loco, pero es cierto, hubiese mantenido alejada a Ginny de cualquiera del que se hubiese enamorado._

— _Eso es una obsesión enferma, Harry._

— _No, bueno, no, no lo es –negó._

— _Arruinar la felicidad de alguien sólo para tenerle para si solo, es algo enfermo, creo que ni con electroshock tu cerebro se arreglaría –bufó enfadada._

— _No estás prestando atención –la chica miró a Harry y éste le sonrió de manera honesta, por primera vez mucho tiempo, esa sonrisa amplia iluminó sus ojos, el verde esmeralda brilló de esa misma manera de cuando era un niño, esa sonrisa que hizo que Ron y ella se volvieran sus amigos, que le importara sólo la persona y no el nombre –hubiese alejado a Ginny de cualquiera del que se enamorara, la prueba es que la alejé incluso de mí._

— _Alejaste a Ginny de ti, Harry, pero no la alejaste muy bien de tus demonios, la hundiste en ellos por mucho tiempo, y no lo considero justo._

—&—

Cerró los ojos con pesadez y tristeza, observaba el techo bastante entretenida en sus memorias, las más felices que tenía, no sólo las que había compartido con Draco, sino también con su familia, tenía que buscar muy dentro de ella, para desechar los recuerdos de él, por lo menos, guardarlos el tiempo suficiente hasta que dejaran de dolerle.

Observó a la puerta cuando escuchó el timbre, el reloj sobre la chimenea decía que era la una y quince, no sabía quien podía ser, Hermione estaba trabajando al igual que todos sus hermanos, y lo más seguro era que Neville estuviese vuelto loco, ya que Draco se casaba a las dos de la tarde con Astoria, observó el cielo por la ventana, era un día hermoso, y no creía que lloviera, incluso el clima era feliz porque Draco se casara con Astoria.

Caminó hasta la puerta cuando volvió a escuchar el timbre y se asomó por la mirilla que no mostró a nadie, así que abrió un poco confundida.

—Hola –la saludó Harry haciéndola retroceder –gracias por dejarme pasar.

—Yo no te dejé pasar –contestó molesta.

—Vine para limar asperezas ¿qué dices, Ginny?

—Quiero que te largues de aquí, no sé como supiste donde vivo pero…

—No soy tan estúpido como piensan que soy, supe desde que te mudaste que lo hiciste aquí, es sólo que no creí conveniente venir, pero ahora que sé que sabes que no estás embarazada, decidí pasar.

—E intentar que…

—Sólo vine a decirte que voy a irme de Londres –la observó –voy a dejar, que seas feliz con Draco Malfoy.

—Es muy amable de tu parte, Harry, en serio –lo empujó enfadada para que saliera de su apartamento.

—Me gusta cuando eres sarcástica, ya sé que se casará en escasos minutos, lo sé, pero… ahora que sabes que no voy a meterme entre ustedes, puedes ir e impedir la boda, como acto de arrepentimiento, prometo ayudarte a noquearlo y cargarlo hasta el auto.

—Estás loco –bufó enfadada.

—No lo amas lo suficiente para ello –contestó.

—Por el contrario, Harry, le amo lo suficiente como para no hacerle eso ¿Quién demonios soy yo para impedirle ser feliz con alguien más? Si él me amara, no…

—Él ni siquiera sabía si planeabas volver un día Ginevra por dios, él le propuso matrimonio a Astoria hace un año, jamás pensó que Hermione y Ron los invitarían a su boda, y no creo que la pasara peculiarmente mal viéndote ahí.

—Vete de aquí.

—Sí, ya me voy –sonrió, Ginny se perdió por un momento en esa sonrisa tan honesta, sus ojos estaban rojos pero aun así resaltaban el verde de su mirada –pero acepta éste consejo como lo que alguna vez fuimos, buenos amigos –se acercó a ella y besó su mejilla –Draco te ama, y lo sé, porque fue hasta mi apartamento para golpearme porque pensó que te había abusado, y me lo gritó a la cara, que él te amaba, más de lo que alguien jamás lo haría.

—Y va a casarse con Astoria en unos minutos.

—Tal vez alguien en la historia nunca le dio motivos para no hacerlo –se encogió de hombros y se fue.

—&—

Draco volteó hasta la entrada de la iglesia justo cuando la marcha nupcial comenzó, vio a Astoria del brazo del padre de ésta y sonrió al verla, se veía bastante hermosa en su vestido blanco, lucía como una verdadera reina.

—Estoy emocionada –le sonrió cuando llegó hasta él, que le tendió la mano para ayudarle a subir los escalones sin ningún percance.

—&—

Ginny caminó distraída observando las flores, hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía ningunas en casa, desde que había vuelto a Londres y había pensado que Harry había abusado de ella, había visto todo tan negro que no tenía ánimo para nada, pero en cambio, le apetecía unas flores, las pondría en su apartamento junto a la ventana para que la luz entrara, tal vez era momento de que dejara atrás todo lo que vivió, no estaba del todo lista, pero comenzaría a cerrar ese ciclo.

Estaba decidida.

Iba a dejar que Draco fuera feliz con Astoria, y ella intentaría ser feliz con alguien más, cuando el tiempo lo decidiera, no iba a apresurar las cosas por ningún motivo, cuando el amor volviera a ella, iba a tomarse su tiempo, no iba a dejarle tan fácil a nadie robarle el corazón tan rápido como Draco Malfoy lo hizo.

Caminó distraída oliendo el perfume de las flores que llevaba consigo, sin necesidad de forzarle, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, sin duda no se había equivocado en llevar flores, siempre le habían gustado, en su casa siempre había, y le hacían sentirse tranquila.

Buscó entre las bolsas de su gabardina las llaves de su apartamento, se quedó de pie cuando observó a la persona recargada en la barda, que se alejó hasta quedar uno metro de distancia frente a ella.

El cabello rubio alborotado, acompañaba el desastre de su traje, traía los primeros botones de su camisa fina abiertos, la corbata colgaba a cada lado de su cuello, lo único que parecía intacto y era el ramito de azahar que traía en el saco, el chico volteo a verla y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

—&—

_Observó de reojo a la mujer junto a él en el altar, pudo ver la sonrisa que tenía, lo feliz que estaba, y por más que lo intentara, él no podía estar feliz, su abuelo tenía razón, él no deseaba casarse con Astoria, amaba a otra mujer, pero tenía que casarse con ella, porque no iba a perdonarse hacerle eso._

_Astoria le sonrió y después miró a sus espaldas con el ceño fruncido por el desconcierto, así que él también volteo, haciendo que el sacerdote se diera cuenta y se quedara callado._

— _Perdón –se disculpó el chico que había entrado a la iglesia –soy el padrino y se me hizo un poco tarde –se burló él._

— _Tú no eres padrino de nada, Potter –soltó Lucius enfadado._

— _Todos los padrinos están presentes –continúo Narcissa._

— _Falta el padrino de la felicidad, que es más importante, será sólo un minuto –se acercó al altar y subió hasta donde estaban los novios._

— _Estás arruinando mi boda –le soltó Astoria._

— _Es mejor que arruinar una vida, cariño –le guiñó un ojo y se enfocó a Draco –Ginny te ama –le susurró a Draco para que no lo escuchara nadie más –se lo he dicho a ella y te lo diré a ti, no voy a meterme más entre ustedes._

— _Ella no me ama, me lo hubiese dicho o me lo hubiese demostrado de alguna manera –bufó._

— _Lo está haciendo ahora mismo –se encogió de hombros –le sugerí que viniéramos hasta aquí a impedir la boda –los ojos de Draco brillaron –pero no quiso venir –continúo haciendo que el chico se decepcionara –le dije que si no te amaba lo suficiente como para impedir la boda, y me gustó lo que dijo, por eso he venido a impedirla yo, me dijo que te amaba lo suficiente como para no impedirla, como para dejarte ser feliz con alguien mejor que ella, pero amigo, no hay nadie mejor que ella y lo sabes, porque la amas –se alejó rompiendo la confidencialidad de la charla –ahora decide cuanto le amas tú, estaré afuera, por si quieres que te lleve hasta ella._

_Harry se alejó, Draco suspiró y miró al sacerdote y con un movimiento ligero de cabeza le indicó que continuara, haciendo que Astoria sonriera._

_Cerró los ojos, y pensó en la mujer junto a él, la hermosa mujer que parecía toda una reina vestida así, y lo supo, supo que él no quería ni podía ser el rey de esa historia, no con ella, la princesa que quería para él, estaba en algún lugar, pensando que dejarle casarse, era lo mejor, para que él fuera feliz._

— _No._

_Todo el mundo permaneció en silencio ante su negativa, los ojos de Astoria se llenaron de lágrimas._

— _Lo siento, Astoria –se disculpó –pero creo que sería un error continuar con esto, casarme contigo sin duda sería un error, porque no te amo, y no podría hacerte feliz como tú lo mereces, porque eres una mujer increíble, pero… no voy a dejar que la chica de mis sueños se escape de mi vida, no de nuevo._

— _Draco… tú no amas a nadie como me amas a mí –chilló la mujer._

— _Tienes razón, por que no te amo._

_Bajó del altar y pasó junto a sus padres que estaban incrédulos._

— _Aquí tienes a alguien dispuesto a hacerte feliz –señaló a Neville –sin duda te ama, Astoria, deberías darle la oportunidad de hacerte feliz._

— _¡Draco! –le llamó su abuelo haciéndolo regresar._

— _Tenías razón, abuelo._

— _Lo sé –sacó algo de su bolsillo interior del saco y se lo entregó –esa mujer sin duda merece llevar esto en su mano –sonrió –ahora ve tras ella._

— _Gracias abuelo, pero creo que te enfadarás al decirte que la chica a la que amo, es Ginevra Molly Weasley._

_Se alejó corriendo llevando consigo la sortija que había sido de su abuela._

— _&_ —

Se acercó hasta la chica frente a él, pensó que Harry le había jugado una broma, por que cuando le dijo el número del apartamento y bajó como un loco a buscarla, no le abrió, y cuando salió para reclamarle al chico, éste ya se había marchado, pensó que esa era una jugarreta bastante cruel de su parte, había dejado a una chica inocente sobre el altar pensando que Ginny realmente le amaba, y estaba ahí, solo, sin que encontrara a la chica a la que había ido a buscar.

—Te amo –fue lo primero que salió de sus labios.

—Draco ¿qué haces aquí? –indagó sorprendida y acarició el ramito de azahar.

—Te estoy declarando mi amor y me preguntas que hago aquí, Ginevra –sonrió de lado.

—Son las cuatro de la tarde, tu boda era a las dos –contestó.

—Siempre pensé que no sabías utilizar el reloj –elevó una ceja divertido.

—No sé…

—No me casé, y no voy a casarme si no aceptas ser mi esposa –contestó.

—Bueno, no sé, después de hoy… te crearás fama de dejar a las chicas sobre el altar –él sonrió.

—A ti jamás te dejaría sobre el altar, _Ginevra,_ tu falta de confianza en mí me hiere –bromeó, y amó escucharle decir su nombre.

—Te amo, Draco Malfoy, pero no voy a casarme contigo, me he prometido que cuando el amor apareciera de nuevo no se la haría tan fácil ésta vez.

—Me halagas, Señorita Weasley, pero el hecho de que lleve puesto un traje y luzca como que estoy vestido para mi propia boda, no es una propuesta para este momento, sólo… quiero que sepas que voy a casarme contigo, ahora, en un mes, dentro de cien años, pero _sólo_ contigo, y con nadie más.

—Veamos que dicen tus padres –se burló Ginny.

—Oh _cariño_ mi abuelo te ha mandado la sortija de mi abuela –la puso en su dedo –no va a importarle mucho cuando nos casemos, por fin dejarás de ser una _insoportable Weasley,_ y serás una maravillosa _Malfoy._

—Claro, supongo que tendré que suplicarle a mi padre que no me desherede por casarme con un tonto e insoportable _sangre pura._

—Bien ¿qué te parece si vamos por algo de comer? Tengo hambre.

—Me agrada la idea –sonrió ella.

—Será un desastre cuando pida tu mano ¿cierto? –preguntó provocando la risa de Ginny.


End file.
